LIVE FOREVER
by NativeMoon
Summary: [RESUBMISSION] "LIVE FOREVER" is the prequel to "SALVATION": Of all the mysteries of the Wizarding World, perhaps none is more enigmatic than the Vampire. This is the backstory of Snape's true love during his time at Hogwarts in the run up to the 2nd War of Voldemort. It is a story about love, life and choices – and not having any regrets. Features: OFC/Snape/OMC
1. And so it begins…

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. I don't make any money from this and just do it for the genuine love of writing.**

_**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE – Canon used very sparingly here!**_

_**Summary: **_Of all the mysteries of the Wizarding World, perhaps none is more enigmatic than the Vampire. This is the story of - such soul. It is a story about love, life and choices – and not having any regrets. Features: OMC/OFC/Snape

_**Author's Notes: **_"LIVE FOREVER" is the prequel to "SALVATION". If you read the first 9 chapters of that you will have a good grounding for the story of the Severus & the only student he ever loved. If you haven't read that yet then SPOILERS! I've found my own gift of a character in Andrea Slitheen, an old Housemate & nemesis of Severus Snape. Hope you enjoy. This is the first of what I hope will be several stories of an underworld within the world of Harry Potter.

**WARNING: Student/Teacher relationship. Older Man/Young Woman. Should not be taken as endorsement of such relationships**.

_**Rated M/R for language, situations**_

**Live Forever**

**By NativeMoon**

**Chapter 001: And so it begins…**

Andrea Slitheen looked frustratedly at the mountain of papers that had been dropped into his In Box. Once again, several of his colleagues were shirking their responsibilities. He resented how they treated him, but now that a restructuring was on the horizon hopefully that would change. In some respects he shouldn't complain, being what he was.

Vampires were not exactly commonplace at the Ministry of Magic.

Andrea was only half-Vampire himself, but that didn't matter to those who hated his kind regardless of Blood Quantum. At any rate there was very little about him now that was Human. The Hunger was something he struggled with just like others of his kind; that need to feed on human blood to help keep him alive. He had no control over that particular impulse and in some ways rebelled against it. It was the deepest of ironies to be a vampire who didn't find blood particularly satisfying, the biological need for it aside. Andrea was the lone oddity amongst his Sanguinarian family; they were all full-bloods and very protective of him as a result.

The vampire sighed as he stood up and looked over at the other desks in the office, empty because the only other person who'd bothered to return after lunch was now off again without a word. He could do with a strong cup of coffee even if it wasn't entirely digestible. Like all of his kind he needed to eat food and drink beverages to help sustain his immortality, but unlike them he sometimes fell quite ill within a few hours of eating. It was just as well though; at least people seeing him eating and drinking "normal" consumables kept any faint murmurings about his "strangeness" at bay. Wizards were still as ignorant as their Muggle counterparts in believing racist disinformation about The Hunger disguised as fact.

He headed down to the cafeteria; located in one of the lowest levels of the Ministry of Magic which itself was located deep underground Muggle Central London. As always, during the week the place was heaving with people as staff and visitors went about their business. He hated working there in a way – it was too much like being buried alive. It was irony of his life to work in such a place given all the myths about his people, including the oft-perpetuated lie that they slept in coffins and couldn't withstand sunlight. A lot had changed for Vampires in the last half century and no thanks to magical evolution, just as it had for all denizens of the Wizarding World. Vampires sat in the courtyard of the Leakey Cauldron in Diagon Alley or the porch of The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade at high noon and still people carried on with their wilful ignorance.

But the Ministry had its own agenda with magical and cultural education and propaganda. It served their segregationist racist mentality to hide the truth of the two vampire breeds, Sanguinarian and Psi, and the reality that both were little more than people with a biologically-based condition that makes the consumption of blood a necessity. They weren't monsters to be feared. For anyone with more than two brain cells it was logical: vampires were not un-dead or without a soul and as such needed to have vitamins, nutrients and minerals like everyone else. There simply was no way for a vampire to keep going on either blood or human food alone. They needed both, though unfortunately they did need human blood far more than they needed anything else. Such was the nature of their immortality.

'_Excuse me,' _came a soft voice disturbing his thoughts as someone tried to get his attention.

Andrea looked at the young woman standing in front of him. She had long curly chestnut brown hair and large brown eyes that reminded him of cognac or a fine brandy. Whoever she was, she was dressed rather curiously. It was the sort of concoction that could only make sense to a teenager and especially one who wanted to vex a parent, he thought. She wore a dark purple hat with a smiling monkey face on its front and two bright purple bobbles hanging from lilac ribbons down the back; purple and silver jumper with too many ornamental safety pins and buttons to count; purple combat pants that looked two sizes too large; and purple and silver striped fingerless gloves. As if that weren't enough she wore purple combat boots with multi-coloured flowers printed on them and a purple hoodie.

The world seemed to stop as they stood there silently, just looking at each other.

The girl couldn't help but stare at the man who towered above her. He had midnight black hair that curled loosely past his shoulders. There was a thin silvery streak at each temple and at his widow's peak. His hair thick shiny hair was parted on the right side and tied back at the nape of his neck by a thin sliver of black ribbon. His hair wasn't one length and some curls escaped despite his best efforts to tame them. The stranger's chiselled features were enhanced by his pale skin. His full lips had the most interesting hint of colour, as though he'd been eating strawberries. He looked very professional, buttoned up as he was in a Ministry-regulation dark blue suit and tie. The stranger had very nice eyes, a rich amber hidden behind square-framed tortoiseshell glasses with thick black arched eyebrows resting above them rather imperiously on his aquiline nose. He was very tall, definitely more than six feet and definitely "fit"; very good-looking and his body didn't look too bad either from what she could tell. There was something about him though; he just struck her as so… _different_.

'Can you tell me how to get back to the security desk please? I got separated from my mother…' the young woman asked quietly, finally finding her voice again.

Her voice was like music. Andrea listened to every word carefully and filed away the richness of each note.

But before he could answer a woman's voice echoed loudly down the corridor.

'_Nina?! Nina answer me dammit! Where the hell are you?! I've got too much else to do and here you are mucking about!'_

The last thing Andrea heard was _"for Fuck's sake"._ He cringed at hearing the language being used. The common tongue was so vulgar and uncivilised.

'Is it really that difficult to have some semblance of decorum?' he thought aloud in the most velvety of baritones as the woman continued to screech the place down.

'For my family? Yes,' the girl answered matter-of-factly. 'Nevermind; there she is…'

And just like that, the girl pushed off through the throngs crowding the corridor and around the corner where the voice had come from. By the time Andrea got through she was gone having been carried away by her mother; where he didn't know. He couldn't pick up anything on her at all. His dormant Tracking skill had failed once again.

Feeling incredibly frustrated that his Tracking skill had failed; the vampire changed his mind about the cafeteria. Andrea headed upstairs and out into the bustling streets of Central London. He found himself heading down Charing Cross Road towards The Leakey Cauldron, the inn and pub central to social life in the British wizarding community and gateway to Diagon Alley.

**OOO**

Thirteen year-old Nina Angeni rushed to keep up with her agitated mother in Diagon Alley as they shopped for the things on her list from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So far it had been nothing more than shopping for her mother who was spending money like it was burning a hole in her handbag.

'Honestly Mother did you really need to go off on one like that at the Ministry!' she said crossly. 'It was bloody embarrassing!'

'You're lucky we don't turn around and go back home!' her mother barked. 'I told you to stay put!'

'I had to go to the bathroom!'

'Mrs. Shacklebolt is a very important lady. It could do a lot for us to be close to that family!'

'_I couldn't hold it in Mother! I don't think it would have made a good impression for me stand there weeing all over myself!'_

'Honest to Merlin you drive me crazy!' her mother shrieked.

'Why don't I just do my own shopping by myself then!'

'Fine by me! It's about time you took some responsibility Miss!' her mother huffed. 'Sort it out and get yourself home by six and not a minute later or heaven to Merlin you'll really be in big trouble!'

Her mother stormed off, leaving Nina by herself to prepare for her journey to school in just two days' time.

**OOO**

'Well look what the cat's dragged in!' Niall Slitheen crowed in mock astonishment as Andrea walked into the Nightwinds Jazz Café located in a mews just off Diagon Alley and took a seat in a rear booth. 'I can't believe it – throwing off the shackles of ministerial responsibilities Bro?'

'Niall – leave it!' Andrea growled, baring his teeth.

Andrea's brother started to speak but was silenced by a look by their mother.

'Why don't we go upstairs and you can tell me all about it?' Emmeline suggested as she touched her son's arm gently.

Andrea nodded as he fought back a wave of emotion.

'I just don't know if I have the strength for another battle…' he mumbled as he let her lead the way to the little flat over the shop that his mother retreated to for much needed respite from the trials and tribulations of running her beloved cafe.

Emmeline didn't reply as they made their way up a narrow staircase. She led him to the small sitting room and took a seat.

'I could use… _something_,' Andrea mumbled after sitting down. He was grateful for the silence and privacy the flat provided.

His mother went into the kitchen and returned with a warm mug. Andrea couldn't help but to make a face as he drank the coppery-tasting liquid.

'I really do detest human blood, especially when I don't have need of it...' he sighed as he placed the mug on the table.

'So – what's this all about?' What's happened?'

'I'm not sure, that's the problem …'

Emmeline listened patiently as her son tried to put into words what had just happened at the Ministry. He didn't pause to take a breath before finally letting go about all of the problems he'd been having at work for the past few years. She was loath to admit that his skills as a Tracker were still very primitive at best. Andrea clung to what little humanity he had so fiercely that things the rest of the family took for granted continued to be a struggle for him. His life as a vampire was far more important than any shenanigans at the Ministry and she was going to make sure he heard her this time.

'I wouldn't want to swear to it given the limits of my abilities; but I am convinced that someone is deliberately engaging in a dangerous game of Chinese whispers against me. Why, I do not know...' Andrea finished frustratedly.

'You shouldn't be so unnerved by an incident that may be little more than the Goddess tapping you on the shoulder to remind you that there is more to life than your job – and that you really need to get to grips with who and what you are. _**The wizards you are forced to be subordinate to should fear you**__; not the other way around! You owe them nothing – NOTHING!_'

His mother put her cold arms around him despite the scarce comfort she knew it would bring him. Andrea had never had much luck when it came to affairs of the heart. Of all their family, he was the only alone with no one love or to love him. Emmeline suspected that he was far more anguished than he was letting on, much the same as he had been after a devastating betrayal all those years ago at the height of the last Wizarding War of Lord Voldemort.

He'd made a horrible mistake when he was just a young man not long out of Hogwarts. He'd fallen hard for the most insidious of seductions and it had very nearly ruined him and the family along with him as he married a Witch and then annulled it within a year. Andrea had never done what he should have to heal and to be strong again. His past needed to be reconciled and consigned to the mists of time so that he could properly move on. He needed something other than Ministry work to immerse himself in, but romance was not it right now. It wouldn't be fair to any woman to have to compete against the ghosts of his past. Andrea still was not ready for a proper relationship with anyone no matter how lonely he was and starved for love.

'Well at least you all can rest now that someone has finally captured my attention. She looked to be no more than 16 at the most – so completely out-of-bounds as far as I'm concerned even if I had any inclination to try and find her now.'

'The girl is not the important thing here Andrea. She's magical or else she couldn't have even found the building… that's – _something. _If it's meant to be then your paths will cross again. At any rate, I do trust what you are sensing about your problems at the Ministry. Rumours that you "might be" a vampire could put your life at risk along with the rest of us.'

'I should have come to you and Father sooner.'

'We can never hold it against you for wanting to manage your affairs your own way. You are the most sensible of all our children... very much like your father. I suspect that is why you have so much difficulty with Niall and Carré. But Andrea – _you have to remember who you are_…you are not like those you are trying to gain favour of!'

'They will never grow out of their infantile behaviour. Carré sets the pace as the one who made Niall – yet rather than bring some semblance of responsibility and order to their lives they do nothing but stir up mischief! I have never encountered anyone else that savours havoc and confusion like they do! It's dangerous Mother, and as we are having this discussion it is my opinion that they will cause more harm to the family long before any tittle-tattle about me at the Ministry does!'

'You're right of course. Cameron and I have spoken of this far too often for comfort recently. However, you do need to take care of you and not be so proud that you refuse support where you have it the most.'

It was time for their youngest child to take a leave of absence and sooner rather than later. Emmeline would see to it that her husband Cameron insisted on it – and that the troublemakers of the family left him alone.

**XxxOOOxxX**

'Nana! Grampa! What are you doing here?' Nina shrieked as she ran to her grandparents at King's Cross.

'You didn't think we weren't going to come see you off on your big day now did you?!' Grampa said proudly.

'Oh, look at you!' Nana said emotionally. 'Hard to believe this day is here!'

Grampa looked around.

'Uh – where are they?'

'Not here as usual,' Nina said idly. 'Well, except for Mother.'

'What's the excuse this time?' Nana asked.

'Dunno – Dad had some big to-do or something with the Ministry and their precious sons need their beauty sleep.'

'A Do – on a Sunday morning?'

Nina shrugged as she looked around.

'Useless father and d_amn jealous idiots for sons!' _Grampa barked.

Just then Nina's mother ran across to them, looking very irritated as she spilled her cup of coffee.

'Place is just crawling with filthy Muggles,' she said tightly. 'It makes my skin crawl just having to be here!'

Nina started to comment when her grandparents both gave her a look.

'Why don't we get you settled on the train dear and then your mother can get back to whatever it is that she needs to get back to,' Nana suggested.

'Good idea…' Nina mumbled as she aimed her cart of trunks at the barrier wall between platforms 9 and 10.

She didn't even think about it was she rushed through – and smashed into something which sent her flying. A group of boys went tearing down the platform, leaving just one to deal with their mess.

'_Holy Merlin_ – are you alright?!' the stranger asked, leaning down to help her up.

'I think I ran for it too hard,' she spluttered.

'Here, lean on me,' he said. 'Oh, my name's Cedric, _Cedric Diggory_. I'm in Hufflepuff, Third Year.'

'Oh…' Nina said wincing. 'Um… Nina…_ Nina Angeni_. I'm a First Year.'

'Nina!' her mother shouted irritably. 'What is this mess? _Is possible to go one day without something going wrong?!_'

She looked around at the contents of Nina's trolley strewn across the platform where the Hogwarts Express was waiting to transport her to school along with the other students.

'It was my fault,' Cedric explained. 'I shouldn't have been larking about and especially so close to the entrance. She couldn't have stopped even if she'd have realised I was there.'

'And who are you, _Slick_?' Mrs. Angeni demanded as her eyes narrowed.

'My name is Cedric, _Cedric Diggory_.'

'Right – well off you go then _Cedric Diggory_,' Nina's mother said dismissively. 'Nina – I want a word – NOW!'

'I'm sorry,' Nina said to Cedric quietly, clearly embarrassed. 'She's just a bit wound up having to get up so early and all to be here…'

'No problem,' Cedric said with a nod. 'See you on the train.'

'_Yo Ced!' someone shouted._

Cedric said goodbye to Nina's grandparents and mother and then ran off to his friends.

Grampa aimed his wand and Nina's things righted themselves neatly on the trolley.

'Thanks Grampa,' Nina said feebly.

'You better see the Mediwitch as soon as you can,' Nana advised.

'Listen young lady,' her mother started. 'If I have one bad word so help me I'll…'

'Enough Natalie!' Grampa hissed. 'You've done enough damage embarrassing yourself and your daughter like that! Go back home to your husband since you resent being here!'

'I'm _sorry_,' Mrs. Angeni said through gritted teeth.

Nina looked at her mother and shook her head resentfully.

'Not half as sorry as I am,' she said sullenly before limping away with her trolley.

Nina's mother left while her grandparents followed her to the train.

**XxxOOOxxX**

Nina was in a carriage by herself ignoring the shrieking from the corridor and the other carriages. She had stretched out across her seat and was holding her stomach.

'Nina? Are you alright?' Cedric asked gently as he squatted down having chucked his rucksack on the seat opposite.

He placed a warm hand on hers and Nina found it comforting.

'It hurts when I breathe…' she gasped. 'And my head and my leg… they're bleeding.'

'This is my fault. Hang on – I'll go get the Conductor!'

Five minutes later Cedric returned with the Conductor in tow carrying a First-Aid Kit.

'Ahhh it's not much... you've only gone and bruised your ribs and gotten a few nasty gashes,' the lady said brightly. 'You kids will insist on messing around when there are signs all over the place telling you to…!'

'She wasn't messing around,' Cedric tried to explain as the woman dabbed at Nina's head.

It must have stung something fierce because Nina kept flinching and her eyes watered.

'Here – drink this,' the lady said, handing her a small blue bottle. 'That'll do you just fine; wouldn't hurt to get Madam Pomfrey to give you the once-over tonight though.'

Nina drank the potion she was handed and found it to be sickeningly sweet.

'I'll be along with the trolley soon and you can have a nice drink to cut the aftertaste, eh?' the Conductor said, patting Nina's hands. 'Best thing for you is to rest now and then get a good night's sleep. That's a mighty strong potion there… reminds me I need to check in with Professor Snape for some more remedies for the kit.'

The woman left, leaving Cedric and Nina alone.

'Here – you can be a lot more comfortable than that,' he commented as he reached overhead and took down a pillow and blanket.

'You don't have to go to any trouble,' Nina yawned.

'It's no trouble, not at all.'

The Hufflepuff tucked the pillow under Nina's head and then covered her with the blanket.

'Mmm much better thanks,' Nina mumbled sleepily.

Cedric watched for a moment as she fell asleep, and then settled down on the seat opposite her quietly reading.

**OOO**

'Nina,' Cedric said gently as he sat on the edge of her seat and shook her gently.

'Hmm, wha?'

'We're almost at Hogsmeade; time to change into our robes. There are a few bathrooms free at this end I think.'

'Oh man – whatever that was really knocked me out!'

Nina sat up and wiped her eyes.

'Here – I got you some lemonade from the trolley,' said Cedric. 'It was that or pumpkin juice – and I can't stand pumpkin juice myself!'

'Thanks – pumpkin juice is revolting isn't it? I chuck mine in Mother's plants when she's not looking. She thinks it's her Miracle Plant Gro stuff that's making them shiny!'

Cedric burst into laughter. 'I need to tell my mum about that one! She's crazy about her garden…'

'You weren't here the whole time, _were you_?' Nina asked.

'Oh it was nothing,' the Hufflepuff answered quickly. 'My friends are great, but sometimes you just want some peace and quiet…'

Nina smiled as she looked up at him through her lashes bashfully.

'Twenty minutes!' the conductor called out as she walked the length of the train. 'Hogsmeade in twenty minutes!'

'I guess that's us told,' Nina sighed as she unlocked her biggest trunk and removed a plain uniform and students robe.

'Yeah… good luck fellow Hufflepuff,' Cedric smiled.

'I don't know about that – could be end up being a _Gryffindork_!'

They both burst into laughter and then Cedric left to get dressed.

'Wow! Girl you seriously pulled!' someone cried as Nina stepped into the corridor.

'Huh?'

'Pulled… Got lucky… Scored!' said a very pretty blonde with navy blue eyes. 'I so definitely WOULD! Except Ced's too much like a brother to me and incest totally isn't my thing!'

'_What?'_ Nina spluttered. 'It's nothing like that honestly! He was just being friendly!'

'Guys don't sit with girls on trains for 6 hours and behave themselves especially with the girl being unconscious if they don't like them if you get my drift? Not even very sweet nice ones like my good buddy there.'

The girl looked so hopeful for her to agree that Nina couldn't help but laugh. 'And he didn't make a move on me…go figure… So you know him?'

'_Tasha Lemieux,'_ the girl said sticking out her hand. 'He's not gay – that I can confirm! We grew up together and he home-schooled with us. Ced's a pretty cool guy – not full of himself at all like some of them are. Honestly I wish I had been unconscious myself! Anyway – I was just messing with you, Ced's just _Ced_ – being nice. He feels guilty as hell that you got hurt because of him and his mates.'

'_Nina Angeni…_ I think people are doubling up for the bathrooms now… and he doesn't need to feel guilty – I must have said that about a hundred times already. I'll heal.'

'I'm not shy if you don't mind. Might as well get used to it since we have to share a bathroom with about five other girls once we're at school.'

Nina and Tasha headed for the nearest bathroom to change and comb their hair. They were just finishing as the train started to slow down.

'Crikey – see you outside yeah?' Tasha called as she raced to her carriage. 'Gah – I have way too much stuff!'

'Sure,' Nina answered as she returned to hers with a big grin.

She'd found it hard to be excited about anything, but she was beginning to warm to this idea of boarding school.

**OOO**

Nina and Tasha shared one of the little boats that would take them to Hogwarts. It was the most nerve-wracking thing to have to go through, sailing from Hogsmeade River and across a vast black lake to the Hogwarts Castle boathouse. She wished she'd been awake long enough to have thought to ask Cedric about his take on it even thought she'd heard about it dozens of times from her Grandparents. As it was she'd also missed out on having a good look at Harry Potter, the only being alive known to have survived the Killing Curse. Speculation in the Wizarding tabloid _The Daily Prophet _had been proven to be fact – "The Boy Who Lived" was now a Hogwarts student.

The Deputy Headmistress met them at the top of the staircase that lead them up to the Great Hall. She lined them up in twos and mercifully she and Tasha were next to each other.

'When I call your name you will step forward and sit on the stool for your Sorting,' Professor McGonagall said crisply after explaining the House and Points systems.

She moved to the front of the two lines and then the large iron doors to the Great Hall opened. It was one thing to have heard of it but another to see it. Hundreds of candles floating in mid-air, the ceiling bewitched to reflect the weather outside. The upper class students sat in their uniforms and robes at the House tables, whispering and pointing. Straight ahead was a raised dais that was the Staff tables with seating according to rank.

Tasha nudged her.

'Just act casual… but a certain "_friendly"_ person is looking this way!' she giggled under her breath.

Nina pretended to stretch and looked around. Cedric was at the Hufflepuff tables looking in her direction expectantly. There was an empty seat beside him.

'I know, I know,' Tasha muttered. 'He's just being _"friendly"_!'

Nina didn't reply and instead looked straight ahead. She was one of the first to go as names were called in alphabetical order. She had barely settled on the stool when the hat shouted out _"Ravenclaw!"_ to her shock and sheer disbelief. McGonagall had to give her a shake to get her to go to the Ravenclaw tables. She was greeted cheerfully by her Housemates and most of them made her feel welcome. It was a tense wait to see where Tasha would end up, but mercifully she was in Ravenclaw too. She bounced over and gave Nina a high-five.

'My whole family has always been Ravenclaw,' she whooped as she sat next to Nina. 'Man what a relief!'

'My grandparents are going to have massive coronaries,' Nina said. 'They were in Hufflepuff and swore I'd get sorted there!'

'Hah – well don't look now but someone doesn't seem to be entirely happy with the Sortings,' Tasha whispered conspiratorially.

'Ahh go on – stop messing!'

'I'm not messing actually…' Tasha grinned. 'He looks like Christmas was just cancelled!'

Nina refused to look at Cedric and instead focused on the rest of the Sorting and the start-of-term speech by Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster. She wasn't going to let what happened with her mother get her down. Her family was just being pissy because she was the only child that had had their name down for Hogwarts. No amount of gold could secure her brothers a place at Hogwarts and so they were idle, not even bothering with home schooling. For social climbers like her parents this was quite a predicament. Nina was the odd one out in her immediate family and nowhere near to being a favourite of anyone. She tuned out the chatter of her Housemates, already checking out the action in the opposite sex. She was determined to make something of herself and to not waste this opportunity.

'Who's the nasty-looking one all in black?' another First Year asked loudly, pulling Nina out of her thoughts.

Dinner was finally being served and the tables were heaving with platters and bowls of hot food and desserts.

'Oh that's just Snape, teaches Potions. He fancies the Dark Arts though and he's a right old bastard!' Leon Chang, the Ravenclaw Prefect explained. 'You _do not_ want to get on his bad side believe me!'

'That fucker will take points off faster than you can spell Quidditch!' sniffed another girl.

'I've heard some stories and all,' Tasha agreed. 'You have to seriously watch your back with that one!'

Nina didn't comment as Tasha huddled together with some of their older Housemates to swap tall tales about Severus Snape. Though the man had a face that could sour milk, she wasn't going to get too caught up in the gossip mill if she could help it.

The Ravenclaw helped herself to some fried chicken and mashed potatoes and had another glass of lemonade. She was just tucking into another helping of mash when she felt something dripping down her face.

''Oi!' the boy opposite her screeched. 'You're bleeding! That's a sad waste of some good mash!'

He and his mate sniggered and slapped the table loudly.

'It's not funny!' Nina snapped as she stood up.

'Ignore Bartleby – he's mastered the fine art of being moronic,' Leon said, coming to Nina's side. 'Another word Bartleby and you'll be doing detentions with Snape, is that understood?! Now get back to the Huffle's tables!'

'Alright – _alright_! It was just a joke!'

'Well nobody's laughing except you and Tweedle-Dee over there!' a very pretty girl piped up. Apparently she was Leon's younger sister, Cho.

Leon left them to argue while he escorted Nina to the staff tables.

'Excuse me Madam Pomfrey – but one of our First Years needs your help,' he said politely.

'Can't it wait Chang? I would like to have some dinner myself!' the Hogwarts Mediwitch snapped without looking up.

'Nobody else at our table will be able to eat if I'm sat there bleeding all over the food…' Nina said idly.

''You're supposed to be my backup, Snape. Since you don't each much anyway you could see to her.'

'Your priorities are impressive as always,' the Potions Master snapped as he stood and barely glanced at Nina.

'_You_, follow me! Chang get back to your tables and tell them to keep that blasted noise down!'

Nina didn't comment as she followed the man in black through a side door. She trailed behind him through several long corridors and followed him down some stairs.

'Please do keep up!' he snapped without looking back.

The Ravenclaw didn't comment as she felt blood running down her leg and her face. She followed him through a door and found herself in a circular room lit by candles.

'Merlin help me… how long have you been bleeding?' he asked clearly taken surprise once he decided to look at her.

Nina explained what happened at King's Cross and First Aid given by the Conductor on the Hogwarts Express.

'_First Aid_… that woman is a disgrace leaving these wounds in this state!'

Nina didn't comment, instead she stood still waiting for him to tell her what to do.

'Sit on my desk,' Snape mumbled. 'I think it will be more comfortable than the potions table.'

The Ravenclaw did as she was told and perched precariously on the edge.

'You can move back, _Miss_….'

'_Angeni_… Nina Angeni…'

'You can move back, _Miss Angeni_.'

Snape crossed the room to a locked cabinet and took down several bottles and tubes along with some bandages, long cotton buds and a couple of instruments she didn't recognise. Nina broke out into a sweat when he came back to her and placed the items down on a bit of sterile gauze. Whatever those instruments were, they didn't look like they felt good.

'Please try and calm yourself,' Snape said quietly. 'You require stitching up and that will be the worst of it.

Nina nodded slowly.

'Did the Conductor look at you thoroughly? It sounds as though you took quite a beating.'

'No – she only really looked at my stomach and then just dabbed at me with… whatever that was. I think she mentioned something about coming to see you for more remedies.'

'_Hmmph! _I have a few words I would like to say to her myself!'

Nina looked up at him and was surprised to see that his onyx black eyes were no longer quite so cold and distant though rather wary.

'If you would permit me to – I will examine you properly,' Snape said looking away. 'You are limping and your breathing is quite laboured.'

'OK,' Nina mumbled, trying not to blush as he took off his Master's Robe and Edwardian-styled frockcoat leaving him in just a crisp white shirt and his ubiquitous midnight black pants.

She took off her Students Robe and school jumper and then untucked her white shirt. Off came her shoes and socks. She hitched up her skirt just enough for him to see the wound on the side of her right leg between the hip and thigh. She sat patiently and for the briefest of moments it struck her that he was nervous.

Snape turned back to her, his face unreadable as he moved forward and sat down on a chair in front of her. His hands were quite warm and soft; something that took her by surprise as he gently probed her right ankle while she held some gauze to her head. She flinched when he touched a certain spot and he opened one of the tubes and squeezed out some ice-cold gel and began to massage it in.

The Potions Master looked at the girl who was beginning to visibly relax as she bit down gently on her lower lip.

'Am I hurting you?' he heard himself whisper.

'No…'

'This will heal the sprain – it only takes about 10 minutes.'

His hands moved up her leg and she flinched again when he touched her calf. He tipped some liquid from a bottle into his palm and began to massage it in hard with both hands.

Nina gasped and gripped the edge of his desk tightly. 'Holy Merlin!' she moaned. 'Sorry!'

'You managed to rip some muscles,' Snape commented. 'You have been walking around all this time in so much pain… _unbelievable_.'

Again he moved upwards. Her knee needed tending to and so he took care of it. Nina looked at him thoughtfully.

'Thank you,' she said quietly. 'I'm sure you'd much rather be having dessert than being stuck with me…'

Snape looked at her, opened his mouth without speaking and then looked down at the gash just below her hip having pushed her skirt up more. He performed a cleansing spell on his hands and then began to seal the stitched wound using an ointment that unfortunately hurt. He sat back watching as the stitches created themselves and the ointment burned out the infection that had begun to set in. Nina was shaking very hard, the veins popping out of her hands she was holding onto the edge of his desk so hard.

'No!' she groaned painfully as she rocked back and forth.

'I'm sorry…' Snape said, surprising himself by feeling bad for her and sounding like it. 'I did warn you.'

'I know… I… I'm such a wuss!'

'I have treated Seven Years that would have cried their eyes out just by the thought of having me touch them,' Snape observed wryly.

Nina gave him a wan smile. 'I'd take you over that selfish cow of a Mediwitch any day of the week.'

Realising that she was probably out of order for being so rude, Nina pursed her lips waited to be punished.

'Thank you for the vote of confidence, Miss Angeni. There's no sign of that injury now, not so much as a scar.'

His voice held a smile not seen on his face.

'Would you permit me to examine your back?'

'Sure...'

There was no easy way to do it so Snape held out his hands and helped Nina off of his desk. She turned around and felt the warmth of his fireplace on her back as he lifted her shirt carefully. He touched each of her vertebrae and once again massaged in a tincture of essential oils sealed with healing charms to what apparently was a very serious injury to her lower back. The man behind her coughed ever so slightly and removed his hands.

'Your head...' he murmured helping her back onto his desk.

He stood in between Nina's legs and tilted a light downwards. It took about less than five minutes to find two gashes that should not have been missed even by a mere First Aider. Again there was that painful fire and stinging as the wounds stitched themselves and then sealed closed.

Finally, just over an hour after they'd come to his office, Nina was fully healed.

'I'm afraid you've missed the rest of dinner and dessert,' Snape said, hearing the unmistakable sound of her stomach rumbling.

'Merlin how embarrassing,' she said grimacing.

'Would you like something to eat?' he asked impulsively, acutely aware that they were minutes away from curfew.

'I don't want to be any more trouble, honestly.'

Snape tapped his desk with his wand and a plate of sandwiches appeared along with a jug of lemonade, two glasses and some French fancy cakes for dessert. Nina was brave enough to ask him about what she had to look forward to with Potions as they both began to eat.

'"_Look forward"…_' Snape mused. 'I daresay no one looks forward to being in my classroom.'

'Oh… sorry I asked.'

'_Very well_; if you are interested.'

'I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't,' Nina said genuinely.

Not used to having anyone remotely interested in having a conversation with him, Snape found himself waxing rather enthusiastically about the exact science and subtle art that was Potions making (well – enthusiastic enough in a strange Snape-sort-of-way for one so prone to being taciturn). Nina let him speak and only occasionally asked the odd question or two.

Snape stopped when the old clock on his mantelpiece chimed ten. 'I did not mean to carry on for so long,' he said. 'It's rather late and quite past your curfew. I will need to escort you to Ravenclaw Tower.'

Once again he helped Nina down and they walked side-by-side across his office.

'Here,' he said handing her a small brown bottle of potion and a tube of ointment. 'Use the ointment on your ribs before bed and they should be healed and the bruising by morning. If you have any adverse reaction, please call for me immediately using the talking fire in your Common Room.'

'OK, thank you Sir.'

Snape escorted Nina through the castle, telling her more about his curriculum for the term and making his expectations clear.

'Potions is a very hard subject,' Nina observed. 'My grandmother actually qualified to be Potions Master – she expects me to do really well; like she did. I don't think I'll be any good at it.'

'We will cross that bridge if it is necessary,' the Potions Master offered quietly.

Knowing all too well that this was not a man known or perceived to be particularly helpful, all Nina could do was thank him, and to promise that she would try her best.

'Here we are,' Snape said awkwardly.

They were at the top of a staircase in front of a door without a doorknob or keyhole. There was only a bronze knocker in the form of an raven. Nina looked at it strangely and then rapped it against the door.

'_Answer my question rightly and I will allow you to pass through. Answer wrongly and someone else has to help you,' the thing goaded her with a smirk._

'Oh this is bloody great!' Nina huffed.

'Between the two of us we shall come up with the right answer,' Snape assured her.

'Go on then,' Nina muttered resentfully.

'_What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?' the knocker asked._

'Are you serious?! A sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the _"Draught of Living Death"_!' Nina answered quickly.

The knocker made a slight noise of disbelief and the door slowly opened. Nina moved forward and turned back around.

'_Rubbish at Potions?'_ Snape said almost playfully. 'Miss Angeni, I do believe you were winding me up.'

'You haven't seen me poking around a cauldron yet…' she commented with a big smile.

'True,' Snape agreed. 'Well, have a good night – and do not be late for my class. In case you have not yet heard and the rumour mill has been destroyed by an Unforgivable…'

'You won't be so forgiving and will inflict punishment in the form of taking points and giving detentions.'

'I see you have been duly warned.'

'_Nina – is that you?' came Tasha's voice._

'I better go. Goodnight Professor and thanks again. I won't tell anyone how nice you've been. Wouldn't want to kill that mystique thing you seem to be working.'

Snape chuckled in spite of himself.

'Everyone else is afraid of me,' he said looking into her eyes directly for the first time that night.

'I'm not like everyone else,' she answered him, holding her gaze steady.

The door started to close and Snape watched as Nina ran through the little vestibule and into the Common Room. Feeling rather restless, he took a detour and went for a late-night stroll in the grounds.

**OOO**

Tasha was waiting at the top of the stairs to the girl's dormitories and showed Nina to where they would be housed until the end of their years at Hogwarts. There were five girls to a dormitory and each dormitory had its own bathroom.

'This is Rose Brocklehurst, Andi Chambers and Cho Chang – ladies, this is Nina Angeni,' Tasha said.

Everyone introduced themselves and then the others crowded around to watch Nina unpack.

'Flitty sent up Ravenclaw robes and jumpers for us,' Cho said brightly as she pointed to the stack on a chair next to Nina's bed.

'Wow – these are really nice!' Nina said holding up a set of robes with the Ravenclaw crest on them.

'Yeah – beats having to get back to Diagon Alley and pay for more gear!' said Andi.

'So what happened to you? You missed a little party in the Common Room,' Rose asked.

Nina told them about her accident at King's Cross.

'Your brother took me to the teacher's table to see that Mediwitch – can you believe she was more interested in feeding her face than seeing what was wrong with me?'

'So is that why Snape dragged you kicking and screaming from dinner?' Tasha teased. 'Hey – you have some cool clothes!'

'It was that or bleed all over your pudding.'

' .God! You had to get treatment from _Snape_?!' Rose howled.

'I'd rather be tortured with Unforgivables than have that greasy git touch me!' Andi said.

'I bet it was awful,' Cho sighed sympathetically. 'I would have died if that were me!'

'I'm sure he was glad to see the back of me,' Nina commented as she hung up her uniforms and some other clothes in her wardrobe. 'But he sorted me out, that's the important thing.'

'God you are brave – sure you aren't meant to be a Gryffindork?' Rose asked.

'Nevermind him… somebody was looking for you after dinner. Tell her Tash!' Cho giggled.

'Oh here we go,' Nina moaned as she put away her underwear, accessories and some jewellery in her chest of drawers.

She pulled out a box of sweets and passed them around while putting the rest of her treats away in the cupboard next to her bed.

'What?! Look I've known the guy all my life. Mark my words – he _likes_ you.'

'Along with 50,000 other girls I bet.'

'Damn it but he is sooooo fine!' Andi giggled.

'Oh come on Nina, you have to admit he is really good looking!' Rose panted.

'I'm not being funny but getting a boyfriend is the farthest thing from my mind right now,' Nina said as she pulled out her usual sleepwear of sweatpants and a t-shirt. She put together some things in a small bucket and headed off to their bathroom

'I'll take him then!' Andi shouted.

'Be my guest,' Nina hooted back.

When she came back from her shower the girls were still swooning over boys from all the Houses in the near-dark. Nina didn't comment and only laughed as she crawled into bed. She yawned and then turned off the lamp on her bedside cupboard.

She lay in the darkness and mumbled a good night to the girls as everyone settled down to sleep just before Midnight. Though she knew she shouldn't, she was actually looking forward to her first Potions class.


	2. Somewhere…

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. I don't make any money from this and just do it for the genuine love of writing.**

_**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE – Canon used very sparingly here!**_

_**Summary: **_Of all the mysteries of the Wizarding World, perhaps none is more enigmatic than the Vampire. This is the story of - such soul. It is a story about love, life and choices – and not having any regrets. Features: OMC/OFC/Snape

_**Author's Notes: **_"LIVE FOREVER" is the prequel to "SALVATION". If you read the first 9 chapters of that you will have a good grounding for the story of the Severus & the only student he ever loved. If you haven't read that yet then SPOILERS! I've found my own gift of a character in Andrea Slitheen, an old Housemate & nemesis of Severus Snape. Hope you enjoy. This is the first of what I hope will be several stories of an underworld within the world of Harry Potter.

**WARNING: Student/Teacher relationship. Older Man/Young Woman. Should not be taken as endorsement of such relationships**.

_**Rated M/R for language, situations**_

**Live Forever**

**By NativeMoon**

**Chapter 002: Somewhere…**

_**Year 2**_

_December_

Andrea had finally taken an indefinite leave of absence without pay from his job with the Ministry Housing & Urban Development department. He needed to get himself together and it was difficult enough without having to deal with the stresses of his day-to-day responsibilities that had more to do with two of his colleagues than the actual work itself. He loved his job but he knew himself well enough to know that he needed to be what he considered "one hundred percent" to do it properly. And he really wasn't at the moment.

He had been home now for almost four months, but today something had shifted and he found that he'd had enough of pottering around his parents' home in the undulating hills of the Avon Valley in Somerset. He went for a solitary walk after leaving a note. The crisp winter air invigorated him and he walked quite beyond the boundaries of his family's property, losing all track of time. His parents couldn't have chosen a more idyllic place in which to settle down after he joined their family.

The vampire would never forget this moment; the moment when he first saw _it_.

He had taken a dirt track of a trail through dense forest and to his surprise found himself in a clearing. Clouds had obscured part obscured the moon but there was this one moment where they separated, and the old ruin that had been a church centuries ago was revealed. It was nothing less than glorious bathed in moonlight. He noticed the lake behind it surrounded by trees and marvelled that this amazing space had been here the whole of his life and yet he'd never found it until now.

In three quick steps Andrea was across the clearing exploring what was left of the medieval building made of pale honey-coloured traditional Cotswold stone. He could do something with this, he was convinced of that. After all, he was an architect.

He stood in the middle of what was left of the ground floor basking in the moonlight. The whole of the back of the building had long collapsed along with a great deal of the wall facing the lake and vegetation had crept in. The remaining walls were crawling with ivy and other types of vines. What little remained of the roof was sorely in need of repair. He looked up at the clouds rolling in and then out at the landscape beyond. His mind began to work about what could be done here.

The vampire reached into his coat pocket and pulled it out – a bobble from the hat of the girl called Nina which he'd found when he'd gone back to his office ask for time off. He'd found himself in that very corridor where they had passed like ships in the night and its bright purple tint had caught his eye along with her scent. The precious thing had been kicked almost behind a large plant and had been sat there all this time, undiscovered by the cleaners. He'd rescued his treasure and had kept it with him ever since. It was a sort of talisman, a good luck charm – an omen perhaps that all would not be lost as he lived through the centuries.

Andrea looked around the building and across the lake, holding tight to the bobble. Something about the place tugged at his heart. How perfect it was for him – and whoever he'd end up sharing his immortality with.

He would restore this place and transform it into a home.

**XxxOOOxxX**

Nina and Tasha stood back as some of the boys from their House helped them with their things. They were headed home for the Christmas Holiday and the Hogwarts Express had just pulled into London.

'Send me a couple of owls or some Floo Mail over the break!' Tasha instructed her as they began to wheel their luggage trolleys down the platform. 'I like Australia but all that larking around on the beach can get tired very fast!'

'Holy Merlin – everybody else will come back cold and pasty-faced. Everybody except you!' Nina laughed. 'And don't give me that – the mancandy will distract you soon enough!'

'Ooh I wish your father wasn't such a pig!'

Tasha's parents had written to Nina's to see if they would allow her to come with them to Sydney for the break. They had a house by the beach in the suburbs that had been in the family for several generations on Mrs. Lemieux's side. There was plenty of room and Nina was more than welcome to stay. Nina's father said no and apparently hadn't been very tactful about it.

'_Nina!' someone called. 'Nina over here!'_

'Nana?! Grampa?! What are you doing here?'

Nina ran over to her grandparents with Tasha in pursuit.

'Tea – these are my grandparents on Mum's side; St. John and Valerie Ravenswood.'

'Ooh _Eh Up_ Mr. & Mrs. Ravenswood!' Tasha chirruped at hearing their Northern accents.

Grampa burst into laughter and Nana smiled.

'I see you must hang around our Nina a lot to be sounding like a proper Northern Girl!' Grampa said.

'She's corrupted me,' Tasha replied innocently.

'HAH! As if!' Nina snorted. 'Anyway – what are you two doing here? Where's mum and dad?'

'I'm sorry sweetheart but they needed to travel – Ministry business. You're stuck with us again I'm afraid,' Nana said quietly.

'And yet he said no to my parent's letter?!' Tasha said angrily. 'Honestly what a jackass! Oops sorry…no disrespect intended, sorta.'

'What? What letter?' Nana asked.

'Thanks Tea,.' Nina mumbled. 'Look Nana – Tasha's spending the holidays in Australia. Her parents invited me and Dad said no – I mean _**really **_said no!'

'Oh that man! I do despair!'

'So where did they go?' Nina asked.

'I'm not sure actually…somewhere in Eastern Europe I think'

'_Eastern Europe?!'_ Tasha gasped. 'And they couldn't have left behind a ticket for Nina or something?!'

'What kind of business would the Ministry send _him_ to Eastern Europe for?' Nina sniffed. 'He's just an Admin for Merlin's sake!'

'I'm sorry Petal – we don't believe his story any more than you do,' said Nana.

'Nevermind, it doesn't matter. Tea, you're going to miss your flight.'

'Sorry Nina – yeah my mum is in a hired car out front waiting for me. Can we drop you guys off anywhere – we're headed towards Heathrow…'

'Thanks young lady but we came down in our car,' Nana said.

'OK – well have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.' Tasha said. 'Oh by the way – where will you be anyway?'

'Coketown, North Lancashire just across the border from the Yorkshire Dales.'

'OK, got it. I'll send you some Owl Post yeah?' Tasha called out as she ran through the barrier that separated Platform 9 ¾ from Platform 10.

'Come on – let's blow this joint,' Nina said pulling on her beloved purple bobble hat.

'Oh – you're missing one of your bobbles, Petal!' Nana exclaimed. She had knitted the hat for Nina herself.

'I lost it last year when I went shopping for my school things. I kept forgetting to mention it to you.'

'Well let me sort out another one eh? That poor thing just looks lonesome by itself!'

'That's alright Nana – a new bobble wouldn't be quite the same. Wouldn't mind a new hat in the Ravenclaw colours to go with my uniforms though…'

**xxxOOOxxx**

_February_

She was still proving to not be the best at potions, but she wasn't entirely the worst either. Still, Nina Angeni would be lucky to even scrape by if she blew up his classroom again. Snape pulled out his timepiece. Another five minutes and he would call it a night.

Just as he finished the thought the sound of rushing footfalls reached his ears.

'_Ahh, Miss Angeni. How good of you to grace me with your presence!'_

'I'm not late – I still have another 20 minutes or so,' Nina panted as she dumped her rucksack on the floor by the potions table in his office.

'Very well!'

Nina mumbled something about a party in full swing in the Ravenclaw Common Room.

She had turned 15 on the 10th of January and Tasha had been amazed to not only find that out, but to also hear that she hadn't had a birthday party. Nina had never had one her whole life, just a cake most of the time if she was lucky – completely unlike her brothers. Tasha had decided to throw a party and had unfortunately chosen this night.

'By all means attend the festivities if you wish,' Snape snapped as he snatched her Ravenclaw bobble hat off and tossed it on the table after taking 10 points from her house. 'But I will brook with no complaints from you when you fail my class! And believe me you _**will**_ fail if…!'

'Why do you care so much?'

'I don't!'

'Then why are you making me do this?'

'I can't "make" you do anything, Miss Angeni!' Snape ran a hair exasperatedly through his hair. '_What is wrong with you_ this evening?! You seem quite agitated and I demand to know why!'

'Nothing,' Nina mumbled as she pulled out her Potions textbook and slammed it on the table.

'Out, out OUT with you!' Snape hissed as he picked up the book and her hat and threw both at his office door. 'I have far better things to do than put up with your damnedable brooding!'

The Ravenclaw said nothing as she looked at him.

'_Stop looking at me like that!_

'So what was that all about throwing my stuff? Do you want me to be afraid of you? Am I supposed to hate you like everyone else and bitch about you behind your back? Is that how it's supposed to be now?'

'Do not ask questions that you already have the answers to. It is a pointless exercise in futility.'

'I'm not…but testing me like this is pointless too.'

She looked so defeated, standing with her back to his office door with her hat jammed back on her head, holding tight to her book.

'What's happened to make you this way?' Snape sighed after walking over to her. 'Please answer me…'

She was hiding behind her mane of hair, a habit which frustrated him to no end. The Potions Master yielded to his impulses and took off the hat again. He reached out and moved her hair back.

'That's just it,' she whispered tearfully. 'I have no idea… I don't know what's happening to me. I… I can't explain it.'

'Are you in pain?' the Potions Master asked, looking very concerned.

Nina shook her head 'no' as tears began to stream down her face.

'I… I'm sorry,' she sobbed. _'I don't know what's wrong with me!'_

She dropped her book and put her hands up to her face. Snape reached out and took them down. He placed the back of one hand on her forehead and frowned.

'You have a bit of a fever… have been to see Pomfrey at all?'

'Yes…'

'Well – what did she say?'

'It's just… _hormones_,' Nina mumbled.

'_It's just hormones,'_ Snape parroted sarcastically.

'I don't need you to make fun of me!' Nina sniffed angrily.

'I am not making fun of you,' Snape said. 'You know I would never do that.'

'If… if I asked to do something for me… would you?' Nina asked in a quivering voice.

'That would depend on what it was,' Snape said thoughtfully – but truthfully.

_It scared him that he would actually do just about anything for her._

'Nevermind… I wasn't thinking…'

She looked away from him but the Potions Master tilted her head back. Nina ducked away from him and grabbed her rucksack.

'I'm sorry I wasted your time. I should go.'

'Nina please,' Snape said, using her given name for the first time. He took the rucksack from her and set it on the potions table. 'Whatever it is – don't run away from it…'

'I should probably talk to Flitty… I mean you have enough with your own House and I'm just another toe-rag dunderheaded student getting on your nerves.'

'If that were true we wouldn't be here – and not like this.'

'Really?'

'_Really.'_

The Ravenclaw stood awkwardly, cowering under his intense gaze.

'What do need me to do?' Snape asked gently.

The school's clocks began to chime the warning for curfew.

'I better get back. I'll review the chapters some more,' Nina said grabbing her rucksack and wrenching open the door.

She ran down the corridor and bolted up the stairs, needing to get far away from the intensity of the man she realised she was starting to like more than was appropriate. It was beyond stupid. Professor Snape was just trying to help her – even though it wasn't in his nature to be particularly helpful. Everything that she'd ever heard about him seemed to bear up. He was cruel, nasty, spiteful and a merciless bully beyond comprehension in his classroom.

But not to her. Severus Snape had never been anything other than reasonable with her, altercations about wearing her Ravenclaw bobble hat and blowing up his office during their Remedial Potions sessions aside.

Merlin knew he tested her even though it wasn't necessary. Nina hadn't even flinched when he threw her things. She knew already that he found her acceptance of him fascinating to the point of being maddening. Maybe he was just playing with her the way a cat does a mouse that is stupid enough to wander into its territory. All kinds of negative thoughts swam through Nina's head. She had gone too far and had nearly overstepped boundaries tonight.

Nina snuck into the Ravenclaw Common Room unseen and hid herself away behind her bed curtains.

**XxxOOOxxX**

Andrea sat at his draftsman's table in his study in the Slitheen family home, pouring over several weighty architectural tomes. Every now and then he would make some note to the blueprints and interior design plans on the table in front of him. He was fortunate to have the job that he did, for it had enabled him to check on the land with the old church. It had been up for sale for some time, but at quite a reduced price. The Muggle owner hadn't seen that much value in it and was happy to offload it after having it on the market for so many years. Andrea used his Ministerial position to secure the purchase and had spent quite a bit of savings on it. It was worth it in his eyes and he had no regrets. He was the proud owner of almost 3,000 acres, including the lake and surrounding forest.

'How is it coming?' his father Cameron asked, breaking his concentration.

'Oh, Hello Father – shouldn't you be at the hospital?'

'Today was an early shift so I thought I would make the most of my afternoon and come straight home to relax for a change.'

Andrea looked over at the man whose presence in his life he valued above all others. It was no small thing to admit that he worshipped the ground that his father walked on. Cameron Slitheen was a Senior Dark Arts MediWizard Specialist with St. Mungo's, the Wizarding hospital. He specialised in diagnosing and treating afflictions related to the Dark Arts. He was very compassionate and quite gentlemanly with his refined manners. To Andrea, Cameron was the perfect father and role model as a man even though he had no real connection to him.

Andrea had not received the bite from his father as the rest of his siblings had (with one exception). Cameron and Emmeline had found him as a baby in a squalid Muggle Tenement in North London. He was screaming his head off from hunger as he lay next to his mother's corpse, so he understood. From what little information Cameron had been able to discover, his mother had been a Pureblood Muggle-born Witch and his father a full-blooded Italian Vampire. She had been turned away from St. Mungo's for treatment during what was a difficult pregnancy. The childbirth apparently killed her. Andrea had nothing but contempt for the man who had abandoned his mother to her fate. He wrestled with guilt for being the instrument of her downfall and eventual death.

He was fortunate that it had been the Slitheens who had found him, however. Had it been others of their kind, especially full-bloods, Andrea would have been destroyed on the spot. Half-Breeds were looked upon with contempt by many so his position was quite a precarious one even outside of the normal prejudices against Vampires on the part of Wizards and other creatures. But being the principled man that he was, and having guided Emmeline whom he'd carefully selected to become his companion, Cameron rescued the infant that would technically become their youngest child in terms of how long he'd been with them. Andrea's brothers and sisters were all younger than him in human terms having been made Vampires in the traditional manner while still relatively young as Cameron and Emmeline expanded their family over the centuries.

Cameron was the constant voice of reason for them all and he was the one the family looked to for guidance and leadership. He was always protective towards his family but especially Andrea, the most tender-hearted of all his children because of his humanity.

'What do you think of this?' Andrea asked his father, moving some of the books he was using for references. 'Rather than completely destroying what remains of the church, I would keep the façade and the remainder of the walls and brickwork, expanding it out the back with a structure of mostly glass to take advantage of the light and views over the lake.'

'This is simply amazing Andrea…' his father said admirably as he poured over his son's work. 'Your use of colour with some of the interior installations will be breath-taking. I'm happy to see you embracing your Muse again.'

'This project is just what I needed,' Andrea commented as he eyeballed the purple bobble that had come off of Nina's hat as she ran off that day. He let out a heavy sigh and rubbed his eyes.

'You will get through this,' Cameron said as he raked a hand through his golden-red hair and tried to reassure his son. 'The way forward isn't going to be easy, but you are making yourself sick almost willing the absolute worst to happen and only because of what you've already been through. Thought is very powerful and you know as well as I do that it works both ways. You are putting so much of your love into this house and I don't believe for a moment that it's a waste of time or effort.'

Andrea laughed softly. 'Have you been speaking with Merry?'

Merry was now technically his younger sister in human terms. She was 19 years old, but had been made a vampire roughly 109 years ago. Like all Vampires she had a tremendous gift – in her case it was the ability to see the future, and particularly as it changed. Until now she had refused to engage Andrea in any discussion of his most peculiar situation, not that he had asked. But in the past few weeks she had been urging him forward with the house and get back to his job at the Ministry. It had unnerved him, to say the very least.

'No more than you have,' Cameron admitted.

'And her answer…?'

'…is much the same as it ever would be. Keep working, but you need to live for yourself too. Don't let your life be solely about this. Live in the present and let the future take care of itself. Time will fly before you know it, she said, and I agree with her on that much.'

'I didn't get to tell you what with the hours you've had to keep; I have a meeting with the new Managing Director next week, Martin Cloverfield; he wants me to come back AND with a promotion. I'll be a Senior Architect. It's going to take a while to finish the house if I decide to take him up on it.'

'A new Managing Director? Does this mean…?

'That my troubles are over? Sounds like they could be, but it will still take some time. From what I've managed to pick up he's no fan of Richard Angeni or Rome Bartleby; they haven't exactly kept some of their devilry quiet. It's not that easy to just be rid of them but he seems to have a plan, if I understood him correctly. I think they are going to be investigated – but you didn't hear me say that.'

'Now that sounds promising! You're a good man, Andrea, and there are those that do have a lot of respect for you. Just be yourself and keep your head down. From what little you've said it seems to me that they are long overdue to sort things out. You shouldn't have to put up with so much nonsense from those who are not your equals.'

''If I am honest – being unwell was the perfect excuse to get away from Angeni & Bartleby for a while. They make it difficult for me to enjoy going to work.'

'We have plenty of money Andrea. If you want to leave we can…'

'No! I want to stand on my own two feet! A few centuries from now perhaps I will have amassed my own fortune like you and the others, but for now I want to achieve this knowing that I did it… I'm willing to work very hard to look after any family I may have myself properly.'

Cameron sighed and then smiled. 'I raised you too well, I think.'

'…and I wouldn't change any of it for any amount of money. Honestly, it was enough to let you and mother talk me into moving back in here while I sulked.'

'This is your home. I know you love your narrowboat but you will always have a place here with us, and so will the one who proves to be worthy of you.'

'Thank you Father. I needed your optimism and firm resolve. There were moments where I absolutely despaired.'

'If you are headed back to the Ministry I suppose you'll want to get back to Camden?'

'I do miss the canals, yes. You don't even feel like you're in London living on the water that way.'

'Well; just don't feel like you have to right away…'

'I need to be a man again – if that makes any sense?'

'You are one of the oldest souls I am privileged to know. Very little about you has ever been childish – even with this most peculiar situation. I'm glad that you _were_ man enough to admit that you needed your family around you to help make it through. Now – how about a cup of tea for you since I know you detest human blood so much?'

Andrea blushed slightly and then chuckled. 'Tea would great actually. It's good of you to allow the stuff in the house even though I know it offends your Pureblood vampire sensibilities!'

His father laughed as he gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder and then left him alone.

**XxxOOOxxX**

_April _

Snape walked deep into the grounds of Hogwarts thinking.

He hadn't seen Nina outside of his classes since mid-February. She'd managed to not blow up his classroom again as promised and was doing well enough to not fail. She should be doing so much better, however, and it made no sense to him why she struggled with the work. There was no way to know because she seemed to be managing just enough to not have to come to him for extra tuition anymore.

He spent more time than was probably right thinking about her, wondering how she was. It was frightening how close they actually were – and yet there was still so much that separated them. He let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding. It just wasn't right or proper – what they had and what they shared. Thank god the bell for curfew had rung and scared her off that night.

He would have taken her in his arms; that he could admit to himself now. He wouldn't have done more than hold her, but still…the inclination had been there and it bothered him. Because he could admit it, he needed to stay away from her. If he fell deeply in love with Nina now he would be risking more than a short stint in Azkaban. People would have entirely the wrong idea about him and what she was for him. She was too young for intimate relations and he was no deviant. He didn't even think of her in that way, not at all_._

However, he would be risking the wrath of Albus Dumbledore, the school's Headmaster because he would no longer care about protecting Harry Potter in the name of the love he was still supposed to hold for his mother; a deeply obsessive unrequited love that was starting to diminish because of the Ravenclaw who had dared to accept him as he was, flaws and all.

And Snape's sole reason for not being in Azkaban in the first place was because of coming to Dumbledore just before the height of the War and begging him to protect Lily because he had loved her so much and was still hopeful that he could win her affections eventually. The Potions Master was a Death Eater, a follower of the self-styled Dark Lord known as Lord Voldemort. In exchange for Dumbledore's help to protect Lily, her husband James and their toddler son, Snape agreed to spy at great personal risk. Dumbledore testified in support of Snape at the trials and gave him his job at Hogwarts – a job that made him a puppet of Dumbledore's as much as Voldemort's. Once Harry Potter surfaced in the Wizarding World as a Hogwarts student in Nina's Year, Snape's life had ceased to be his, not that he really had a life. He'd never had a life and it was own damn fault.

All he had was this job that he despised with a passion and a shitty little tumble-down terraced house in a Muggle hell-hole. It was the house he'd grown up in on the other side of the tracks from Lily's middle class existence in Coketown near the Yorkshire Dales. The same house he was forced to go back to for the summer and the odd holiday during the school year when Dumbledore decided he was useless.

And Nina; he'd had Nina too in a strange way and he really missed that now.

He couldn't explain it – this thing that drew him to her. Perhaps it was because she was reasonably intelligent. He quite liked the fact that she wasn't afraid of him and hadn't been since that first night when he healed her in his office. There were times when she looked at him, her eyes filled with warmth… Nina had the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen on a woman, second perhaps only to Lily Evans Potter – Harry Potter's mother and his childhood friend. But Lily had never, ever looked at him the way Nina did. And he was beginning to think that there wouldn't have ever been anything he could have done to impress Lily and win her over. He'd thought that becoming a Death Eater and moving up the ranks would make her take notice, but instead it hastened his inevitable doom.

He knew that Dumbledore had thought he was a fool for carry a torch of unrequited love and for so long.

But it still didn't stop the Headmaster from using him, even now.

**XxxOOOxxX**

_May_

_Nina._

Still there was Nina.

Snape wasn't stupid, he knew that there was a lot more going on under the noses of the staff than the adults would want to admit. After all most of them had been Hogwarts students themselves, him included. But the Potions Master wasn't like many of the Death Eaters and other "acquaintances" he knew. It was acceptable in the Wizarding World to take lovers and brides much younger than one's self. The practice disgusted him beyond reason, mainly because the young people involved seldom had a choice. Usually they were forced into an arrangement that was little more than a business transaction. Marriage in the Wizarding World for many still had everything to do with making the right alliances and connections.

As for lovers… he'd had various casual affairs over the years and always at the end it all he Obliviated the memory of those unfortunate to have become involved with him. His secrets were for him only. And even if they were just a casual shag – **that** was his secret. He should be so merciful to himself because there wasn't a single woman he'd ever screwed that he really wanted to remember.

He didn't want Nina to get hurt. That was the one thing he was absolutely sure about. And he didn't want to ever be the reason for her being hurt. That's why he wiped the memories of his lovers. He was such a heartless bastard…none of them had deserved it really.

And none it had made up for how Lily badly had treated him.

The man Lily had married and sired a child with had been one of Snape's two biggest bullies. She never understood his need to protect himself at Hogwarts as much as he had to at home in Cokeworth. She'd had a privileged existence and was the favourite in the eyes of her parents and that favouritism was ever-present with a number of the Hogwarts teachers on staff at the time, including the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress. Lily Evans Potter had had no idea what being someone like him was like let alone felt like.

Nothing about poor Snivellus Snape was ever going to be good enough for anyone.

Lily had made that abundantly clear when they fell out in their Fifth Year.

As much as the Potions Master missed Nina, it was just as well that she seemed to be avoiding him.

Nothing good could ever come of getting close to him.

**XxxOOOxxX**

_June_

Snape looked at the old ruin of an abbey in the distance as he set out for a walk the day before the summer holidays. It was so off the beaten track that he could always be assured of having some peace here. Students didn't venture this far and even the Weasley twins had gotten bored of the place after finding it in their first year. It really didn't have much to recommend itself to them and he was grateful for that.

He stepped through the crumbling doorway and walked through the thin beams of sunlight that managed to poke their way through the dense foliage that surrounded the place.

The Potions Master hadn't gone far inside when he heard a noise. He quickly drew his wand and moved forward stealthily. Again there was this noise – like someone had knocked something over. He moved forward stealthily into what had once been a Presbytery. The High Altar was still relatively intact. There was a makeshift fire on top, a fire that did not release any smoke.

And seated in front of it was Nina.

'What in Merlin's name are you doing _here_?' he barked.

She shrieked and dropped whatever had been in her hands.

'I asked you a question!'

'I am allowed out of school!' she snapped as she stood and bent down to get her things.

She picked up a thick black book from the small pool of water it had fallen into.

'Damn it!' she swore under her breath as she looked at the soaking wet pages.

She had worked so hard on all of her sketches and paintings with their detail and ornamental flourishes for months. And just like that all her work was ruined in an instant. She threw the book behind the altar angrily and fought back tears.

'What's wrong?' Snape asked going to retrieve it.

'Oh nothing. Just everything I try to do right turns to crap. It's just what I get for having ideas above my station – as dear old daddy would say. Merlin took one almighty dump when I was born.'

'Don't say that; it's not true!'

Nina said nothing as she began to pack away her artist's pencils and paints into a purple metallic design case.

'You never would let me see your work,' Snape.

'Just as well. Nothing to see now either.'

'I'm sorry I scared you.'

'Yeah, sure you are.'

'I am – please believe me!'

'It's fine. Just Merlin's way of letting me know just how crazy it to want to be an architect.'

'_An architect?_ That's rather an odd choice for a career.'

'I don't care what anyone else thinks about it, it's what I want,' Nina commented as she put out the fire and tossed some dirt onto the altar just to be thorough.

'Let me try and restore your book,' Snape suggested. 'It's the least I can do.'

'It's up to you,' Nina mumbled as she stumbled forward in semi-darkness.

Snape reached out took her free hand.

'If you are not careful you will do an injury to yourself,' he reasoned.

Nina didn't reply as she looked up at him.

'I didn't mean for this to happen,' she whispered hoarsely.

'Neither did I,' he said quickly.

They stood looking at each other awkwardly, both afraid to say the wrong thing.

Snape was prone to fucking things up with a dunderheaded comment and he really didn't want to do that now. Nina knew it all too well and was willing him not to.

'I thought I should stay away from you…' she whispered. '...because if I did then this wouldn't happen.'

'Oh you silly girl,' Snape whispered hoarsely. 'My life here is so bloody empty without you destroying my office!'

Nina laughed and blinked away her tears. 'I couldn't bear it if you were in trouble because of me, Professor. I'm not worth it.'

'That night…what did you need me to do?'

Nina set down her art case and portfolio bag.

'I wanted you to hold me,' she admitted, her heart racing so fast.

Snape let out a ragged breath and half bowed his head.

'_Please don't humiliate me,'_ Nina heard herself begging.

'I wanted to do it and I would have if it had not been for the bells,' the Potions Master admitted. 'It wouldn't have been the appropriate thing to do…'

'I know…'

'No, you don't understand. _It wouldn't have been the appropriate thing to do, but it would have been right – __**for us**_.'

Nina felt him thread his fingers through hers.

'I'm sorry I'm complicating your life.'

'Believe me – you couldn't possibly complicate it more than it already is,' Snape replied gravely.

He looked at her, his onyx black eyes filled with so much sadness.

'I don't like how they talk to you and what they say about you,' she said stepping closer.

'_And I love you for it,'_ he blurted out.

They seemed to move at the same time, but almost in slow motion. They just seemed to come together in a tight hug. Severus couldn't remember having ever been hugged like this, not once. It was… _strange_. And his paramours – well they didn't count as far as he was concerned.

'I can let go,' Nina said gently as she started to move away.

'No! Please,' he sighed, pulling her close to him once more. 'I may never have the courage or opportunity ever again and I need this to not end right now…not just yet. My soul is shattered beyond repair anyway so...'

He laughed ruefully.

'You have very shit taste in men Miss Angeni. I can only hope that it improves with age for your sake.'

Nina didn't reply. Being in his arms felt so good; he needed her – and she needed him.

'I do care about you,' Snape whispered her in her ear as he stroked her hair. 'I care about you so much now it frightens me… But I can't love you the way you want me to, the way I would want to if you were of age. I can't give you more than this. It wouldn't be appropriate. Please understand and don't hate me for it.'

'I don't have it in me to hate you,' she whispered tearfully as she stepped back, never taking her eyes off him. 'You have my word I won't tell anyone.'

'I know. You are uncommonly good and loyal to me even though I do nothing to deserve it.'

'You don't have to _"do" _anything for me…beyond accepting me as I am and the fact that I'm not exactly the genius in Potions you'd prefer me to be,' she said reaching for her design case and bag. 'And just so that you know – I think whoever you end up devoting yourself to would be pretty damn lucky to have you. I just hope that she knows that and really deserves it. You deserve to be loved and happy. Have a nice summer.'

She walked forward and then half-turned around.

Snape was standing there holding tight to her soaked sketchbook, blinking rapidly as he watched her leave him.

Understanding the necessity of leaving him with what little dignity he had left, Nina ran out of the abbey and didn't look back again.


	3. I don't want to live this life

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. I don't make any money from this and just do it for the genuine love of writing.**

_**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE – Canon used very sparingly here!**_

_**Summary: **_Of all the mysteries of the Wizarding World, perhaps none is more enigmatic than the Vampire. This is the story of - such soul. It is a story about love, life and choices – and not having any regrets. Features: OMC/OFC/Snape

_**Author's Notes: **_"LIVE FOREVER" is the prequel to "SALVATION". If you read the first 9 chapters of that you will have a good grounding for the story of the Severus & the only student he ever loved. If you haven't read that yet then SPOILERS! I've found my own gift of a character in Andrea Slitheen, an old Housemate & nemesis of Severus Snape. Hope you enjoy. This is the first of what I hope will be several stories of an underworld within the world of Harry Potter.

**WARNING: Student/Teacher relationship. Older Man/Young Woman. Should not be taken as endorsement of such relationships**.

_**Rated M/R for language, situations**_

**Live Forever**

**By NativeMoon**

**Chapter 003: I don't want to live this life...**

Nina sat in her bedroom brooding over her summer homework. Her assignments provided the perfect excuse to avoid yet another garden party of her parents. Time seemed to drag mainly because she was so miserable and the First of September couldn't come soon enough. Their corner of historic Shrewsbury and Ironbridge Gorge in the heart of England's Black Country was nice; but it just didn't _feel_ like home to her. Even in name, Baldacchin Manor was a shrine to her parent's pretentiousness and social climbing. An Italian name literally screamed _"new money"_ based on what she'd overheard Pansy Parkinson telling some of her Slytherin housemates on the train home. Nina wondered if her parents had any idea of the way they were being talked about by their elitist "dear friends".

There were peals of laughter wafting up from downstairs. That could only mean that her mother was on the verge of disgracing herself somehow and there was going to be a fight with her father later. Just another tedious Saturday night. She slammed her Charms textbook shut and rubbed angrily at her eyes. They still had a few hours of sunlight at least and the party wasn't going to die down any time soon that she could tell. Her parents had struck gold with ingratiating themselves with the Wizarding elite and all of their children were expected to fall in line.

'You really did take a mighty big dump on me when I was born,' she sighed as she glanced at a framed drawing of Merlin that she'd finished not long after she returned home. The candle she'd been burning on the makeshift altar she had set up had finally burnt out. That was another difference between her and her immediate family; her parents were consumed about what was right and wrong for Wizards and Witches – but it had everything to do with power and greed rather than The Old Ways which her maternal grandparents still held dear.

Nina's reverie was broken by footsteps pounding up the stairs. Her bedroom door flew open with a loud bang and her eldest brother stood glowering in the doorway. Merlin only knew what people would think if they knew that all three of her brothers weren't proper Wizards at all despite both of their parents being Pureblood Hogwarts graduates, she mused fleetingly. There was not one drop of magic in them, but so far they'd managed to cover their tracks. There was no mistaking that Nina was resented by her brothers – and her eldest brother, 23 year-old Malcolm, was the leader of the gang.

'Change your clothes, brush your hair and be downstairs in ten minutes!' he barked. 'Without that stupid hat!'

'I have work to do – not that you'd understand what that's like...' she sighed without looking at him.

'You really are a cunt, you know that?'

'...and you're just a lazy Squib who can't even be arsed to get a job and not live off his parents; so you can piss right off and...'

Before Nina could finish she was punched so hard she fell off her chair.

'You say one word... just one word about it and I'll have you... got it? You are not going to fuck this up! Sort yourself out and be downstairs in ten minutes!' He gave her one last slap across the back of her head before storming out.

Nina leaned on her desk and hauled herself off the floor. Mal was sure to tell her parents what had just happened but would make it sound ten times worse with her taking all the blame. She would have to put on an extra-special performance now – any further resistance was futile.

At the very least, it just might get them to back off and leave her alone.

**OOO**

'Ahh here she is now!' Richard Angeni enthused with a smile that didn't reach his eyes as his daughter emerged in her best summer dress from the nearest throng of people. 'This is our youngest, Nina. Going into her Third Year at Hogwarts in September and she'll be 16 come January.!'

'Pleased to meet you Sir,' Nina said brightly as she gave a little curtsey and then extended her hand.

'This is Copperfield,_ the new head of the department_...' her father said as he stood behind the man.

'I believe you know my son, young lady,' Mr. Copperfield said evenly. 'He's a Chaser for Gryffindor.

'Not very well. He's ahead of me so our paths don't cross much outside of Quidditch matches.'

'_Right, right_... Well, I hear that you are interested in a career at the Ministry – and in interning in our little group.'

'Erm... Well, actually I...' Nina began as she glanced at her father.

_**'YES!'**__ his voice shouted at her in her head. _

'Yes... Yes I am.' she replied firmly.

'Apparently we could do with an extra pair of hands around the office again, starting next summer perhaps. You're quite ambitious like your father, so I've been told, and very loyal to those you serve.'

'Oh? Well...'

'We seldom get any interest for internships – but _your father has spoken to the right people already_, it seems...'

'Thank you Sir; I'll keep my head down and work really hard when the time comes,' Nina replied feebly. 'I'm actually interested in becoming an Architect.'

'You?!' her father spluttered, losing his composure.'

'Yes _me_. It's the only career I'm interested in at the Ministry.'

'Well – capital, capital!' Mr. Cloverfield said excitedly, extending his hand. 'It was quite interesting to meet you, young lady. I am glad I changed my mind about coming this evening.'

He couldn't believe how unlike her father Nina Angeni was. He'd have to have a work with Filius Flitwick and Minerva McGonagall about her. There was more to this situation that he'd originally thought.

'You must come for a visit, perhaps during the annual "Take Your Children To Work" Ministry Event I'm going to sign us up for,' he continued. 'Yes; we'd do well to participate in that, I think – and you'd be a welcome addition.'

He exchanged a few pleasantries with Nina's mother and then excused himself. He wouldn't hold the girl's repulsive family against her. If anything, she deserved to be free of her parents aggressive social climbing and pretentiousness.

Martin Cloverfield had a hunch about Nina and wanted to see if his instincts were as right about her as they had been about other things, not least of which was the problem that was her father.

**OOO**

Nina had been ordered to stay downstairs for the next hour and circulate amongst the guests. It seemed like half of the Ministry of Magic had been invited; people her father considered the important half at the very least. She glanced at the latest arrivals and swore under her breath. The last thing she needed was the pseudo-aristocratic Malfoys to add to the routine humiliation inflicted by Draco Malfoy's friend and housemate Pansy. She glanced across the room at Mr. Cloverfield and could swear that he'd looked at the Malfoys and frowned. There was no way to find out as he seemed to be making a quick getaway.

'_Angeni...' _Draco drawled as he moved towards her.

He sounded almost as though he was pleased to see her – in a strange, Malfoy sort-of-way.

'What brings you here Malfoy? Slumming for stories to tell your bessies?'

'That's not fair and you know it!'

'What do you take me for? You think I don't know that Pansy and her little gang talks shyte about me and my family to anyone who'll listen in your House?!'

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes.

'For Merlin's sake, Nina – haven't you figured it out yet?'

'Figured out what...?'

Before the self-styled Slytherin Prince could answer, his parents appeared before them. Lucius Malfoy's cold pale grey eyes raked over his son's Ravenclaw schoolmate appraisingly along with those of his wife Narcissa. Nina was faintly aware of her own parents hovering. If the Malfoys sensed the tension they didn't show it. Mostly like they did and just didn't care. They were Malfoys, and answerable to no one – least of all the "new money" Purebloods desperate to be admitted the circle of the magical elite.

'Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy... a pleasure to see you again Sir,' Nina said lightly as she curtsied. 'Thank you for honouring us with your attendance.'

'Such impeccable manners indeed!' Narcissa sniffed with a raised eyebrow. 'It seems I definitely was not misled on _that_ point at least.'

'Begging your pardon, _ma'am_?'

'Never you mind, Miss Angeni," Lucius said tightly as his pale grey eyes flashed at his wife. "We should arrange a summer party of our own at The Manor – or further afield perhaps. There _could_ be opportunities to make the acquaintance of the _right_ sort of people, your father's ahh rather _interesting_ role at the Ministry notwithstanding. Yes we shall – and it will give us all an opportunity to get to know each other a little bit better. Wouldn't that be nice?'

'I... oh... Yes. Thank you Sir..." Nina sputtered as she silently prayed for an Unforgivable Curse to put her out of her misery. 'My parents and brothers would be delighted to attend, I'm sure.'

'And _**you**_, Miss Angeni... Would you be so delighted to grace our little society with your presence?'

'Certainly, Sir.'

Lucius turned away without comment and swept over to her parents with his wife following close behind. Nina supposed her performance had been good enough as she tuned out Draco's babbling and watched detachedly as her brothers were introduced to Draco's parents. Nina had first met Draco's father at Hogwarts after Ravenclaw gave Slytherin a sound thrashing on the Quidditch pitch. They had taken an interest in the chubby girl who'd knocked Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint off his broom – and out of the game. The last two times it had been Draco whom she'd manage to sideline though only for a few minutes. Professor Snape, who was also the Head of Slytherin House, had been very dismissive of her that day with his poisonous remarks. He'd seemed to take great pleasure in humiliating her in front of Draco's parents. Nina had been so angry she didn't see him outside of class for nearly a month afterwards.

'_... so that's why Pansy has the hump about you,' _Draco said, breaking her reverie. 'She wouldn't be making such a fool of herself otherwise!'

'What?'

'You didn't hear a word I said, did you?'

'Sorry Draco; I'm not feeling so well and really wasn't up for this,' Nina sighed.

She was saved by his parents evidently taking their leave. Draco was summoned and the Malfoys departed without so much as a backwards glance at anyone. As she'd already spent double the time she had been ordered to serve, Nina took the chance to make her getaway and headed towards the back of the house where she could make a relatively discreet getaway to the sanctity of her room.

Her brothers could be the performing monkeys of the family. Nina wanted no further part of the games to impress people she didn't think were worth it.

**XxxOOOxxX**

'Where is everyone?' Nina asked Buster, the family's newly acquired House-Elf, as she bounded into the kitchen the next afternoon.

'Ohhh Miss Nina! They is all gone to Knock…_out_,' the elf squeaked nervously.

'Please will you stop with this _"Miss"_ business! It's bad enough you're their slave!'

'Buster is sorry Mi... It would be improper Miss Nina!'

'I understand that you have to in front of them, but when it's just me it's plain old Nina – like the rest of my friends.'

'Friends?' the elf asked with wide eyes as he followed her into the utility room. Nina shooed him back as she loaded her clothes into the washing machine. She couldn't help but wonder what the Malfoys would make of her parents living like the Muggles they weren't.

'Have you eaten today Buster?'

'Oh of course Miss... Nina.'

'What then?'

'Buster licked the dishes clean from their breakfast after they is all gone Mi... Nina Miss.'

Nina raised an eyebrow and bit back a comment.

'Right... are you done with everything you needed to do for them then?' she asked tersely.

'Yes, but...'

'Good. You take a seat at the table and relax for a change – or would you like to go out back and maybe have a game of one-one-one Quidditch?'

'Buster cannot leaves the house Miss! Master Malcolm said...'

'Forget I suggested it. He's an asshat but you have to stay on the right side of him – understand? I'll do what I can to keep him away from you while I'm home.'

'Yes, Nina. I do,' the elf replied solemnly as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

'That's better,' the Ravenclaw replied with a big dimpled smile as she set the table for two. 'I hope you don't mind an omelette, hash browns and toast – it's much better than that left-over catered rubbish from the party.'

'You is going to be a fine cook someday – Buster can't remember a time when he has had such nice food from anyone!'

'No need to exaggerate,' Nina blushed.

'But it's true Nina Angeni; no wizard or witch has ever been as kind to Buster as you are!'

'It's pathetic! The fucking Ministry of fucking Magic is absolutely pathetic!'

'Shh! Calm down Miss! You mustn't say things like that!'

'I just want out of here... I can't stand it! I don't know how much more of this I can take!'

'Listen to Buster very carefully, Nina. Think of your choices as you would a game of Wizard's Chess. Look at each move with soft eyes. Your patience and logic will win. It always does.'

'You've been reading those books I gave you eh? Just don't let anyone know you can actually read... and write,' she sighed. 'Two more years... Almost wo more bloody years dealing with this.'

'_Almost more years where you will still be at Hogwarts and with your grandparentses for most of the time Nina Angeni. At least you has that freedom and other options, unlike a lowly house-elf.'_

The Ravenclaw knelt on the floor and embraced the now sobbing elf, feeling quite ashamed of her selfishness.

'I'm sorry Buster.. really I am,' she said sadly. 'l'll do everything I can for both of us. _I promise you that_.'

**OOO**

'Did you see the look on Cloverfield's face when Lucius Malfoy strolled in?' Nina's father crowed that night over dinner. 'I showed him alright!'

'Mr. Malfoy said that he and his wife were going to organise some sort of party!' her brother Hugh said enthusiastically. 'I heard they're well minted! They even give out gift bags!'

18 year-old Hugh was the youngest of the Angeni brothers. Nina coped with him well enough when he was on his own. Unfortunately he was more than a bit stupid and tended to run off at the mouth causing no end of trouble when it was least needed. If there was anyone who desperately needed to think before they spoke, it was Hugh Angeni.

'Do what? When did he say that?!' Nina's mother screeched, knocking over her third glass of wine in the process.

'That's what he told Nina; I heard him too!' said middle brother Gregory. Like Hugh, he did what was necessary to stay on the right side of his parents and eldest brother but inevitably Nina was the one who ended up in trouble. 'She didn't even bother to introduce us to them!'

'I forgot to mention it,' Nina said uneasily. 'I didn't think I needed to.'

'How convenient!' Mal hissed. 'Sucking up to them for her own sake I bet – sly cow!'

'I thought the whole reason for parading me in front of those people was for you to get invited to their parties and clubs,' Nina continued quickly. 'Mr. Malfoy didn't give a date or anything; he just said there _''could' be _opportunities for you make the acquaintance of the '_right'_ sort of people.'

'Is that it?' her father howled as he banged a fist on the table. 'After all the money I've spent trying to...'

Had Nina been a different type of person she would stuck the knife in about his job. She was astute enough to realise that she'd end up paying for her father's frustrations and dropped the idea as quickly as it came to her.

'He said something about _"The Manor"_ – he thought that he and his wife should try to arrange something; he just didn't say when,' Hugh reported.

'An invitation to _"The Manor_"... come to think of it his wife did make an off-handed comment to that effect...' Nina's mother grumbled.

"They don't keep a place in London at all from what Draco says. They even have peacocks in the gardens.' Nina commented, secretly amazed that her father didn't already know this especially given his work at the Ministry. '"The Manor" is their place in Wiltshire, handed down on Draco's father's side of the family. They also have a place in France from what he says. That's originally where the Malfoy family are from.'

She told her family what little she knew from conversations she'd overheard at Hogwarts as well as things she'd been told directly. She made it a point to stay out of other people's business – especially anyone with as bad a reputation as certain Slytherin families. However, Draco was such a snotty little show-off there really wasn't that much that wasn't grist for the Hogwarts gossip mill. Even Hagrid, Hogwarts Keeper of Keys and Guardian of the Grounds, had stories to tell.

'Peacocks did you say…and a place abroad,' her father said as he leaned back in his chair. 'Time for some upgrading since we're going to be rubbing shoulders with that lot.'

'The Summer Bank Holiday will be here before you know it and...' Natalie began.

'Time to bring our plans forward...' Mr. Angeni interrupted. 'The boys are going to have to up their game now.'

He glowered as he looked over at his daughter picking at her strawberry trifle dessert.

'_You_ – upstairs and not a peep out of you for the rest of the night!'

Nina opened her mouth to speak but said nothing. She flew from the table up to her room and locked the door. Her closest friends at school went out of their way to avoid Draco Malfoy as much as she did. It was easy enough as he was usually occupied with trying to get the better of Harry Potter and his Gryffindor friends or showing off the latest extravagant care package from home.

She had to be fair though, Draco had never been overly unpleasant towards her. She did wonder what his game was, but refused to kiss his arse like Pansy did. Even their conversation tonight – Pansy wouldn't have dared to step to the Slytherin Prince as Nina had done. But Nina also wouldn't allow herself to be used as a fuck-buddy or talked to like garbage in a vain attempt at being one of Draco's gang and landing him as a boyfriend.

How stupid Pansy was to not realise that she lost the object of her gold-digging affection the moment she got down on her knees and sucked him off in a disused classroom in the Charms Corridor. Ignoring the whispers that flew around the school about it also did her no favours. That was how crazy the desire to be _'one of the club'_ was with some people; they would sell their soul to the Muggle Devil himself in the mistaken belief that the ends justified the means.

Nina wasn't afraid to work and work hard for what she wanted; earning her own money though an honest day's work instead of marrying up. She wanted to be able to be proud of how she lived her life. The young Ravenclaw looked at a photo of her and her maternal grandparents taken the last Arsenal Quidditch match in London. Every shred of decency in her body was entirely down to them. There was no shame in admitting she wanted to them to be proud of her in ways that never happened for her mother. They'd done the best they could for Natalie, their only child, and were left bitterly disappointed in how she'd turned on them in her pursuit of money and a sense of being important.

Nina's mother was a lot like Pansy. She'd pursued Nina's father in the same way for the same reason and conveniently fell pregnant after what was meant to be a one-night stand. Nina's grandfather had literally beat the crap out of Richard Angeni in a wizarding duel to force him to do the right thing since Natalie refused to go it alone and had a nervous breakdown over a man that that didn't really love her.

The sum total of her mother's life was one mistake compounded by another followed by secrets and lies on top of even more secrets and lies. No, this was not the kind of life Nina wanted for herself when she came of age. She was determined to be happy and truly loved, as her grandparents were in their partnership. Buster was right; at least she was free at Hogwarts and when she stayed with her grandparents. She did have a lot more options than a House-Elf … and her Squib brothers.

She would just have to bite her tongue and bide her time.

**XxxOOOxxX**

Several days later as she was reading in the back garden Nina looked up to see an unfamiliar black owl swooping towards her. It landed expertly on the table next to her lounger and stuck out a leg.

'I don't have any money on me,' she said apologetically as she removed a note with her name on it from the pouch the bird wore like a necklace. 'Will something to eat and drink do?'

The bird gave her an irritable hoot before helping itself to some of her half-eaten lunch.

_Dear Nina,_

_I hope you have been having a good summer so far and are doing well. _

_I was just having a chat with Draco via Talking Fire and it seems he and his parents are coming over for the last few weeks of summer. He told me about this swish soiree he went to at your place. Apparently his parents were so impressed, your family will be attending their annual summer ball this year and get this – instead of The Manor, they are thinking of having a week-long extravaganza here at Le Chateau de Malfoi. A simple ball is one thing but a week of events with parties and balls is quite another. This is a big accomplishment for you and your family. Not everyone who wants to will have the great fortune to be invited so well done to you. It will be yet another thing that pug-face Pansy can hate you for._

_It's unbelievably boring here all by myself at the moment. I was telling Mother about you and she suggested that you might come over well before the Malfoy party to stay with me. She would take us shopping to sort out our school lists and she would see us off at Kings Cross for the start of the new term. And no worries; it will be just us two girls here to start with. _

_It's probably easier for you to take Muggle transport than go through all that bother with the Ministry since they have all those labour shortages and whatnot. Reply by owl and let us know what day and time to expect your arrival in Paris. _

_Raisa_

'A letter from one of your Ravenclaw Housemates?' her mother asked idly as she drew near.

'From Raisa Delahaye, _Slytherin_. She says the Malfoys will be inviting us all to their summer party this year in France. The party aside she wants me to go stay with her for the rest of the summer and her mother will sort us out for school. _Strange – I don't really know her that well…_'

'The Delahayes are old and great friends with the Malfoys. Their families go back for generations and have even intermarried, from what I understand.'

'I'm not interested in either of them or their party and…'

'_You are going and that's all there is to it! No arguments!_

'Why should I…?!'

'Don't make me have to get your father to convince you to go!'

Nina jumped up and ran into the house, leaving her mother to scribble a reply and send the owl back to France.

**XxxOOOxxX**

'Nina – HEY NEEEEENA!' a voice screamed across De Gaulle International Airport teeming with far too many people on such a hot day.

'Hey Raisa,' Nina spluttered as the older girl unexpectedly jumped on her and grabbed her into a tight hug.

To say that Madame Delahaye was shocked would be an understatement. Her daughter Raisa was always such a cold, aloof girl by nature and it simply unnerved her mother to see such an open display of emotion and affection for her schoolmate. There was definitely more to this girl with the horrible purple clothes and bobble hat than met the eye.

'So you are the brilliantly clever Nina I have heard so many wonderful things about,' she said giving Nina four bisous on her cheeks as was the custom in Paris.

'Uh, Oui Madame…' Nina said handing her a package. 'Un cadeau de ma famille.'

'Aaah Raisa told me you were teaching yourself French. You are doing well I think. And thank you very much for the gift.'

'You're welcome; and thanks a lot for having me for the rest of the summer,' Nina replied as the Delahaye driver loaded her luggage onto a cart and took it to the family car.

'This is your first trip to France, no? We hope you will love it here as much as we do…'

'I'm sure I will; it makes a fantastic change from Shrewsbury.'

'Ahh but Shrewsberry is très historique, n'est pas?'

'You know it then?' Nina asked.

'Yes, I do very much so! I stayed in the area for a time as an exchange student and then I moved to London where I interned at your Ministry of Magic in the Department for International Cooperation – that is how I met Le Marquis; I wasn't much older than the both of you when I set out on my own as a matter of fact. You must embrace the world while you are young! Ahh, here is Henri with the family car…just a little something slightly less ostentatious than our usual transport.'

Raisa rolled her eyes.

'I had the mother of all strops,' she sniffed. 'The Rolls was far too much just to go to the airport!'

Nina's eyes nearly popped out of her head as the driver pulled up in the "little something" – a top-of-the-range four-door Mercedes Sedan. Her own family was well off enough, but her father was nowhere near being able to buy expensive Muggle contraptions as she knew this was.

'Allons-y,' Madame Delahaye said as she shooed the girls into the car. 'As you can we are quite civilized. And don't worry, not one of the servants is a Muggle so feel free to just relax at home, oui?'

Once they were underway she began pointing out various sites to Nina.

'No one but tourists inhabits Paris during the summer – especially July and August. We will spend a week or so here showing you around and then it's off to our little place in the country. You will find the Loire quite intriguing I think.'

For the briefest of moments Nina thought she saw a knowing look come over the woman's face.

What could Madame Delahaye possibly know about her?


	4. Innocence Shattered

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. I don't make any money from this and just do it for the genuine love of writing.**

_**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE – Canon used very sparingly here!**_

_**Summary: **_Of all the mysteries of the Wizarding World, perhaps none is more enigmatic than the Vampire. This is the story of - such soul. It is a story about love, life and choices – and not having any regrets. Features: OMC/OFC/Snape

_**Author's Notes: **_"LIVE FOREVER" is the prequel to "SALVATION". If you read the first 9 chapters of that you will have a good grounding for the story of the Severus & the only student he ever loved. If you haven't read that yet then SPOILERS! I've found my own gift of a character in Andrea Slitheen, an old Housemate & nemesis of Severus Snape. Hope you enjoy. This is the first of what I hope will be several stories of an underworld within the world of Harry Potter.

**WARNING: Student/Teacher relationship. Older Man/Young Woman. Should not be taken as endorsement of such relationships**.

_**Rated M/R for language, situations**_

**Live Forever**

**By NativeMoon**

**Chapter 004: Innocence Shattered**

Paris was unlike anything Nina had imagined it to be. Her days and nights were an endless whirl of sightseeing and introductions to friends of the Delahayes. By the time her first two weeks in France were through, she was more than ready for a quiet break. She felt like she needed a vacation from her vacation.

'The best part about the Chateau is that we are free to do whatever we want,' Raisa told her as she packed up for their relocation to the Loire Valley. The look on her face told Nina that there was a definite reason for that statement. 'There are days at a time when I don't see my parents and they don't see me.'

'That so wouldn't happen with my parents when I'm at home.'

Nina hadn't realised just how independent Raisa really was away from their rather contained existence at Hogwarts. Madame Delahaye hadn't always accompanied the two girls when they went out. Raisa did what she wanted and summoned one of the drivers when she decided she'd had enough and wanted to go home, and more often than not they would return in the early hours of the morning.

'_Honestly_; you are so sheltered! Perhaps this will be the ideal moment for you,' Raisa said slyly.

'The ideal moment? For what?'

Raisa admired her looks in the full-length mirror facing Nina's bed.

'_Men _of course.'

'What?!'

'Oh come on Nina! I've never seen anyone guard their virginity like you do. What are you waiting for? It's only sex…'

'What about love? Doesn't that count?'

'Hmmph – you read too much of that Jane Austen nonsense, girl. Real life isn't like that.'

'Maybe – but there's nothing wrong with having some standards.'

'Are you saying that I don't?'

'No – all I'm saying is I'm not like you. I care too much about wanting someone who would actually love me and only me and just for myself, without caring about how much money I have and what my family can do for them.'

'There's no such thing.'

'Depends on the circles you move in I guess…'

'Nina, you can be as defensive as you please – but you will not convince me that you haven't wanted to just shag some guy's brains out. They're just boys – _no matter who they are or how old they are_!'

Nina didn't comment any further as Raisa walked over to her schoolmate's trunk and rifled through her clothes.

'Mother wants to take you shopping before we leave – your clothes are dreadful!'

'There's nothing wrong with my clothes and my mother would be mortified to have money spent on me like that. Just being here is more than enough!'

'Sometimes you have to play the part to get what you want. We're having a party of our own and this off-the-rack stuff just will not do at all!'

'Spoken like a stereotypical Slytherin.'

'You could learn a lot from my house – it's inside you as much as Ravenclaw is.'

'No…I don't think so,' Nina said slowly.

Raisa laughed and walked to the bedroom door.

'You keep telling yourself that, dear. See you downstairs in half an hour.'

**XxxOOOxxX**

'Put on the white one – that's such a good colour on you,' Raisa said just over a week later, holding up one of the new dresses Madame Delahaye had purchased for Nina along with other clothes and accessories she felt more suitable for their 'set' before they left Paris altogether for the Delahaye's country home.

Their "little place in the country" had turned out to be one of the largest and grandest chateaux in the whole of France. Nina felt quite inferior compared to her wealthy hosts the longer she stayed with them. They had everything, and yet seemed to always be bored by it. Madame Delahaye had been talking idly about heading for the French Riviera for a week or so with the Marquise after their party that evening. The girls could remain at the Chateau with the staff to look after them until the senior Delahayes returned for the Malfoy Ball, including Raisa's Governess who had been with them since before she was born. The woman might as well not even be there given how seldom she was actually seen. Raisa was quite dismissive of her, saying she was far too old to have anyone minding her.

'No – this occasion calls for the red,' Madame Delahaye said matter-of-factly. 'White is far too…_virginal_.'

'But I am one and there's nothing wrong with that,' Nina protested.

'Not for long,' Raisa commented with a smirk.

'_Raisa,'_ her mother warned in icy tones. 'Why don't you finish getting ready since our guests have already started arriving.'

Raisa flounced off of Nina's bed into her own room and slammed the door shut after putting on some loud music. Nina knew her friend was hooking up with someone later that night, one of the pseudo-aristocratic boys from the sort of family with a pedigree as long as one's arm, but no real money other than what was acquired through marriage. By all accounts Olivier Remy-Levesque was quite a catch; but like all of the boys who fell for Raisa he had a lot to learn about who was really in control. Nina knew that for Raisa he was just a shag – just a bit of fun. _"He's just a boy…" _she'd said, clearly bored with him after two late-night fumbles in one of the guesthouses. Oliver had looks in abundance but was apparently very short on the skills required to please a woman, and a very exacting one at that.

Madame Delahaye snapped her fingers and Annelise, who had been Nina's chambermaid since her arrival, handed her a sumptuous strapless dress of red silk with an oversized patent leather belt. It had a long ballet skirt and reminded Nina of one of her favourite Muggle movie stars, Audrey Hepburn. A matching bolero jacket completed the ensemble.

'Ahh – excellent, excellent,' Madame Delahaye said aiming her wand at Nina's wild mane of curls and then her face.

The older woman moved around Nina, swishing and flicking her wand as she went. She stepped back after several minutes and surveyed her handiwork.

'I think you have grown quite a bit this summer,' she said. 'Our guests could be quite taken with you, my dear; especially with a much-needed attitude adjustment from you. There is one attending that would do quite well by you, if you play along and do as we tell you to.'

Nina looked at her quizzically.

'You could do with being properly made-up as well. I'm sure you can appreciate the elite, sophisticated circles we move in by now. You are nearly of age and have not even made your Debut. Your parents should have been taking your betrothal far more seriously. The Marquis and I can help you there. It's all up to you my dear. Choose wisely.'

Nina looked at her reflection in the mirror.

'So to you my attitude stinks AND you don't think I look like much. Thanks for clearing that up.'

'Have you any idea of the people you will be meeting here tonight?! Doors can be opened that you cannot even dream of! There are many who would sell their soul to the Dark Lord to be where you are! All I am suggesting, _dear_, is that you make what you have work for you...and repay at least a bit of the generosity that has shown to you!'

'The..._Dark Lord_?'

Madame Delahaye looked at her guest and sighed.

'Yet another _ignorant_ Pureblood!'

'Another problem. Why even bother to go through all this aggravation to have me when you obviously don't like me?! As you said – plenty of people would sell their soul for this – I'm just not one of them!'

'Not terribly ambitious are you, Petite Anglaise; not quite one of us after all!' her mother hissed.

'_I'm just me; __not my parents__!'_ Nina said emphatically. 'All this time – I thought you actually liked me!'

'Your parents had such high hopes for you; Raisa and Draco trusted you so and both vouched for your good character. Your family had a respectable enough reputation – _until now_. I can see now that we were all very much mistaken! _Raisa, Allons-y maintenant_ – we have the soiree to attend to! _As for you, Mademoiselle Angeni – I will see to you later after we are done!_'

'MOTHER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!' Raisa shrieked as she burst into the room.

Madame Delahaye dragged her protesting daughter back out and from the sound of things they were going to the other part of the house where their party was in full swing. Nina started to open her mouth, but the chambermaid help up a finger to her lips. She pulled out Nina's trunk and started frantically throwing Nina's old clothes into it.

'Listen closely – we don't have much time! We can perform a shrinking charm so there is no problem carrying this. It's a good thing you hadn't changed clothes yet. A ball gown and heels is just too impractical to run in. We'll need to take everything that Madame bought for you; you mustn't leave anything personal behind that they can use magically! Once you are safe, douse them with banishing potion and burn them!'

'I'm in trouble, aren't I? What's going on?'

'Don't blame Raisa; she only realised what was really going on at the last minute! Her parents, they are the Darkest of Dark Wizards… the Malfoys are bad but not like this! I cannot say more but get your things and we will leave by the South Staircase… You are in danger if you remain here! These people… _Mon __Dieu__…_no one deserves that! Henri and I will see you out of here!'

Nina was visibly shaken but did as she was told; she had no choice but to trust the chambermaid. In less than ten minutes later Annelise was leading her down a dark staircase in the wing but one over, which led straight out of the house. She wasn't much older than Nina and Raisa, but she had seen a lot in her time working for the Delahayes – and she knew of things about them from her own family, who had worked for them for several generations. There were many secrets and none more explosive than the ones concerning the young woman whose very life had hung in the balance though she didn't know it.

Once they were outside Nina could see that the labyrinth of stairs had taken them to the far side of the Chateau.

'Go with Henri – he will see that you are safe! There will be someone waiting at the Portsmouth Ferry Terminal in England to get you to Hogwarts; Mademoiselle Raisa arranged it! Go out to the end of the Car Park. You will know him when you see him! I can't be missing – I am the first person Madame Delahaye will suspect!'

'How can I ever thank you? Can't I even do something to help you?'

'Nothing can help us,' Annelise's brother said gravely. 'Not now; there is no one alive at this party that has the power it takes to bring that family down and trust us – many have died trying over the centuries.'

'_I can't leave you here! Come with me!'_

'But where could we go? What could we do?' Annelise said quickly. 'We are bound to this place by blood… I cannot explain just now…_please_…go and may the Goddess watch over you and protect you…!'

'Waite Anne! Do you mean that – would you really help us, Mademoiselle Nina?' Henri asked in a hushed whisper

'_Yes – absolutely_. Professor Dumbledore – surely he could help you above all people? If there's someone waiting to get me to Hogwarts then even more the reason for you to try to leave now!'

'_Albus Dumbledore_ – even here they say he is the greatest wizard of the age,' Annelise whispered in awed tones. 'And I know the Delahayes aren't foolish enough to tangle with him. I think he is the only Wizard alive they are truly afraid of…'

'Anne – we have nothing to lose! We have no family, no one they could use or hurt to get back at us!' Henri said tensely, trying to persuade his sister to let go of her fear of the Delahayes. They were losing precious time and needed to act. 'We might never get a chance like this ever again if we stay here!'

'That settles it,' Nina said emphatically. 'Change into my jeans and a t-shirt and top it with a hoodie. Glasses wouldn't hurt either. It's the style so you'll blend in easily; much better than that medieval get-up you have on.'

A wave of Henri's wand and newly-disguised brother and sister and Nina raced through the wood that surrounded the estate as it wasn't possible to Apparate or Disapparate on its grounds. That was something that had bothered Nina from the very beginning when she found out from Raisa not long after they'd arrived at the Chateau. The companions ran for a solid twenty minutes without stopping until they reached the main highway.

'OK – Now!' Annelise begged her brother.

The three Disapparated with a CRACK.

Henri did it perfectly; they emerged in Brittany where Nina bought them all tickets for the next high-speed ferry shuttle across the Channel to England. Fortunately they'd made it with a less than a half hour to spare. Had they missed it, there would have been wait of nearly two hours for a six-hour cruise.

**OOO**

The three companions were on edge for the whole of the three-hour journey across the Channel. They didn't dare speak until they could see light on the horizon.

Nina had Henri transfigure British Passports out of two packs of tissues in her travel bag and tweak the details in her own. Knowing how lax Border Agency Officers were she didn't think it was necessary, but it was better to be safe than sorry. He also transfigured travel bags and rucksacks for he and his sister and As long as Annelise and Henri didn't speak they should be fine. No one would be able to say with any certainty that two native French speakers fitting their general description had passed through. All three teens looked like typical young people backpacking through Europe.

**OOO**

The Ravenclaw led the way into the terminus, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. She scanned the area and let out a sigh of relief. The Immigration Officer on duty was waving everyone passing through the line for British Citizens and Residents without a word or looking closely at them or at their passports. People were just waving them lazily in the air and walking through.

'Just like them – but _be quiet_,' she warned her companions under her breath.

They strolled up to the gate and queued up.

A few minutes later Annelise walked through followed by her brother with Nina bringing up the rear.

'_Just keep walking to the main entrance,'_ Nina said quietly so that only they could hear.

She kept her eyes straight ahead as they weaved in and out of the throng, trying to get out of the crowded building. There were too many tired and hungry children with stressed parents and hordes of teenagers and adults who had drank too much on board. No one paid any attention to them and finally they emerged in the car park outside.

They walked to the far end of it behind someone who had been in front of them as they left the terminus. Once they were outside the gates the figure suddenly stopped and turned around.

'_Miss Angeni,'_ Snape said quietly. 'It's best we get to Hogwarts as soon as possible.'


	5. Dark Shadows

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. I don't make any money from this and just do it for the genuine love of writing.**

_**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE – Canon used very sparingly here!**_

_**Summary: **_Of all the mysteries of the Wizarding World, perhaps none is more enigmatic than the Vampire. This is the story of - such soul. It is a story about love, life and choices – and not having any regrets. Features: OMC/OFC/Snape

_**Author's Notes: **_"LIVE FOREVER" is the prequel to "SALVATION". If you read the first 9 chapters of that you will have a good grounding for the story of the Severus & the only student he ever loved. If you haven't read that yet then SPOILERS! I've found my own gift of a character in Andrea Slitheen, an old Housemate & nemesis of Severus Snape. Hope you enjoy. This is the first of what I hope will be several stories of an underworld within the world of Harry Potter.

**WARNING: Student/Teacher relationship. Older Man/Young Woman. Should not be taken as endorsement of such relationships**.

_**Rated M/R for language, situations**_

**Live Forever**

**By NativeMoon**

**Chapter 005: Dark Shadows**

'_Miss Angeni,'_ Snape said quietly. 'It's best we get to Hogwarts as soon as possible.'

'_Who are you_?' Anne asked suspiciously.

'I am Severus Snape, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House at Hogwarts,' came the reply with an icy glare. 'You can come with me or return to France. It's entirely up to you; but let me assure you there is not a moment to loose – you should get as far away from here as you can!'

'_You_ are Snape?' Henri asked forgetting himself. 'Mon Dieu!'

'I see my reputation precedes me,' came a withering reply. 'Not that it should be of any real concern to you.'

'For the love of Merlin; can we just get out of here – _please_?' Nina snapped.

It felt as though the Grim Reaper himself was hot on their trail and she just wanted to go somewhere that felt a lot less exposed. She needed to feel safe again.

'Yes, we can,' Snape replied before marching them off in silence.

After half an hour they made their way up a hill.

Snape looked at his timepiece.

'Miss Angeni, take the young lady's hand and the gentleman should take hers,' Snape instructed as he took one of Nina's trembling hands in his. 'Three, two, one!'

There was a tug and Nina felt as though she was being pulled apart. In matter of seconds they had seemingly Disapparated – but straight to the gates of Hogwarts. Such extreme distances were usually impossible even with a single portkey and Nina had no doubt that Dumbledore was definitely on side.

Annelise and Henri looked on in awe as Snape opened one of the gates and herded them in. Twenty minutes later they found themselves moving up a spiraling staircase to Dumbledore's office. Nina entered first followed by her companions with Snape bringing up the rear.

There were other people in the room with the Headmaster. One was her friend Matty's father, Kingsley Shacklebolt who was a Senior Auror with the Ministry of Magic. Professor McGonagall was present, grim-faced but watchful. The other two Nina had never seen before. She looked momentarily at Professor Snape, who had gone even paler than his usual self and wore a look of loathing that was astounding even for him. He clearly had issues with one of these people; but this was not the time or place to get to the root of it.

The brother and sister were visibly shaking as they faced the flesh-and-blood Greatest Wizard of the Age who had been little more than myth to them. Their fate rested entirely in his hands and all assembled knew it.

'Hogwarts is always here for those in need of her,' Dumbledore said gently as he bade them to sit down.

Henri fell into his chair while his sister practically swooned in hers.

'Professor Dumbledore, this is Annelise and Henri Beauchamp,' Nina said gesturing. 'They helped me…escape…'

'Yes they did indeed; it is not every day that a wizard or witch dares to break a blood covenant. It says quite a lot about them – as much as it does those from whom they are severing ties.'

Snape's face had relaxed somewhat into its usual impassiveness. But he was seething, absolutely seething with rage. Nina had better instincts about him than any of the authority figures in the room; they gave the Potions Master no real consideration and he might was well been one of Dumbledore's potted plants in the corner.

'We need you to tell us all that you can,' Dumbledore asked.

'Who are these people?' Henri asked. 'How do we know we can trust them?'

'We are the only thing standing between yourselves and the Delahayes,' said a man hoarsely. He looked tired with his lined face and graying hair. Nina thought if anyone looked like they needed help it was definitely him. 'If the alarm has not yet been raised about your disappearance it soon will be. What you escaped from this night is just as important as who was behind it.'

'What happened, Miss Angeni?' Professor McGonagall asked as she held out a hand to her and then pulled it back after thinking better of it.

Nina took a deep breath. In another time and another place she would have cried. But she steeled herself and took a seat across from Professor Snape.

'I got a message from Raisa not long after my parents had a big Do at our place. She'd heard all about it from Draco Malfoy (he'd been there with his parents), and she was bored. Raisa said in her letter that her mother had been asking about me once she heard that my parents were being invited to the Malfoys big summer ball at their Chateau in a few weeks. Apparently her mother suggested that I spend the rest of the summer with them and then she'd take us to get our school things and see us both off to King's Cross.'

'Diagon Alley has always been beneath her and she would see you both off to Kings Cross when she's always had one of her staff escort her own daughter…_interesting_,' Shacklebolt said in his slow booming bass of a voice. 'Had you ever met Madame Delahaye before? Ever communicated with her at all?'

'No Sir – never! I was surprised that she asked me over to stay with them, to be honest. Matty's a lot closer to Raisa than I am and I would've thought that Raisa would ask her or another Slytherin before she'd ask me. I don't exactly move in the same social circles as they do outside of school. My parents are only just getting in with the Malfoys after an awful lot of trying, if you know what I mean.'

Shacklebolt nodded after exchanging a look with the sickly man.

'Continue, Nina,' he said. 'As much detail as you can recall…'

Nina took a deep breath and then yawned. She excused herself and continued.

'We stayed at their place in Paris for a bit. They were introducing me to people – they were all a bit… _different._ Even for people who were supposed to be so much better than me. Everyone was really friendly – like I was some kind of fairytale princess come to life; that's what the Marquise said the one time I actually met him. It just felt… _weird_. I was really uncomfortable, to be honest.'

'I can imagine he was quite fascinated by you,' Dumbledore intoned slowly. 'You are nothing like his daughter or even his wife.'

'Like I told Madame Delahaye; _I'm just me, Professor; not my parents_. Anyway, they took me to all the best places, spent ungodly amounts of money on me – treated me like I was one of them. It was like I had "joined the club" so to speak. It was what my parents wanted but not me – I wasn't there for what they could do for me; I went because I thought Raisa needed me. For someone very privileged who has the best that money can buy, she seems really lonely and sad – and angry.'

'And that is why they would have never been able to turn you to the Old Dark Ways, Miss Angeni,' Snape said matter-of-factly. 'Continue on.'

Nina looked at him, slightly worried and then yawned again.

'I'm sorry – it's just so late…' she said quietly.

'We need to talk to you while the details are still clear in your mind,' Dumbledore said. 'You have shown great strength, intelligence and compassion. No one has ever done what you have and your story has more resonance than you can comprehend. I ask you to please continue, Miss Angeni.'

Nina nodded, stifling another yawn.

'We went to their Chateau after the short break in Paris. Everything seemed – OK I guess; except the Delahayes seemed to be in two minds about things. One minute Raisa's mother was plotting to run off to the Riviera and leave us with the governess until the Malfoys had their party; the next she was throwing a big fancy party of her own at the last minute – and the Malfoys weren't on the guest list, oddly enough. But…'

'But what?' asked the man with the hoarse voice.

'Well there was so much _pressure_… it was really uncomfortable; scary even…'

'Pressure?' asked the other man, who had not spoken in all this time. 'What kind of pressure?'

Nina went quiet and slightly red. She looked over at Professor Dumbledore, not wanting to really say what she was thinking to all these people, especially Matty's father and the strangers.

'I can appreciate how difficult it is; but I suspect you are about to confirm the discussion we had before your arrival…'

'Ohhh, OK,' the young woman sighed. 'They were all really…_fascinated_…that I'm… that I'm…'

She tried not to look over at Snape too much – who looked like he knew what she was going to say and was ready to kill.

'They were fascinated that I'm a virgin,' Nina said quickly. 'Raisa kept pressuring me to sleep with some of her friends and _"get it over with because they are just boys even when they are grown men, no matter how old they are,"_ according to her…'

'But tonight, Madame took it further,' Annelise squeaked. 'I was there! I saw it with my own two eyes! She pushed before she had actually planned to and then turned on Mademoiselle Nina because Nina was resisting her! Mademoiselle Raisa had originally thought it was just a simple case of matchmaking lunacy on her mother's part! She knows what they are like…what the expectations are…how the game is played. One hand scratches another – even at the first meeting.'

'Raisa kept making cracks that I wouldn't be a virgin for long – like something was going to happen… I think she had ideas for me to hook up with some guy there, a much older guy who bored her but was evidently good enough for me.'

'That was no mere party,' Snape said angrily. 'Had you not been given the assistance of these two people, you most certainly wouldn't have had your innocence come morning! And had you resisted being turned you would not have lived to see the dawning of a new day!'

'Professor Snape,' McGonagall huffed. 'For Merlin's sake!'

'_She has a right to know! She needs to know for her own sake just how close she came to losing her life tonight!'_ Snape hissed.

Annelise began to cry softly and his brother put a protective arm around her.

'_It's true; that was no ordinary party_! Everything was arranged! Monsieur and Madame Delahaye would have taken Mademoiselle Nina to the bowels of the Chateau and what they would have done… one does not speak of such things in polite conversation, true. But Mademoiselle Raisa didn't find out herself until it was almost too late!' Henri explained. 'It was she contacted Monsieur Snape and then involved us in helping Mademoiselle Nina to escape! We didn't know it was him Nina waiting for Nina; all that we were told was that it would be someone that Mademoiselle would recognise "on sight"!'

'Raisa's mother insisted I wear red, instead of white like Raisa wanted so that my outfit would complement hers. She said white was too virginal and that's how the argument started. I told that's what I am…I don't see why anyone should care. I'm not ashamed of it.'

'Red – the colour of the Great Rite,' Annelise sniffed. 'In Dark Magic!'

'The Great Rite…you mean _Hiero Gamos_?' Nina asked incredulously. '_**I was there to be used…for Sex Magick and for Black Magicians?!'**_

'And what do you know about such things?' McGonagall gasped in shock.

'I do _read_, Professor!'

'A curious choice! It seems your reading ought to be monitored very closely indeed! But the Great Rite? _Why you_ when they could have grabbed any attractive, sexually liberated stray off the street?'

'What are you saying – are you trying to say that I… that I…'

'She is tired and not herself; no insult or judgment is meant I am sure' Dumbledore said as he gave his Deputy a warning look. 'Continue on please.'

Nina recounted the conversation about the _'Dark Lord'_ and how apparently one of her quests for the evening might be quite taken with her according to Raisa's Mother.

'She demanded that I change my attitude and then started in on my appearance. I don't look like much to her. At any rate I think it was my virginity was the only thing that really interested her.'

The man with the hoarse voice looked at her curiously. Nina supposed he was trying to make up his own mind about whether or not Raisa's mother had a point. A bit rich, she thought, given that he was no oil painting himself with the scratches on his face and shabby clothes.

He looked at Dumbledore who had stood and walked over to Nina.

The Headmaster reached out and touched her face gently.

'It seems to be quite important for the one whom I believe they are doing it for,' he said quietly.

'_Him_? But no one has actually seen him for years, the odd situation with Quirrell two years ago notwithstanding!' McGonagall exclaimed.

'Minerva, we all know that he is trying to come back! I am not quite sure of the nature of his existence, but Sex Magick is the most powerful form of Magick there is! It makes perfect sense that the oldest and most common methodologies would be attempted first. Merlin help us if these people actually succeeded! However, I am of the opinion that they were wasting their time. It would take far more than indulging their perversions to return Him to a corporeal form.'

'They… They didn't even have a spare,' Henri said quietly. 'Madame & Monsieur were so sure of themselves…'

'But there is more,' Annelise said through tears. 'The Marquis was very taken with Nina – I think he was a bit obsessed to be honest. He was having a lot of disagreements with Madame about how to handle her.'

'Dissention; that could work to our advantage,' the man with the hoarse voice said.

'He wanted to _"seduce her to The True Way"_,' Annelise said in a quiet whisper. 'I mean REALLY seduce her! But I think he wanted her kept alive and under his control for his own purposes and that is where the he and Madame disagreed the most!'

'She wanted to eliminate the competition,' Snape said coldly. 'How utterly predictable!'

McGonagall pursed her lips and folded her arms across her chest.

'Severus makes an important point no matter how difficult it is to hear such things,' the Headmaster said. 'A very clever and gifted Witch like Miss Angeni has a lot more to offer a man of power and influence like the Marquis than his decidedly average dear wife. And if it was by his hand that He was able to return to full power – well one can see how someone like the Marquis would try to take advantage of it.'

'And he would be a fool,' Snape sniffed. 'He is just another useful pawn; no more, no less. There have been too many like him and what they are is as much their downfall as what they have. The Marquis is not a particularly gifted wizard let alone Black Magician – his ambition exceeds his talent and like many in the Dark Lord's service he is blind to his own inadequacies.'

Nina glanced at Snape, clearly trying to understand how he seemed to know so much about this "Dark Lord" and his followers.

'These people, they are not civilized company,' Henri said. 'They will stop at nothing to get what they want and to keep whatever advantage they may have. The Delahayes are no different, even with we servants. We are theirs through blood covenants that were enacted and sealed by force. We are no better than house-elves in one sense; but they are better than us for they do not have such extreme magical ties to the families of their servitude.'

'A guarantee that you can be punished – or eliminated instantaneously for any perceived transgression,' Snape said hollowly. 'It would seem the Delahayes are very much influenced by a certain someone and his methods.'

The Potions Master stepped forward and poured out a clear liquid from a small purple vial into two small glasses and stepped back. Shacklebolt and the man with the hoarse voice stepped forward.

'If you please,' Dumbledore said handing Annelise and Henri their drinks.

The brother and sister did as they were told. For the next half hour they were grilled about all that had been discussed – and about their knowledge of the Delahayes. While it was clear that Raisa did not know as much as she thought; it became clear that she at least suspected something was amiss once her mother ordered her to invite Nina for the rest of summer and dictated the letter. Once Raisa knew for certain, the young woman had wasted no time in sending an emergency beacon to her Head of House and had taken a huge risk for the sake of the schoolmate she really didn't owe anything to.

'I suspect that Miss Delahaye was encouraging Miss Angeni to lose her virginity for a reason,' Snape said. 'Had Miss Angeni followed her lead she would have been deemed unsuitable for the ritual and therefore useless to the Delahayes.'

'She could have done the honourable thing and just told the young lady here what she suspected…and the truth of her situation with the danger she was in once she realised what her parents meant to do,' the man with the hoarse voice said.

Snape laughed ruefully, 'Miss Delahaye would not dare defy her parents outwardly; _her life would have been forfeit as was her brother's before her._ Let us not be naïve about the realities of her situation. She is a victim of her own peculiar circumstances and her life is not her own to lead as she might choose. I have long been of the opinion that her challenging character here stemmed from a desperate need to not be useful in her parent's eyes. To be cast aside means that there might be some semblance of independence for her; though I seriously doubt it!'

'Agreed Severus. I wish that weren't the case; but I have no doubt of it, Dumbledore said with a nod.

Dumbledore walked over to his desk and tapped it with his wand. Two black and red goblets appeared and he handed one each to Henri and Annelise.

'Drink…_and be free_,' he said simply.

The brother and sister looked in the goblets and then at him.

'Surely we can try something else?' Annelise squeaked.

'I'm afraid there is no other way,' Dumbledore said. 'Unfortunately in this case it takes Dark Magic to undo Dark Magic. As the Delahayes have not yet enacted any punishment against you they have not discovered their loss. The timing could not be better – so if you please…drink up – _all of it_…'

Annelise and Henri drank the bitter and foul mixture down, gagging in the process. Both hit the floor writing in agony as Dumbledore and Snape muttered a series of incantations and Dark Charms; it looked as though they were on fire. After a few minutes they quieted and the cloud of death that had seemed to hang over them had lifted.

'We are free,' Annelise croaked. 'I can feel it! We are really free!'

'Your family,' the man with the hoarse voice said. 'Are they at the Chateau?'

'We have no family,' Henri said angrily. 'Our parents were killed by the old grand-père when we were children. They were betrayed! Someone found out somehow that they were planning to escape and reported them! The other servants had to look after us, but did not take us into their families as such; we have only each other.'

'I'm sorry,' Dumbledore mumbled. 'I am so very sorry for your loss.'

The aged wizard took a deep breath and leaned back on his desk. He thought for a moment and then aimed his wand at Annelise and Henri. A brilliant band of gold and white light shot out of its tip and encircled them. After a moment it whirled and then appeared to fade into them.

'_Protection _– believe you me even the Delahayes would be fool to try and get around magic that will last long after I pass from this mortal realm. Now…have you any ideas of what you might like to do with your lives?' he asked Annelise and Henri.

Henri looked at his sister.

'We always said if were got lucky,' he said quirking an eyebrow.

Annelise nodded firmly.

'None should have to suffer that the Delahayes and other Dark Wizards walk the earth,' she said. 'We always said that if we got lucky and managed to escape – we'd do something to stand against them!'

Dumbledore smiled.

'Unfortunately without a wizarding education the more formal ministerial avenues are closed to you; however there are other options that can be considered. The time may come where you might have to choose – the choice between what is right, and what is easy. May you have the strength of the conviction you show now if such a time should come to pass.'

'You'll be coming with us,' Shacklebolt said as he gestured towards the man with the hoarse voice and the other who'd remained quiet all this time. 'We have arranged new identities and a safe house for you in Hogsmeade; it's the only all-wizarding settlement in Britain and it's not far from here. The proprietress of the inn could use some help and needs someone who can help look after it properly. She's one of us; so you are in good hands. Splattwood here also works at the inn and will be looking after you so don't worry. If I were you; I would work on trying to have a normal life and enjoy it while you can – you never know what's around the corner…'

He and the two strangers escorted the Beauchamps out after they had a quick word with Nina and asked her to come visit once they were settled.

'Well… I think it's time I call it a night,' McGonagall said crisply. 'You will be alright, Miss Angeni?'

'Of course – why wouldn't I be after all I have been through!' Nina snapped. 'I'm sorry – I'm just tired.'

'_Hmmph _– good night to you all.'

McGonagall swept from the room, clearly leaving this situation in the hands of the Headmaster. After all, he was the greatest wizard of the age – no one would know better than he what to do.

**OOO**

'The Delahayes won't be happy about losing me and two servants, are they?' Nina asked Professor Dumbledore.

The Headmaster looked at Professor Snape and then back at the young woman.

'No, my dear; I am afraid they won't.'

'Their issues won't be with the Beauchamps, will they?'

Again Dumbledore looked very grave.

'No.'

Nina digested this information.

'My family – are they at risk too?'

'Given the path they have chosen they may very well be in time. But for the moment I would say no,' Snape said truthfully. 'They will be set some other task or a few to prove their worth to the inner circle of the _suspected_ Dark Wizarding elite. The Delahayes overstepped their bounds with you without the involvement of others who outrank them, such as things are, given who was not in attendance at this unexpected soiree of theirs. Lucius Malfoy will be most displeased when he hears of these events…and that should ease the concerns of your father somewhat. Monsieur and Madame Delahaye may very well come to regret acting on their ridiculous impulses. Were I a betting man I would say that you can lay odds on this being a catastrophic mistake for the Senior Delahayes.'

Nina nodded slowly.

'My parents…' she said feebly.

'…are safe where they are for the moment. Auror Shacklebolt has a team monitoring their movements closely,' the Headmaster said placing a hand on her shoulder.

'They'll still punish me for this,' Nina said vehemently. 'My father will probably take me from Hogwarts and not even have me home-schooled!'

'Given his ambitions and the reality of your Squib siblings, I sincerely doubt it.' Dumbledore said. 'However, I do think it unwise for you to return to your family home just yet. Have no fear, you are safe now and the Beauchamps will be fine once they adjust to their new surroundings and situation. No one will ever know that they are French born and bred.'

'What about Raisa? What will happen to her because of me?'

'It's best if you do not trouble yourself too much. Miss Delahaye is very resourceful and I suspect she will find herself at Beauxbatons Palace come September where her parents can keep a closer eye on her,' Snape said quietly.

Nina blinked back tears. It was just as well that she was never to see her again. Whatever it was that had defined their burgeoning friendship was in tatters and she didn't want to have to face Raisa day-in and day-out.

'Professor – would you be so kind as to escort Miss Angeni to her dormitory please? Dumbledore asked, peering over his glasses.

'Yes, Headmaster. Miss Angeni – come with me,' he said resentfully as though the Headmaster was highly inconveniencing him.

Dumbledore retired to his quarters, determined to get a good night's sleep.

Only time would tell how the events of that night would play out but he had bigger concerns, namely those that concerned Harry James Potter.

**OOO**

Professor Snape and Nina walked side-by-side in a tense silence.

He escorted her to her Ravenclaw Tower and stood uncertainly in the doorway after she let herself in.

'I'm in terrible danger, aren't I?' she asked him as she sat on the sofa nearest the large fireplace that dominated the Ravens Common Room.

'What you have done – the Delahayes will likely want vengeance of some kind but it very much depends on who else was aware of the situation. Be that as it may, I took matters into my own hands before coming to you; you just aren't aware of it – not a bad thing.'

'Thank you…for everything. I don't know what I would have done without you. I'd probably be dead by now or something.'

'I will see you later this morning,' Snape said quietly.

'I'm afraid to go to sleep… That was another weird thing about my time with the Delahayes; I was always so scared at night – I barely slept. I could feel the danger in every cell of my body. Now I know why. The Headmaster has done a lot more than I thought he would for the Beauchamps but I can't help feeling like he isn't too bothered about me…'

'Miss Angeni...'

'_Nina.'_

'You will be safe, _Nina_. I won't let anyone hurt you. Ever.'


	6. Demons

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. I don't make any money from this and just do it for the genuine love of writing.**

_**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE – Canon used very sparingly here!**_

_**Summary: **_Of all the mysteries of the Wizarding World, perhaps none is more enigmatic than the Vampire. This is the story of - such soul. It is a story about love, life and choices – and not having any regrets. Features: OMC/OFC/Snape

_**Author's Notes: **_"LIVE FOREVER" is the prequel to "SALVATION". If you read the first 9 chapters of that you will have a good grounding for the story of the Severus & the only student he ever loved. If you haven't read that yet then SPOILERS! I've found my own gift of a character in Andrea Slitheen, an old Housemate & nemesis of Severus Snape. Hope you enjoy. This is the first of what I hope will be several stories of an underworld within the world of Harry Potter.

**WARNING: Student/Teacher relationship. Older Man/Young Woman. Should not be taken as endorsement of such relationships**.

_**Rated M/R for language, situations**_

**Live Forever**

**By NativeMoon**

**Chapter 006: Demons**

There was no peace for Nina as she slept. She was hunted and tormented through her dreams.

_She was in a cavernous blood-red room surrounded by a sea of writhing bodies. The intense heat made it impossible to breathe. She tried to move but she was frozen in place. _

'_What do you want from me?' she screamed. 'Why are you doing this?'_

_The only answer was laughter – insanely sinister laughter._

'_You will never be free! Wherever you go, there we will be! We will haunt your days and rule your nights! You will beg for the mercy of the Unforgivables before we are done with you!'_

_A hideously deformed figure came closer and closer, reaching out with one thin white boney hand to touch her. His rock hard member was the only part of him that resembled anything nominally human…_

'_Please! Won't somebody help me PLEASE?!' she screamed._

_The malevolent figure moved a finger down her front and the red dress she was wearing melted away into nothingness along with her undergarments. Snake-like ropes wrapped themselves around her hands and feet and she was secured to a marble slab. It was hot like fire and burned her back._

'_NO!' she screamed. 'DON'T TOUCH ME!'_

_Over and over she screamed. _

_And there was no one present that cared as the figure walked slowly up the stairs of the altar, stroking himself in anticipation... He would forego the pleasure of playing with his latest pet. The oppressive heat was filled with his wanting. He wanted her; he wanted her so much she could taste it._

'_Please!' she screamed. 'Please don't'_

'_A restraining spell, My Lord?' came a silky, slightly simpering voice._

'_No Anton; I like her spirit…' the thing answered while its red eyes surveyed his victim fighting hopelessly against her restraints. 'I want to feel her moving against me as I take her!'_

_Her body arched upwards and Anton Delahaye thrust his hands forward impulsively, his usually impassive face filled with ecstasy.._

'_DO-NOT-TOUCH-HER!' the thing screamed as the Marquis flew backwards, slamming hard against the nearest pillar. The Marquis roared as his hand burned black. It wasn't that unholy abomination in their midst that had caused it. It was the girl, somehow. But she was wandless and bound... _

_Still Nina screamed calling God, Goddess, and any denizen of spirit she could think of. Her throat was raw and her eyes burned with searing hot tears. The more she howled the more the thing laughed at her, taking no notice of the Marquise's ranting about his deformed hand._

_Suddenly, the snake ropes began to go slack. Before any of those not copulating could react – his victim was taken from him. _

She vanished and all that remained was the thundering echo of her last scream.

**xxxOOOxxx**

Nina screamed and fought but the one who gripped her was much stronger that she was.

'Nina! Wake up!'

'No – don't touch me!' she screamed as pushed against him. 'OH GOD NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

She was delirious with fever and near insanity.

'Nina, it's Severus! It's all over! They can't hurt you – they can't'

The cold, spiteful bully that most students hated to their magical core was feeling more emotional than he'd been inclined for years, more than he'd felt even that fateful day at the Abbey. He hated to see her suffering; but he was awfully relieved that she couldn't see him like this.

Snape held Nina in his arms and calmed her. It took a while but finally her screaming and struggling diminished. Perhaps it was hearing his name. Perhaps it was the anguish in his voice at the thought of losing her to madness. He would never fully understand what finally brought Nina back to him as he broke down and cried. There had only ever been one other person who had so moved him like this. And she had been taken from him forever. He could not make the same mistakes again. He was different person altogether than he had been back then and he had mastered far more than anyone realised. He could manage this, he could.

He would not fail Nina Angeni the way he had failed Lily Evans Potter.

**xxxOOOxxx**

Nina woke up in semi-darkness. She was in a low-ceiling room that was quite chilly in spite of the fire that blazing away in the small dingy fireplace. There was a low rumble followed by a crackling noise that sounded like rain. She breathed in the cool air deeply. Rain; it was definitely raining. Her throat and eyes burned and her body ached.

She tried to speak but there was only a croak.

'Nina?' came a soft voice, anxious – worried.

'P…Professor?'

'Yes...'

'_I'm…sorry…'_

A sniff.

'You have nothing to be sorry for – _nothing_!'

Her eyes began to adjust to the dim light of the room. Professor Snape was sitting up slightly hunched over her, bathing the sweat off her face and neck with a damp cloth. He was…_different_. Severus Snape now had the look of a man who had aged a thousand lifetimes in one short night.

'Where am I?'

'The infirmary – one of the quarantine rooms …' came his rasped answer. 'You have been here for several days. It was I who…who came to your aid.'

'You'll be in trouble… and it's my fault.'

'_Shhhhh'_ he whispered tenderly. 'We will get through this; you and I…somehow.'

Nina looked up at the man who had risked everything for her yet again.

'Thank you,' she whispered tearfully.

'You don't… hate me…given what you now know?'

He took a little breath, willing himself not to fall to pieces.

'I can never hate you,' she answered slowly, her throat blisteringly raw. 'I've never hated you. You know that.'

'The Delahayes are servants of You-Know-Who, Miss Angeni. And if you understand that then you also must have confirmation about the Malfoys activities and me as well.'

Snape reached behind her and propped her up against her pillows so that they were almost level and could see eye-to-eye.

'I realised a lot more than I wanted to while Dumbledore was grilling me…'

'You have been through quite an ordeal and we ought not to be having this conversation,' he interrupted. 'You need to rest.'

Nina sighed.

'You pulled me out of that… that… that nightmare… It's not McGonagall or Dumbledore or even Madam Pomfrey that's here; it's you. It's always been you. You look like you plowed your way through the 12 gates of Muggle Hell for me and it's my fault.'

'I did; and I would do it again without hesitation.'

'How did you know?'

He rolled up the sleeve of his left arm and thrust his arm out into the stream of moonlight coming in through the window. Nina's eyes flickered – and then filled with unspeakable horror. It was as if time stood still while each waited to see what the other's next move was.

So she knew the Dark Mark on sight even if she hadn't realised that Lord Voldemort's supporters referred to him as "The Dark Lord".

'I made a mistake; a horrible, stupid mistake that I might very well pay for for the rest of whatever time I have left on this earth!' Snape said bitterly, needing to break the standoff between them. 'I will not lie to you as many would do; there were inducements for one so low-born as me and like many I was deluded by a need to be important, even honoured for who I am; what I know – and what I am capable of. Unlike the rest of them I turned away from Him just before the height of his activities during the last war. That is why I am here at Hogwarts. That is why I am in service to the Headmaster. For a bit of 'light reading' you can read through the trial transcripts in the Restricted Section of the Library. I was being set up by another follower desperate to save his own neck; but it was Dumbledore's testimony which saved me. I am not going to paint myself in an altruistic light. I am neither the demon that many would make me out to be nor am I the saint you undoubtedly wish I was; as you said tonight "I am just me"…whatever that may be.'

Snape stopped pacing and went silent. Nina remained quiet. After a time he took the few steps needed to reach her and sat down again.

'I was a Death Eater and I do practice the Dark Arts, Miss Angeni,' he said. 'You are not so young that you do not understand what that means and what it entails. In some ways I _was_ like them once upon a time; I was one of them and I still am in the eyes of many who are aware of the association. I know all too well what they are truly capable of; the kinds of tricks they will play to try get to someone they can't physically touch. Be that as it may, they now know that to attempt such a thing against you again would be most unwise. Another suitable victim will be found for their ritual if they persist in trying. It's an exercise in futility.'

'What about _her_; no one should have do go through that – whether they want to or not!'

'Others do not concern me.'

Nina looked as though she was ready to protest and instead shook her head in defeat.

'This is who I am Nina,' Snape said as he drew nearer to her. 'This is a part of me as much as whatever good it is that you seem so fiercely determined to see in me.'

Nina looked sad as she gazed out the window lost in thought.

'What is it?' Snape asked as he gently tilted her face towards his and stroked the tears that had begun to fall.

'_Professor Dumbledore_,' she finally answered. 'He had to know they weren't going to give up so easily. He had to know that they would try to get to me like this. He saw fit to protect the Beauchamps and even my rotten family; but not me…'

'I suspect he was leaving it to me and I will do my best to see that no harm comes to you.'

'_But they tried to… through my dreams…!'_

'You will be able to sleep a dreamless sleep; I have seen to it,' he said as he withdrew a small rose-coloured bottle from his robes. 'It was not real; just a projection by which they wanted to torment you.'

Nina yawned in spite of herself as he poured a bit of potion into a cup of fruit juice. She could see from the mirror on the wall in front of the bed that she looked bleary-eyed and tired. And she most definitely was confused at the truth laid bare.

'You don't have to go…' she whispered, unable to look into his now blazing black eyes.

'You are still very young, Miss Angeni. You have a lot to learn about just how cruel the world can be to those who…' Snape began.

'I can't help what I feel…'

'Perhaps you ought to!'

'Rather hypocritical of you, isn't it? You could follow your own advice but you don't! You're sitting there hoping that what you've done for me will make you much less the monster that everyone else thinks you are in my eyes!'

Snape jumped up fast but Nina had grabbed onto a hand and refused to let go.

'You could be thrown in Azkaban for what you've done to help meand stay on the right side of Dumbledore,' she said.

Snape jerked his hand away and tugged at his frockcoat.

'Yes, I have risked a great deal for your sake,' he half-whispered. 'It's wrong…I _know_ it's wrong for me to care as I do for you even though you don't mind the differences between us and how much trouble it can be to us both. But I would do it again without hesitation.'

**XxxOOOxxX**

Several days later Snape looked around his cold, threadbare sitting room in Slytherin House. He turned over the events of that summer in his mind. He wanted to talk to Nina now that she'd been released from the infirmary – but she hadn't appeared at mealtimes and was apparently being looked after by a couple of the House Elves while Professor McGonagall sorted out an alternative arrangement for her.

_Azkaban. _

If Dumbledore had any idea about what he'd been doing to protect Nina…

The Potions Master had only been released from Azkaban in the last war because of Dumbledore's testimony that Severus Snape was no more Death Eater than he was. However, Dumbledore did not do it out of the kindness of his heart; he had his own agenda and it was Snape's own fault that he was in this quagmire of a mess. With so few alternatives available to him at the time, he'd no choice but to cede to the Headmaster's dictates at his own personal risk. Nina did not understand half of what she thought she did and needed to.

Snape was clear that he wanted her to understand.

But that understanding was not likely so long as they avoided each other.

**XxxOOOxxX**

Nina could hide from Snape, but she couldn't hide from Dumbledore.

The Headmaster summoned her two days after she was released. For her part, Nina was surprised that he'd waited that long, though she didn't say so.

'It is my understanding that your parents are on holiday somewhere in Eastern Europe – an interesting choice of locale,' Dumbledore said crisply as he watched her smooth the wing of his Phoenix after Fawkes flapped it affectionately at her. 'I have written them and explained that you and Miss Delahaye have had a falling out. They understand that you contacted the school for assistance as none of your family was immediately available to resolve your predicament.'

The Ravenclaw did not respond as she took her seat.

'I have also told them that you will be staying with a classmate and their family until they return home,' the Headmaster continued.

'But I haven't made arrangements with anyone and…'

'I have, Miss Angeni.'

'I thought I was staying here.'

'The staff are entitled to their holidays. It is enough that some remain for the Christmas holiday but to deprive them of a Summer break and for the expense of one student or even a few? No.'

'Right! So I should pack up for the Shacklebolts is that it?'

'No. As it so happens Miss Lemieux's family has kindly agreed to take you in.'

'But I usually stay at Matty's and...'

'As you yourself pointed out; Miss Shacklebolt is a dear friend of Miss Delahaye's and is much closer to her than she is you. It's better this way for all concerned.'

'Mmm hmm…OK then.'

'The point, Miss Angeni, is that you cannot remain here and with your parents being abroad a more suitable arrangement needed to be made for you. Professor McGonagall will see you down on the Hogwarts Express to Kings Cross where Miss Lemieux and her mother are to meet you,'

'Is that it?' Nina asked, rising.

'Yes.'

Nina began to walk towards the doors to Dumbledore's office.

'Ah… there is one more thing, Miss Angeni.'

'Yes?'

'For the safety of all concerned I'm afraid I must insist that you keep what you have learned to yourself. I would be well within my right as a member of the Wizengamot to modify your memory and compel you to make a vow of some sort. But I have given the matter a great deal of consideration and have decided that would be rather heavy-handed.'

'Modify my memory about my own personal business? Yes, that would be pushing it.'

'We both know to whom and what I am referring to, Miss Angeni. The only reason I am not taking this precaution is because your Potions Master is insistent that it would be an overreaction given how trustworthy he believes you to be. I've never known Severus Snape to be so inclined towards anyone since he made his most grievous mistake in taking The Mark, a most remarkable feat for a student and one who is not in his own House.'

'So I'll need to make myself useful to you at some point…like he's done, obviously.'

'It's good that we understand each other. I have no doubt that you'll do the right thing when the time comes.'

Nina jumped up and couldn't get out fast enough.

'Miss Angeni?' Dumbledore called one last time.

'Yes?' she answered, only half turning towards him.

Dumbledore opened his mouth but appeared to think better of whatever it was he had intended to say.

'Go on with you – and enjoy the rest of your holidays, _whatever it is that you end up doing_.'

'Crafty old bastard,' the Ravenclaw murmured as the staircase to his office took her downwards.

There was something very important that she needed to do before McGonagall took her to London. If she didn't do it know she might not ever have the chance again – or the courage.

**XxxOOOxxX**

Nina was surrounded by piles of parchment and books that had seen better days and consumed by her reading. She was cross-referencing any-and-everything that was purported to be fact. Contradiction after contradiction and then outright lies swam in front of her.

'What a load of bullshit!' she hissed as she slammed shut one particularly heavy tome – it had no less than 7,000 pages; all fully annotated, indexed and footnoted.

'Can you be so sure?' came a cold voice, challenging her just when she thought she'd had enough.

Nina took a deep breath and looked up. Professor Snape was standing in the shadows cast by the setting sun, his long arms folded across his chest. Though she couldn't see his face clearly, she knew that he was steeling himself for a barrage of hate from her.

'Absolutely,' she said softly. 'The Ministry is very good at controlling the narratives it wants us to believe. That's what my grandparents have always said and I believe them.'

'Think with your mind and not any particular sense of…_obligation_'

There was a tense stalemate of silence as each waited for the other to make the next move.

'I don't want to fight with you – I really don't,' Nina said quietly at last. 'All I want is the truth – _your truth_. Not this pack of lies that masquerades as facts.'

'Everyone else believes it all to be true,' Snape said tensely. 'Even the Beauchamps – you heard them! People think they know everything there is about me just because of the company I used to keep!"

'_**I'm not everyone else**_**; **_**I thought I proved that once and for all!'**_

The Potions Master let out a tense breath and leaned heavily with his back to the bookcase he had been standing next to.

Nina got up and walked over to him slowly.

'I am not stupid or naïve – I know that you had to initiate and I know you had to work damn hard to stay alive. _But I don't believe for one minute that you are a genocidal maniac!_ Complicated and very misguided when you were younger yes – but not that kind evil! I don't know much, but I know that! Nothing is ever as simple or clear-cut as the Ministry and their arsekissers try to make it. My parents work for the Ministry and they are running around with Dark Wizards and worse and have done for years; I've heard enough and seen enough just being prepped by them for a life that I don't want. I know what's real and what's not; I know some of the games that have been played and how they should be played. But I also know is that environment shapes a person as much as their own choices do.'

Snape suck in a ragged breath of air.

'And what have I ever done to deserve your…_understanding_?'

'You gave a damn when you didn't have to; when you usually wouldn't have done.'

The Potions Master blinked his eyes rapidly. There was no faulting her logic.

'Professor Dumbledore summoned me,' Nina continued.

Snape's sharp features hardened as she told him about what had transpired in the Headmaster's office.

'And thanks to me giving a damn and not wanting you to forget how close we are you are now beholden to him,' Professor Snape said wearily. 'I am no freer under the Headmaster's rule than I was and will be again under the Dark Lord's…still; I suppose I ought to just be grateful I was not entrusted to the Dementors of Azkaban. It was my own doing – as I said there is much that you are not aware of, your reading of the archives notwithstanding. But my cursed existence has now impacted you – and it's not right Nina. I never wanted that for you.'

There was a faint sniff as he looked out the small window near where they stood. Nina walked over quietly and stood next to him.

'It's not your fault! I've made things a lot worse for you,' she said sadly. 'I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry. Raisa should have never got you involved in this.'

'Miss Delahaye was looking after you as I requested.'

'_Looking after me?_ I don't understand…'

'It was Miss Delahaye who first brought your "friendship" with Draco Malfoy to my attention last term. Suffice it to say that I too became – _concerned_ – after learning that your family was starting to move in a certain circle, one that put you in close proximity to the offspring of prominent Death Eaters. I knew enough of you to know that you would not have willingly done so had it not been for the aspirations of your parents. Though I did not demand it, Raisa Delahaye made a sacred vow to look after you, but without you or anyone else besides myself being made aware of the situation.'

It was Nina's turn to let out a ragged breath and she flopped down onto window seat.

'_But Draco…'_

'…Actually likes you, Miss Angeni. He is of the opinion, and Miss Delahaye and I agreed, that if there ever was anyone who was not born to move in the Inner Circle it was you,' Snape said as he sat down next to her. 'Like Miss Delahaye, Draco's life is not his own to lead and given the choice he would prefer to not have to live up to every expectation set by his family. Unlike her, he does idolise his father and that complicates things somewhat.'

'What am unholy mess…'

'A very big one.'

'Well you can get back to whatever it is you do with your summer holidays; Professor McGonagall is taking me down to London herself first thing in the morning and I'll be staying with Tasha Lemieux for the rest of the summer, unless something else happens Merlin forbid.'

'Catching up on my reading in peace and quiet and that is exactly how I prefer it,' Snape commented.

'Well, I best get out of your hair and leave you to it. Have a good rest of the summer, Professor. I'll try not to blow up your classroom this year.'

'You are something else, Miss Angeni. I will hold you to it. Now off with you – technically you aren't even supposed to be back here.'

A few flicks of Snape's wand and the remaining Archives from the last war flew back into their proper places. There was no sign of anyone having ever been in this part of the library.

'Thank you,' Nina murmured.

'Don't hesitate to contact me if need me.'

'I don't want to interrupt your peace and quiet.'

'You wouldn't be.'


	7. Sacred Vows

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. I don't make any money from this and just do it for the genuine love of writing.**

_**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE – Canon used very sparingly here!**_

_**Summary: **_Of all the mysteries of the Wizarding World, perhaps none is more enigmatic than the Vampire. This is the story of - such soul. It is a story about love, life and choices – and not having any regrets. Features: OMC/OFC/Snape

_**Author's Notes: **_"LIVE FOREVER" is the prequel to "SALVATION". If you read the first 9 chapters of that you will have a good grounding for the story of the Severus & the only student he ever loved. If you haven't read that yet then SPOILERS! I've found my own gift of a character in Andrea Slitheen, an old Housemate & nemesis of Severus Snape. Hope you enjoy. This is the first of what I hope will be several stories of an underworld within the world of Harry Potter.

**WARNING: Student/Teacher relationship. Older Man/Young Woman. Should not be taken as endorsement of such relationships**.

_**Rated M/R for language, situations**_

**Live Forever**

**By NativeMoon**

**Chapter 007: Sacred Vows**

Nina intended to be as silent as the grave while Professor McGonagall played guardian and delivered her to Kings Cross. They could have made the journey quickly and easily by using a portkey, but McGonagall quite liked seeing the country by rail. She had business at the Ministry the following day and then would return to the Scottish Highlands to be with her family. But she looked on rail travel as quite a treat.

The Ravenclaw didn't particularly care for the chatter of the Deputy Headmistress, but she was capable of the expected deference. That is, only if certain lines were not crossed; and knowing McGonagall she was going to take advantage of Nina being captive for six hours.

'I suppose this was your parents attempt at making what they thought would be a suitable arrangement,' McGonagall said pointedly a half-hour after the Hogwarts Express departed for London. 'With the Ministerial circles your family appears to move in you should be able make an excellent match that doesn't involve Dark Wizards, I'd have thought.'

'Well that didn't take long,' the Ravenclaw snorted.

'I beg your pardon?'

'Professor McGonagall, with all due respect, I don't understand why you would care so much about something that is deeply personal and unimportant. You're not fashed about the danger I'm in from the Delahayes but who I'll marry is such a big deal? It's nobody's business, actually; not even yours!'

'Why I never…!'

'If you don't mind I'd like to go back to my book, _please_.'

The Deputy Headmistress did not reply as she took her things and moved several carriages down.

Nina pulled the blinds all the way down over the windows so that she had absolute privacy.

And then she wept uncontrollably.

**XxxOOOxxX**

Of all the people Dumbledore could have foisted her on, the Lemieuxes were a great choice. Truth be told Tasha was probably the closest thing to being a best friend of all her schoolmates despite her father's recent efforts at cooling their relationship. She'd only ended up staying at the Shacklebolts on weekends here and there because of her father's insistence that she make the 'right' connections. _'A connection with that family would serve you well, mark my words!'_ he had said time and time again.

Matty was actually pretty cool – but Nina was sure that she'd come to resent the time that each was compelled to spend in the other's company outside of school. They butted heads over things that probably didn't matter much in the scheme of things. But each time they had a disagreement it was harder to rebuild knowing that another barney was probably just around the corner. She couldn't blame Matty really, it should be entirely up to her who she invited home. She hadn't invited Nina of her own volition, not once.

'Your old man will be busting his gut at you staying with a lowly shopkeeper's family,' Tasha grinned as she and Nina helped her mother prepare dinner the following evening. Her father had two confectionary shops; one in Diagon Alley in London and one in Hogsmeade. Tasha's father had never had any other interest other that the treats that he developed and sold. He met his wife when she came to work for him as a pastry chef and they had grown the business together over the years whilst they started a family.

'Pffft "lowly" my arse – He's from Cokeworth for Merlin's sake! He had to work in the mill during the summer holidays. My granddad and nana and my great-grandparents on both sides worked there too. He's got no right to be such a damn snob, putting on that phoney posh accent and looking down at people like that changes who he is and where he came from!'

'Now, now girls,' Tasha's mother grinned. 'People can afford to give offense whenever and however they please once they have vaulted themselves out of the working classes or if they were fortunate enough to be born into privilege. Not everyone who wants to can lift themselves out of poverty – and working for the Ministry _is_ very prestigious. You know the old saying: many feel called to serve but very few are chosen. _That _is how the status-quo is maintained. He is entitled to feel proud of his achievements – not all who are chosen are as well paid as he is nor do they enjoy the benefit of being included in the circle of movers and shakers of our little society.'

'He's just another Ministry jobsworth paper-pusher,' Nina sniffed. 'He doesn't even do anything remotely requiring a magical education – just as well since he barely scraped by at Hogwarts from what my Nana says. I feel sorry for whoever has to work with him – real architects having to put up with a bullshit no-talent like him!'

'Nina, it doesn't matter what his job is – your father is in a position to do great things for his family and so he does. You have opportunities that many can only dream of and it is because your father is ambitious and made useful connections. You'll be able to get a great job and make a good match because of it.'

'He wasn't afraid to kiss arse to get what he wanted more like! It's disgusting how he simpers around Mr. Shacklebolt and anybody he thinks will be useful to him. I couldn't do it to save my life! And I don't want anyone that he would think is suitable. I know what I want for myself – and I'm not afraid to go against him either.'

Nina definitely preferred Tasha's parents to her own. She couldn't have dared have a conversation like this around her family. But she loved the Lemieuxes because they didn't talk at her like her parents did; they talked _to_ her and had the gift of being great listeners. Nina could just be herself and be brutally honest, and Mrs & Mr. Lemieux were always in her corner. She envied Tasha to a degree. For all of her own parents' achievements, they didn't strike Nina as content with their lot in life. Nothing seemed to ever be enough, social-climbers that they were. But Mr. & Mrs. L – she should be so lucky to have even a bit of the love and happiness they seemed to share.

'Then you should delay any talk of alliances until such time as you are able to take care of yourself, Nina. Whilst you're still dependent on your parents your father rules the roost. Like it or not, he will do everything he can to make that decision for you and your mother's protests will fall on deaf ears if she even bothers to protest at all. I just hope that you really are up to the task of standing up for yourself,' said Mrs. Lemieux.

'Your father is going to be royally pissed about you and Matty not getting along perfectly,' Tasha sniffed. 'And he is really going to go mental when he finds out you are with us!'

'I'm not afraid of him and he's not foolish enough to go hard on Professor Dumbledore,' Nina said calmly. 'Anyway, he's not going to make the effort to send for me just so he can teach me a lesson. He'll find a way to get back at me for this sooner or later when it suites him.'

'What exactly happened? To be honest, I'm really surprised that Raisa asked you over there,' Tasha asked.

'My parents want to run with the big dogs. The more I think about it, the more I'm convinced they arranged it all without talking to me. The first I learned of it was getting the Owl message from Raisa with a couple of days to spare to sort myself out and make the flight,' Nina answered diplomatically. 'We don't really have that much in common, as it happens. But neither of us realised it until we were in such close quarters. I had to live the way they live – and I wouldn't want their life for any amount of money. I'm not like them and god help me, I hope I never will be. Good luck to her is all I can say.'

'A wise choice and very well put Nina,' Mrs. Lemieux said. 'The patronage of that _good_ family and those like them always comes with a price to pay – too high, in my opinion. People don't often realise that until it's too late. If you find that you only have just a small circle of good people that you can rely on that's not a bad thing.'

'Well I just want to forget it and put it behind me. Looks like I won't be seeing much of Matty or any of that crowd much anymore outside of school. I can only imagine what Raisa is going to tell them.'

'I expect that she is likely to say the same thing that you have,' Mrs. Lemieux said with a gentle squeeze of Nina's shoulders. 'Now, let's leave that where it is and see about having a great rest of the summer, eh?'

**OOO**

Dinner and the time leading up to bed was a raucous affair with Tasha, her parents and her brothers and sisters. Nina managed to set aside her troubled thoughts while in their company. There were so many questions going around in her head – deeply personal ones she doubted her Potions Master willingly answer, the confirmation he had been a follower of You-Know-Who aside. He'd been trying to look after her, albeit from a distance and even Dumbledore himself was totally ignorant of that fact. As she lay in bed fingering one of the small rose-coloured bottles of dreamless sleep potion Professor Snape had given to her, Nina did wonder what he had been doing since they left each other and if he had thought of her at all.

**OOO**

There was nothing to do in the decrepit mill town that Snape was forced to call home outside of Hogwarts. Here the working-class boy who had made good (after all, a job at Hogwarts was just as prestigious as one with the Ministry) always had to confront the poverty he'd worked so hard to distance himself from. Once upon a time he'd truly believed that becoming a Death Eater would take him away from all this. He'd thought he would have a grand house or perhaps even an estate in the glorious mountains of the Lake District.

Snape wasn't greedy, however. It wasn't the love of money that had driven him; it was the need to be recognised – to be someone important and in a position where no one could bully or hurt him ever again. He would be respected wherever he went and admired for his talents in Potions and especially the Dark Arts; and if there were those that feared him, why all the more better. He'd allowed himself to be foolish enough to think that once he was important he could win the affections of Lily Evans, Harry Potter's dead mother. He'd had no aspirations to be the next Dark Lord; he just wanted what he had thought being an associate of the Dark Lord could do for him since it was not possible by traditional means. He had deceived himself and allowed to himself to be deceived in this regard as much as he had about Lily.

Whenever he was forced to inhabit the shabby little mill worker's cottage on Spinner's End in which he'd actually grown up during the summer months, Snape was forced to confront the man he was and the rocky road he'd travelled to get there. The nights were always much worse than the days. He had no work to immerse himself in as such and these many years outside of the Dark Lord's service meant that he was no longer the nocturnal creature of his youth.

This particular night was even more tormenting than usual. He lay in bed wide awake and visions of that last time with Nina swam before his mind's eye; the expressiveness of her face, the way the long slender fingers of her small artist's hands had rested in her lap or twirled her hair. With every penetrating look she seemed to strip him of every vestige of the Potions Master, leaving just unremarkable Severus Snape before. She seemed to be studying him – it was as though she saw right through him. Perhaps she always had from the moment she set foot in his office three years ago.

She knew what he was and some of what he'd done and hadn't recoiled in horror or shunned him. He conceded that he wanted Nina to like him – to _really_ like him in ways that Lily Evans Potter never had. And Lily never would have – but he'd been quite the dunderhead to be so blinded as he had been all those years by obsessive unrequited love; the ache of which that had lessened in severity in the past few months.

Severus would never forget that day in the abbey or the night with Nina in the library as long as he lived; fateful moments when he'd jumped headfirst with eyes wide open over the precipice.

**XxxOOOxxX**

The first couple of weeks Nina and Tasha spent close to home or going on various errands with Mrs. Lemieux. Then they expanded their horizons and began to go to the village of Ottery St. Catchpole a few miles from the Lemieux family home. There were a few other magical families around, Tasha informed her, but for the most part none of the families socialised together much with the exception of the Lemieuxes and the Weasleys. They all seemed to travel in different circles.

Tasha was the first one up a few Saturdays after Nina arrived and bounded into the guest room next to hers where Nina was till fast asleep. It was going to be a scorcher of a summer's day in their part of Devon and a perfect excuse to walk to the River Otter for a swim.

'Come on sleepyhead – wake up!' Tasha roared as she bounced into the room and swatted Nina with a pillow.

'Gerroffame!' Nina growled as she took the pillow and placed it over her head.

'_Tasha – let Nina sleep in if she wants to! She can meet you and the others later!'_ Mr. Lemieux howled from the comfort of his own bed. Merlin only knew where his youngest daughter got her energy from, everyone else was deader than a doornail since they'd been outside with the barbecue until 2 am and it was now only 7:00 in the morning.

'RISE AND SHINE!' Tasha whooped – that is until she saw the look Nina was giving her. 'I think I'll leave you alone…'

Nina's housemate tore down the stairs making as much noise as she could, prompting the whole family to yell at her as they threw things at their doors. Nina turned over again and bunched into a little ball, letting a dreamless sleep take over her yet again.

**OOO**

Nina walked with Tasha as she and the other Lemieux children made their way to their favorite spot along the River Otter. They had one stop to make, at the house of their friends the Weasleys. Mr. & Mrs. Weasley had attended Hogwarts the same time as Tasha's parents and they had remained good friends over the years. They had a particular association that Nina was not to know of just yet. But such things weren't discussed openly before the children of either family.

They rounded a dirt track of a lane and The Burrow, the Weasley homestead, came into view.

'Holy Merlin!' Nina exclaimed as she looked up at the crazy six-storied building that must surely be held up by magic.

'Yeah, how about that,' Tasha sighed.

'It's bloody fantastic isn't it!' Tasha's older brother Aaron whooped as he shot down the lane in a hard run with the other boys on his heels.

Not wanting to get any hotter than they already were, Nina and Tasha took their time.

'So – which one is it then hmm?' Nina asked slyly as she watched Tasha topping up her lip gloss needlessly.

'Which one what?'

'Which one of the Weasleys has you putting on make-up that's only going to either melt off or come off when we go swimming! And look at you – you're gorgeous! It's not like you need all that slap!'

'Dunno what you're on about mate…'

'Uh huh, the hell you don't…'

But Tasha wouldn't say anything; they had just come into the Weasley's front garden and it was a battle to avoid being pecked by the chickens and pigs running loose. For a moment Nina wondered if the ground floor of the house was actually a coop and pen magicked together. It didn't matter though, she still thought the house was pretty amazing.

'Oh, hello dears!' came a rather loud voice from inside

'Hi Mrs. Weasley,' Tasha smiled as a rather wild-looking red-haired woman popped her head out a window.

'Ah! This must be the friend your mother was telling me about! Come into the kitchen girls and help me pack the picnic for all of you!'

'Yes ma'am!' Tasha and Nina chorused together.

'Wow – she's all right going to all this trouble!' Nina whispered as they walked a bit faster and headed around what turned out to be the front of the house. It was hard to tell where the house started and where it actually ended.

Once inside Nina tried not to stare as she was introduced to Mrs. Weasley who shook her hand vigorously as she admired Nina's curls. 'Oh to think of the money it would take to get my hair like that!' she fretted.

'Hmmph – what I wouldn't give for straight hair!' Nina scowled as she caught her reflection in the mirror.

'Your hair is part of your beauty, my dear. Believe you me there are plenty of women who would give their eye teeth for a head of hair like that!'

'…and it's such a pretty colour too! I wouldn't mind chestnut hair with red highlights!' exclaimed a flame haired girl as she slipped into the room and grabbed a biscuit off a plate piled high with them.

'This is my only daughter, Ginny (whom you've seen around school of course). Ginny this is Nina,' Mrs. Weasley said smiling as she snatched the biscuit from her daughter's hands and placed it in a bag and then tipping the rest of the treats from the plate after it.

Nina and Ginny said hello and nodded shyly at each other, then Ginny scowled at her mother.

'You don't mind if I come with you do you?' Ginny asked in a rush. 'It's just the boys all the time and it would be so nice to have some time with girls for a change…'

Over in the corner where she'd been staring at something out the window, Tasha frowned slightly.

'Now Ginny – you are much too young to be tagging along with…'

'Oh it's alright Mrs. Weasley; Ginny's only a year behind us and it'll be great having another girl along,' Nina said smiling. 'We don't mind, right Tash?'

'What? Oh, no – no problem…'

'_I'm coming too!'_ came another voice down the stairs.

'_No, Ron! We already told you!'_ came another.

'_But Ginny's going and I'm OLDER than she is and I'm a boy too!'_

'_She is not!'_

'Oh enough of this already – all of you are going so I can have some peace and quiet myself for a change!' Mrs. Weasley shrieked.

'_Dammit Ron!'_

'What was that Fred Weasley?!' Mrs. Weasley barked.

'Nothing Mum, didn't say a thing Mum…'

'Get down here all of you – now before I change my mind!'

The Weasley children knew their mother well enough to not tempt fate.

They raced down the stairs as though the ghoul in their attic was at their heels and stopped short when they saw Nina in the kitchen with Tasha and her siblings, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. There were murmured hellos and introductions all around since the only Weasley remotely acquainted with Nina was Gyffindor Prefect Percy, who was conspicuously mute. Nina chose to ignore him and not mention the amount of points he had taken off her for nonsensical bullcrap and instead turned her attention to the twins, Fred and George, trying to discern which one of them Tasha fancied as they spoke.

It was only until she looked over at her friend that she realised Tasha's attention was elsewhere. She stood in the corner talking quietly, head bowed shyly, with one of the elder Weasleys who'd already graduated from Hogwarts several years ago – Charlie. The only thing that Nina knew about him was that Charlie worked with Dragons in Transylvania. Inwardly Nina smiled. It was so like Tasha not to say anything about whom she fancied, but it was obvious just looking at the two of them together than they definitely liked each other as more than friends.

'You don't have to pack that much Mrs. Weasley – we have a load of stuff leftover from last night. Mr. L got out the barbecue,' Nina said. 'It's in my pockets – shrinking charm.'

'Is that right? Well done,' Mrs. Weasley nodded.

Nina looked at the heaving basket on the table and the others gasped as it and the items inside shrank enough to fit comfortably in her rucksack.

'_See_ – I told you Nina could do wandless magic but nooooo you thought I was up my own arse!' Tasha snapped at Percy, who stood there thunderstruck.

Percy Weasley was the very type of whom her father would say their ego was up their own arse. "Takes one to know one," she thought to herself. Percy was too much like her father; he couldn't be happy that someone might actually be better at something than he was or could do something they couldn't. Tasha suspected that it came down to the fact that Nina wouldn't play up to Percy's sense of self-importance. Few people would, but it seemed to rile him more than it should that someone he thought he was better than continually ignored him.

'Oooohh nice one!' George said, casually draping an arm around Nina's shoulders. 'Listen, maybe you could help us out with a few things.'

'Don't fall for it!' Charlie laughed. 'You'll end up in St. Mungo's before you can spell Quidditch!'

'No worries Charlie,' Nina laughed as she disengaged herself from George's grip and said goodbye to Mrs. Weasley with the others. 'I may be a bit crazy, but I'm nowhere near stupid!'

The boisterous gang of young people left by a back lane, with Ginny at Nina's side peppering her with questions about her the results of her Second Year at Hogwarts.

'She's only asked those questions of everyone else about a gazillion times already,' Ron mumbled.

'Sorry if I'm bothering you Nina,' Ginny said quietly before falling silent.

'It doesn't bother me at all Ginny. If it gets on your nerves you can walk with the others Ron…' Nina said firmly.

'Pffft they won't have him!' Ginny snorted.

'Then he'll just have to put up with us, won't he?' Nina replied with a smirk. 'Or make some conversation himself…'

'I was only messing around!' Ron barked.

Nina didn't reply. Instead she talked to Ginny and answered her questions about Hogwarts and what Nina's father did for the Ministry of Magic. Ron couldn't have gotten a word in edgewise even if he'd managed to think of something else to say.

After 15 minutes of walking the group found themselves at their hallowed spot on the River Otter. Everyone gathered around as Nina pulled out tiny blankets and showed Ginny how to return them to normal size, then expanded them. Then she pulled out the miniaturised hampers and a couple of bags and returned them all to normal size followed by the items inside. She took her time, explaining essential principals of functional magic learned from Second Year studies at Hogwarts to the little redhead, who basked in the attention Nina was paying to her.

'Very impressive!' someone hooted from the back as Nina took out a portable keyboard and let Ginny use her wand to make it full size along with a guitar. 'Even though you just broke the decree about misuse of underage sorcery.'

Nina looked up, clearly startled.

'Ahh bugger it – it's only Diggory!' Fred groused as he glowered at the stranger in their midst. 'What are you doing here?'

Nina had forgotten that Cedric lived nearby but was surprised that he turned up alone. The fact that he was tall, burly and good-looking with nice grey eyes didn't hurt in the eyes of a fair number of girls at school. He could have easily been hated by a lot of the boys – but most admired him for not taking himself seriously and for always being very fair and balanced in his approach on and off the pitch. He was respected and it was well-deserved. As a result he was quite popular – yet did not have a steady girlfriend.

'Going for walk and a swim actually; same as you…' said Cedric.

'But this is _our_ spot!' Fred huffed.

Seeing how Cedric was looking at Nina (who was paying him no attention), Tasha told Fred that technically his family didn't own it so technically all of them had no right to be there. They weren't in any position to tell Cedric he couldn't swim.

'Actually it belongs to us; we have a few acres,' Cedric said smiling. 'My house is back there…'

He pointed past a thicket of trees and then introduced himself to the rest of the group that didn't know him already.

'Guess that's us told,' Ginny smirked. Then she grew serious. 'You aren't going to make us leave, are you?'

'I don't mind the company,' Cedric said. 'If you don't mind sharing some of that barbecue.'

Nina looked up from preparing a feast fit for the whole of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor.

'Sounds like a reasonable deal. I'd take it if I were you, Fred,' she laughed as she pulled out broomsticks last of all and returned them to their normal size along with Quidditch equipment. 'It's a good thing that it's a wizarding family's land you've been trespassing on…all things considered.'

'OK fair enough, Fred mumbled as he stripped down to his swimming trunks and then ran to the river, making a huge leap and big splash. The rest of the Weasleys followed along with the Lemieuxes, leaving just Cedric and Nina.

'Here, let me help you arrange this stuff,' Cedric said. 'Holy Merlin – I'm hungry!'

'Don't eat before you swim – cramps you know,' Nina replied '…and no worries about me getting into trouble. 'They can't track natural, wandless magic and as long as no one says anything it doesn't need to be a big deal.'

''Fair enough. Race you…!'

'Erm – I… I can't swim actually,' Nina replied softly, looking as embarrassed as she felt.

'Are you kidding?' Cedric gasped.

'I went once to a public swimming pool and some idiot held me down underwater until I almost drowned. I never went back…'

'That's awful,' Cedric said sympathetically. 'I can teach you if you want. It's easy.'

'Oh I don't want to bother you…'

'You wouldn't be, not at all….'

There was something about the way he looked at her. Without understanding why, Nina realised again that she could trust him. Having this understanding still made her rather wary of acting on it.

'OK,' Nina replied after a short silence. 'But no tricky stuff alright?'

'On my honour – and honour is very important to me.' Cedric replied solemnly.

Nina had been on his mind since the day they met but she never took any notice of him. Many times he'd wanted to talk to her at school, but she was always surrounded by a gang from the other Houses, usually Slytherins, that is when she was actually around. He had found out from Tasha that she lived up north in the Black Country, but his parents couldn't be convinced to see that part of the England.

Cedric tried not to stare as Nina took off her t-shirt and shorts, revealing a golden orange bikini. She had quite a body on her, he thought. Nina's breasts were full and she had a little pot of a belly that looked quite sexy, pierced as it was. She was curvy, not boyish in the way that was the fashion with the other girls he knew. Her skin was such a lovely colour too, but then he'd always been attracted to ethnic girls and there wasn't anybody at school that he fancied like he did her. Thank Merlin he'd had the guts to talk to Tasha and she'd finally been able to set this up. It was the chance he'd been waiting for and he didn't want to blow it. There was no guarantee that he'd get another opportunity.

They ran to the water's edge and Cedric dove in. The others had downstream a bit and were hitting a large inflatable ball around so he and Nina were all alone. He wasn't sure who to thank in the Wizarding pantheon of Gods and Goddesses for this working out as it was, but he gave his thanks nonetheless. He owed Tasha for sure, big time. He resurfaced and looked over at the riverbank, where Nina was standing, stock-still in fear. Cedric swam over and then waded out.

'Is it alright if I help you?' he asked gently.

'You must think I'm stupid...'

'No – I don't think anything of the sort,' Cedric said, putting an arm around her waist and taking her nearest hand.

He didn't rush her, and they moved purposely towards the water.

'We won't go too far, ok?' he said. 'Waist-high to start with, I promise.'

Nina nodded as she tried to shake off her fear. They moved forward until the water came up to Cedric's waist and then stopped.

'First thing is to learn how to float on your back,' he said quietly. 'You need to relax and let yourself go limp and just let the water carry you.'

'No!' Nina said impulsively.

'It's ok,' Cedric said reassuringly. 'I'll be right here, supporting you, I promise.'

Nina was so worried about looking like a fool learning to swim that she lost any self-consciousness about her looks. She'd never had the confidence that Tasha and her other friends definitely had. She'd heard so many remarks from her father and his parents about her looks over the years that there was no chance of her realising just how attractive she was becoming as she grew up. Where many of the girls that fancied Cedric would have been obsessing about their looks, she was worried about him thinking she was a big baby and didn't want to lose face.

Cedric was as good as his word. His arms supported her as she floated on her back. Within half an hour she could do it on her own for a little bit. They went farther out and he took his time with her. The minute she started thinking about it, Nina began to sink. Cedric would hold tight to her and her arms went around his neck as he kept her from going underwater. All the while he encouraged her and reassured her that he didn't think badly of her. '

I didn't come out of the womb knowing how – and it took a good few years to become a decent swimmer,' he said.

Nina smiled.

'You're beautiful, but especially when you smile,' Cedric said softly, looking into her eyes.

Her arms were around his neck and he was holding her, his heart beating so fast and hard he thought it would burst from his chest.

'No I'm not; I'm nothing special…' she said, wishing she could run away from him.

'To me you are,' Cedric said quickly. 'Don't pull away Nina. Please talk to me.'

Nina tried not to notice how attractive he definitely was. And unlike a lot of good-looking guys he wasn't full of himself. He wasn't anything like that pest Leigh Scunthorpe she had to put up with in her own House and for that she was grateful. But why her? He could have his pick of girls at school, that was for sure. And he was choosing her?

'_Why me?'_ she blurted out as a feeling of deja-vu washed over her.

'Why _not _you?' Cedric said seriously. 'You're smart, you're kind and very patient. You're dignified and you're brave. You stood up for Henrietta Grubstick when she was being picked on by Evie Stonebender; not many people go out of their way for folks in my House but you have. And you're beautiful, Nina. Whether you really want to accept it or not you really are…'

It seemed as though Cedric had been waiting a long time for this and now that he had her attention he wasn't about to let opportunity slip through his fingers – literally. Nina tried not to think about how nice he was, and how good it actually felt being in his arms.

'Would you go out with me, Nina? A proper date – just the two of us?' he asked, never taking his eyes off hers.

Nina hesitated and looked confused.

'Just tell me; yes or no…'

'I'll go out with you,' Nina answered simply.

Cedric let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

'Great,' he said smiling. 'Great…'

Nina didn't reply as Cedric visibly relaxed and lead her back to the picnic they had laid out. The others were returning and they all joked around as the food was passed out. Cedric sat next to Nina and Tasha gave her a wink and a knowing grin as she dished out food to Charlie. Nina tried to look happy, but inside she was reeling at this unexpected turn of events.


	8. To Be Free

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. I don't make any money from this and just do it for the genuine love of writing.**

_**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE – Canon used very sparingly here!**_

_**Summary: **_Of all the mysteries of the Wizarding World, perhaps none is more enigmatic than the Vampire. This is the story of - such soul. It is a story about love, life and choices – and not having any regrets. Features: OMC/OFC/Snape

_**Author's Notes: **_"LIVE FOREVER" is the prequel to "SALVATION". If you read the first 9 chapters of that you will have a good grounding for the story of the Severus & the only student he ever loved. If you haven't read that yet then SPOILERS! I've found my own gift of a character in Andrea Slitheen, an old Housemate & nemesis of Severus Snape. Hope you enjoy. This is the first of what I hope will be several stories of an underworld within the world of Harry Potter.

**WARNING: Student/Teacher relationship. Older Man/Young Woman. Should not be taken as endorsement of such relationships**.

_**Rated M/R for language, situations**_

**Live Forever**

**By NativeMoon**

**Chapter 008: To Be Free**

Just over a week later Cedric sat at the river's edge watching Nina swim out by herself. She had been coming every day since the picnic to practice and was doing quite well now. They spent hours together swimming and taking about all manner of things and the only time they'd actually done anything else it was a double-date with Charlie and Tasha. They still hadn't gone out on a proper date – just the two of them alone. But Nina had finally agreed to go out with him that evening. They would travel the Muggle way and take the train into Exeter to see a film. Normally he would have welcomed time passing slowly when he was with her. Now all he wanted was for the hours to fly by when he would pick Nina up from the Lemieuxes and they would be on their way. He'd planned a special night planned for her and hoped she'd like it.

'Aren't you coming in?' Nina called to him as she waved from the middle of the river.

'One second,' he replied with a faint smile.

There was no denying just how attracted he was to her. Nina Angeni was worth the wait, he told himself as he stripped down to his swimming trunks and then went in after her. They swam for a while and joshed around in the water, Cedric taking great care to not do anything that would bring back the memory of that awful time she'd had at the public pool she'd told him about.

'I want to learn how to go underwater,' Nina said firmly, interrupting his thoughts. '…and then I want to learn how to dive.'

'Are you sure?' Cedric asked. 'There's no pressure Nina, we've got plenty of time…'

'I'm ready… let's do it!'

'Alright,' Cedric said. 'I can't teach you diving here though. There's a place nearby I can take you to. It's a small estuary of the river, has a waterfall and everything. It's well off the beaten track so there's no chance of a Weasley coming to take the piss when you least expect it.'

'That sounds like heaven,' Nina replied.

They were constantly being interrupted by Fred and George Weasley, who still hadn't seem to get it in their flaming red heads that what they were doing was trespassing. To them they were just having a laugh, but after the first couple of times it wore thin. Nina and Cedric both had told them to bugger off the last time. Nina mentioned it to Tasha when she asked after Cedric and she was fairly sure that Tasha spoke to Charlie about it. From that moment on the Weasley Twins had ceased to become the third and fourth wheels when Cedric wanted to spend time alone with Nina.

The two young people swam back to what had become their usual meeting place and gathered up their things. It was too hot to get dressed again and they were on Diggory property. Cedric's parents were at work and the Lemieux and Weasley children were all engaged elsewhere, seeing other friends and making the most of the summer holiday still left. Nina and Cedric would be well and truly alone today with no one to bother them. They walked further on with just their swimming costumes on with Cedric leading the way.

After another 20 minutes of walking through heavy woodland they emerged at the area that Cedric has spoken of.

'Holy Merlin,' Nina gasped as she took in the scenery.

'Do you like it Nina?' Cedric asked softly.

'I don't see how anyone could not like it. It's beautiful.'

'Good – now pick a spot…'

Nina suggested that he show her his favourite. They walked around the lake to the opposite side from which they'd come and spread out a couple of blankets.

'This is really amazing Cedric…'

'Ready for another lesson'

'Yes!'

It was good to see Nina so excited and Cedric supposed he should be happy that he was getting to spend as much time with her as he'd been since the day of the picnic. Tasha and Charlie were now officially a couple and spent a lot of time together. There were no hard feelings between Nina and Tasha as they pursued their own interests apart from each other most of the day. It was only right that Tasha made the most of what time she had left with him and Nina wouldn't begrudge her friend for wanting to be Charlie as much as she could. Cedric thought Nina's understanding spoke volumes about her character. He knew plenty of people that wouldn't have been so nice if it were them taking a backseat to their friend's romance.

He let go of his misgivings on focused on getting Nina comfortable with being underwater. After a few hours she was ok with swimming alongside him looking at the wildlife hidden in the lake. They came up swiftly and pushed themselves forward out of the water. Nina was horrified to see that her bikini top had come undone and held it up to her as she sat on their blanket hidden away near the waterfall.

'Here, let me,' said Cedric as he tied it for her, his hands grazing her shoulders. There was a faint jolt of…something.

Nina murmured a quiet thank you. She lay back, welcoming the cool of the shade.

'You're so lucky, Cedric…' she commented after a few minutes of silence between them.

The Hufflepuff was on his side, his head propped up by his arm.

'I definitely am…' he said softly.

Nina looked at her watch.

'It's almost two – I should get back so I can rest a bit and sort myself out for tonight.'

'You still want to go? You're sure?' Cedric asked.

'Yeah – I do. If I was back home with my family I wouldn't even be allowed down the road after eight to get an ice cream, so this is a real treat for me. Tasha is so lucky her parents give her so much freedom.'

'Well then I hope you'll like your surprise.'

'Surprise? You don't need to go to any trouble…'

'It's no trouble – now let me walk you home.'

'That'll be too much on foot in one day...'

'I'll go with you as far as the Weasley's; how about that?' Cedric asked as he stood and then helped Nina up.

'If you insist,' Nina replied, looking away from him as she put her shorts and t-shirt back on. She knew he was peeping at her as he put his own clothes on, but as had been the case for the past week ignored it. 'You just better not fall asleep tonight!'

'Fair point. How'd you like to go back in style – by broomstick!'

'Are you crazy?!'

'Nina – you're an underage Witch and I'm a Wizard! We can't Apparate yet. Come on – you did really well when we were playing Quidditch so this should be a walk in the park for you. If we fly low we won't be seen. I've done it dozens of times before...'

'OK – I don't really feel like walking all that way back anyway…'

'We just need to go to my house. I can't risk trying to summon it…'

They walked briskly and managed to get to his house in less than 15 minutes. Once again Nina managed to be surprised at how her "betters" lived. The Diggorys didn't live in anything like a stately home or a chateau, but it was still a step up from the gated house her father invested so much of his pride and money in.

'My parents are at work. Dad is going to see the English National Quidditch Team match tonight and Mum has some ladies thing that she attends. Want a tour?'

Nina looked hesitant.

'I'll make it quick, I promise…'

'You promise an awful lot of things, Cedric Diggory.'

'And I haven't broken a promise to you yet, Nina Angeni.'

Cedric took Nina's hand and was as good as his word. In ten minutes they had seen the first two floors of the house and the master suite that his parents used. The last room was his bedroom. He walked in first and then stepped aside shyly as Nina crossed the threshold. He had up a few posters for his favourite Quidditch Team – The Arsenal Gunners along with a couple of player flags. They were hard to miss, taking up most of the far wall as they did.

'I didn't know you support the Gunners!' Nina gasped.

'You know about them then?'

'Are you serious? I've had a membership since I was 6 – Junior Gunner me!'

'Best team in the league!' Cedric said excitedly. 'I get to see them maybe three, four times a year at the most if I'm lucky. Dad prefers Charlton Athletic – can you imagine? Merlin it's painful to watch them play!'

'Mum gets me season passes and I have a sub to their magazine – I'm a proper Gooner!'

'A fellow fanatic – I love it! I get the newsletters – still it's not like being at the matches…'

'You should come with me when the season starts. Mum usually takes me to London and then comes to the stadium to take me back to Hogwarts right after… It's only Disapparating so I'm sure we can manage it. The matches are always on Saturdays and they start around lunchtime or just past two in the afternoon. An hour and a half and then we maybe grab something in Hogsmeade and walk back to school?'

'No wonder I hadn't seen you in Hogsmeade much on the weekends! I don't blame you, though. If I had Arsenal season tickets my friends would never see me either!' Cedric laughed.

He and Nina sat on his bed and the Hufflepuff showed her some of his memorabilia and photos.

'Mum said I can start going to away games next year...' Nina said. 'Hey – I'm in this picture. I was at that game in Block 12, Blue Quadrant – Club Level.'

Cedric looked like he'd died and gone to heaven as Nina showed him where she was in the crowd of 60,000+.

'I bought this photo off of WitchBay,' Cedric groaned. 'Merlin – I would have suffered detention with Filch for a year to go to that game!'

'Well – I can have guests so you are welcome to come whenever you can make it. Tasha's a Tottenham fan – no comment!'

'Chelsea was bad enough but she's switched to _Spurs_? She been sniffing too much chalkdust!'

'IF YOU HATE TOTTENHAM – STAND UP!' Nina chanted with Cedric joining in. A half hour later and they had gone through quite a bit of Arsenal supporter's songs and chants.

'Listen I better get you back so you can get ready,' Cedric laughed. 'I broke my promise not to keep you too long, but I can't say that I'm sorry. It's been great.'

'It was my fault actually. I just got carried away…'

'No apologies – I really enjoyed it. It's great that you love Arsenal as much as I do,' Cedric said happily.

He took his broomstick from the corner of his room by the windows and led the way outside. Once there he got on and then had Nina get on in back. She put her arms around his waist and helped him to kick off. They flew low as he'd said they would do and 5 minutes later landed in the driveway. Cedric walked Nina to the porch and watched as she fished the keys out of her rucksack and opened the front door.

'So – I'll be back at six-thirty, OK?' the Hufflepuff confirmed.

'Good, I'm looking forward to it,' Nina smiled.

'Great!'

'Great!'

Nina looked down at her sandaled feet shyly.

'Nina…' Cedric said softly as he tilted her chin up.

He leaned in and kissed her.

'See you tonight…' he said after pulling away reluctantly.

Before she could react he'd trotted to the driveway and taken off on his broom.

The Ravenclaw closed the door behind her and stood for a moment with her fingertips touching her lips, not quite believing what had just happened.

**OOO**

Nina decided she needed a drink. There was nothing like a cup of tea when she needed to relax or think. The passion of Cedric's kiss left her feeling very unsettled and not in a good way. Most girls at school would have been thrilled, but she wasn't most girls. She didn't know what rattled her the most, the fact that Cedric Diggory had kissed her or the reality that the earth hadn't exactly moved for her when he did it.

'There you are!' Tasha called from the back garden. 'Mum was about to call out a search party!'

'Oh – is something wrong?'

Nina walked across the kitchen and through conservatory doors that lead to the Lemieuxes back garden. It was almost improper to call it a garden – they didn't have as much land as her family or Cedric's but they still had a fair bit especially to the rear of their house.

'This came for you,' Mrs. Lemieux sighed as she handed Nina an envelope. 'It looks like Dumbledore's message finally got to your parents wherever they were…'

Nina frowned as she set her mug of tea down and took a seat on a chaise. She mumbled and rolled her eyes – and then did a double-take.

'I don't believe it!' she screeched.

She flung her hand out and Tasha snatched the letter. She read it quickly and her heart nearly stopped.

'MUM! HE CANT!'

'What is it?' her mother asked anxiously as she sat next to her daughter and read aloud over her shoulder.

'_Nina, _

_I was disappointed enough that you didn't fully support our plans for your summer holiday. But now I've had to hear from Professor Dumbledore, of all people, that you have had a disagreement and you returned from France on your own. You returned to Hogwarts without so much as a by-your-leave to your own parents and apparently have suffered the displeasure of the Delahayes!_

_As if that were not enough, your Headmaster has farmed you off to people whom you know I do not want this family to be associated with. Dumbledore assured me he had your consent, as though that actually carried any weight in the matter._

_This is the last time I will compromise my position at the Ministry for such an ungrateful, insolent and undeserving child. Let me make it clear my girl that you are not of age yet! __**I gave you shelter and provided for you**__ and it is I who ensured that you would have the best of all opportunities opened up to you though I could have easily chosen otherwise. _

_Merlin giveth – and Merlin will taketh away. _

_Since you cannot respect my authority and toe the line then you will pay the price for being so willfully disobedient. You are to leave the Lemieuxes this evening and will be placed in the care of your maternal grandparents for the remainder of the summer and until you come of age on your 16__th__ birthday._

_You are no longer welcome in my home and I will make clear to any inquiring party that you are now on your own. The courtesies extended to myself and my family do not extend to you or your mother's parents._

_Perhaps Cokeworth will be the wake-up call you are in desperate need of to come to your senses. _

_And so that there is no misunderstanding, there will be no funds from myself to your Gringotts account and I have expressly forbidden your mother to make a contribution. Whatever you currently have, you will have to make due with. Whatever you need, you will have to earn for yourself. Hogwarts is no longer my concern. You will have to address your situation with Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore if you expect to return this fall._

_Were it entirely up to me you would be forced to make your own way in the world, but your grandparents agreed to become your Guardians and house you once they became aware of the situation having not heard from you all summer. _

_You are not a child and will very shortly have to make your way in the world. It is about time that you are held accountable for your actions. Your mother and I have suffered long enough and will not have this negative influence contaminating your brothers. I have strongly advised your grandparents against nurturing the viper soon to be in their bosom. But like you, it seems they are determined to learn the hard way._

_The Knight Bus will pick you up at Stoatshead Hill at 6:30 tonight sharp. You will not miss that bus; if you do the Lemieuxes will suffer the wrath of the law should they try to interfere._

_Richard Angeni_

'_**He took you in and provided for you**_ – what the fuck is that shit about?' Tasha roared.

'I'm probably better off not knowing,' came the answer. 'I don't even want to think about it right now... I can't.'

'Oh Nina,' Mrs. Lemieux cried. 'I'm so, so sorry!'

'He can't do it, Mum,' Tasha wailed. 'He just can't!'

'He can do whatever he pleases until Nina is of age. And he's not bluffing – he would have the full weight of that bitch Dolores Umbridge behind him if we tried to challenge him because of who his elite "friends" are.'

'It's OK Tash. I love my mum's parents actually. They're great. So what if they don't have some fancy house and don't live in a really nice town or the countryside.'

'Your mother is from there too?'

'Yes, but from the wrong side of the tracks according to my father. His family was from the other side of the mill, not that they were anything like super posh even with a couple of extra rooms to their house and indoor plumbing. He married down quote unquote and has to remind everyone now and again about the life he could have had if my mother hadn't gotten pregnant. He only married her so he wouldn't screw his chances at the Ministry… as if anyone would care.'

'Some people do care – the wrong people,' Mrs. Lemieux said. 'That's as true now as it ever was. And it seems he's going to go out of his way to disassociate himself from his own child and make things much harder for you…'

'Well – that about sums up dear old daddy,' Nina said rising. 'It's quite a walk to Stoatshead from what I remember and I need to pack. I guess I'm lucky I had to bring so much stuff from home to Riyo's in the first place… the place I used to call home though it never really was. Nothing to go back for really…'

'Mum can't we do something?' Tasha said bursting into tears.

'Our home is your home whenever you need or want it Nina. Once you turn 16 he can't touch you. Just try and cope these next months. And don't you worry about funds…'

'No – stop. If I ever needed to stay here I would pay my own way somehow. You have enough on your plate without an extra mouth to feed.'

'I don't know the details of what your father has told you, Nina. But he doesn't know anything about our situation. He wouldn't dare lower himself to talk to us now that he's made it big. Suffice it to say my husband and I and our families do quite well as you can see. We are not in want of anything. We work hard for what we have and the new mail-order business is taking off. You will not pay a single knut to live under this roof. And he can't stop us from helping you as we see fit – he'd never know. He's completely incompetent as a Wizard!'

Nina's face crumpled and tears began streaming down her face.

'Thank you for everything,' she croaked as she hugged Mrs. Lemieux.

'I just wish we could do more for you right now!' Tasha's mother cried.

'Do you want us to help?' Tasha asked.

'No… thank you. I just need to get this over with.'

Nina looked at her hosts solemnly for a moment and then went back inside.

**OOO**

There was so little time left that Nina just flung things into her trunk and travel case without trying to be neat. She looked around the room that had felt better to her than her old room at her parents. There was a dull ache in her chest at having to leave it and her eyes stung with unshed tears. Still, things could be worse – at least her father didn't throw her out onto the street with nowhere to go even if that's what he thought sending her to Cokeworth was like in his mind.

She would prove him wrong, somehow someway, she thought to herself as she charmed the suitcases and extra trunks to fit in her Hogwarts trunk without her wand. Fuck the Ministry – and her father too. There was more than one way to skin a cat; they couldn't trace wandless magic and her father didn't even know that she could do it.

Cokeworth would be the making of her and in the best possible way.

If was the last thing she ever did in life, Nina was fiercely determined that she would prove her father wrong.

**OOO**

By the time Nina came back down Mr. Lemieux was home and had been filled in by his wife and eldest daughter. His eyes were puffy and red and he kept blowing his nose. He reiterated what his wife had said about their home being Nina's home whenever she wanted or needed it. And that they would help her in any way possible with taking care of herself.

Nina cried as she hugged him and then Mrs. Lemieux and Tasha.

'I better get going,' she sniffed.

'You're not going alone…' Tasha wailed.

'The others will be home soon and they can't come home to an empty house now can they? And Charlie will be looking for you to meet him in the village – remember?'

'He'd understand if…'

'Tea please – don't make this any harder than it is. I just want to remember things as they are… I have to look after myself now and I need to start standing on my own two feet.'

Nina hoisted her rucksack onto her back and walked to the front door with the Lemieux family in tow. The Lemieuxes wished her well and made her promise to contact them so that they would know she'd arrived safely.

Nina nodded faintly and then left them standing on the porch.

She didn't turn back once.

**OOO**

Nina heard the Knight Bus before she saw it. There was a loud BANG and then a SCREECH before a violently purple triple-decker bus seemingly came at her from out of nowhere. It came to a hard stop and Nina found herself praying that it was going to be a short ride.

'Oo's comin' aboard?' a voice called out.

'Er – I think I'm booked?' Nina said.

'We don' normally do it like that see? The Knight Bus is for the stranded Witch or Wizard but this 'ere is a favour-like for some 'igh flyer at the Ministry – ya get me?' said a pimply toothpick-thin youth. Nina glanced at his name tag; "Stan Shunpike" it read.

'Whatever… _Cokeworth_…' Nina snapped as she pushed her way past him and snatched her grimy ticket from his hand.

'That'll be a while. Just after Midnight I 'spect…'

'SEVEN HOURS ON A BLOOMIN' MAGICAL BUS?'

'Look here Miss, all these people are ahead of you. 'S a busy time of year for us an' that – ain't it Ern? NEXT STOP PORPOISE SPIT – THE NEXT STOP IS PORPOISE SPIT – GUERNSEY!'

Nina climbed up to the top of the bus, trying to ignore the fact that there were no proper seats, only brass bedsteads. But lying on a bed was better than sitting on her arse all night. She grabbed one that seemed to have a bit more privacy as it was at the back and closed the bed curtains around her.

Maybe if she slept that would help time move a little faster…

**OOO**

Cedric turned up at the Lemieux house as planned. He could barely contain his excitement and so had set off just a bit earlier in the hopes that Nina would be ready and they would have more time together. But when he arrived it seemed that fate had other plans. He found the house in uproar and Tasha explained what had happened after Nina got home from her day out with him.

'Mum and Dad want to help her – but I think Nina's too proud to accept it. She seemed quite determined to prove her father wrong and to make her own way in the world as best she can,' she said. '_Merlin, she would die a death if she had any idea I told you_…!'

The Hufflepuff turned from his friend and looked out of one of the living room windows.

'Maybe I can catch up to it! Maybe…' he croaked, trying not to shed his own bitter tears.

'The Knight Bus doesn't work that way, son,' Mr. Lemieux said. 'It pops in an out randomly all over the British Isles and Northern Ireland. There's no telling when she'll get to Cradley Heath; the only thing we know for sure is that it was stopping for her at six-thirty.'

'She didn't even say good-bye…' Cedric mumbled.

Mrs. Lemieux wrung her hands – she felt so sorry for the young man.

'It was an awful letter Cedric. She wasn't expecting it and there wasn't any time to think about anything really. It was enough for her to get her things and get to Stoatshead Hill. He threatened her and us if she missed the bus.'

Cedric fingered the small box he'd been carrying.

'When will you know…?' he asked.

'She promised to send word that she made it safe and sound,' said Mr. Lemieux. 'All we can do is carry on as usual until we hear from her. I'm sorry… the minute we know something we'll contact you.'

Cedric nodded slowly and then left in silence.

Tasha watched tearfully through the window as he ambled down the driveway, slightly slumped and twitching. Without a doubt, Cedric Diggory was sobbing.

**OOO**

'COKEWORTH! NEXT STOP COKEWORTH!' came a loud voice up the stairs. 'You with the fancy la-de-da and wotnot – your stop's next!'

Nina awoke with a jolt as the bus swerved sharply and she hung on to the bedstead lest she fall to the floor. There was a loud BANG and then the bus came to a screeching stop. As she made her way off the bus she noticed that most people were fast asleep. She was too tired to think about anything except having a shower and going straight to bed. Then she remembered that her grandparents didn't have a shower… she'd just have to go to bed feeling like something the Knight Bus had rolled over then.

'Cor blimey – this place gives me the creeps. Always does whenever we get stuck coming here…' Stan muttered.

Nina didn't reply as she barged past him and off the bus. She stepped back into the shadows as it moved forward and then disappeared with its trademark loud BANG!

**OOO**

It took a moment for Nina to get her bearings. She looked around and located the old ruin of a mill, whose chimney stock towered over her grandparent's part of town like an accusatory finger. The bus had let her off quite near it. In the daytime it was probably bad enough but this time of night…

Stan Shunpike had a valid point, she thought to herself as she began to walk over the old-fashioned iron bridge that led to the terraced streets that were to be her home for the time being. There was a faint rumbling in the distance and she began to walk fast. Where Devon had enjoyed weather that more than withstood competitive climates on the Continent; Cokeworth felt like it was the middle of winter. It was cold and felt like the temperature was dropping even more.

'_Oh great!'_ Nina muttered as she rounded a corner. _'It would be just my luck to get caught in a bloody storm!'_

She speed-walked past terrace after terrace of abandoned properties; here and there one might see a chink of light through a window or two. But she knew that like many parts of the industrial north, most of the streets in this part of town had too few properties occupied. Some towns and cities were so desperate for regeneration that the councils offered houses for sale for a single pound – and still there were no takers. Cokeworth was no exception but there weren't many takers. Most people thought places like this had reached their sell-by date, her father included.

Nina darted down cobblestone streets and took shortcuts as memories came flooding back. In some ways she knew Cokeworth better than Shrewsbury. She was the only one of her mother's children that never minded seeing their grandparents; and she was the only one that had ever spent a significant amount of time with them. There had been plenty of family holidays and school terms growing up that had seen her shipped off to her grandparents for one reason or another. She would take this latest banishment in stride – yes she would.

Her father had set her free in a way she couldn't have anticipated – and Nina was going to make the most of it. He didn't come up with the idea off his own back; that much she was certain of. But she was grateful just the same.

**OOO**

Nina made her way to Aurora Close where her grandparents lived within 15 minutes of setting out from the mill, thanks to walking fast. They lived at the end of a cul-de-sac by the river and it had always been relatively quiet. Normally they would have been in bed by now, but she could see that lights were on and there was the faint sound of the Muggle television which she knew they liked to watch. She found herself becoming emotional and ran towards the house. By the time she got there the door was wide open and her grandparents flung their arms around her, smothering her with hugs and kisses.

'Oh thank goodness you made it alright!' Nana cried.

'We were worried sick – never know what's around the corner!' Grampa sniffed. 'Now come on, have yourself a cup of tea!'

Nina followed her grandmother in through the front hall and into the kitchen.

'Aw no fussing, please,' she begged as she watched her grandmother taking down her favourite mug from when she was a little girl.

'What's the use of having a granddaughter if you can't fuss over her?' said her grandfather as he walked into the kitchen. 'Door's locked. Looks like a storm is rolling in.'

'There was thunder, I think, when the bus dropped me off near the mill.'

'NEAR THE MILL?' Grampa bellowed. 'Have they lost their damn minds?!'

'Yep… candidates for the straightjackets at St. Mungos,' Nina snorted.

'That's my girl,' Nana smiled. 'The day you lose that sarcastic wit is the day I'll really worry!'

Nina yawned as her grandmother took a plate of food out of the refrigerator and placed it in a microwave oven.

'First electricity, then a television now a microwave – you two are living the Muggle high life,' Nina grinned.

'And that's not all!' Gramps said excitedly. 'We have – A SHOWER!'

'Not much of one mind – it's a nozzle thingy attached to the faucet,' Nana explained apologetically. 'Your Grampa rigged it up 'specially.'

'I'm sure it's great,' Nina smiled as she blinked back hot tears.

Her grandmother had put down a placemat, cutlery and a napkin in anticipation of her arrival. Nina was so tired she could care less about eating. But not wanting to hurt her grandmother's feelings, she ate most of the food on her plate when it was set before her.

'I can't eat another bite,' Nina said through a big yawn.

'It's been a long day. Why don't we call it a night and we can work on getting you settled tomorrow,' her Nana advised.

'I need to send a message to Tasha and her parents first – to let them know I'm alright.'

'Angel will do the trick. I wouldn't put it past your father to have some scumbag friend of his monitoring our grate on the Floo Network,' said Grampa.

'_Angel_? You mean you have an owl?'

'_You_ have an owl. We thought you might have need of him to stay in touch with your friends. Your parents have no idea.'

'But owls cost money to look after and…'

'…don't you worry. Your father doesn't know what he thinks he does!' her grandfather exclaimed as he led Nina to the rear of the kitchen which had been illegally extended.

Her grandfather had always loved to build things and so Angel the Owl had his own coop in a corner. Her grandfather introduced them and then Nina wrote a quick note and tied it to the owl's outstretched leg. She gave it instructions to take the note to the Lemieuxes and her grandparents explained that the owl preferred to get back in through the chimney – it just wasn't a good idea to leave windows open at night.

'He'll take himself back to his coop; he's a good boy,' her Nana chirruped as Nina gave the owl two owl treats and let him out the back door.

Nina locked the door and couldn't stifle her latest big yawn.

'I'm ready for bed…' she said as she struggled to stay awake long enough to get up the stairs.

Her grandparents led the way and took her to the top of the house, closing the rest of the house down for the night as they went. They had extended into the attic and there was a door down the hallway from their bedroom which led to the attic staircase.

'We thought you might want your own privacy now and then…' Nina's grandmother explained.

'And we sure do want ours – eh Val?' her grandfather chortled as he tried to kiss his beet-red wife.

'Ok – now that is_ way _too much information,' Nina snorted, holding up a hand and shaking her head 'no'.

Nina looked around her bedroom. It had been decorated in a pale lilac tint of her favourite colour, purple. There was a large brass and white iron bedstead with a pretty flowery motif on the porcelain bedknobs. It was made up of a large thick cream and rose duvet and several matching pillows. There was a maple night table on either side, both with small cream-coloured pottery lamps. There was a maple dressing table and a large overstuffed rose-coloured chair with matching ottoman. They'd also managed to get a desk into the nook under one of the windows. There was a closet large enough to hold her things and a chest of drawers that matched the night tables. And best of all – there was a working fireplace in another nook complete with some timber for kindling. Her grandfather had started a blaze, for it felt like it was near freezing now.

'We didn't do too much,' Grampa said returning his attention to his granddaughter. 'Thought you'd like to tart it up yourself…'

'It's wonderful,' Nina croaked. 'It really is…!'

'OK – enough of that. Time to get some sleep,' her grandmother said wiping her tears away.

'Can I sleep late – please?'

'You're not with them anymore. No reason to rise at the crack of dawn if you don't want to – we certainly don't.'

'Thank you…' Nina sighed with relief.

Her grandparents wished her a good night and the house fell silent once they were downstairs and had closed their bedroom door behind them.

Nina decided she couldn't be bothered to look for a nightgown. She would sleep in her t-shirt and sweatpants and worry about unpacking over the next few days. The Ravenclaw fished out one of the small rose-coloured bottles of potion given to her by Professor Snape and after a delicate sip she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


	9. Slow Life

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. I don't make any money from this and just do it for the genuine love of writing.**

_**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE – Canon used very sparingly here!**_

_**Summary: **_Of all the mysteries of the Wizarding World, perhaps none is more enigmatic than the Vampire. This is the story of - such soul. It is a story about love, life and choices – and not having any regrets. Features: OMC/OFC/Snape

_**Author's Notes: **_"LIVE FOREVER" is the prequel to "SALVATION". If you read the first 9 chapters of that you will have a good grounding for the story of the Severus & the only student he ever loved. If you haven't read that yet then SPOILERS! I've found my own gift of a character in Andrea Slitheen, an old Housemate & nemesis of Severus Snape. Hope you enjoy. This is the first of what I hope will be several stories of an underworld within the world of Harry Potter.

**WARNING: Student/Teacher relationship. Older Man/Young Woman. Should not be taken as endorsement of such relationships**.

_**Rated M/R for language, situations**_

**Live Forever**

**By NativeMoon**

**Chapter 009: ****Slow Life**

Several days later Nina woke up to the sound of pouring rain. It took a moment for her to remember that she was at her maternal grandparents' house in Cokeworth and not the plush surroundings of the Lemieux household in Devon. She rolled over onto her side and looked out her window for a moment, thinking about how her life seemed to take such strange turns. The girl who couldn't be arsed about wealth or privilege was now going to have to walk what she talked. And she would – somehow.

Nina could see that she was going to spend yet another day cooped up indoors. Cokeworth wasn't the type of place that was interesting to walk around even when it rained. And truth be told, being inside wasn't that bad. She was actually getting a lot of homework done, Potions included. There was not going to be a repeat of this past year with her getting detention on her very first day. And she couldn't face Severus under those circumstances yet again.

She went downstairs to find her grandfather in the front room reading some Muggle newspapers along with The Daily Prophet whilst listening to Wizarding talk radio on his wireless. Her grandmother was in the kitchen, with a small portable Muggle television tuned to a somewhat violent talk show where crazy Americans screamed _"Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!"_ as she snapped string beans. From the looks of things they were going to have a nice beef and vegetable stew for dinner tonight, cheap and cheerful food.

Her grandparents didn't believe in using magic for everything the way some Wizards and Witches did. It made it a lot more difficult for them to get along with Muggles and blend in. Both of Nina's grandparents had worked in the Muggle Relations office at the Ministry; it was how they met. Many had been the time where they were called out to Obliviate some unfortunate Muggle who came to know about them only because of the rampant stupidity of one of their own.

'Jerry Springer's hot,' Nina laughed as she took out a frying pan. 'Can I make myself a scrambled egg and mushrooms?'

'Make what you like dear! We need to go shopping tomorrow though,' Nana replied. 'I expect your lists for the new school term will come soon. We can go to Diagon Alley and make a day of it. Then come the day all you need to worry about is getting to King's Cross. Never did see much sense in doing the shopping on the day itself right before you have to get on the train!'

'There's not enough money in my Gringott's account for everything that needs doing and…'

'Your Head of House is coming for dinner tomorrow night. They give out Bursaries to the less fortunate – and you qualify, according to Professor Flitwick. He was very kind and understanding when we spoke to him. He has high hopes for you, you know.'

Nina snorted.

'Daddy Dearest would just love that – his daughter having to take "charity" and from Hogwarts no less!'

'They aren't going to throw you out like you've turned into some Squib who isn't magical whatsoever! You qualified to be there and that's that! Your Daddy Dearest couldn't have attended without the gift of a bursary himself. So if he happens to hear about it, tough!'

'Really?! The way he carries on all the time you'd think he put himself through Hogwarts – he worked at the mill during the summer blah blah blah…!'

'…and all that money he spent on himself and that Thunderbird he used to drive! Pompous, arrogant, lying twat!'

'Nana! Such salty language!' Nina smiled. 'You'll be a bad influence on me you will.'

'Aah he just makes my blood boil. Turned your mother's head with all his high-and-mighty airs. Made everyone else think she was the world to him and all the time he was shagging around and Merlin knows what else behind closed doors! Nothing's changed! There is the public Richard Angeni and the private man. He's a hypocrite like most of the people "in the club". We saw right through him, but she didn't want to hear it. Now look at her – trapped and no backbone to leave him!. It would kill her to come back to _this_!'

'I'm sorry Nana.'

'Hush my girl; nothing for you to be sorry about. Just learn from them and make a difference for yourself. A pile of money and lots of pretty baubles shouldn't be the things that you base happiness on. You can be comfortable and content without living the high life.'

'Well my idea of comfort is a nice house I can fix up myself and someone special to share it with… I've seen people who seem to have everything that money can buy – but they are either miserable sods who live for wanting more or they fool themselves into believing that their life is what happiness is. The Lemieuxes may only be "shopkeepers" according to Dad, but they make an honest living and they are happy. I've seen other families that are definitely struggling, and they have more love and affection than I ever had back in Shrewsbury.'

'Speaking of your Mum – an extendable trunk came earlier, anonymous-like. I think it's from her; probably the rest of your things from home.'

'Isn't that nice of her!' Nina snapped. 'That means that Buster took care of it. Poor thing – he deserves to be out of there far more than I do.'

'I won't fault you for what you feel. Never would have thought a child of ours could be so beaten down. A House-Elf… I still can't believe they stopped so low as to enslave another being. It's a bloody disgrace!'

Nina finished preparing her eggs and mushrooms and then grilled some toast. She made herself and her grandmother mugs of sugary tea and took a seat. She alternately peeled carrots and potatoes whilst she ate her breakfast. In-between bits of food she filled her grandmother in on exactly what happened in France. There was no reason to not trust them with the truth given the situation.

'There's more to it than you are telling me,' Nana said quietly.

'Aye…' Nina replied softly. 'I just… can't. To say anything else would mean betraying a confidence and I can't do that.'

'I understand. Well… this Potions Master seems a decent fellow.'

'It seems that he's been keeping an eye on me for a while and I didn't even know it - Dumbledore certainly doesn't and I don't think he'd be too happy if he knew. There's definitely some agenda there with Professor Snape but it's none of my business really.'

Her grandmother sat quietly and then broke her own silence after a time. Whenever she did this Nina knew to be on the alert. It was often said that the psychic gifts were just a load of nonsense – but her grandmother was truly gifted. Only a fool of the highest order didn't pay attention whenever she spoke after such a silence.

'Nina, the best advice I could ever give you is to be true to what you know of a person by experience, no matter what anyone else thinks about them. If they are good to you and do love you and are trying to lead a good life and make things right – then that's all really that matters my dear.'

'_Why do you say that?'_

'Oh – because sometimes the things we don't say or do are the things that could make the biggest difference to a person and especially when they don't even know just how much they need it. You needed to hear it.'

Nina fingered her mug of tea and nodded slowly. She began to peel some onions as they offered excellent cover for the tears that needed to fall.

'What if it's someone that the "right people" gave up on – someone who can't see the beauty or goodness in themselves because of making all the wrong choices…someone that may have actually done some morally reprehensible things once upon a time?'

'Then it seems to me that it's even more important to have the courage of your convictions and not give up on them entirely. You have to live your life, mind. No use in sitting around hoping for something that might not happen. But wilfully ignoring what you know to be true – well that brings nothing but misery.'

Nina nodded as she took more onions and began peeling.

'And Nina?'

'Yes Nana?'

'Don't ever hold it against someone who is afraid to love or who is afraid of being hurt again.'

Nina's grandmother looked at the one child of all her daughter's children that she loved without a shadow of a doubt. Nina had always been more her grandparents child than her parents. It had caused no end of discord over the years. Nina had yet to realise that – but her grandparents knew it all too well.

'Professor Snape must think quite a lot of you, to have risked everything to help you. Dumbledore would be very angry because he doesn't entirely have the control he thinks he does. Even now, it's just an illusion – your Potions Master has proved that just by doing the right thing with students from his own House off his own back without involving the man pulling his strings,' Nana commented.

'I don't know what to do!' Nina sobbed uncontrollably as her grandmother came to her side of the table and hugged her. 'About anything! Everything is such a mess and I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me!'

'The way will open up; you'll see. It'll just take time is all. You were never going to have an easy life, Nina, but of all your mother's children you will be the happiest; that I can promise you.'

'Do you ever regret… do you ever regret that you ended up with a much different life than what everyone else expected you to have?'

'You mean do I regret making a true love match and choosing love over money and incurring the scorn of some of the high-and-mighty movers and shakers when lost everything? No! Your grandfather gives me the most important thing a man could give a woman – his heart. He has all the qualities a woman should want in a man – strength, kindness, honour, loyalty. He's worked hard for what we have even if some people turn their nose up at it. He did the right thing by other people and it's just unfortunate that it cost him. Remember what I said… money and all the fanciest baubles in the world can't make you happy. You're still a human being you still have problems Just look at your parents and the Delahayes.'

'But granddad wasn't a D…nevermind,' Nina stood up fast and tipped the last of her sliced onions in the pot.

Her grandmother said nothing.

Again there was just this… silence.

'If it's alright I'll go unpack the rest of my things and then we can see about that trunk?' Nina asked quietly.

'OK dear… I think we've had rather enough seriousness for one day eh?'

Nana watched as Nina made herself another mug of tea and then left the room.

There was so much more she could have said to her, but it seemed to her that the black-haired man ought to speak for himself and from his heart. It just might be the making of him.

**OOO**

Nina had a new-found energy once she started unpacking the things that she'd had with her at the Lemieuxes and Delahayes. As it was, she'd had breakfast at lunchtime after waking up so late yet again. She was so occupied that once she'd finished it was nearing dinner.

She came back downstairs and joined her grandparents in the front room.

'Hey I like Countdown!' she said as she flopped in front of the television with a bowl of stew on a tray and a cold drink. The mysterious trunk was next to her and she eyeballed it suspiciously. 'The numbers puzzles get too hard sometimes though…'

'Ah go on – you like old Whitely!' her grandfather teased.

'Richard 'Twice Nightly' Whitely!' he doesn't quite do it for me…those ties…'

Nina turned her attention to the trunk. Her grandmother sat in her usual chair next to her grandfather. Both waited anxiously as their granddaughter wrestled the trunk open.

'It's from her alright,' Nina mumbled as she pulled out an Arsenal poster featuring her favourites; Gael Clichy, Cesc Fabregas and Thierry Henry.

Next was her Quidditch equipment, books, art supplies and Muggle music. There was also a box with a key. Nina opened it and gasped.

'Holy Merlin!'

Inside was an abundance of gold and silver jewellery with precious and semi-precious gemstones. Nina set it down carefully and then took out clothes – clothes which she'd never seen before. She could do with some new things to wear outside of the classroom, so no complaints there.

Finally at the bottom there was another envelope.

She pulled out the monogrammed parchment writing paper that was most certainly her mother's.

"_I'm sorry"_ was all it said.

'I'm sorry,' Nina said caustically. 'She's _sorry_ – like that changes everything! Well at least I can sell the jewellery!'

'No!' her grandmother cried. 'Those are Llewellyn family heirlooms, passed down through the matrilineal line. I passed them to your mother and you were meant to have them on your wedding day… At least she's done the honourable thing so that I didn't have to go down there and get them!'

'Lord – if Dad ever found out…'

'…she would still stay with him…'

'Well – this is it. No need for me to go back to Shrewsbury. I'll put the jewellery in my Gringotts vault when we go down to London.'

Nina put everything back in the trunk, closed the lid and then directed it to her room – using wandless magic.

Her grandparents didn't seem too surprised.

'Always knew you would master it,' her grandmother said quietly. 'Your parents don't set store in such things, which is why they refused to believe what their eyes were telling them until it was too late.'

'But we were always sure that you would learn to focus – and that you would master it!' Her grandfather said, positively beaming.

'It's no big deal; just handy when I don't have a wand or don't want to be tracked by the Ministry.'

'There were a few times in the wars I would have given my eye teeth to be able to do what you can!'' her grandfather chortled.

Then he grew serious.

'Listen to me Nina; _you must take great care with your gift_. There are many that would try to use it – and you for their own selfish ends! A woman like you – is valuable to both sides, understand me?'

'But we aren't in a war Granddad…' Nina began.

'Not now, true. But I reckon he's still out there, biding his time, waiting for the right moment to come back. He's too evil to have simply died and because of a rebounding spell from a baby! No! Mark my words he will be back. You just mind yourself, you hear? _He's still got followers everywhere who aren't anywhere near innocent as they make themselves out to be!_'

'Come on St. John – let's just watch the show, eh?' Nina's grandmother suggested. 'We've had too much seriousness for one day.'

Nina sat with grandparents watching TV, but not really taking in the details of the programmes. Once again her mind turned to the Potions Master. He hadn't made himself out to be innocent, never tried to paint the horrors of what little she knew about his past in positive light. He hadn't lied to her, even though he could have done so or simply told her to fuck off and mind her business. She knew it, he knew it _and Dumbledore knew it_.

If only she could talk to him…

She could try using Angel to send Professor Snape a note but as there was no real need to, it probably wouldn't go down too well with him. He either wouldn't respond or might fire off a derisory missive she wasn't ready to take after all this. She couldn't take liberties – after all, the man was still a Hogwarts Teacher and she was still one of his students. Dumbledore was probably watching him.

No; all things considered she had no choice but to leave things where they were and shouldn't try to contact him at all.

**XxxOOOxxX**

The next day Nina awoke to find it still raining, but much less severely than had been the case. Her grandfather was going to start teaching her how to drive again. He used to let her get behind the wheel of his beloved Mini Cooper when she was younger. Unlike her brothers, Nina took an active interest in Muggle transport and viewed driving as a treat thanks to her grandfather. She had taken her father's cars out for joyrides more times than she cared to remember – something else the old man had been oblivious about. All things considered she was very lucky indeed.

'We can get in trouble for this,' she warned her grandfather.

'Who are you trying to impress?' her grandmother snorted. 'Get on with it girl just don't have an accident!'

'Just think – in a few months you can get your license!' her grandfather said with a grin. 'Imagine that – the two of us having a real Muggle Driver's License!'

'How can we manage that?'

'Same as me – a contact at the Ministry. They can kit you out with any Muggle document you need… all perfectly legit too!'

Nina started up the car and in a few minutes was headed towards the highway. They needed to drive to a larger town to do their shopping. The most they had in Cokeworth were small 'mom and pop' shops that were only good for relatively few things.

Almost an-hour later they had parked at a large shopping complex and were loading up a shopping cart with food including a few extra things for the dinner with Flitwick. Nina's grandparents didn't want him to think that just because they lived in a poor area that they couldn't afford a decent meal. That might be true enough for some, but it wasn't a problem that they had contrary to the picture that Nina's father had painted.

'I'm sure old Flitty isn't expecting a Hogwarts feast, Nana. Anyway, he should just be grateful you agreed to have him since he didn't want to go back to Hogwarts just to see you,' Nina grumbled.

'He's done us the kindness. You think I really wanted to go all that way just to have Minerva McGonagall lording it over me?!'

'Look, I can't say that I care for her much but I honestly don't think she would do that. Most of the time she manages to be fairer than I expected; she takes points off of everyone just the same and dishes out punishments the same way too – even to her own House. None of the other Heads do that…' Nina commented.

'…_not even Professor Snape,'_ she added to herself.

'Are you planning to spend some term breaks and weekend with us?' asked her grandfather. 'We should start adding a bit more to the larder.'

'I can stay at school. I don't mind.'

'Well unless you don't want to come back until the Christmas break…'

Her grandfather sounded so disappointed that it broke Nina's heart.

'I'm happy to come back if it's no trouble,' she said.

'You've never been any trouble at all love, not to us,' her grandfather said with a squeeze of one hand. He brightened considerably and went off to get another cart.

**OOO**

Another hour later and they were back on the road to Cokeworth with her grandfather driving this time. Nina tried not to make a big deal of the countryside views and the mountains in the far distance. Finally they pulled up at the side of the house and began to unload groceries. Several minutes later Angel came swooping down and settled on top of the car. He hooted at Nina and stuck his leg out.

'I was beginning to worry something had happened to you!' Nina cried as she took the message from his leg. She retrieved her protective arm band from the house and then carried Angel inside to his coop. After she tended to him and made sure he was settled she went back to helping her grandparents.

Once they were done and seated around the kitchen table with hot mugs of tea, she read her letter aloud:

"_Dear Nina,_

_We are so glad that you made it up North alright! _

_We've all been worried sick about you going off by yourself and being cut off from everyone down here like you were! I think our little bit of Devon is still in uproar: I'm sorry I didn't know what else to say except the truth. I hope you can forgive me – I honestly didn't mean anything bad by it!_

_Mrs. Weasley quite liked you and said that you were a really nice girl for Ginny to have taken to you like she did. Ginny doesn't find it easy in a house full of boys and me and Charlie tend to keep to ourselves when I'm there, so Mrs. W. was grateful that you didn't mind having her around when we all went out. I think even the twins are a bit put out although they won't admit it. You give as good as you get according to them. Personally I think they have plans on experimenting on you with some of their "products". Yep – be afraid, be VERY afraid! Percy is being an arse – but that's Percy! Charlie says hello and he wants us to meet up and go into Hogsmeade when we get back and he has time off from his job._

_Cedric came by right on time for your date that night! In fact, he was a bit early. He was so upset when he found out you weren't there and had gone for good. I don't think I've ever known him to cry about anything, but he definitely was when he left here. Dad had to stop him from trying to go after that bus that you had to take. He'd really like to talk to you or at least be able to write. He's been so worried. When the owl came he was so excited but I do think he was very disappointed that you didn't say anything about him in your note to us. Mum explained again to him that everything was just so crazy that afternoon and that by the time you go up North and got to your grandparents it was probably enough for you to have remembered to send a note to us. We were just lucky that you had an owl up there to send a note at all – she said for him not to take it personally. You are in a really difficult situation and he has to respect that. He's just carrying a torch for you is all… I know he misses spending time with you…_

_I said that your father is probably having your grate up there monitored, but Dad actually did some digging and it seems like your father doesn't have THAT much power with his crowd at the Ministry! No offense – but Dolores Umbridge has more important things to do than to spare a hand watching for who you talk to! As it is she is fighting to get her headcount increased and too many of the wrong people are wasting her time! Dad heard her say it herself so there you go! Your old man has made himself look a right tit to the people he was sucking up to!_

_So – this means that we can chat! I know Cedric is dying to! He likes you, Nina – a LOT! I told him to not get his hopes up about the talking fire; I think you have rather a lot on your plate and might not be up for it. Anyhow school will be starting soon and then there will be time enough to see you._

_Anyway, your owl has come back to you late because Mum said he needed to rest. I think it took him a bit to find us and with us being out most of the day all the time…_

_If you need anything Mum and Dad are here to help you so please don't be embarrassed if you find that you need help! I hope everything is OK!_

_If you aren't up for talking that's cool – how about we meet at Diagon Alley for the school shopping? I know you're coming back somehow no matter what your old man said. Even my parents said as much. They checked and you can't be turned out even if your father is acting like a total monster! It's one thing if you decided to be home-schooled or you went to another school *SNORT*, but Hogwarts not let you come back? Not in a million years!_

_So at least write back and let us know when you'd like to meet up! How does 27__th__ August sound? We could meet outside Gingotts at 11 AM, then do a bit of shopping and then have lunch? Mum and Dad would love to see you again and meet your grandparents. 8)_

_We would love to come up there too – if you would have us._

_Please write back soon!_

_Love _

_Tea_

Nina couldn't help it, by the time she finished she had burst into tears.

'She's a smashing girl and what nice parents she has being there for you and all!' Grampa said as he banged the table for emphasis.

'What I find interesting is that your father paints a picture of his authority at the Ministry that clearly isn't true. All this time making everyone believe he was such a hotshot!' Nana snapped.

'He kisses arse and it gets him nothing at the Ministry!' Nina spat. 'But don't try and tell Mum that! She swallows every load of crap he feeds her!'

'Well, it's up to you dear. If you want to chat to your friends go right ahead!' said her grandmother.

'I'd rather wait until we go to Diagon Alley for my school things.'

'So you're going to take it on the chin and go back, eh?'

'Yes. I'll see what Professor Flitwick has to say, but I do want to go back. I don't want home schooling or to have to go somewhere else.'

'I guess you'll be wanting to spend some of the holidays with your friends…' Grampa said quietly.

'I haven't changed my mind about coming home, Grampa. This is my home now and I'm very happy to come back to it,' Nina said with a gentle smile before giving him a hug.

'Well we love having you. But Devon's got to be nicer than Coketown.'

'Don't play Devil's Advocate – doesn't suit you. Nana, we need to get dinner on and I could use a hot shower before Professor Flitwick gets here. I do wonder though...' Nina began as she poured another round of tea.

'What, Petal?'

_'Are they so desperate to be important that they would hand their daughter over to people they had to know were the worst of Dark Wizards – and being completely aware of what they would do to her? Did they agree to that…and why would they? What was in it for them?'_

Her grandparents didn't reply as they caught each other's eye.

'Never mind... no sense in worrying about things I have no control over. Be right back, need the loo…'

Grampa waited until they heard the unmistakable sound of the bathroom door slamming shut from upstairs.

'Don't say it Val, I know! They are totally past redemption!' he hissed bitterly as he got up. 'I'll never forgive Natalie for this! Never!'

'At least we can be grateful for one thing...'

'What, in Merlin's name?'

'That Nina has us and very good friends who genuinely do care for her. And old Flitwick will watch out for her, you can believe that.'

**OOO**

Nina came back down and shooed her grandfather into the front room where he could watch telly and leave them in peace. Her grandmother performed a charm and the house expanded itself so that there was a cosy little dining room; it wouldn't do for them to entertain the professor in their kitchen. Nina knew she was quite house-proud so didn't comment. She set about helping her grandmother with whatever needed doing and without comment.

The Ravenclaw was lost in thought.

Tasha and her parents had been more than gracious in making excuses for her, but the bottom line was that she had completely pushed any thoughts of Cedric from her mind. It was nothing personal, but all they were at best was friends. But then she remembered how he looked at her, how he held her in the water, how he held her hand when he showed her around his house – and then there was that kiss back at the Lemieuxes…

But now she lived in a shithole and she was going to be a charity case at school. Cedric Diggory settle for that?! It wasn't even worth thinking about – it was just as well that she didn't wasn't that interested in him.

There was only one person she wanted to talk to.

Once again Nina's mind turned to Severus Snape.

**XxxOOOxxX**

You wanted a word, I understand?' Richard Angeni asked Lucius Malfoy grudgingly as they stood in the pouring rain in woods near the Angeni family home.

'You have handled this business with the Delahayes badly, very badly indeed! People talk, Angeni. And believe you me, such talk is not good for you – or anyone else! **DO. I. MAKE. MYSELF. CLEAR?!**'

'I... I... haven't said a blessed word – about anything except how the Delahayes tried to…!'

'AND THAT IS EXACTLY THE PROBLEM YOU BLITHERING FOOL! Who in the blazes do you think you are?! A talentless nobody like you daring to try and get one over on one of the oldest and most merciless Dark Wizarding dynasties our world has ever known?! I need not remind you that it is I who has discretely led the way in keeping your head above water – and make no mistake, _friend_, that if you carry on like this I will absolve any connections to you and leave you to flounder and so will everyone else on this side of the Channel! It really wouldn't take much for some to close ranks against you after this mess!'

'They interfered with my family! My daughter...!'

'Is fortunate she still lives! Had your wife not gotten ahead of herself, encouraged by you, none of you would be in this mess! You should have come to me when the letter was received but no, your greed and social-climbing ambitions got the better of you. You play my way, or not at all! I need not remind you of certain facts, should they ever come to light, which would cause you no end of distress as you live out the rest of your days in the care of the _Dementors of Azkaban – that is if the Wizengamot saw fit to afford you the privilege! _I can make your lives incredibly easy or very difficult. The choice is entirely yours!'

Lucius turned and began to walk away.

'…and Angeni,' came his menacing voice from the near distance, '…the next time I have to come to after you in order for you to answer me, that will be the last time you ALL see daylight: You, your wife and your precious Squib sons! _**Ahh – you think I didn't know about that?**_ You're even stupider than I thought! Risking my reputation and my wife's was bad enough but you risked my son's reputation as well. If this situation doesn't sort itself out satisfactorily you will pay for it, Angeni! You most definitely will pay for it!'

_'Lucius! Wait! I'll do anything to make this right! Tell me what you want me to do!' _Nina's father pleaded as he ran towards him. _**'Please! Please give me one more chance!'**_


	10. Next Steps

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. I don't make any money from this and just do it for the genuine love of writing.**

_**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE – Canon used very sparingly here!**_

_**Summary: **_Of all the mysteries of the Wizarding World, perhaps none is more enigmatic than the Vampire. This is the story of - such soul. It is a story about love, life and choices – and not having any regrets. Features: OMC/OFC/Snape

_**Author's Notes: **_"LIVE FOREVER" is the prequel to "SALVATION". If you read the first 9 chapters of that you will have a good grounding for the story of the Severus & the only student he ever loved. If you haven't read that yet then SPOILERS! I've found my own gift of a character in Andrea Slitheen, an old Housemate & nemesis of Severus Snape. Hope you enjoy. This is the first of what I hope will be several stories of an underworld within the world of Harry Potter.

**WARNING: Student/Teacher relationship. Older Man/Young Woman. Should not be taken as endorsement of such relationships**.

_**Rated M/R for language, situations**_

**Live Forever**

**By NativeMoon**

**Chapter 010: ****Next Steps**

Filius Flitwick touched down near Aurora close. He could have landed right outside their front door but wanted to be a bit discreet. He also wanted to have a much better look at the place where one of his favourite students had been banished. After shrinking his broom and tucking it away in a pocket, Nina's Head of House scuttled along taking in the views, such as they were. He looked at the garbage polluting the riverbed and the ignored the smell of the rank river. That crumbling old mill… good heavens he wouldn't want to be anywhere near it come nightfall. Something about it gave him quite a fright.

'_Thrushcross Grange, Lowood School Avenue, Wuthering Heights Road, Spinner's End, Mockingbird Lane….'_ he muttered as he walked by the derelict streets and noticed that most were devoid of any sign of human life.

_Holy Merlin_, to think that anyone had to live in a place like_ this_, least of all one of his students! Richard Angeni had upset him so bad with his Howlers filled with rages against his daughter that Flitwick had taken to his bed for two days afterwards. She was better off without her father; that much he would concede; but to live _here_ – in_ this_ place?!

Finally he saw the street sign for Aurora Close and there was Nina waiting outside for him. She had a Golden Snitch in one hand and kept releasing it and catching it before it could get away.

'Very impressive Miss Angeni!' he chortled as he drew near. 'I say – you really should give some thought to joining the House team this year! You would make an excellent Seeker!'

'If_ you_ think I'm good enough then I'll have to think about it,' Nina smiled. 'Weren't you a TriWizard Champion back in the day?'

'Why yes I was! But how did you know that?'

'_Quidditch Through the Ages_; I bought it to read the accounts about Arsenal but ended up reading the whole thing. Turned out to be quite a cracker of a book; anyway the author reckoned that your skill and experience as a Quidditch player was an important aspect of your win and shouldn't be overlooked. If you look at the backgrounds of those that have won it throughout recorded history – the overall winners have always been Quidditch players.'

'Nina – you can rattle away about The Beautiful Game once the professor is inside!' called her grandmother exasperatedly.

Nina excused herself and then showed her Head of House inside the house.

'These are my grandparents, I believe you already had a chat?'

Nina's grandparents bowed low and then directed Professor Flitwick to his seat. Her grandfather had rigged up a tiny staircase and then anchored some pillows to the chair almost like a staircase so that the little wizard could get up and down without much embarrassment.

'So, Miss Angeni,' Professor Flitwick squeaked once he was settled and had a tiny little teacup with tea. 'You are resolved to return to Hogwarts then?'

'My father left me with the impression that I was going to be thrown out since I can't buy my books and things myself.'

Professor Flitwick looked very sad. He'd never had much hope for Richard Angeni as a man based on his rather nefarious character as a Hogwarts Student – _but to lie to his own child and after casting her out…it was shameful!_

'_It is not true, my dear_. Never has been and never will be! You secured your place at Hogwarts by demonstrating magical ability and accepted the invitation extended to you. As for the fees, the school has always had within its means the ability to aid those students whose families do not have the means to subsidise an elite magical education. The only impediment to attendance is the will of the child. It was your father who tried to prevent your attendance – not your peculiar circumstances.'

The room was silent as Nina digested what Professor Flitwick said to her. Her big brown eyes welled up with tears and she covered her face with her hands. Professor Flitwick was in danger of falling off his cushions as he reached a hand out to her. Nana moved just in time to keep him from toppling over.

'Come on girl – don't you fret over your father! He's not worth it!' her grandfather cried as he flew to her side and gave her a big hug and Flitwick squeaked his own encouragement.

'Why does he hate me so much?' Nina wailed.

'I… I don't know,' her grandmother lied. 'But at least you know now that there is _no way_ he can interfere at Hogwarts!'

'Professor Dumbledore would not allow it and neither would Professor McGonagall – they both told him so directly in my presence!' Flitwick cried as he slapped a thigh for emphasis.

'_Dumbledore?!_ He hates me!' Nina fumed. 'I needed his support and he… he… he was horrible!'

'The Headmaster is…well he is capable of making mistakes as much as the next man, my dear,' squeaked Flitwick. 'I have voiced my own concerns to him about the manner in which he has handled your situation. I do not think that he will ever speak on it with you again, but he is at least aware that errors were made. He raised no objection to you returning or being aided to do so!'

'Professor McGonagall…' Nina began.

'…is aware that private matters about the social conventions of our World are inappropriate for her to question you about and should not be broached unless you want to pursue them with her,' said Flitwick matter-of-factly. 'Your grandmother explained what happened and I took the liberty of having a word with the Deputy Headmistress myself. She did concede that it was improper of her even as a matter of small talk to help pass the time.'

'Thank you, Professor. I don't know what I've done to deserve your kindness…' Nina said tiredly.

'Hogwarts will always be there for those in need of her. Never forget that Miss Angeni,' Flitwick squeaked with a warm smile. 'And I am always here for my students – no matter what. Please do not continue to shut me out as you have done.'

'Why don't we go into dinner?' Nina's grandmother said, rising. 'And then Nina can ask you about anything that might still be troubling her professor.'

Everyone followed Nina's grandmother into the dining room. They took their seats and Professor Flitwick took great pleasure in the simple, home-cooked meal that Nina and her grandmother had prepared. As it was Sunday they had a small roast, Yorkshire puddings, mixed vegetables and roasted potatoes with gravy on the side. There was an apple crumble with hot custard for desert and everyone enjoyed two glasses of Flitwick's favourite drink, cherry syrup and soda with ice and an umbrella.

Flitwick explained that there was no paperwork involved nor was there any repayment required as such. 'Hogwarts is not bound by the same concerns as Gringotts!' he said. 'Like all the other elite schools, Hogwarts is not without wealth of its own. If you choose to make a charitable donation once you have graduated and can afford to do so, then you may. There is no obligation on your part and so please do not let it worry you!'

'I'd want to help someone the way I'm being helped – as long as I can afford it,' Nina said firmly.

'Professor McGonagall thought you might say something to that effect,' said Flitwick glowingly. 'She has quite a good measure of you, Miss Angeni; and she does hold you in good regard even if there are times when it does not feel like she does.'

'I never thought she took much notice of anyone outside of Gryffindor.'

'If that were the case I can assure you that she would not be Deputy to the Headmaster.'

Nina sat for a while in silence as her grandparents talked with Professor Flitwick. The Professor must be quite old, she supposed, because her grandparents had studied Charms under him as Hogwarts students although a number of years apart. By Nina's recall it must have been at least 20 years in age that separated them.

'Professor Flitwick asked you a question, dear,' her grandfather said as he gave her a gentle shake to bring Nina out of her reverie.

'I'm sorry – just lost in thought about school…'

'Your summer assignments – I would be happy to deliver them for you…_if _you have completed them?' Professor Flitwick asked with a wink.

'Actually I _have_ finished them, all of them – and if you don't mind that would be great!' Nina smirked.

'No!' Professor Flitwick squeaked.

'Yes! Not like I had anything else to distract me. And besides, I could do without getting detention my first day back!'

'Goodness knows what horrible punishment Professor Snape would concoct for you this time!' Flitwick squeaked.

Nina didn't reply as she left the table to get her assignments.

**OOO**

In all Professor Flitwick spent about four hours with Nina and her grandparents.

He was all too aware that they had magically altered their little house to accommodate his visit and probably spent more than they wanted to so that he would have a nice meal, but of course made no such observations. He noted how happy Nina seemed with her grandparents in spite of the obvious hardship she was facing. He couldn't think of too many students or adults who could literally go from a comfortable upper middle-class existence to near poverty and bear it as stoically as she did.

Nina didn't complain, she wasn't consumed by self-pity or regret. She did harbour resentment towards her father for the underhanded way in which he had treated her. She was not going to dwell on it, she had said. The one thing that she made Professor Flitwick promise was that none of the staff was going to pity her. It was going to be hard enough as it was – but Nina thought she'd be fine as long as no one made a fuss or treated her differently because her life had changed.

Professor Flitwick would never forget the way Nina had looked at him as left Cokeworth under the cover of darkness. She was a fiercely proud young woman, determined to make her own way in the world and to not have anyone feel sorry for her. She had walked him outside to a discreet spot some distance from the house. Flitwick was more worried about her going back alone in this Muggle cesspool than he was of someone possibly seeing him, but Nina scowled at him and told him not to worry about her because she was more than capable of handling herself.

'But if you should need anything, my dear!' Professor Flitwick sputtered as he gestures towards street after street of empty properties. 'Your grandparents, surely they...

'My grandparents and I are fine, Professor. I thank you for everything that you've done for me and for your concern, but believe me there are worse off people around than us. We're OK enough; we manage.'

Nina's body language and tone of voice demanded that there was no room for discussion.

'Alright,' Professor Flitwick sighed wearily. 'Just please…be careful. One can never be too cautious, even in a place that seems a veritable ghost town!'

Nina said nothing and watched him take off. She turned and walked towards home at a brisk pace, completely unaware that her Head of House was following at a discreet distance, making sure for himself that she would be alright.

**XxxOOOxxX**

A week later Dumbledore held the only meeting the Hogwarts staff would have before the students returned from the summer break. The session began with the usual pleasantries and then everyone settled down for business.

All were present and accounted for, including Professor Snape. He dreaded the new school year starting, but at the same time he couldn't help feeling…hopeful. As quickly as the feeling came over him he pushed it away. It made no sense.

It made no sense whatsoever or so he was trying to convince himself.

**OOO**

Finally, they were down to what was hopefully the last report of this pre-term meeting.

'Professor McGonagall,' Dumbledore intoned in his gravelly voice. 'If you be so kind as to give us your report on the bursaries for the coming year…'

The Deputy Headmistress cleared her throat and took a sip of water.

'We have had 5 bursary students pass out this past year; that leaves us with 17 in receipt of assistance of those from last year. I am very said to have to report that we have another student who is need of whatever assistance we can give her. Nina Angeni… _oh Merlin, how can I say this?_'

Professor McGonagall looked helpless – and that struck a chord with everyone in the room. If there was any of them truly made of stern stuff (other than Snape, perhaps) – it was her. The Potions Master, who had been seated with his usual look of distain for such idle matters inclined his head slightly towards the Deputy Headmistress.

'Nina Angeni…' she coughed.

'_Nina Angeni has been cast out by her father!'_ roared Flitwick.

There were a number of gasps and raised eyebrows around the room. Only Severus remained as inscrutable as ever.

'She has been cast out and forced to live in the most trying of circumstances!'

Flitwick went on to describe the decrepit old town she lived in, although with her maternal grandparents.

'I tell you I have never, ever seen anything like it in my life! It is just… It is…!'

The Charms Professor waved his little arms around frustratedly as he told of his visit to see Nina and her grandparents – and of the abuse and deception of the girl's father.

'She is bearing up better than even I would have expected, although part of me does wonder if she is putting up a deliberate front,' Flitwick said. 'Her grandparents are remarkable people and I daresay she is far better off with them than her own parents! But make no mistake, Nina Angeni has come into her adulthood – and she is determined to make her own way in the world as best she can – and unlike many others who have left us and moved onto better things she has pledged her assistance once she is out in the world and can afford to donate. She will not do it because she feels she has to – she will do it because she genuinely wants to be able to help someone else in the way that she will be helped!'

'Oh she says that _now_!' someone snorted.

'And she is the only one that has aside from the Weasleys – and Bill Weasley has certainly been a man of his word since he went to work for Gringotts and his brother Charlie who still serving out his Apprenticeship abroad!' McGonagall snapped as she made a mental note that this particular History of Magic Temporary Assistant would not be needed after the Head of the Department was back from wherever it was that ghosts generally went during the summer when they were not hanging about the castle being a nuisance.

'Miss Angeni has only asked that we not pity her; that we not treat her differently because of her impoverished status!' Flitwick sniffed as he looked around the room. He did not take too much notice of the Potions Master because well… Snape was _Snape_, after all.

There were murmurings around the room and Dumbledore called for order.

'If there are no last items to raise…' he queried.

Everyone affirmed that they were ready to get back to what little holiday time they had left.

There was a mad dash for the door by most of them. Snape lingered as though making some final notes.

'Ahh Professor Snape!' squeaked Professor Flitwick. 'Might I see you for one moment?'

'If you must, Filius,' Snape sighed.

'I have something for you – Miss Angeni's summer assignments for your class! Can't have her serving detention with you again on her first day now can we?'

Snape tried not to resent the little half-goblin man who been the one to support Nina in her latest hour of need. But Flitwick was her Head of House; he was only doing what would have been expected of him. The Potions Master snatched the tube of parchment scrolls and flew from the room.

Unfortunately, he didn't catch Flitwick's reply when McGonagall asked where exactly was Miss Angeni living now that she could not call Shrewsbury her home.


	11. Just Friends

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. I don't make any money from this and just do it for the genuine love of writing.**

**_ALTERNATE UNIVERSE – Canon used very sparingly here!_**

**_Summary: _**Of all the mysteries of the Wizarding World, perhaps none is more enigmatic than the Vampire. This is the story of - such soul. It is a story about love, life and choices – and not having any regrets. Features: OMC/OFC/Snape

**_Author's Notes: _**"LIVE FOREVER" is the prequel to "SALVATION". If you read the first 9 chapters of that you will have a good grounding for the story of the Severus & the only student he ever loved. If you haven't read that yet then SPOILERS! I've found my own gift of a character in Andrea Slitheen, an old Housemate & nemesis of Severus Snape. Hope you enjoy. This is the first of what I hope will be several stories of an underworld within the world of Harry Potter.

**WARNING: Student/Teacher relationship. Older Man/Young Woman. Should not be taken as endorsement of such relationships**.

**_Rated M/R for language, situations_**

**Chapter warning:** In the last section of this chapter, Snape has a fairly erotic dream about Nina

**Live Forever**

**By NativeMoon**

**Chapter 011: Just Friends**

'So – who is this Cedric that your friend mentioned in her letter?' Nana asked her granddaughter casually as prepared chicken and vegetables for their dinner several days later.

'He's the one that was larking around on Platform 9 ¾ when I had that accident my first year. He introduced himself to you,' Nina answered without looking away from the chicken she was de-boning. 'He's going into his Fifth Year and his father works for the Ministry. He's in Hufflepuff and he's Captain of the House Team this year. He's something else out there on the pitch. Grampa would definitely be impressed with him.'

'A Huffle!' her grandmother crowed. 'Well what about that!'

'What's this about a Huffle?' Grampa shouted as he invaded their space for another cuppa.

'That lad Cedric that Nina's friend mentioned, you know – the one who quite fancies her! He's only turned out to be one of us!' Nana boomed.

'I only really got to know him while I was in Devon. Tasha's been mates with him since they were kids apparently.' Nina interrupted crossly.

'Ahh – and Tasha is doing a bit of match-making eh?'

'I'm not getting engaged, Nana!'

'Alright! Alright! Just hold your horses, girl. No one said that you were!'

They fell silent, both focusing their attention to the latest antics on the Maury Povich Show. Today's show was a hot topic for Nana – _"All Bets Are Off: When "The One" Is Not The Only One"_

'Funny – for some it doesn't take much for them to fall in love and decide that they've found "The One",' Nana commented as she nodded towards the TV. 'Others, they go through all kinds of changes before they open up to the fact that they actually love someone and are loved, if they open up to it at all. People just lose all common sense…'

'Well we witches and wizards are quite lacking in that department – damned anyway. Mind if I go now?'

'Off with you then – what time do you think you'll be home...?'

'Tomorrow night, eight o' clock like we agreed.'

For once, Nina couldn't leave the house fast enough.

She dashed to the fireplace with her rucksack, grabbed a handful of powder from the urn on top of it and shouted 'Coeurs des Coeurs, Devon!'.

In less than two minutes she was back at the Lemieuxes.

**XxxOOOxxX**

Nina had decided that after everything she and Tasha had been through and shared, it would have been very wrong to just freeze her out. She'd much rather they met up without any fuss before it was time to go to Diagon Alley.

Nina stepped out of the Lemieux fireplace and into a party.

'SURPRISE!' came a room full of voices.

'Can we eat now?!' came the unmistakable voice of Ron Weasley.

'_Ronald Weasley if you don't…'_ his mother began. 'Oh, it's so good to have you back Nina dear!'

Their visitor felt quite overwhelmed as the Lemieuxes and Weasleys all crowded around. She couldn't answer all their questions quick enough.

'Right – time to get to the barbecue!' said Mr. L. after he welcomed Nina back with a fatherly hug.

'Somebody get the fire brigade and St. Mungo's on standby!' Nina cracked with a big grin.

'Nice one!' came another familiar voice.

It was Cedric, who'd been pushed back into a corner as everyone else surged towards the fireplace.

'Come on – let's get some Quidditch in before the food…' Fred called out. 'Nina, Diggory – you playing?'

'Geez give her a chance to rest – she only just got here!' Tasha snapped.

'Next match for sure,' Nina said.

Cedric wasn't interested in Quidditch; but to be fair Nina had come to see Tasha. He would have to wait and hope that he'd get some time alone with her before she Flooed back to wherever it was that she lived now. He followed everyone else outside reluctantly as Nina, Tasha and Mrs. L. went into the kitchen.

**OOO**

'So kiddo – how's it been oop North?' Tasha asked hesitantly.

'It's fine. My grandparents have been great,' Nina answered. 'I managed to get all my assignments done and Flitty took them back to school for me.'

'Flitwick?!'

'Yeah – let me explain…'

Nina told Tasha and her mother about their Head of House's visit.

'Good old Flitty! He sure does stick up for his Ravens, doesn't he?' Tasha said, smiling brightly.

'He is a very good, very kind soul indeed – and nothing less than fair and objective. You girls are very lucky to be in his house,' Mrs. L. commented.

'Better than that over-rated Gryffindor,' Nina snorted. 'They've had the rule of the school for too damn long!'

'Bunch of arrogant arseholes if you ask me...' sniffed Tasha. 'So what's it like up there? I've heard stories about some places but you know how people can exaggerate…'

'Cold, rainy, grey to black. Polluted, rank – a hellhole of a slum.'

Tasha started to laugh, thinking that Nina was just making a joke. But the look on her friend's face wiped the smile off of Tasha's face.

'I'm sorry Nina; I thought you were taking the piss.'

'We don't live anything like you do – even the Weasleys are a good few steps up from us.'

Nina was silent for a moment.

'So – let's not talk anymore about Coketown. I'm not ashamed of it, but there are better things to talk about…'

'Like the fact that a certain young man has been missing you terribly,' said Mrs. L. 'Look at him – poor lad. He's sitting by himself not caring at all about the match…'

'Good lord – if that was Oliver Wood he would've been right in there!' said Tasha.

'Oliver Wood loves Quidditch more than he can or ever will love someone else,' Nina said bitterly.

Both Tasha and her mother did a double-take. Fortunately the front doorbell rang and that disrupted any temptation of the part of the Lemieuxes to ask Nina about Oliver.

'That's Charlie and Bill…' said Tasha. 'I'll go get it…'

'I'm going to go out back…' Nina said.

The young man who had very nearly taken her virginity was not a topic for discussion – and he never would be.

**OOO**

Nina and Cedric went for a walk by themselves after joining in with the Quidditch match and having some barbecue. They found a nice quiet spot not too far from the house, but far enough where they could have some privacy. They hadn't spoken the whole of the 10 minutes their walk had taken. But Nina knew that Cedric was aching to get some things off his chest and it was his right to do that even if it was uncomfortable to have to hear.

'You never said goodbye or anything,' Cedric said quietly as they sat on a large boulder.

Nina handed Cedric the original letter her father had written – and another two that had come to her grandparents since she'd gone to live with them.

'No one else has seen these two,' she commented as she handed them over.

Nina walked over to the river and crossed her arms in front of her. She remained quiet, listening to the shuffling of the papers and occasional utterance of a sentence being read behind her.

'Merlin Almighty, Nina – I'm so sorry! I don't know what to say…' he finally said.

Still, she didn't look at him to see just how upset he was at what he'd read. Nina told him quietly about where she lived now – and how she lived. But she wanted to make him understand that just because she was poor it didn't mean that she was miserable. She loved her grandparents dearly and wouldn't hold what they couldn't afford against them.

Nina hadn't been looking at him the whole time she told him these things. But she finally turned around to face him – she didn't have anything to be ashamed of or to cry about and she needed him to understand that.

'Don't take this the wrong way Cedric; but you have been the least of my worries since this all happened. My life changed in the blink of an eye and my father really wants to destroy me! I have to focus. I have to take care of myself and help look after my grandparents. That's my priority. I admit I probably should have said something to you – but I didn't want to give you some bullshit dismissal because that's not me. I needed… _time_. I needed time to deal with what's happened to me. It's been a hell of a summer – and believe me you don't know the half of it.'

'You didn't have any faith in me,' Cedric said quietly, hoping it didn't sound as bitter as he felt.

'You've got so many girls that would do anything to be with you… girls from families way better than mine. It wasn't a judgement against you; it's just the situation… I know what I'm up against. And the Delahayes – I don't want anyone to be compromised because of me. As it is, my grandparents probably will thanks to me.'

'Anything involving a Delahaye… it can't be good,' Cedric answered as he stood and walked over to her. 'But you don't need to shut me out, Nina; unless of course you want to.'

'You are wasting your time with me Cedric…'

'I don't think so, actually.'

'Uh huh – and what do you think?'

'What I think…,' Cedric said, looking her in the eyes. '…is that deep down you are more afraid than you are willing to admit. And you seem hell-bent on making judgements about people that have no basis in fact. Am I really supposed to change how I feel about just because your life is different to mine?'

'Plenty of people will do! You mean to tell me that your parents wouldn't give a damn that as far as most of our world will be concerned I'm just another jumped-up Chav living in a Muggle hell-hole? Come on, Cedric!'

'No – _you come on_! My parents have sat there with me being moody since you left! They want to meet you, especially my mother. She was the one who pushed me to come here today – I wasn't going to because I didn't think you'd care one way or the other!'

'Now who's not being fair…!' Nina snapped. 'Your problem is that you've already decided everything for us and haven't bothered to talk to me about it! I've never been sort that gets into quick relationships or has childish infatuations! Things usually take time and for me it's serious! They always have been – but you don't know me well enough to understand it yet!'

'It's not just an infatuation with me,' Cedric said softly before he pulled Nina in his arms and kissed her. 'I'm not Oliver Wood!'

She resisted him at first, but her body began to respond and Nina's arms went around his back. Her mouth opened slightly and Cedric eased in his tongue and engaged hers in a passionate dance that took him and Nina by surprise.

'I really do like you a lot, Nina,' he said hesitantly as he pulled back for a moment. 'Maybe it started out as some dork crush last year – but it's grown into a lot more than that… We both know it – and I don't think you are in the habit of spending so much time with anyone like you did with me if there isn't something there. There is something, isn't there?'

He ran a hand through her hair and looked at her with so much longing it broke Nina's heart. He wasn't lying or trying to get a leg over. Cedric Diggory really did like her and much more than she was willing to admit. And she liked him deep down where it counted, just not to the same intensity as he was about her.

They walked upriver further from the house and into an area off the beaten track where the river began to branch off. Nina charmed a large blanket and they sat down, watching the sun begin to set on the horizon. It was getting cooler, but still nowhere near the drop in temperatures up north.

Nina started to speak, but Cedric leaned over and tried to kiss her again.

'I'm sorry…' the Ravenclaw murmured as she jumped up. 'I can't do this. I'm sorry.'

'I love you,' Cedric said firmly got up and took hold of one of her arms.

'You love sex more like…'

'I love you and yes I would love to be with you like that… don't twist things!'

Nina didn't reply as she looked at the glorious West Country sunset.

**OOO**

Nina and Cedric walked back to the party together in silence. He looked the way she supposed she should feel. He was such a decent lad; good and kind; gentle and sweet. There wasn't anything to not like about him – or love. She could waste the rest of her life waiting for something with someone else that was not likely to happen. Cedric wasn't afraid to risk loving her or being with her. And there was _something,_ true. It just wasn't what he wanted it to be for her.

'I'm sorry for ruining things Cedric; things are just so messed up right now...'

She let him comfort her, telling her that they would sort it out together and that everything would be OK.

Cedric kissed her tenderly and then held her tightly. 'You haven't ruined anything, not at all. You're not alone; you have a lot of people who care about you, Nina. And you have me.'

'Do I?'

'Absolutely.

They each wrapped an arm around the other as they walked back to the party. They neared the house and it was obvious the festivities were still in full swing. Mrs. L. was chatting with Mrs. Weasley and both stopped as they saw Nina and Cedric coming back.

'I always knew he was just what she needed,' Mrs. L. commented as she smiled.

'They do make a lovely couple, don't they?' Molly said, her eyes twinkling.

'OI! Nina! Cedric! _Where have you been_?!' Fred demanded. 'We're down by 130 and we need you!'

Nina and Cedric looked at each other and laughed, shaking their heads in disbelief.

'Prepare to get clobbered!' Nina yelled as she took off on her broom and knocked George off of his.

She could see that Tasha was dying to talk to her, but it would have to wait. Just for the moment, she needed to keep what had happened with Cedric in a special place where no one could touch it.

**OOO**

'You look bloody fantastic you know,' Tasha beamed as Nina took a break from Quidditch to have a cold drink. 'I don't think Cedric knows what hit him!'

Nina shook her head in embarrassment.

'He's in love with you Nina, you do know that don't you?'

'He's never said anything like that to me…until tonight. He said he loves me.'

'He didn't have to surely? It's been obvious since you two started hanging out.'

'You arranged it, didn't you? It wasn't just some coincidence that he turned up after all this time of ignoring the Weasleys when they were down there…?'

'OK, you got me. He's been dying to talk to you for most of the past year. With Matty and that lot around all the time he just didn't stand a chance. So when you came to us, I let him know that the time was right to seize the day.'

Nina didn't reply as she took another sip of her cranberry juice.

'He'd do anything for you,' Tasha said quietly.

'I haven't asked him to, but I'm grateful for that if he genuinely means it.'

'Just… don't think about it so much and let him be good to you. You're lucky you know, he'll be at Hogwarts with you for another few years.'

'Charlie loves you – he'll make it happen for you to see him a lot more than you're willing to believe right now, just you watch!'

'Better to be realistic…'

'Better to be positive! You couldn't have finally gotten it together after all this time only to have it fall apart. Anything's possible if you believe in it and work for it. It's not like you to just give up!'

'True – but just you remember that yourself OK?' Tasha said as her mother and Mrs. Weasley joined them and handed Nina a bowl of her favourite pasta salad.

'It's just…' Nina swallowed as she played with the fool in the bowl. Mrs. Weasley took it from her and took the visitor's hands in hers.

'What's wrong dear?' Molly asked, not failing to be moved by Nina's obvious sadness.

_'__Cedric…'_

'Is madly crazy about you!' Tasha said brightly. 'I know he's quiet and all, but believe me – the boy is **_nuts_** for you. As far as he's concerned, you're the one!'

'But that's just it… I can't say the same thing about him. I like him enough – he's nice. But he's not "The One"…he just isn't!'

'Is there someone else?' asked Mrs. Lemieux.

Nina took a deep breath. 'At the moment no, but…there could be. Time will tell. I'm willing to wait to see what happens.'

'Nina – why didn't you say something before?!' Tasha wailed.

'You only just told me that this thing with Cedric wasn't some happy accident! You never even told me about Charlie, not even when I asked! I wouldn't have had any idea if I hadn't been here this summer because for all his excuses if Cedric really wanted to say something there were plenty of opportunities when he could have caught me alone! I don't spend _that _much time surrounded by people Tash!'

'Oh come on Nina!'

'Nina – I think you may be worrying a bit too much. Cedric Diggory is quite a providential match for you,' Tasha's mother said carefully. 'I know his parents well enough to think that they would have no objection at all; you carry yourself well and you have great prospects ahead of you. I know for a fact that in spite of any differences Minerva McGonagall is backing you along with Flitty – so only a simpleton would argue against that. I'm not saying that they don't set much stock in things like status or bloodlines, I'm just making you aware of how much you have going for you that you just don't want to recognise right now. It seems to me that you are hoping for something with this other person that might not ever happen. It's no sin; most people go down that road at one time or another. Just don't be so quick to throw away what would be a great opportunity for you.'

'Cedric is a nice guy. He'd be great for anyone. But honestly – how can I just relax and be myself knowing that he's sat there wanting me to feel more than I might ever do for him? I do want a Love Match, honestly I do but… Some great girl will come along and catch his eye…'

'Give it time – you could grow to love him more than you are willing to allow at the moment; if you let go of this naïve insistence on being faithful to this mysterious someone,' said Molly. 'It's almost as though you are willing for rejection to happen but the problem is that given Mr. Diggory's obvious affection for you it's not likely. I know that you are almost of age and I know that you could have already been married and all the rest of it. But you _are_ young, Nina. Don't you think you need to experience other people before you commit yourself to one person since you say you want a Love Match and especially to holding out for someone that doesn't look as though they will ever come around?'

'So who is this mysterious other guy anyway?' Tasha asked as she glanced at her mother. She hadn't forgotten Nina's comment about Oliver Wood and anger with which she'd said it.

'I'm sorry – I don't want to talk about it.'

'Is it some Muggle or something?'

Nina didn't dare say more. If she did, she would be saying too much. There was too much to lose as it was. She at least owed Professor Snape enough to protect him from the inquisitiveness of her friends.

'It doesn't matter. Anyway – don't get me wrong, I do think a lot of Cedric but I don't understand why he bothers when he knows I don't feel as strong for him as he wants me to. He's not stupid. I don't want to hurt him.'

'I think better minds than yours have tried to fathom the mysteries of love,' Mrs. L said gently as she gave Nina a motherly hug. 'The point is – you are loved, cherished and Cedric wants to share his life with you. Given how long you were away earlier – I don't think that would have happened if all you had was just a friendship. Love and attraction is never simple, Nina.'

'That's why it hurts so much even when you try to do the right thing…' Molly commented quietly. 'There aren't many Cedric Diggorys in the world; don't be so quick to throw what he feels and the potential you have with him away.'

Nina sat for a moment lost in thought.

'I'm not going to lead him on – not even to keep his interest going.'

'Sure your feelings may not be equal to his; but most relationships tend be imbalanced in that way – one person loves just a bit more than the other, but it doesn't follow that it's a bad relationship and can't work. Even in the best of relationships not all parts are equal,' said Molly.

'We do insist on holding out for over-idealised notions, don't we?' said Mrs. L. 'Real love isn't the stuff of romance novels, Nina. It's work, hard work. Once the hearts and flowers calm down and you're dealing with the day-to-day stuff; that's when you really know what you really have with a person. But if you don't try in the first place…'

'I wouldn't mind trying, IF I actually had some semblance of feelings for the guy,' Nina sighed. 'Even the physical attraction isn't that deep.'

'Do you love this other person?' Molly asked gently.

'It's not right to love someone else…' the Ravenclaw sniffed.

'Once you love you never stop if there's anything to it,' Mrs. L. advised, misunderstanding what Nina really meant. 'If you are lucky you can work at being friends and know that you have someone in your corner that you can rely on. For some people the fact that they've loved and lost means they have to push the person away – it's the only way to temper what they feel and get on with the life they have.'

'Do you and Dad still love other people you've been with?' Tasha asked in amazement.

'Of course we do – well, the ones where it all ended well at any rate. Sometimes doors slam shut and it's better not to reopen them. But yes, we still love other people – it's just not the same as it once was, is all. If it ever got to a point where we loved other people more and wanted to be with them – then we'd go our separate ways.'

'God that's so...so….so…!' Tasha sputtered.

'Realistic?' suggested Molly. 'It's the fairest thing you could do for each other but most people won't do that. They'll carry on behind each other's backs; have their separate lives and all in the name of some notion that doesn't mean anything. It's hard when you've got a family together and whatnot; but kids aren't thick – they know things are not right and they see far more than adults ever want to admit to. We often fool ourselves in thinking anything else but the obvious.'

'I don't want to hurt Cedric. I really don't.'

'Things always take time with you, Nina.' Tasha observed. 'You didn't just instantly passionately love this other guy when he came into your life did you?'

'No – I couldn't stand him in many ways for the longest time actually. It's only recently that things changed between us.'

'And what changed?' Mrs. Weasley asked with a gentle smile.

'Oh it came on so gradually…He's pretty much the same on the surface that's he's always been for the most part – but when we were together, he showed me a little bit more each time without meaning to… until…'

Nina waved a hand absently.

'So it was quite some time before you warmed up to this chap romantically then,' Molly said with a nod.

'Yes...'

'It's only been a few weeks for you and Cedric,' Tasha grinned. 'And you were looking **_pretty cosy_** when you came back!'

'I just want to take it easy and stop feeling guilty. He's a decent guy and all that. I just think he deserves much better than me and one day he's going to wake up and realise that.'

'Have you been in contact at all with this other guy at all?' Tasha asked.

'Nope – and I haven't tried contacting him either.'

'That settles it then. Nina _honestly_ – what you and that guy have doesn't even really exist. Care about him if you dare but don't use that as an excuse to keep yourself from Cedric. Seems to me you'd be better off forgetting this other guy and dealing with what you actually have.'

Nina didn't reply.

'Or are you afraid that just as you and Ced are getting it together, this guy might come back into your life?'

'He's not going to,' Nina said quietly. _'Except for when we have him for Potions and I have to see him at meal times and around school…'_ _she added in her mind._

'I think you made up your mind when you went for that walk…' said Molly reassuringly. 'Just give it time, everything will be alright. You'll see.'

'Molly's right – and she would know actually!' said Mrs. L. with a conspirital grin.

'What – you mean that…?'

'Mmm hmm as I live and breathe,' Molly chortled.

'Wait – does Mr. Weasley _know_?' Tasha whispered, looking around franticly.

'Yes he does. But he wasn't prepared to have this particular person in our lives as a friend and so we don't. Oh there is the odd "running into each other" situation once in a blue moon, but it's never that uncomfortable. We have all moved on since then; life gave us much more important things to worry about. But the thing is I made my choice – and then didn't do anything that would undermine my decision.'

'_Dayum!'_ Tasha gasped.

'Imagine that, us old folks going through some changes,' Mrs. Weasley cackled.

'Hey, looks like the boys finally got tired of Quidditch…' Mrs. L. said pointing.

'Tired of Ginny kicking their arses more like,' Nina snorted. 'She's going to be something else when she gets older!'

The ladies watched as she picked up a few cold bottles of Butterbeer and a few towels and met Cedric and the Weasley Twins half way. Each of the boys took the towel and bottle and Cedric tried to give her a kiss. Nina blushed and gave him a slight shove as she ducked it.

'Here – let me get us a couple of plates,' they heard him say as he handed Nina his drink.

He leaned and asked her what she wanted. Whatever she said made him grin and he said something about "tomorrow".

'_All right you animals step back – let the ladies have some first!'_ Cedric called out as he came over to the buffet table moved the twins out of the way.

'I don't see you wearing a skirt, Diggory!' said Fred.

'Get yourself a girlfriend, _Frederick_, and no problem.'

'Girlfriend? WHO?' George snorted looking around.

'_Hem hem'_ Cedric coughed as he looked back at Nina and raised his bottle of Butterbeer in a salute.

'How the hell did you manage to pull _her_?' Fred and George gasped in unison.

'…and _when_?!' Fred added.

Cedric shook his head in disbelief and walked back to the table with two plates of food and four Butterbeers tucked in his arms as he laughed. Nina stood and took the drinks from him, placing them on the table. He leaned over and whispered something to her as he set down their plates. He gestured towards the twins and she burst out laughing.

They sat together and talked and at one point had a bit of a food fight.

No one watching them could be blind to the fact that there was genuine affection for Nina.

**XxxOOOxxX**

The next morning Nina and Tasha cleaned up the kitchen and patio before going their separate ways for most of the day. Nina could understand why Tasha was determined to make the most of her time with Charlie. Love, even if wasn't quite perfect, could be very hard to simply let go of when you needed it most.

By the time they set off storm clouds had gathered overhead.

'Better leg it,' Tasha advised. 'I'd rather make it before the storm hits…'

The two friends parted, running to their destinations; Tasha to the Weasley's and Nina to Cedric's. Nina had farther to go and the storm broke when she was half-way. There was thundering and cracks of lightning. She ran like a demon and finally Cedric's house came into view. He was standing with the front door wide open, looking anxious. There was a loud almost sonic boom that sent her sprawling. Cedric ran out and helped her into the house closing the door against the gale-force winds that had kicked up.

But the look on his face clearly suggested that he was surprised to see her.

'Did you really think I wasn't going to come?' she asked, taking off her soaked jacket.

'I thought you might feel differently once you woke up and the Butterbeer wore off.'

Cedric took a hand and led Nina to his room, closing the door behind them.

'It's really chucking it down now,' Nina commented as she spread her jacket across one of his radiators. 'I need to teach myself how to do a proper drying charm and conjure a moisture repelling bubble. '

'My parents can sort that out when they get back; might as well put these on and try to dry out the rest of your things the old-fashioned way.'

Nina took the little bundle of clothes Cedric offered her.

'Where's the...?'

'Down the hall – door's open.'

'Ta, be right back...'

Once Nina was out of the room Cedric sat at his desk and hoped he didn't look as miserable as he felt.

**OOO**

'You know, my grandparents are Hufflepuffs,' Nina commented as she lay on his bed reading through the latest issue of the Daily Prophet. She'd already read it thanks to her grandfather, but it gave her something to do while Cedric worked on his Herbology essay. She'd made up her mind though - as soon as the storm let up she would be off, even if her clothes were still wet.

'Really?!'

'Yeah – they were dead chuffed to hear that about you,'

'They know about me?' Cedric asked, trying to sound casual.

'Tasha's letter kind of let the cat out of the bag. Just so that you know, she did take me to task for not mentioning you when I let them know I was ok. And then I got a right grilling from Nana and Grampa.'

'So what did you tell them?'

'About your prospects as Quidditch Captain for your House, Mr. Popular, all-around Mr. Nice Guy and good egg...yadda yadda yadda.' Nina commented as she yawned.

'Sounds like I'm pretty boring to you...'

'Nice doesn't have to mean that you are boring.' _*YAWN*_

'Yeah, right! Whatever I am, it's not enough for you to... never mind.'

Cedric turned away from the object of his affections and returned to his essay. He blotted the parchment so badly that he swore under his breath and crossed out what he'd completed so far. He would have to start over.

'I think I need to go. I don't think your parents would be too thrilled with you having some girl in your room.' Nina said closing her eyes.

'You aren't 'some girl' and no, I wouldn't do this if they were here. Not so much because I think they'd mind (my father would hit the roof); but it would be a bit embarrassing. I've never had a girl up here before and whenever friends come around we usually hang out in the family room.'

'Really? You've never...?'

'I never said that. What I said was I haven't had anyone else up here. You are the first.'

'Cedric, we don't really know each other that well and…'

'I don't need months and years of back-and-forth to know what I want – and who I want it with.'

'Get back to me after we are out of school…'

'My parents got married when they were 18 – still together and very happy.'

'Mmm hmm. Well I'm sure they didn't hook up after only spending a couple of weeks together in each other's company…'

'No idea – but that doesn't really matter…'

Nina didn't say anything further for the moment.

'I _have_ had other girlfriends you know – even outside of Hogwarts,' Cedric commented, breaking the silence.

'I'm not short of experience myself…'

'What do you want, Nina?'

'Generally?'

'Sure'

'I want a quiet life with a family of my own; a house that I can fix up myself. I want a true Love Match and not the typical Wizarding business arrangement. I want to choose for myself; I don't need to have anyone else decide for me.'

'So you aren't against getting married fairly young?'

'I'm only against it when girls are forced against their will and especially to creepy old men with one foot in the grave they aren't remotely attracted to.'

'I love being here with you like this; you like Devon, don't you?'

There was no answer and Cedric looked over at Nina, who had fallen asleep.

**OOO**

'_Ced?'_ Amos Diggory called out as held open the front door for his wife and then locked it for the night once she stepped in. 'Cedric are you home?'

'Hmm not like him to not leave at least one light on…' said his wife.

Just as they walked into the living room, a fire flared up in the hearth.

'_Evening Amos! Is Nina still there? She hasn't come back yet and…' Mrs. Lemieux called out, clearly panicked._

'Calm down Victoria – now what's going on?' Mr. Diggory said, bending down slightly.

'_Nina – she was with Cedric today but she hasn't come back yet and she was supposed to be going home three hours ago! Her rucksack is still here…'_

'We just got in and haven't seen Ced yet ourselves. You say she was with him today? Everything sorted out between them then?'

'_Well... sort of – hasn't he told you?'_

'We got in late last night and were up at the crack of dawn. Busy time at the Ministry let me tell you!"

"Well it seems like we have some catching up to do,' added Mrs. Diggory, trying not to show just how embarrassed she was that they didn't know what was going on with their own son. 'But we had spoken to him about having Nina over for dinner. I gather everything went well for him at the barbecue…'

'_MUM! Is she there?!' came a shrill voice in the background._

'They aren't in the family room,' said Mrs. Diggory. 'I better check upstairs; just one moment, Victoria.'

Mrs. Lemieux filled Mr. Diggory in on the events of the evening before, minus the specifics of her conversations with Nina and the fact of his son's sexual interest while Mrs. Diggory went upstairs. Again there were no lights on and it was very quiet. She walked towards Cedric's room, turning on hall lamps as she went, and knocked on the door.

'Cedric?'

There was no answer.

Mrs. Diggory opened the door and stood for a few moments. She could hear her husband coming up the stairs to see what was keeping her.

'Well is he here or…?'

'_Shhh!'_ Mrs Diggory hissed as she pointed.

Their son was at home alright – fast asleep in bed with a girl that could only be the one and only Nina Angeni.

'I can't remember a time when he looked so peaceful,' Mrs. Diggory murmured as they stood over them. 'Best to leave them be and have Victoria contact Nina's grandparents. She's fine where she is.'

'Oh, what? I hardly think it's proper that...'

'Yes, Husband – I am absolutely sure. Leave them be; I will not have Cedric upset…'

Not wanting to intrude on her son's privacy anymore, Mrs. Diggory closed the door after scratching out a note on parchment and leaving it on Cedric's night table.

**OOO**

Cedric was the first to wake up and then panicked when he realised the sun had set.

'Nina, wake up!' he snapped as he switched on a lamp.

'Hmmmph? Whaa?'

'It's two o'clock in the morning!'

Nina sat bolt upright.

_'__Ohmotherfuckingmerlin!'_

Cedric picked up the piece of parchment that was propped against his alarm clock.

'Hey hang on – my parents are home and let the Lemieuxes know you were still here. Mrs. L. sorted things out with your grandparents through talking fire. You should stay the night and I'll see you to Tasha's later.'

'_Your parents found us in bed together and that's it?!'_ Nina gasped in disbelief. _'Oh Merlin!'_

'No point in worrying about it now,' Cedric grinned.

'Cedric come on, be serious!'

'Nina my parents know all about you and who I love is up to me. They really wanted to meet you and now they will. I'm hungry – want something to eat?'

'Love?! You're insane, you know that?'

'Part of my charm.'

They were careful not to make any noise as they went downstairs. Once they were in the kitchen, they raided the refrigerator.

'I could go for some eggs and mushrooms…' Nina said. 'Would your Mum be angry with me – well any more than she already is? _Merlin_; coming home to find your son in bed with some girl! I never wanted it to be like this Cedric and I don't want them to be upset with you or me! God what they must be thinking! I need to go home!'

'No I wouldn't be angry with you and neither of us are,' Mrs. Diggory said calmly from her seat in the conservatory off their kitchen.

Nina lost the power of speech and hid behind Cedric.

'You know, many young ladies in your position wouldn't care to feel ashamed or be concerned about my feelings,' said Mrs. Diggory. 'I hadn't planned on our first meeting being quite like this, I grant you. But this is it and there you have it.'

'I'm so sorry Mrs. Diggory really I am!' Nina said trembling. 'I've never… I've never done this before! I mean I don't…!'

Cedric looked at his mother.

'Nina came through the storm on foot just to see me so she wouldn't waste the Lemieuxes Floo Powder and we don't have any anyway; this is all my fault.'

'Not just yours, you weren't alone up there you know and I should have left – no I shouldn't have done it in the first place,' Nina said quietly. 'It was wrong for us to be here like this even fully dressed.'

'I was young once too you know. I married Cedric's father when I was 18. We left school and still managed to have a good life together. We just wanted our life together and that was that.'

'I can't imagine your parents were very happy about it…' Nina sniffed before blowing her nose.

'Ho! Mr. Diggory's parents hit the roof! My parents were shall we say, quite progressive. Not dissimilar from your grandparents, from what I have heard of them,' Mrs. Diggory said with a smile.

Nina realised in this moment just how much Cedric took after his mother, and not only in looks. She was so calm and rational – it was spooky.

'You are welcome to stay Nina, _honestly_. And I could do with some eggs and mushrooms myself. Cedric can help you clean up.'

Nina went bright red and began to take what she needed from the fridge while Cedric got her two frying pans and then set the table.

'Thanks Mum,' he whispered, his grey eyes getting misty. 'I don't want to lose her; I really don't…'

'I know, son; I know,' Mrs. Diggory whispered back as she placed her hands on his. 'You're of age now – a man. Don't worry; your father will come around in time.'

Amos knew Cedric had serious intentions; of course he did, because that was how he'd been raised. But he didn't want his son to be tied down so early and he knew he was powerless to stop it. Mrs. Diggory could see her husband's point to a degree – but all that mattered to her was Cedric's well-being and happiness. She wasn't going to be a hypocrite. Who were they to argue against Cedric following his heart when they had followed theirs and had never had any regrets? And Merlin knows he could have taken up with any number of girls that would have been completely wrong for him…

But Cedric was so happy; the happiest his mother had seen him in a long time. And Nina had been through so much from what she had been told by Victoria Lemieux. The poor girl was going to get some stick all right when she returned to Hogwarts. But Cedric was determined to stand up for her, come what may.

'_And that's how it should be,'_ she thought to herself.

Mrs. Diggory sat back in her seat and watched her only child with the young woman whom she was convinced was destined to be her daughter-in-law. After a few minutes they sat down to eat, and Nina began to explain about certain events of that summer – and about where and how she lived now.

And what her own intentions were.

Though Cedric's mother liked her, she couldn't help but be concerned that not once did Nina express anything like the depth and strength of the feelings Cedric had for her.

**OOO**

Snape had tossed and turned and finally had a bit of sleeping remedy just after Midnight. As he thought of Nina, his eyelids finally grew heavy and he let go and began to drift.

_He and Nina were in each other's arms. He savoured the warmth of her body, the softness of her skin and how wonderfully she smelled of her unique scent of vanilla and cinnamon. No one would ever know about this save he and Nina. It was the latest of many secrets they carried between them._

_Nina had wrapped her body seemingly around his and he could feel the intense heat of it in stark contrast to the cold, rainy wintry day outside that seeped into the old building adding a decided chill to the room. He felt himself getting excited by her touch and there was no mistaking that Nina Angeni wanted him as his body betrayed his own repressed desires. He closed his eyes for a moment wanting to turn away; wanting to hide just how he wanted her as she straddled him. His eyes opened as they found their rhythm, the old bed creaking with every motion. After a time he rolled her over so that he was on top. __Nina__ pulled him down for another kiss, their tongues battling for dominance again._

_He was close… so blissfully close to…. _

Snape's eyes flew half-open and he found that he was on his stomach. His old grayed nightshirt had ridden up and was around his waist. He was thrusting hard against the mattress and the old bed creaked with every motion. A low moan escaped his lips. His body involuntarily arched upwards as he had an orgasm, his first in years.

_It was so unlike him and his dream had seemed so real…_

_So incredibly, wonderfully real._

The Potions Master rolled away from the sticky evidence that betrayed his weakness and cried bitterly into his pillow.


	12. Recriminations

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. I don't make any money from this and just do it for the genuine love of writing.**

**_ALTERNATE UNIVERSE – Canon used very sparingly here!_**

**_Summary: _**Of all the mysteries of the Wizarding World, perhaps none is more enigmatic than the Vampire. This is the story of - such soul. It is a story about love, life and choices – and not having any regrets. Features: OMC/OFC/Snape

**_Author's Notes: _**"LIVE FOREVER" is the prequel to "SALVATION". If you read the first 9 chapters of that you will have a good grounding for the story of the Severus & the only student he ever loved. If you haven't read that yet then SPOILERS! I've found my own gift of a character in Andrea Slitheen, an old Housemate & nemesis of Severus Snape. Hope you enjoy. This is the first of what I hope will be several stories of an underworld within the world of Harry Potter.

**WARNING: Student/Teacher relationship. Older Man/Young Woman. Should not be taken as endorsement of such relationships**.

**_Rated M/R for language, situations_**

**Live Forever**

**By NativeMoon**

**Chapter 012: Recriminations**

So, _Miss Angeni_, we meet at last,' Amos Diggory said tightly later that morning as they all sat around the table having brunch, a brunch that Nina had helped his wife prepare.

'Believe me, Sir; I would have preferred to have made your acquaintance any other way than this. I really am sorry!'

Nina had only just set eyes on the man and already it was obvious that she was nowhere near to being in his good books. Cedric's father looked positively thunderous, his mood reflecting the stormy weather outside.

'So you fall on hard times and just conveniently see the light about my son's prospects, didn't you _girl_!'

Both Cedric and his mother shouted in protest.

'That's not fair and it's not true – not by a long shot,' Nina said tightly.

_Merlin help her please…!_

'What did you expect _girl_?! That I was going to welcome you with open arms? That I was going to congratulate my son on making an alliance with some low-life tart from the gutter that doesn't even have the common decency to…!'

Nina jumped up and nearly knocked over the table as Cedric and his mother both rounded on his father.

'All I've heard is how good and kind you are; how you weren't judgemental and would never hold it against people if they didn't have the kind of life that you do! Well, it seems I was _grossly_ misinformed! I thank you for not kicking me out in the middle of the night and now if you'll excuse me I do actually have a life to get on with!' she said in a dangerously low tone. 'But let me tell you one thing, Mr. Diggory: I **_AM_** going to make something of myself regardless of who is and isn't in my life! Don't think that because you look down on me that that makes me worthless! I might be in your eyes but I do have plenty of people who know better and who care about me even if you won't! You haven't seen the last of me!'

'Nina wait!' Cedric howled as she flung herself across the room and made a dash for the living room with him and his mother on her heels screaming that Mr. Diggory was just like her father.

The Ravenclaw ignored their pleas and grabbed a handful of the familiar cobalt-blue powder from the urn on the mantelpiece.

'Diagonally!' she shouted as she threw the powder down.

In less than 10 seconds, Cedric was reaching out to nothingness.

**OOO**

Nina was flung out of a little box of a fireplace flat on her back and found herself in a shop she knew all too well. _Borgin and Burke's _was one of the dodgiest shops in Knockturn Alley – the shopping destination of choice for anyone interested in the Dark Arts and conveniently located just off Diagon Alley. "Diagonally" in and of itself was just a load of nonsense to anyone who didn't know better. But the Ravenclaw had known exactly what she was doing when she said it. She wasn't going to give Cedric the chance to follow her as he surely would have done had she gone back to Tasha's or even her grandparents.

'_Miss Angeni_, _why hello there_! Been a while hasn't it?' came a syrupy voice.

'Don't knock yourself out over there; I can get up all by myself thanks – same as usual.'

'I have a new shipment that came in not that long ago,' Mr. Borgin said oozing with slime in his voice as he looked at her sprawled on his floor. 'And in it I found original unpublished tracts of Francis Barr, one of the most notorious Dark Wizards of the 16th Century, complete with the most unforgivable curses indeed. Oh, but you might not be that familiar with his work, not attending Durmstrang and all. Still – I'm happy to close up and you can step into my office…'

'I'll have to come back and have a look at those,' Nina commented idly, though a vein was throbbing dangerously at her temples. 'Out here like any other paying customer.'

Durmstrang was a Wizarding institution somewhere in Eastern Europe. Unlike Hogwarts with its _Defence against the Dark Arts_ courses, their students actually studied and practiced the Dark Arts. Their thinking was that it was pointless to practice defence when you had no real idea of what you were defending yourself against. Nina actually agreed with that, as did a certain Potions Master.

'Don't tarry – be plenty wanting to get their hands on that little treasure, _Treasure_…'

Nina didn't comment as she left the shop. She could be hard up, ferociously destitute and beyond desperate, but Borgin wasn't getting any poontang off of her. She had barely turned the corner when of all the people she could possibly run into, she spotted Oliver Wood.

'O hail no!' she hissed as she darted back down the passage just as the heavens opened up again. A few mistaken turns and the Ravenclaw found herself outside of a venue that she had never noticed before, Nightwinds Jazz Café.

**OOO**

'Why hello there!' Niall Slitheen purred as Nina stumbled across the threshold of his mother's café, soaked to the bone.

'We're closed!' his companion hissed.

'Now, now Carré dearest! We most certainly are not and I was only being friendly!'

Nina glanced around this part of the café. Though there weren't many customers about, those that were there were enjoying drinks and morning meals.

'So it's ok for _them_ to be here but not me, is that right?' Nina asked, quirking her left eyebrow.

'There are plenty of places for _your _kind!' the girl known as Carré spat.

'Carré! Niall! You have work to do, remember?!' Emmeline Slitheen snapped as she pointed to the other side of the establishment where the stage was.

'All right _Grandmother_, all right!' Niall said as he rolled his eyes and made a face.

Nina couldn't believe her ears. Whoever this lady was, she looked old enough to be this Niall person's sister, not his grandmother.

'Never mind him, he does like a good joke,' Emmeline sighed, looking very cross.

Still, Carré had a point. It wasn't every day or even every year that a human landed on their doorstep. Nightwinds was one of the few places in the Wizarding World where their kind could gather in large groups and socialise in relative peace. Emmeline did not advertise and instead relied on her family's network of contacts for trade. More than a few careless Vampires in the likes of a place such as The Leakey Cauldron was enough to attract unwanted attention from the wrong people, such was the hatred towards their ancient race by the Ministry of Magic.

'Hmmph – I bet she doesn't!' Nina commented, forgetting herself.

'Do let me apologise for their bad manners. My name is Emmeline and I'm the owner. Welcome to Nightwinds – I don't recall seeing you here before?'

'Err I just found you, by accident...'

'Indeed you did.'

'Look, I don't want any trouble. I need to get home anyway or else my grandparents will flip...'

'Oh – but you are welcome here. It's just that...'

'Just what?'

'I run a very respectable and tolerant establishment. We most certainly do not discriminate, but at the same time we do tend to be rather particular with whom we socialise.'

'Oh I get it now... You have to be _"the right sort"_. No problem. I've had enough of the elitist wizarding bullshit to last an eternity!'

'No! Wait – it's not like that at all…!' Emmeline spluttered.

But it was too late. Her young visitor was gone and with totally the wrong impression.

'Should've summoned your precious Andrea and had her Obliviated!" Carré snarled as she peered over her mother's shoulder and down the now-deserted passageway.

**OOO**

Nina thought of Cedric as she made her way towards Diagon Alley and let the tears roll down her face. The rain was good camouflage, even though no one in this godforsaken place would care.

_'__Sorry,'_ she said hoarsely as she collided with someone and kept running.

Merry Slitheen could only stare open-mouthed in disbelief as the name _"Nina"_ came to her. She couldn't make a move towards the girl without tipping everyone off around them as to what she was and swore under her breath. She was no longer in the mood to visit her mother at Nightwinds. As agitated as she was Niall and Carré were bound to start pestering her and there was still wasn't anything she was going to tell them. It was bad enough that they wound her up over her concern for Andrea. There was no telling what they would do if they knew even what little she did about the mysterious girl named "Nina". At the very least they would hunt her down with no fucks to give about the consequences.

Merry would have to protect what she knew for Nina Angeni's sake as much as her brother's.

And it was time to have another discreet word with their parents. As the Head of the Slitheen Coven they needed to know just how dangerous it was to continue to have the Gruesome Twosome around.

**OOO**

Nina didn't stop running until she reached Gringotts. Once there she got access to her vault and took enough money out to get herself home using the Floo Travel Office and to come back in a week's time with her grandparents to get her school things. She also needed to contribute to the house finances and ignored her grandparents pleas to not use her money on them.

She decided to treat her grandparents to a couple of tubs of Florescue's ice cream, one of their favourite confections in the Wizarding community. Afterwards it was a trip to Honeydukes Emporium and then the travel office, thinking that now she had two people to avoid at Hogwarts.

How could she ever face Cedric after what happened?

**OOO**

'10 Aurora Close, Cradley Heath,' Nina muttered at the bored-looking travel clerk. 'And give me two large bags of Floor Powder to go.'

'Righty-ho….(_yawn_). That'll be five silver sickles and you can take Fireplace 22… You do know how it works, right?'

'I managed to come in here and place an order didn't I?!' Nina said, slamming her money down on the dusty counter.

'Alright, _alright _– you'd be amazed at some of the plonkers we get, _honestly_…!'

Nina took her heaving shopping bags and walked quickly to her Fireplace. She just wanted to get home, have a hot bath and go to bed. Her grandparents would have a million and one questions, but she couldn't deal with it right now. She called out her destination clearly and in less than a minute she had arrived. She could see her grandfather pacing up and down the small living room as she neared their grate.

'Here she is!' Nana screeched as Nina emerged from their fireplace, dropping the bags on the floor and dusting the soot off her clothes. 'Oh good heavens – we have been worried sick!'

Nina looked up into not two but 7 startled faces. Her grandparents had been joined by Tasha and her parents – and Cedric and his mother. She opened her mouth but not words came out as she sank into a chair. She wouldn't cry in front of them if she could help it.

'We brought your things Nina. Listen, we will go now – and have a catch-up later; it's good to have you back safe,' Mr. Lemieux said quietly. He and his wife each gave Nina a comforting hug and promised to see her on the 27th, if not sooner. It was up to her.

One by one they returned to Couers des Couers.

Finally it was just Nina and her family along with the Diggorys and Tasha.

**OOO**

'It wasn't right, the way Amos treated you,' Mrs. Diggory said gently.

'I want my mother!' Nina blurted out, sobbing so hard she could hardly breathe. 'I want my mother please!'

'I'm sorry, Petal… she won't... she won't come!' her grandfather said fretfully as he watched the elegant lady rocking his granddaughter. 'We did try, honestly we did!'

'I'm sorry,' Nina sobbed. 'I'm so sorry I keep screwing everything up. Everything I touch turns to rubbish!'

Cedric put a hand on his mother's and gestured for her to move.

'My feelings haven't changed, Nina,' he said taking her into his arms. 'My father… He was wrong for what he said and how he treated you and we told him that. He was bang out of order!'

'I can't, Cedric. I won't come between you and your family. It's not right,' Nina rasped, her voice nearly gone. 'I'm tired. Sick and tired. I just want… I just want for something to finally go right for me. I want to be happy again.'

'Mr. Diggory will come around, Nina. It will just take time. It's not easy for him to see that his precious little boy is now a man. Funny – the roles seemed to have gotten reversed with us. It's usually we mothers that cling to our sons. But Cedric being our only child and a boy – well Amos is just a bit too overprotective and proud. Seeing you together like that, even asleep… it overwhelmed him. And me as well, don't get me wrong. But I'm a bit more pragmatic about these things than my husband. He likes to fool himself that his son hasn't gotten beyond the hand-holding stage with girls and only lives for Quidditch. He seems to have quite forgotten what we were like at your age – and younger.'

'Don't give up on us, Nina,' Cedric pleaded anxiously. 'Don't give up on me – _please_…'

'I'm sorry Cedric, I will not string you along with false hope. I'm glad that we are friends and that you care about me. But I am not going to make promises that I may not be able to keep and especially since your father hates me as much as mine does!'

'Never allow anyone to make you feel insignificant or tell you that you can't achieve something. Anything worth having is worth fighting for, my son included,' Mrs. Diggory said in the same quiet tone as her progeny. 'I would love to have you and your grandparents down for a visit when you feel up to it. Don't leave it for too long or I may have to come get you myself.'

Mrs. Diggory smiled and then gave Nina another motherly hug.

'Now, your grandparents have kindly said that Cedric and Tasha can stay and I have no objection. Let me know when you are coming back, dear,' she said before giving her son's shoulder a squeeze. 'I've got some business to attend to over the next couple of days that will keep me from home until bedtime and that will give your father time to cool off – a last-minute request that needs seeing to rather urgently. '

'Thank you,' Nina said tearfully as she stood and threw her arms around Mrs. Diggory. They hugged for a minute and then Cedric's mother wiped Nina's tears away.

'Thank **_you _**– for being so honourable. There aren't many in our world who wouldn't take advantage in a situation like this. It says a lot about you that you don't. I just hope that Mr. Diggory can see sense sooner rather than later.'

Nina nodded and then hugged Mrs. Diggory again.

'You're so lucky to have her as your Mum, Cedric,' she sniffed as the lady herself walked into the fireplace.

Nina was so busy looking at Cedric that she didn't catch the glances and faint nods of agreement between Cedric's mother and her grandparents.

**OOO**

'Why don't you take Cedric's and Tasha's things up to your room,' Nana suggested after they'd had afternoon tea. 'We'll have a light dinner tonight, eh?'

'OK Nana, I'm not that hungry though,' Nina said wearily as she stood.

Her grandmother tried not to look worried as she watched her granddaughter and her friends leave the room.

**OOO**

Tasha and Cedric followed Nina up the two flights of stairs it took to get to her attic room.

'Hey – this is really nice,' he said smiling as she closed her door behind them. ''And Arsenal posters too…'

Nina didn't reply as she placed their rucksacks by her desk.

Cedric went quiet as she stood by the window and fought back tears.

'We're in this together; no turning back,' Tasha said quietly. 'Real friends don't walk out on you just because life gets difficult.'

'You haven't even seen what it's like out there…'

'We can do that tomorrow. Tonight all I care about is you, and getting to know your grandparents.' Cedric commented.

'You won't mind hanging out with them?'

'After what they've done for me and my mother? Never! You are really lucky to have them.'

'I really want a shower,' she said, taking off her sweatshirt. 'And I need to wash these clothes…'

Nina caught her reflection in the mirror as she took her hair down.

'You aren't a tart, Nina; nowhere near it,' Cedric said softly as he sat on the floor. 'I never thought that way about you and I still don't. Neither does my mother. Believe me – she doesn't have a problem with letting people know what she thinks; she's just not rude like my dad can be sometimes.'

'Some people would say that…'

'They don't matter. Ever,' Tasha insisted as she positioned the air mattresses she and Cedric would be sleeping on.

'Yeah, I guess you're right. Besides, with usual drama that follows Harry Potter and his Gryffindork mates I'm sure to be the least of anyone's worries...'

**OOO**

'I hope you don't mind sitting on the floor,' Nina said as she handed Cedric a tray with a big bowl of Lancashire Hotpot, two slices of hot bread with butter and a tall glass of fruit juice. 'I like '_Are You Being Served'_ and it beats the kitchen.'

'It's fine – honestly!' Cedric said as he tried to calm down.

Nina's grandfather had he and Tasha stitches about some of his Hufflepuff exploits back in the day.

'…_and then I decided what the hell – might as well chuck the torch in there and WHOOSH!'_

'_That _was **_you_**?!' Tasha crowed. 'That's supposed to be one of the biggest myths ever in the history of the school! Professor Sprout _totally_ denies it ever happened!'

'_If I'm lyin' I'm dyin!'_

'Grampa – are you sure you aren't exaggerating just a _teensy_ bit?' Nina said as she shook her head.

'Nina, you do realise that this is sacred Hufflepuff history here? I mean it's not your fault you and Tea ended up in Ravenclaw where apparently not much happens outside of sticking someone's head in a book…' Cedric teased.

'Oi – you want to sleep down here?'

'I wouldn't push my luck with her, son; believe me, you'll end up in the coop with Angel!'

'Not if you end up there first, St. John dearest!' Nana shot back with a wink.

They all fell about roaring with laughter. It was certainly a big change from a few hours ago. Cedric could see where Nina got her humour from – and her fierce determination. For people that had very little, they laughed a lot and often. He couldn't complain about his relationship with his parents; he'd certainly been a lot luckier than Nina in many respects. But there was something special about her relationship with her grandparents. There was so much of them in her.

He was so glad that he could be here to be to see it, and be a part of it.

**OOO**

That night Cedric was the first into bed, reading one of Nina's back issues of Arsenal magazine as he waited for her to come out of the shower.

'You look so domestic,' she said smiling as she walked out of her bathroom and looked down at him.

The Hufflepuff looked over at her and smiled as Tasha breezed by and gave Nina a nudge with her elbow.

'And you still look beautiful, even when you're sad…'

Nina took a book from the cupboard of her night table and began to read.

'What are you smiling about?' she asked him without looking over.

'You...'

**OOO**

The next day saw a slight let up in the pouring rain that had dogged Cokeworth for what felt like a painfully long time.

'Some storm out there,' Grampa commented as he filled his pipe with tobacco. Smoking was an expensive (albeit unhealthy) habit to have, but he did it so rarely that his wife never complained when he decided to light up. He settled into his favourite chair with a few newspapers and turned on the wireless to listen to Muggle talk radio.

'_This is Clive Bull and you're listening to LBC Talk Radio in London…'_ came a strange nasally voice.

'Mmm nice day for chicken and dumplings,' said Nina brightly as she stood up and went into the kitchen.

'Bah – all out of chicken… We do have rather a lot of it, don't we?' said Nana.

Nina didn't comment. They had a lot of chicken because it was very cheap to get compared to red meat. A few extras were needed in the house since her friends were staying, so she would take this opportunity to show them her new hometown – and they would get a crash course in how she economised.

'I'll go to the butcher's in Croxteth since they're the cheapest,' Nina offered. 'We can get those big bags of chicken parts for a Muggle Fiver…'

'What – in this mess? You'll catch your death as sure as I'm standing here! Besides – Croxteth is nowhere for the likes of decent people and there's always Redbridge…'

'Nana – are you serious?' Nina asked exasperatedly. 'They are no worse than we are! It's bad enough that folks across the park get their knickers in a twist about people from around here! I never could see the point in poor people putting on airs against other poor people. Why be a show-off putting on airs about an area we don't actually live in?!'

The Ravenclaw felt bad for knocking the last vestige of dignity her grandmother clung desperately to – but the facts were what they were. In the eyes of their superiors she and her family were just chav trash living in a gutter town that the rest of the world had passed by. It didn't matter what part of Coketown they came from – Milltown was no better than Croxteth.

'Cedric & Tasha will be with me – we'll be fine,' Nina said quietly. 'We're taking the scenic route so I can show them around.'

'You're right of course,' Nana sniffed. 'Just mind you don't go near that mill!'

Nina said nothing as she grabbed her raincoat from the front hall closet and ventured out into the seemingly deserted streets of Coketown.

**XxxOOOxxX**

Cedric & Tasha had tried to imagine what Coketown was like, but nothing had prepared them for _this_. Everywhere had its good and bad points but this – this was unbelievable.

The place looked like a Muggle war zone with its half-boarded up deserted buildings, broken windows, burnt-out cars and garbage everywhere. His observations were pretty much the same as Professor Flitwick's had been. It killed them to know that Nina and her grandparents were consigned to this hellhole. Tasha shook her head in disbelief when Nina told her how some notorious serial killer had used the old ruin of a mill as his playground and torture chamber; most of his victims were their age and younger. It was one of the defining moments that marked the decline of this once-booming mill town.

They came across some kids kicking cans in the street. Another had a couple of grown men passing a bottle between them. He couldn't remember seeing people who looked so beaten down by life.

How on earth could people live like this?

They crossed over into the area Nina said was called Croxteth. Cedric didn't think it could get any worse than where she was in Milltown, but he could see what Nina's grandmother had meant. The few people that they passed would eye them up and then let them through. Nina was one of them so they wouldn't give her much stick. The lad and bird with her weren't – but the boy was big. As long as he didn't give them any problems he would be cool with them.

'Eh oop Shorty!' someone called in greeting.

'Eh oop, Rob!' Nina called back.

'That the one you threw me over for?'

'That's what it is Boo, Sorry!'

'Awww come on! Ya breakin' me heart girl!'

The lad called Rob trotted over. From the looks of him, he was nobody to mess with.

'Rob, Rob Hanson,' he said, offering Cedric a handshake.

'Cedric, Cedric Diggory.'

'And you are... who, exactly?' the thug asked looking Tasha up and down appreciatively.

'Tasha – but she and her family are going home as soon as we get back," Nina answered for her grateful friend who had lost the power of speech. Tasha was so scared that she almost threw up in her mouth. She just wanted to go back to home and never to see this place ever again if she could help it. She loved Nina – but Devon didn't have any place like this that she knew of. Tasha had a new-found appreciation for her decidedly privileged existence.

'Aww leaving so soon. What a shame. Would have really looked forward to getting to know you, Love. Any friend of Nina's is alright with us…' he said gesturing to his crew. 'You're welcome to pass through here – with or without her. Although I think with is probably safer since I don't think you get up here much from... the West Country, that's the accent right?'

'Right… uh, yes; thank you,' Cedric said with a nod.

Nina slipped Rob a Muggle ten pound note and then she and her friends moved on to the butchers.

'What was that all about?' Cedric asked incredulously when they had gone some distance from the gang. 'And how do you know him?'

'His gang rules Croxteth. Milltown is technically no-man's land so most of the time people leave you alone if they know you're from there. My first week here I almost got jacked – jumped – and Rob came to the rescue, as it were.'

'And you gave him Muggle money – why?'

'Because that's how it works here.'

Neither Cedric nor Tasha replied as they went into the butcher's. But it seemed insane to them that someone with so little money of their own would have to turn it over to someone else to ensure their safety. Cedric had a suspicion that the money was about more than mere safety, but he just wasn't in a position to say anything. Anyway – there was nothing he could say that would ever make a difference.

He looked at the young woman he loved as she purchased several large bags of frozen chicken parts and some other odds and ends. Next was the grocer's – they might well since they were in the area. Once they were done, they took a different route home. It was the only way guarantee that they wouldn't be targeted by people who needed what they had probably even more than they did, the very people that Nina had just paid off.

**OOO**

'What's all this?' Nana asked. 'I didn't give you enough for all this?'

'Nana, just leave it out for God's sake…'

'Nina…'

'I SAID LEAVE IT! JUST FOR ONCE CANT YOU LET ME DO SOMETHING FOR YOU INSTEAD OF SITTING ON MY ARSE BEING NOTHING BUT TROUBLE?!'

Nina stormed up to her room and slammed the door shut with Tasha hot on her heels.

'I'm sure she didn't mean it,' Cedric said gently. 'I better go to her…'

'This is no life for her; it really isn't…' Nina's grandmother said. 'Nevermind – off with you…go on now…'

She handed Cedric a tray with three cups of tea and shooed him out of her kitchen.

**OOO**

'You were out of order speaking to your grandmother like that,' Cedric said.

'I know,' came Nina's muffled answer from beneath a pillow.

'You owe her an apology,' Tasha piped up.

'I know…'

Nina sat up and didn't care that her eyes were probably bloodshot and puffy. She hugged the pillow to her but didn't look at either of her friends.

'Go back to Devon; this is no place for you.'

'It's no place for you either – or your grandparents! Nothing has happened to you yet, but your luck is running out, Nina! None of you can afford to carry on like this!' Tasha railed.

'It's not that simple. In a perfect world we wouldn't have to live here. But at least we know what we are dealing with. Just think about how corrupt the Ministry is – and always will be. All these high-and-mighty ideals… Look at how many Wizarding families are struggling – and magical creatures too… At least I'm not a bloody werewolf and that's saying something.'

Cedric sat down on the bed and took the pillow away.

'Is it so wrong for us to want something better for you?' he asked, taking Nina in his arms.

'No – and I thank you for it,' she replied, pushing him away.

'The Lemieuxes said you can stay with them didn't they?'

'I can't leave my grandparents and I won't.'

'Well… what if they moved?'

'They've been here their whole lives.'

'Have you ever talked about it with them?'

'I don't want to hurt them, Cedric; they've never been ashamed of where they're from. They stayed when anyone that could, left…'

'Some people can leave; they just don't allow themselves to leave – for any number of reasons. Maybe they are just afraid to let go…'

'Of what?'

'Of what they know; even if it's bad for them.'

'Maybe. But my grandparents aren't young people any more. They put what they had into their house. Once upon a time they might have made something from selling it but not tow. Houses sell for a Muggle pound here, just like a lot of other places up North. And no one will buy them. Maybe the place will turn around someday – but it's not likely to happen in the years they have left. Can you image sinking your life savings into buying a house only for it to end up worth nothing? That's what they are faced with. And that's why we are staying. Their sacrifices can't be for nothing. Don't worry about me – I can handle myself.'

'Nina…'

'I'm a Witch, Cedric; a Witch who isn't dependent on her wand as much as other Wizarding people are. Believe me, I can handle myself if it ever comes to that.'

'OK, I don't want to argue…'

'Good… no need to worry about my safety.'

**XxxOOOxxX**

Cedric and Tasha finally left Coketown several days later. They'd stayed longer than planned, but mainly because Cedric couldn't bring himself to leave and wouldn't be allowed to remain unless Tasha stayed as well. He'd had no choice in the end; he needed to get back home and start preparing for the new term at Hogwarts.

That was one consolation – Nina had Hogwarts to go to for most of the year.

But her grandparents; in such a short time Cedric had come to care for them as though they were his own. Nana was always fussing over him and feeding him up. _'A young man like you needs his strength!' she said_. And Grampa always had some tall tales from his days at school. They had gone out for some drives and just done simple things; the kinds of things that most people take for granted.

The one thing that struck him was that no matter how bad things really were for them – Nina and her grandparents had a lot of love and laughter in their house.

He'd watched as Nina had gone into the kitchen after losing her temper with her grandmother. She put her arms around the woman who had long eclipsed her mother in her heart and said she was sorry and asked for forgiveness. Grandmother and granddaughter had stood in the kitchen in a short embrace, and then set about talking as they cooked, their troubles forgotten. Soon the wisecracks flew and once again the little house roared with laughter.

'Nothing is impossible,' he had told himself. 'Not when you have love.'

They may not have much, but Nina and her grandparents were happy. That kind of love you couldn't put a price on.

Cedric was sure he would have it in abundance in his own home one day – and it would be Nina that he would have it with.


	13. Come Undone

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. I don't make any money from this and just do it for the genuine love of writing.**

**_ALTERNATE UNIVERSE – Canon used very sparingly here!_**

**_Summary: _**Of all the mysteries of the Wizarding World, perhaps none is more enigmatic than the Vampire. This is the story of - such soul. It is a story about love, life and choices – and not having any regrets. Features: OMC/OFC/Snape

**_Author's Notes: _**"LIVE FOREVER" is the prequel to "SALVATION". If you read the first 9 chapters of that you will have a good grounding for the story of the Severus & the only student he ever loved. If you haven't read that yet then SPOILERS! I've found my own gift of a character in Andrea Slitheen, an old Housemate & nemesis of Severus Snape. Hope you enjoy. This is the first of what I hope will be several stories of an underworld within the world of Harry Potter.

**WARNING: Student/Teacher relationship. Older Man/Young Woman. Should not be taken as endorsement of such relationships**.

**_Rated M/R for language, situations_**

**Live Forever**

**By NativeMoon**

**Chapter 013: Come Undone**

Within two days of Cedric & Tasha leaving, Nina and grandparents were invited to stay with the Lemieuxes for the last week or so of the summer break. They could stay and then see everyone off at Kings Cross together. Afterwards, the Lemieuxes would go with Nina's grandparents to the Floo Travel Office where they would part (only for the time being; Mr. and Mrs. L. expected to see a lot more of them).

To Nina's everlasting surprised they jumped on the offer, but not without the usual bit of protesting that it was unnecessary to go to any trouble.

'Oh just give it up you two,' Nina had laughed. 'You know you can't wait for the barbecues!'

But even she was excited.

She couldn't wait to be in more pleasant surroundings.

**XxxOOOxxX**

Come the day of departure Grampa wanted to go in style, he said, on the Knight Bus rather than by Floo. His wife and granddaughter put the kibosh on that idea straight away.

'We are travelling by Floo and that's that!' Nana snapped.

'We have enough Floor Powder now to see us through next year,' Nina said, gesturing to the stuffed cupboard by the fireplace. 'And do you really want to spend **_almost 6 hours_** on the bloody bus?!'

'I was only saying…' Grampa blustered.

'Well… there is another option,' Nina said slyly.

'Not that illegal family-sized flying carpet again!' Nana sniffed.

'Even better – the car!'

'Sit on Muggle Motorways for a whole day or more?!' Nana barked.

'Time to give it up Grampa; can't believe you managed to keep it a secret from her and for so long…'

'Give what up? What are you on about?' he asked defensively.

'We can get all our stuff in the car and be there in no time – just depends on how much of the country you want to see… or not,' Nina said with a big smirk.

'St. John Angel Clair Ravenswood – what have you been up to?' Nana asked.

'That car has only been tricked out magically for about the last 10 years!' Nina said brightly.

'Oh? Really?!'

'Nana, before you give yourself a stroke; the point is that we can do it more comfortably using a magicked car than we can using the Floo or the Knight Bus. We just have too much stuff with all my school things, Angel and what you both need for your holiday.'

'Girl's got a point there, Val…' Grampa grinned.

'Well what we all standing around for – get packing!' Nana ordered as she went to the fireplace to tell Mrs. L. of their slight change in plan.

**XxxOOOxxX**

The little house was a hive of activity as everyone got ready to leave. Nina flew to her bedroom and packed her trunks in no time. She'd started organising her things as soon as Cedric & Tasha left. It gave her something to do even if it didn't ease the pain of missing her best friend. Within 40 minutes her trunks were in the kitchen and Angel was packed in his travel cage.

'I know you hate it,' Nina told him when he hooted a feeble protest. 'But would you rather get there in a couple of hours or half-kill yourself flying for a day or two?'

If owls could mutter reluctantly – Nina would swear that Angel had done just that with the noises he made.

'I promise I'll let you out first thing, pinkie-swear,' Nina said holding up the little finger of her right hand to the cage.

The owl nipped it, but still was none too happy to be locked up and strapped in.

The little boot of the car expanded itself as the trunks and travelling cases were added. Another half hour and they were on the road after locking up the house and warding it tightly. Grampa roared down a back country lane where they wouldn't be seen. A press of a button and they disappeared with a BANG not unlike the Knight Bus and reappeared just across the border from Somerset in Northern Devon.

'Beautiful County, this…' Grampa sighed. 'Used to be my dream to live in this part of England.'

'What?' Nina gasped.

'Aye – mine too,' Nana said. 'We missed our chance.'

She sounded almost bitter, and it completely took Nina by surprise.

'But I thought… I thought you had this deep, kind of sentimental attachment to Cradley Heath…'!'

'Well I'm not ashamed to say that's my roots but I'm not masochist, my girl,' said Grampa. 'What I wouldn't have given to give your grandmother a much better life. And you…'

'Oh Grampa!'

'Now, now; no use in fretting about it. I always thought in supporting your mother that she and your father might help us in our old age. We gave them the money they needed to set up home and helped them out when they needed it when you kids started coming along. Then they came into their own – and used money we gave them to make investments or at least that's what they said. They could have helped us. They could have.'

'Granddad that's awful! I honestly had no idea!'

'I know you didn't honey. We never wanted to burden you with the knowledge of just how selfish your parents can be. But after what you've been through this year – well no sense in protecting them anymore.

'Bottom line is they wouldn't have half of what they have if it wasn't for us,' said Nana. 'They've got a couple of businesses on the side doing Merlin-knows-what, investment portfolios with Gringotts – they keep raking it in and spending it like you'd drink water in the desert. But we never asked for that kind of life. Nope – all we ever wanted was a nice little house down here in the West Country with a little bit of land. Could have some chickens and a nice vegetable garden…'

'…maybe a little lake or stream or something where I could catch fish nearby. You see Nina, people with land are always better off than people without it. You don't have to depend on shops for everything. You can grow your own vegetables and herbs. You can have chicken, sheep or pigs. This is good land this…' Grampa said gesturing out the window at the rich green fertile landscape. 'Worst mistake my grandfather ever made was coming up out of the country wanting to be a big man in the city. _Ministry Relocation my arse!_ Look at London – why a lot of it is still dirty and filled with slums! Maybe they'll all be torn down someday and the land'll be put to better use for everyone's sake than it is. But I'd feel far safer with a family out in the country than I ever would in the city. You think I don't know about them bribes you have to pay to get through Croxteth? I know… _believe me I know_…'

Nina leaned forward from her back and poked herself half out between her grandparents seated up from. She gave each of them a kiss on the cheek.

'If I can ever find a way to …'

'Don't you worry none,' Nana said firmly. 'Our day has come and gone, I'm afraid. No sense in holding out for the impossible at our age.'

'If your Cedric wants you to be here with him, don't hold back for our sake,' Grampa said, swallowing the lump in his throat. 'It's been mighty fine having you with us. Makes me feel young again…'

'He's not _my_ Cedric!'

Just then a sign came into view for Ottery Bridge and Ottery-St-Catchpole.

Nina set about directing her Grandfather and pointing out some things of interest along the way. She tried to mute her excitement, but he and her grandmother were so excited and bursting with energy it was contagious. They rolled over the old iron bridge and after several turns onto back roads they were rolling up the driveway of the Lemieux home.

'They're here!' Tasha screeched as she ran to the car.

Before she could move an inch Cedric shot past everyone and tried to kiss her.

'Don't!' Nina murmured irritably as she stepped back.

Mrs. Diggory came outside with Tasha's parents to welcome the Ravenswoods and their granddaughter, elegant and refined as always even though casually dressed.

'You have no idea how much she's missed them.' Nana said quietly.

'My son isn't the same without her anymore,' Mrs. Diggory said smiling. 'Strange how they stop being children and become young adults in almost the blink of an eye… I still remember him in diapers!'

'Why don't we get the car unpacked and then sit a bit on the patio?' suggested Mrs. Lemieux as she walked over. 'It's just us tonight but tomorrow we are having a little party.'

Nana took a deep breath as she looked around almost wistfully.

'That would be wonderful,' she said and then thanked Mrs. Lemieux again for their kindness.

Mrs. Lemieux escorted Nana inside after calling for Nina's grandfather. The adults sat out back enjoying the views down towards the River Otter while the Lemieux children, Nina and Cedric unpacked the car and set trunks and cases in the rooms where Nina and her grandparents would be staying. As she'd promised, Angel was set free but told he needed to come back and Nina showed him the window at the top of the house that was her room until they left for Hogwarts.

'He looks like he's died and gone to the Otherworld,' Cedric laughed before picking Nina up and twirling her around. 'Merlin it's so good to see you. Feels like I've been gone longer than just a few days…'

Nina and Cedric went out back and then joined the rest of the young people for a rousing game of Quidditch.

'So – Mr. Diggory is…' Grampa said as he watched them.

'…not coming,' Cedric's mother answered, not hiding her embarrassment. 'Ministry business…'

But everyone knew that the Ministry was near-deserted this time of year except for essential services. It was the last big holiday period for a while.

'Shame that – but a man has to see to his responsibilities. Working for the Ministry I'm sure he has many…'

'Mmm, yes…' Mrs. Diggory said with a frown.

'Well – what you think of Devon?' Mr. Lemieux asked.

The Ravenswoods brightened considerably as they spoke warmly of their love for the West Country and the conversation remained on more pleasant subjects than Amos Diggory's rejection of their granddaughter.

**XxxOOOxxX**

Professor Snape had been researching for the past few days, needing to be absolutely sure that what he believed he needed to do was absolutely correct. He'd finally found what he was looking for. As the sun rose over the horizon and Nina slept soundly with the aid of his sleeping draught, Snape made a small cut into his Dark Mark and let some blood drip into a small cauldron of herbs and various Dark Potions from his personal stores. Thank god he had a storage closet at home to rival the one at Hogwarts – and then some. Dumbledore would never allow potions the likes of these in Hogwarts outside of the Headmaster's own personal chambers.

He mixed the ingredients until they were a viscous fluid.

_'__I'm not sorry,'_ he muttered as he poured the precious liquid into a pewter cup. _'I am not sorry for what I am about to do!'_

There was no chance of remorse as he quickly brought the cup of hot liquid to his lips and then knocked it back in one go.

**OOO**

By one in the afternoon everyone was up and about. It had started to rain mid-morning and so the Lemieuxes and their guests were happy to keep to home. Nana had called up to Nina several times and gotten no response. Mrs. Lemieux sent Tasha up to get her at two o'clock; if Nina got up now she would find it a lot easier to get back to a normal sleeping pattern that night.

'_MUM! MUM COME QUICK!'_ Tasha screamed from the top of the house.

There was a stampede as everyone ran upstairs.

'Oh Merlin!' Mrs. Lemieux cried as she took in the sight of Nina, half-off the bed. The sheets were soaking wet and there was a horrible stench from an almost black bile that covered the sheets, the floor and Nina herself.

'What is that?!' Tasha howled.

_'__I don't know! St. Mungo's – we have to get her to St. Mungo's!'_

**OOO**

Mr. and Mrs. Lemieux summoned St. Mungo's Accident and Emergency Transport Service. They went with Nina's grandparents and left it to Tasha to look after the house and her brothers and sisters along with Charlie. The moment Mrs. Weasley heard she came flying over and kept everyone busy with cleaning up from the party and then homework while listening to music from the wireless.

It was going to be an even longer day after a very long night.

**OOO**

The Lemieuxes sat in the waiting area of Intensive Care trying to comfort the frightened Ravenswoods. The Healers were doing everything they could, but so far had not been able to determine what was wrong with Nina.

Suddenly a trio of raised voices echoed down the hall.

'_You will not!' a man roared._

'_I'm going to see her! I'm of age and there's nothing you can do to stop me!' Cedric howled. _

'_Amos… please…' came Mrs. Diggory's voice._

A moment later Cedric ran through the double doors and straight into Mr. Lemieux.

'Nina – where is she? What's happened to her?' he begged.

'None of us have been able to see her since we got here,' Grampa said bitterly. 'Still working on her – trying to figure out what's wrong!'

'But she was _fine_!' Cedric said angrily. 'We had such a great night!'

'Trash like that! Who knows what in the hell she was doing behind your back!' Mr. Diggory snapped. 'Any girl that would sleep…'

'I don't know who in the hell you are, but don't you ever, DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK ABOUT MY GRANDDAUGHTER LIKE THAT AGAIN OR I'LL KNOCK YOUR FUCKING DICK INTO THE DIRT!' Grampa roared as he whipped out his wand and jabbed Cedric's father in the neck with it.

'What planet are you on Dad, huh?' Cedric demanded as he turned on his father. 'You seem to be forgetting I was in bed with Nina! **_Me_**! Your precious, untouchable son that never puts a step wrong in your eyes! I was in MY bed with her because I wanted it! I love her! Don't you get it?! Don't you even care?! You're such a hypocrite! You got married and you weren't that much older than me! Am I supposed to believe that you just held hands with Mum until your wedding night? It's one thing for you – and another for the rest of the world? You make me sick!'

'I think we all need to calm down; this is not the time or place and you do not want to be thrown out of here,' Mr. Lemieux said as he pushed them apart. 'You don't want to say anything more that you might regret. Once it's done you can't take it back, the damage is done!'

'The damage is already done!' Cedric said angrily before turning around and punching a wall.

He shrugged away when his mother tried to comfort him.

'What's going on out here?' the Matron of the unit demanded as she barged out her office and eyeballed everyone. 'Well?'

Everyone fell silent, but there was no mistaking the tensions in the air.

'Who is Mr. Ravenswood?' asked a man in a long purple Specialist's Coat.

'I am,' Grampa answered angrily as he shot daggers of death at Amos Diggory.

'Mr. Ravenswood – would you care to step this way please…'

'No – I've got nothing to hide. Neither does my Nina. You tell us what's wrong.'

'Sir it concerns the use of Dark Magic and I really don't think…''

'She practices Dark Magic?!' Amos Diggory roared as he threw his hands up in the air.

'That's not what I said!' the man retorted angrily. 'That is why I wanted to have this conversation privately!'

'Go on Healer – you tell us what in Merlin's name is wrong with our Granddaughter so this pompous ass can hear it!' Nana sniffed.

'My name is Cameron Slitheen. I'm one of the Senior Dark Arts MediWizard Specialist on staff. Your granddaughter is fine. We've given her some healing potions and she's quite alright now; she just needs to rest. Fortunately we have one of the best Dark Arts Treatment Units in the whole of Europe. Amongst other things, we were able to determine that a very old, quite rare ritual seems to have been performed this morning around the rising of the sun. This ritual was performed to undo a binding that had been performed on your granddaughter.'

'**_Binding?_** Performed on Nina? But who – and what kind of binding?' Grampa asked in astonishment.

'Sir, it doesn't seem likely that your granddaughter was even aware that either had been done. We have a crack team here all whom have completed graduate work at Durmstrang and the Salem Institute. These arts, they are not the sort of sort of thing the Ministry allows on the Hogwarts Curriculum – unfortunately. Anyway our team was able to detect the last threads of this binding before they disintegrated. Had you been delayed by even another hour they wouldn't have. This binding – it was between her and someone else. Who – we can never say; there isn't a spell in existence that will tell us that.'

'What are you saying?' Cedric asked looking confused.

Cameron looked at Nina's grandparents.

'This binding – it is quite specific to matters of the heart. We were able to decipher the magical remnant and there is quite a strong attachment on both sides. They want to control their emotions, believing them to be perhaps not all that serious, and so do the binding. It's a preventative measure rather than something vindictive or truly Dark. Whoever it is, she has quite a powerful love for them – and they for her. True, powerful love like that – she's blessed by the Goddess and whoever he is, he's a very lucky man, Sir. The binding actually didn't work because of it. You cannot bind true love, it goes against all that is sacred and holy. So he did the honourable and sensible thing and executed a reversal which of course worked as it was meant to...'

_'__She loves someone else,'_ Cedric said bitterly. 'No wonder she didn't even want to try with me…!'

'You can love more than one person in a lifetime and at the same time,' Cameron answered. 'If it's real and true it doesn't just die. Maybe it transforms itself into something else, but it is still a very powerful force even if you cannot be with that person for whatever reason or if you refuse to be with them. Love involves choices – choices that can be soul-destroying. Whoever it is, I think he just wanted her to be able to move on with her life so that he could move on with his. I don't think he even believed that what they seem to feel for each other is real. As I understand it, that particular reason seems to have been the motivating factor in every case that's been documented. Once there was confirmation of true love it appears the gentleman had a change of heart about controlling his feelings for her – and I can't say that I blame him. But whoever he is – she isn't involved with him and **_that_** is the material consideration. _She confirmed for me that there was no one in her life romantically_.'

'There! You see?! It doesn't mean that she cannot ever love you, Cedric!' Mrs. Lemieux said. 'The doctor just said – she's not involved with anyone! And she's confirmed it herself!'

'You keep out of this Victoria!' Amos Diggory ordered. 'See what I mean, son? You see I mean? That tart lied to you! All this carrying on and the whole time she's played you for a right fool!'

Cedric's shook his head no and ran down the corridor, taking the stairs to escape. He just wanted to get out of there – and get as far away as he could. His parents followed; his mother pleading with him to stop and to listen to her as she ignored her husband.

'The black bile – that can't be part of something so good – and fairly innocuous?' Grampa asked.

'It isn't,' said Cameron. 'It would seem your granddaughter has made an enemy of someone. They've attempted several of the worst curses I've come across in all my years in the field. They want to kill her from a distance, make no mistake about that…'

Mrs. Lemieux's blood ran cold hearing this. She turned away slightly, praying to every God and Goddess she could think of that her face wouldn't betray her.

'Oh Merlin!' Nana cried as she began to get hysterical.

'It's alright – she's protected, _well protected_. Your granddaughter has a highly-skilled guardian angel looking after her it seems,' Cameron said, placing an arm around Nina's grandmother. 'From what we can see the enemy took it upon themselves to execute several variations of the Transylvanian Torture Charm. The first of which would have needed to have been done this morning, at sunrise. But every single one of them was not only repelled, they were redirected. The person or persons responsible have signed their own death warrant – and they won't be able to undo the damage. Slow it down perhaps if they manage to figure out what's happened, but other than that… their fate is sealed.'

'So it was the combination of having diametrically opposed functional magical practices executed at the same time that caused that to happen and the Torture Charms in particular,' Grampa said angrily. 'The binding and the reversal were absolutely harmless…I never did understand why the Ministry categorised those types as Dark Magic.'

'That's correct, Mr. Ravenswood and I agree. Given our candour I will admit that I am also inclined to believe that the person responsible for the binding and reversal is also the same responsible for the protection that ensured your granddaughter would survive any attempts to use Dark Magic against her. Just call it a very strong hunch.'

_'Those damned Delahayes!'_ Grampa hissed!

'Excuse me Sir, what did you say?' Cameron asked slowly, his eyes widening in horror.

'Nothing, nothing. When can we see our granddaughter?'

'Now, if you will just follow me…'

Nina's grandparents followed Cameron down the hall and took Mr. & Mrs. Lemieux along with them.

The only thing that any of them could care about for the moment was the fact that Nina was OK.

**OOO**

It was nearly Midnight by the time Nina was discharged and St. Mungo's transported them back to Devon. Tasha was the only one up and Charlie sat with her, playing a game of Wizard's Chess while his mother thumbed the latest issue of Witch's Digest.

They heard a key in the lock and everyone was standing as the Lemieuxes and Ravenswoods entered the house.

'I just want bed…' Nina murmured.

'I'll help you upstairs,' her grandmother offered.

'No Nana, I'm fine. I just… I just want to go to bed.'

They listened as Nina made her way upstairs and then closed her door behind her.

Mr. & Mrs. Lemieux were relieved to see that Molly had gotten their younger children to bed after they'd sent word that Nina was fine and they were on their way home. They thanked her profusely for what she'd done as they all trooped to the kitchen for tea.

'Did Cedric find you in the end?' Molly asked worriedly.

The senior Lemieuxes and the Ravenswoods glanced at each other.

'You'd better take a seat,' Nana said quietly. 'I'm sure his father is going to make sure some tall tales get around and I want you to hear from us exactly what happened…'

'But how did Cedric happen to end up at St. Mungo's in the first place?' Grampa asked.

Once everyone was seated around the table, Tasha explained how Cedric had come to see Nina and how he'd flipped out when he heard she had been taken to the hospital. Apparently he and his mother had been arguing with his father about them getting in at 2am that morning from the big party that Lemieuxes had thrown to celebrate Nina's return and to welcome her grandparents into their circle of friends. Once again, Amos Diggory wanted to blame Nina because his happy little family was being turned upside. Cedric was determined to see her today and take her to Exeter like he'd been wanting to for a while. Mr. Diggory hit the roof and apparently Cedric just walked out, based on what he said when he got to the Lemieuxes.

'There was no way around it – we had to tell him,' Molly said. 'I'm not sure what he thought, but he raced up to her room and Merlin, the look on his face when he saw the bed… I was still trying to clean up the mess.'

'He came tearing back down here and used the Floo…' Charlie added. 'He was so scared… we all were… but nobody was going to stop him. He was determined that he had to get to her.'

And so it was left to Mr. Lemieux to explain what happened at the hospital – and the shocking diagnosis, leaving out that she seemed to have made an enemy of the Delahayes. Nana swallowed and looked beyond despondent. All she could do was pat her husband's hands as they both blinked back tears.

Victoria and Molly exchanged looks but didn't say anything.

'There's no sense in pretending,' Tasha said quietly.

'Pretending about what?' Charlie asked her.

'That a certain conversation that Nina had with us didn't happen…'

'Anyone care to fill us in?' Nana asked in disbelief.

And so Tasha and her mother and Mrs. Weasley revealed the conversation Nina had had with them about this mysterious someone that she had loved quite passionately. Based on what Nina had said about Oliver Wood, Tasha figured out that Oliver Wood was the one that Nina had been involved with for most of their First Year and thought that she was still carrying a torch for him although she'd denied it.

'But Oliver is nowhere near being a Dark Wizard!' Tasha interjected.

'Please… That kind of binding and reversal isn't real Dark Magic and anyone can use it. Truly Dark Wizards & Witches can't love, that's a fact! He may be a genius on the pitch but he's not _that_ good when it comes to charms and spells and he only passed Potions because of McGonagall from what I heard,' Charlie commented. 'He loves Quidditch a lot more than he will ever love anyone, male or female!'

'Hah – _surprise surprise_,' Tasha snorted. 'Wait – did you just say...'

'Yes I did and you didn't hear me say that,' Charlie replied, jabbing his finger in the air. 'Nina found out that she wasn't the only one for him by accident. I'm friends with his older brother so that's how I know.'

'You don't mean…?' Nana gasped.

Charlie raised an eyebrow and nodded yes. 'There's no way in hell it's him, believe me! He actually prefers the old meat and two veg.'

'Then who?!' Tasha asked.

'Well, why should it matter?' Charlie said exasperatedly. 'Honestly – Cedric is a right plonker if he's throwing all his toys out of the pram! So whoever this guy struggles with what he feels and so did this binding that didn't work because it's true love on both sides? So what? **_Nina isn't with the guy!_**'

'Amos Diggory is trying to make out like our Nina is some kind of whore who's only out for what she can get from his precious son!' Grampa said angrily. 'It's not right and she's done nothing to deserve it. Nothing! She told him from beginning she couldn't be with him the way that he wanted her to right now but he wouldn't hear it! She likes him as a friend and that's all – she's not done a single thing to lead him on no matter how hard he's pushed for it!'

'Cedric Diggory did at least stand up and say Nina wouldn't have been in the house with him but for what _he_ wanted. That father of his just won't hear it,' Nana said angrily. 'And nothing happened between them – _nothing!_'

'They can't go on like this, though,' said Mr. Lemieux. 'That much discord is going to tear that family apart.'

'It already has,' said Victoria. 'I can't go into specifics, but I can guarantee this has blown the lid off of things his parents would prefer to keep quiet...'

'What are you saying Mum?' Tasha asked.

Her mother let out a deep sigh.

'What I'm saying is that Cedric and his parents need to get back on track – and Amos and Fiona especially. That's not going to happen if Cedric insists on being with Nina. For the time being it's probably best that they don't see each other, even as friends.'

There was nothing but silence.

'Amos Diggory has got his head so far up his own arse…!' Charlie grumbled.

'I can't argue against that, Charlie,' said Mr. Lemieux. 'As Merlin is my witness – I really struggle to understand what Fiona ever saw in him and what they could possibly have in common…'

'Hah – too bloody right,' huffed Mrs. Weasley. 'Dearie me … it's late. I think we've all had rather a long day eh. Let's get together for a quiet Sunday dinner at ours and we can make plans for Diagon Alley and King's Cross. School's just around the corner, and it's probably best to try and start moving on and putting this all behind us.'

'You're right, Molly,' Grampa said. 'Nina's had a hard way to go this Summer. In time it won't hurt so much to see Cedric; but for now she just needs people around her and to busy herself to keep her mind off things. School's just what she needs. They won't see much of each other outside of mealtimes anyway.'

'Sure you don't want me to try and talk to him before I head back to Romania? Charlie asked

'No, son, but thank you. Fact of the matter is I don't want my girl hurt any more than she has been. I'm not going to have her fight to be a part of a family where some people are going to look down on her – or blame her for their shortcomings. Nope. I liked Cedric enough until but it's best to leave things where they are. I doubt Amos Diggory will say anything after he calms down about it because he wouldn't want his precious son's reputation ruined.'

'OK – but if I get wind of him saying a word I won't hesitate to speak my mind!' Charlie said emphatically.

'Just like your father,' Mrs. Weasley smiled. 'OK – best we get home. See you all on Sunday yes? Give Nina our love and tell her no excuses, or I'll Floo over here and get her!'

'Oh she does speak so highly of you and loves your home! I don't think you'll have a worry there,' Nana said.

They all walked into the living room and Charlie and his mother Flooed home. Everyone had agreed at as far as the rest of their families were concerned, Nina had come down with a severe case of Butterbeer poisoning because of an allergy. If any rumours started about on the mill with friends and acquaintances they would squash them like the proverbial bug and give no one to have a reason to suspect otherwise.

Nina had already said as much to a classmate they'd run into at the hospital on their way out so Mr. Diggory would be a fool if he tried to start anything.

**OOO**

Nana had taken Nina up a cup of tea and found her to be asleep. Molly had cleaned up the room for them and conjured a new mattress and bedding. When she checked on her first thing in the morning, her granddaughter was still sleepy soundly. It was as though nothing had happened to her, nothing at all.

In the days leading up to the gathering at the Weasleys, Nina preferred to stay indoors at Tasha's house most of the time to read or work on new sketches. Her first full day home from the hospital Tasha and Charlie stayed with her for a while, talking about the latest summer gossip making the rounds and a possible trip to Romania until she shooed them away, telling them she didn't need babysitting. Charlie was a bit put out that Cedric hadn't even tried to contact her, not even so much as to break it off properly and so was Tasha.

'His father might get a nosebleed and where would he be?' Nina had joked feebly.

But she did take the loss of what they had and his silence very hard. Left by herself to grieve, Nina didn't want to think about Cameron Slitheen had said to her just yet. So much had come undone in the just the space of a few short hours, a lot more than that spell. As she hadn't heard from Cedric and needed some semblance of closure, Nina wrote him a letter and had Angel deliver it. There wasn't a response, but she did understand from her owl that he had delivered it to Cedric himself.

Writing that letter meant that she could move on now – and so could he.

**XxxOOOxxX**

Sunday at the Weasleys turned out to be anything but quiet and it was just what she needed. There were two high-spirited Quidditch matches and runs down a make-shift water slide. Some of the Weasley's Housemates from Gryffindor stopped in along with a few from other Houses. While it didn't get anywhere near the wildness of the last Lemieux party, it was still a good one just the same.

Harry Potter had gotten himself into a pickle with the Muggle aunt and uncle he lived with and was staying with the Ron Weasley for the weekend along with their mutual good friend and partner-in-crime Hermione Granger before everyone headed to stay at The Leakey Cauldron for the last few days of their holiday before returning to school.

Harry had them all in stitches about accidentally blowing up his uncle's sister like a hot air balloon, though Hermione was characteristically worried that he could have ended up in a lot of trouble for it. His despicable Aunt Marge literally floated out of the conservatory getting bigger and bigger and blown a few counties away. He'd legged it out of the house and ended up on the Knight Bus, which dropped him off in the middle of a field nearby. The Ministry had to step in to rescue his aunt and return her to normal before Obliviating her memory and sending her on her way.

Nina overheard Mrs. Weasley commenting to the Senior Lemieuxes and her grandparents that it was strangest thing to have had the Minister of Magic himself turn up at the house to reassure Harry that his little "accident" wasn't a problem and he wasn't going to be turfed out of Hogwarts or hauled before the Wizegamot over something so "insignificant".

Nina made a mental note to ask her grandparents for their take on that. She was convinced there was more to the situation than that for Minister Fudge to have gone out of his way as he'd done and to be keeping Harry out of trouble. She wasn't convinced that the Ministry would be so lenient if it was her or someone else who couldn't help themselves. Even at Hogwarts "The Boy Who Lived" had exceptions made for him, like being allowed to join the Gryffindor Quidditch Team as a First Year when normally it was against the rules and being awarded House points at the end of First Year for something that had nothing to with academics or bonafide extra-curricular activities (although several of his Housemates had gotten bogus points as well). Thanks to Professor Dumbledore's last-minute interference the House Cup was awarded to Gryffindor that year instead of Slytherin.

Nina's thoughts turned back to the situation with Cedric. There still was no word from him, and as the hours ticked by Nina realised that he wasn't going to just happen to decide to go against his father and come. It now seemed very likely that she wasn't going to see him until they started school.

Never in her wildest dreams could she have imagined that Cedric would end things simply by not even saying a word to her.


	14. Voices Carry

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. I don't make any money from this and just do it for the genuine love of writing.**

**_ALTERNATE UNIVERSE – Canon used very sparingly here!_**

**_Summary: _**Of all the mysteries of the Wizarding World, perhaps none is more enigmatic than the Vampire. This is the story of - such soul. It is a story about love, life and choices – and not having any regrets. Features: OMC/OFC/Snape

**_ Author's Notes: _**"LIVE FOREVER" is the prequel to "SALVATION". If you read the first 9 chapters of that you will have a good grounding for the story of the Severus & the only student he ever loved. If you haven't read that yet then SPOILERS! I've found my own gift of a character in Andrea Slitheen, an old Housemate & nemesis of Severus Snape. Hope you enjoy. This is the first of what I hope will be several stories of an underworld within the world of Harry Potter.

**WARNING: Student/Teacher relationship. Older Man/Young Woman. Should not be taken as endorsement of such relationships**.

**_Rated M/R for language, situations_**

**Live Forever**

**By NativeMoon**

**Chapter 014: Voices Carry**

_1st September Year 3_

'_This is it,' _Nina sighed as she looked at the space between platforms 9 and 10 at King's Cross.

The last few days of the holiday had flown by more quickly than she had imagined and she found that she was looking forward to getting back to school, but dreading it too. They had all gone to Diagon Alley to do their shopping two days before and she put on her bravest and brightest face for everyone as they ran into friends from school. Everyone who had been at the Lemieux party was still buzzing about it and that made it painful. No one asked about Cedric, thank Merlin, and she didn't volunteer any information. They hadn't exactly broadcast their flirtation, such as it was, and fortunately the Twins weren't the gossipy types. Even they were as put out as Charlie was that things seemed to have fallen apart so badly after Cedric had spent so much time that summer mooning over Nina. But they wouldn't say anything and had promised in front of their parents and Charlie.

And now here she was, going back to Hogwarts with no Nana and Grampa to comfort her once the Hogwart's Express took off for Scotland.

'Do try and put it all behind you,' Mrs. Lemieux said quietly as she gave Nina a hug. 'You can't help anything that's happened and just have to get on with living your life. If you shut down and withdraw from the world then that's your life wasted. You only have one chance, remember that.'

Nina gave her a wan smile. That wasn't dissimilar to something Professor Snape had hinted at not long ago; although coming from him it was quite a revelation.

'You're right,' she said quietly with a faint nod. 'I just want to move on and put this mess behind me.'

**OOO**

Platform 9 ¾ was a hive of activity as the upper year students said screeched their hellos over the roar of the steam engine and the whistle going off frequently.

'God almighty – please let's find a compartment way from him! I do not want to be anywhere near that thing!' Tasha huffed as Lee Jordan nearly lost control of his giant pet spider for the 4th time that morning.

'Hey WICKED!' Tasha's younger twin brothers shouted as they tried to make a beeline to give the spider a good poke, only to be restrained by their parents. Tasha rolled her eyes and said her final goodbyes to her family, grateful that it would be at least another year before she had to put up with the them at school. Nina and Tasha checked in their trunks and owls with one of luggage handlers and started looking through carriage windows. Nina's heart felt as though it was going to burst through her chest at any moment. Cedric was nearby, that was a given. How was she ever going to get past this?

'Don't look back,' Mrs. Lemieux whispered to Nana and Grampa. 'The Diggorys – two carriages down and Amos is with them!'

Before any of them could think to say anything, Cedric and his mother had propelled themselves forward. Charlie had come to say goodbye to Tasha before heading back to his job in Romania, his jaw locked as he bit back a comment. Tasha turned around to see what he was staring at and then at Nina.

'Can we talk? In private – _please_?' Cedric asked Nina as he touched her arm gently.

Nina looked at the ground and then at her grandparents.

Her grandfather nodded yes, and Cedric took Nina's hand and guided her down past the front of the train where they were guaranteed to be absolutely alone. He pulled her behind a large billboard advertising the shops in Hogsmeade.

'I'm sorry I didn't trust you and for not talking to you,' he said quietly. 'And I'm sorry for what my father has said about you. I'm not going to try to make excuses for any of it, because there aren't any.'

'I never lied to you Cedric, ever! I wouldn't have been with you like that if I was actually with someone else!'

'But you love someone else!'

'**_Don't you?!_** I took you at your word that you don't get into anything lightly. We haven't even slept together or even fooled around but every time you slept with someone who wasn't me – it was because you loved her. And if you don't feel anything for any of them now – then there never really was that much that was true between you, _especially whoever it was that you lost your virginity with_. You're the one I was spending time with and I wasn't doing anything to undermine that. My past is my past – and I do have a past just like you do. But I also have people who care deeply about me and that will never change. I'm grateful for it – and yes, I do love them for it. I could have explained all that for myself, but you didn't give me a chance to and that wasn't fair.'

'Hmmph – that's what my mother said…'

'Your Mum's a smart lady.'

'I didn't want to break up…'

'There was nothing to break up from. We were never boyfriend and girlfriend – and I'm not going to waste time with someone whose family won't accept me. I just can't.'

'My mother does!'

**_'_****_And your father doesn't!'_**

Cedric looked as frustrated and upset as Nina felt.

'I can't be the reason your family falls apart Cedric. Things were pretty peaceful until I came along. You need to be the apple of your father's eye and your mother needs things the way they were. There's a problem with your family, we all know that, but I'm not going to be the scapegoat for whatever it is.'

'At school it won't matter …'

'I'm not going to put myself through that, not even for you. I have been totally honest with you. I like you; I think you're a great guy and really lovely. But I just don't have the feelings for you that I should and I know myself well enough to know that that's not going to change. _I can't love you the way that you want me to_.'

Nina found herself saying her last comment slowly, realising that it was exactly what Professor Snape had said to her at the Abbey though for an entirely different reason.

'You don't want to either!' Cedric spat.

Nina took a deep breath and walked around the billboard, turning back to him with her back to the train just for a moment.

'If all I cared about was using you then things would be a lot different. I'm not like that, at all and **_I can't even get credit for being a decent human being_**. I've never mislead you or anyone else about where things stood with me! Whoever your father finally approves of – I hope she really does deserve you. Funny thing is – I never thought I did and I still don't because I don't have the feelings that you want me to have. And with the rejection from your father that I was told was impossible because he was so fair and now you're standing here turning this around on me – I definitely am better off being well out of it!'

Cedric started to speak and then clammed up. Nina turned around and her blood ran cold at the sight of Mr. Diggory coming towards her with his wife as her grandparents and Mr. and Mrs. Lemieux stood in the distance talking to some of the other adults that had been at their party including the Changs.

'I do believe you have some things you'd like to say to me, Mr. Diggory,' she said a dangerously calm voice.

His wife nudged Mr. Diggory forward and he fidgeted uncomfortably.

'My apologies,' he said gruffly as he grimaced. 'I shouldn't have spoken out of turn as I did.'

Nina didn't reply as she nodded slightly at him.

'Did you mean what you just said to my son?' he asked, his mask slipping for just a moment.

'You can tell a lot about a person in how they treat their so-called inferiors. I don't consider you equal to me but I gave you far more respect than you deserve. I never say anything that I don't mean and that includes what I said you at your house. I do hope that whoever you finally give your seal of approval to will truly deserve your son. Good luck to him, I say. He's really going to need it.'

Nina pushed her way past him and walked back to the train, blinking back hot tears as she ducked into the nearest bathroom. She closed the door and sobbed quietly.

**OOO**

'I'm tired of the tension at home and won't interfere,' Mr. Diggory told his son. 'Whatever you decide is up to you.'

'It's just a little too late Dad,' Cedric said tightly as he wiped his eyes angrily. 'The damage has already been done by me and you and I can't say that I blame her for not wanting to be bothered. You hate her; even now standing here you despise her just for making you deal with her like an equal!'

**OOO**

Nina stepped out after washing her face in the nearest washroom. She put on a brave face and said her goodbyes. But when she hugged her grandparents she fell apart and began to sob as panicked students began pushing and shoving their last bits and pieces on the train.

'You look after yourself, you hear,' Nana said as she began to cry.

'You need us you just send us word, my girl,' Grampa sniffed. 'And whup some tail on those tryouts! You show 'em what you got! No mercy!'

'I will I promise! Hey, the first break will be here before you know it and Coketown, here I come!' Nina said, trying to sound perky even though she was crying.

There was a last round of hugs and kisses for everyone including the Weasleys and Lemieuxes.

Finally she walked over to Mrs. Diggory, who stood sadly off to the side. Nina threw her arms around her and gave her a big hug.

'You're a great mother – and I'll be lucky to be half as good as you are someday!' she said quietly. 'Thank you for being so kind to me; I wish my own mother was a lot more like you!'

Tears streamed down Mrs. Diggory's face as she held Nina in a tight hug for a moment and then gave her a kiss. Nina let go and ran back into her carriage. Cedric looked at his mother in amazement; the whole of his life he'd never seen her be so emotional.

'Hey Diggory, mind moving your stuff so people can get by?!' someone shouted.

'Everyone off who's not meant to travel!' the conductor shouted. 'Everyone off who is NOT meant to travel!'

'You take care son; at least you can vent your frustrations out on the pitch!' Mr. Diggory smirked.

Cedric didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

**XxxOOOxxX**

'Boy I'm thirsty – aren't you thirsty Leon, Cho, Ginny?' Tasha asked.

'No – I had some pumpkin juice earlier,' Leon said.

Tasha coughed and jerked her head towards Cedric who was walking over to talk to Nina now that his parents were gone.

'Oh right – well yeah now that you mention it…' Cho murmured.

They took off for the coffee stand at the start of the platform and left Nina and Cedric to their privacy.

Cedric led Nina to the nearest carriage and sat down next to her.

'We never did have a proper date…' he commented awkwardly.

'We didn't,' Nina said pulling away. 'And we're not going to. This morning doesn't mean that everything is OK and we can just forget everything that's happened. You really don't care about anything except being right and having things your way – just like your father.'

'The thing is… the best I've ever felt, was when I was with you. I'm sorry – I don't know how to explain it…'

'Your silence when I needed to talk to you took away the safety I thought I had with you.'

'What can I do to make things the way they were before all that happened?'

'That's just it, Cedric; you can't.'

Nina moved to the opposite seat and looked out the window.

'And if I start to like someone else?'

'Then I hope your father will approve and she'll deserve you…just like I said,' she replied without looking at him. 'It is entirely possible for you to love someone else as much as you are convinced that you love me if you give it half a chance. You have loved other people before me, you said so yourself.'

'Why are you being like this?'

'When you can put yourself in my shoes you won't have to ask that question.'

Cedric stepped out into the corridor and Nina closed her eyes.

A few moments later he was back.

'Some of my friends in my House want me to sit with them,' he said tensely.

'OK.'

'You don't mind?'

'No, that's where you usually sit anyway isn't it?'

'I'll just get my things then…'

'So I'll see you at school?'

'Obviously.'

'Right… see you…'

'See you…'

Nina didn't look back as she left the train and walked over to Tasha and the Weasleys.

**OOO**

The final whistle sounded and the Conductor called out _'All aboard! Last call for Hogwarts! Last call! All aboard!'_

'I remember meeting your father for the first time on this very platform,' Mrs. Weasley sighed as she gave Ginny one last hug. 'Ahh the frivolity of youth!

Nina giggled. It wasn't a big secret that even though Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had been married since they left school, they were still very passionately in love. If anything, they served as a beacon of light as to what was possible in the long term when one was with the right person and for the right reasons.

'I would send you an owl when we get there Mum; but I guess you'll probably have your hands full with Dad around then eh…' Fred said trying not to laugh.

'Cheeky!'

'Yes he most certainly is, Mrs. Weasley!' Nina said as George nearly fell over trying to get all his things on the train at once.

There was lots of clanging and thumps coming from the train as George disappeared with Nina's totebag and rucksack along with his bags and Fred's.

'I think he's got a MASSIVE pash on you!' Ginny giggled only to be shushed by her mother.

'Nothing of the sort, he and Fred are still hoping we can do business together and I'm not falling for it – I value a long and healthy life!' Nina commented before they said their last goodbyes.

Before Tasha could snark George was running back to them.

'You're all set, last compartment but one,' he said, panting for breath.

'Ahem,' Tasha said crossing her arms in front of her chest. 'Forgetting something, aren't you Weasley?'

George thought for a minute.

'Yeah – I left a whole bunch of new gear at home for the joke business me and Fred are planning; need to send an owl to Dad…Mum will go spare if she finds it!'

'Tea's hand luggage if you don't mind George, her mum checked them in by accident – and before the train takes off yeah?' Nina asked sweetly.

'Oh, uh – yeah, right…sorry Tea!'

'No problem; don't mind me at all!' Tasha said with a faint sniff as if she was terribly offended.

Nina gave her a shove and they made a beeline for their compartment. After a few minutes George returned with Tasha's things and stowed them away for her.

'Thanks George, very kind of you,' she said batting her eyelashes.

'I've got some eyedrops if you need them,' George said obliviously.

Tasha rolled her eyes and sat down.

'We're up front,' George said to Nina. 'Lee's spider is totally kickass!'

'Thanks George – see you later.'

'_Yeah?_ Oh – yeah. Cool.'

George disappeared and Tasha started rifling through the tote bag that she'd been given by Nina's grandmother.

'Oh. My. God!' She shrieked as she pulled out a set of birth control potions.

'Ahh – let me guess; is that what Will and Simon were doing listening at your door during the last few barbecues?' Nina grinned, looking out of her window. 'Nana's good – an excellent Potions Master. Those won't fail as long as you use them correctly.'

'Charlie has permission to spend the night when I'm back for the holidays and Mum knows we're going to hook up in Hogsmeade way before then.'

'Uh huh…damn you are lucky, girl. My grandparents would skin me alive if I even THOUGHT to bring a man home like that (as far as I know)!'

'He's certainly all man let me tell you,' Tasha swooned. "But your grandparents must be expecting something since you got a set of these potions too! There's a bag in here with your name on it!'

_'Goddess give me strength...!'_

The train began to roll and the students crowded the windows shouting their last goodbyes and begging for sweets and all manner of things to be owled to school. Nina, Tasha and Ginny leaned out of their respective windows and shouted along with everyone else. The train gathered speed and soon they were out of the station and heading through North London.

**XxxOOOxxX**

'Nina,' Ginny said gently as she sat on the edge of her friend's seat and shook her gently.

'_Hmm?'_

'Here – I got you a bottle of fruit juice from the trolley; we'll need to start getting ready soon.'

'Hey – you're awake!' George Weasley commented, stepping into the compartment.

'You were really knocked out!' Fred added as he stood behind his twin.

Without warning, the train began to slow down. They were in the middle of a heavy thunderstorm and it came to a shuddering stop on an old bridge near the border between England and Scotland.

'What the hell?' Tasha mumbled.

The temperature dropped and in less than a minute it seemed as though the place was freezing. The windows began to ice over and the lights went out.

'George, Fred?' Nina called out.

'We're right here,' George said, standing in the middle of their carriage. 'You girls stay put.'

The door began to open slowly and the only thing anyone could make out was a slimy, skeletal figure in rags.

A flood of nightmares surfaced and Nina felt that she'd rather die than endure them. A high-pitched scream was last thing she remembered before losing consciousness.

**OOO**

'Twenty minutes!' the conductor called out as he walked the length of the train. 'Hogsmeade in twenty minutes!'

'I guess that's us told,' Nina sighed feebly as Tasha unlocked her biggest trunk and removed a uniform and one of her students robes.

'You don't look well at all, Nina,' Ginny commented. 'You definitely need to see Pomfrey as soon as we get there! You were out cold for so long…'

'Come on, let's get ready,' Tasha said as she led the way to the nearest empty bathroom.

'We're going up together, right?' Nina murmured.

'Of course we are, ' Ginny answered. 'And I'm going make sure that you get some help!'

**XxxOOOxxX**

_' .GAWD! Get a load of you two!'_ Rose shrieked as she pounced on Nina and Tasha. 'Nina, you don't look too good…'

'Well 'ello to you too boo! You up for a party tonight?' Tasha cackled.

The three girls huddled together to plot the first Ravenclaw Common Room bash of the year and then passed the word on to the rest of their House.

'Be right back,' Nina said. 'Need to take care of something.'

**OOO**

Matty Shacklebolt was with her usual crowd when Nina approached the Slytherin tables. It was decidedly strange not having Raisa there and it looked like the word was slowly getting around that she wouldn't be coming back. Matty said something to her Housemates and beckoned for Nina to follower her as she stood up. The Ravenclaw noticed that Draco was uncharacteristically quiet and avoided looking at her.

'Dad told me what happened,' Matty said carefully as they moved out of earshot of any students.

'I figured he would. You could tell him a lot more about her and her crowd than I ever could.'

'Raisa wouldn't do anything to hurt you, Nina. You know that!'

'She could have said a lot more than she did though!'

Matty moved towards a decorative flower arrangement and held up a finger. She scowled and then gave it a hard kick.

_'__OW!'_ her youngest brother roared on the other side.

'Just wait till I tell mum! Serves you bloody right!' Matty yelled. 'Now get back to your seat with the Gryffindorks!'

Nina broke down laughing.

'Listening _again_? And why would Darry be sneaking around you, hmm?'

'Thanks to him I almost got caught…'

Matty started to go bright red and Nina gave her a lascivious wink.

'I'll tell you some other time. Anyway – _unofficially the Delahayes are being watched_. Dad says that their whole circle seems to be lying low all of a sudden…something's up.'

'You mean other than them wanting to use me in some perverted Dark Magic ritual and wanting revenge? I know all about what they are now – if I'd known before I'd have never gone out there!'

'Raisa had nothing to do with that! As a matter of fact she thought her mother was trying to hook you up some old letch her father is friends with… Apparently it would have benefited them to be the ones who…well…did it… along with your parents.'

'Hardly… Me being a virgin is one massive joke to her.'

'She was only taking the mickey out of you because she knows what her parent's friends are like. Raisa's all alone and really isolated, Nina! She doesn't have any friends there – not real friends. They are the children of her parent's circle and she has to watch her back with them! Even so – she'd never sell you out! Never! She really did like you and wanted to be friends. She's just funny about showing it.'

'OK – point taken. Anyway she'll be going to Beauxbatons now so it's not like I really need to dwell on this thing with her too much anymore.'

_'__What?'_

'Matty please – your father is one of the most senior Aurors in the Ministry! You can't tell me you had no idea about _that_?'

Matty walked over to the nearest window. Why did life have to be so complicated?

'Dad said to brace myself for the fact that Raisa would definitely not be coming back. I couldn't believe it. But it's not Beauxbatons she's going to!'

'Not Beauxbatons? But…'

'She was packed off, Nina, and I mean way off! Riyo was packed off to Eastern Europe; _she's at Durmstrang!'_

Before Nina could react, a warning chime sounded and everyone around them who wasn't seated raced for their House Tables.

'We'll get together soon and I'll tell you everything,' Matty said quickly. 'You're the only one aside from my Head of House who could possibly understand and well... I just can't talk to him about this yet.'

Nina tried not to look worried as she took her seat next to Tasha.

**OOO**

Not wanting to miss the Sorting and speeches, Nina put off seeing Madame Pomfrey straight away. Professor Dumbledore revealed that the creatures who had stopped and inspected the train were none other than the Dementors of Azkaban. They were stationed all around the school and the farthest reaches of the grounds in the hopes of catching an escaped convict, a former Gryffindor named of Sirius Black.

"_A word of caution,' he intoned gravely, 'Dementors are vicious creatures incapable of distinguishing between the one they hunt, and the one who gets in their way. It's not in their nature to be forgiving. But, always remember that happiness can be found even in the darkest of times when one turns on the light.'_

_'What the heck does happiness and light have to do with anything?' _someone whispered.

Nina rolled her eyes; she could write a few books on what the average Hogwarts student didn't know. She owned more than a few that could cause her no end of trouble should anyone get wind of them.

Dumbledore went on to introduce their new Defense against the Dark Arts Professor, Remus Lupin. Nina glanced at the teacher's tables and recognised the shabby man from Dumbledore's office who'd been enlisted to help protect the Beauchamps from the Delahayes.

Professor Lupin was greeted with a few claps from Dumbledore and a scattering of students of Gryffindor. There was no mistaking the looks of derision from some of the staff, Snape especially.

Nina couldn't help but think this school year was going to be quite an interesting one as Dumbledore flicked his hands forward and the Start of Term Feast began.

**OOO**

'Hey Nina, Professor Lupin wants a word,' Leon Chang said quietly as he appeared at her side.

'Damn girl, classes haven't even started and already you're in trouble with the new bloke?' Andi commented with a shake of her head.

'I can't image what for,' Nina said hesitantly as she stood up.

Professor Lupin had begun making his way towards her. They met halfway and Leon excused himself to go back to the Ravenclaw tables though he was very curious to know what was going on.

He wasn't the only one.

'I'm delighted to make your acquaintance again under more pleasant circumstances, Miss Angeni,' Lupin said. 'But I am sorry to interrupt your dinner…'

'Well… welcome to Hogwarts, Professor. Am I in trouble?'

'No! Not at all; I just heard that you had an encounter with one of the Dementors on the train – a particularly unpleasant one. There's a certain pall to the complexion after such incidents and you have it. As you haven't seen fit to get help I thought I would take care of the situation myself. It is unwise to carry on without being treated.'

'Oh, yes. It was awful… I feel… not quite myself, if that makes any sense? It's like I'll never be happy ever again.'

'Fortunately the cure for what ails you is a very pleasant one,' Lupin said as he handed her a wrapped slab of Honeyduke's best chocolate. 'Take it, and eat it all. Get a good night's sleep and you'll be just fine come morning.'

'Thank you,' Nina said, putting the chocolate in a pocket of her robes. 'This stuff is extortionate… How much do I owe you?'

'You don't owe me anything; just promise me that you will do exactly as I've said; no shortcuts.'

Lupin returned to the staff tables and Nina to her place with the Ravenclaws.

'So what was that about?' Tasha demanded.

'The Dementor on the train; Professor Lupin was just checking on me to see how I am and to give me a remedy to help me feel better.'

'Boy that got around fast… I told you Gryffindorks talk too much.'

'Ginny meant well; let it go.'

**OOO**

'Somebody was looking for you after dinner. Tell her Tash!' Cho giggled later that night as they settled into their dormitory.

'Oh here we go,' Nina moaned.

'Cedric was… _concerned_...after the news got out about you and that Dementor attack,' Tasha said grinning. 'The pretences well and truly dropped.'

'Damn it Nina but he is sooooo fine!' Andi giggled. _'How? When? Come on, SPILL!'_

'There's nothing to tell. We hung out a bit this Summer when I was at Tasha's. He'd been trying to go out with me for (_hmm what did he say?_), the better part of the last year and a bit.'

'You're not serious?!' Rose asked incredulously. 'Of all the people... _You?!_ That wasn't just some ridiculous rumour then?!'

'I beg your pardon?!'

'Get over it, Rose,' Tasha hissed. 'He was never interested in you – and Merlin knows I lost count of how many people told you, including him!'

There was a tense silence before Rose stormed out of the room.

'She's unbelievable!' Cho sighed. 'I wouldn't let it bother me if I were you. It's not like there's a shortage of lads here and in the village!'

'No worries, I'm not. She'll just have to deal with it, same as anyone else who has an attitude about me. I'm not about to put up with bullshit from any of these people.'

* * *

Authors Note: Dumbledore's speech is from the film _"Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban"_


	15. Settling In

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. I don't make any money from this and just do it for the genuine love of writing.**

**_ALTERNATE UNIVERSE – Canon used very sparingly here!_**

**_Summary: _**Of all the mysteries of the Wizarding World, perhaps none is more enigmatic than the Vampire. This is the story of - such soul. It is a story about love, life and choices – and not having any regrets. Features: OMC/OFC/Snape

**_Author's Notes: _**"LIVE FOREVER" is the prequel to "SALVATION". If you read the first 9 chapters of that you will have a good grounding for the story of the Severus & the only student he ever loved. If you haven't read that yet then SPOILERS! I've found my own gift of a character in Andrea Slitheen, an old Housemate & nemesis of Severus Snape. Hope you enjoy. This is the first of what I hope will be several stories of an underworld within the world of Harry Potter.

**WARNING: Student/Teacher relationship. Older Man/Young Woman. Should not be taken as endorsement of such relationships**.

**_Rated M/R for language, situations_**

**Live Forever**

**By NativeMoon**

**Chapter 015: Settling In.**

In late September notices went up in the Common Rooms announcing Quidditch try-outs. Nina was one of the first to put her name down for Ravenclaw, but didn't tell her grandfather in case she didn't make it. Being the most popular extra-curricular activity at Hogwarts, Quidditch try-outs tended to attract a lot of attention and so she found herself being watched by a sizeable number of students from all the Houses and most of the staff, Professor Snape among them.

Gryffindor was up first, followed by Slytherin and Hufflepuff with Ravenclaw going last. Nina had a bit of a wait after going through basic flying tests with hopefuls from all the Houses, but finally her name was called and she took her place with her House team. Madame Hooch and Leon Chang, the Captain for the Ravens, put her through her paces with Professor Flitwick overseeing the process.

'No way will Miss Angeni not make the team!' McGonagall enthused as she sat next to Snape. 'Holy Merlin, she's a born natural and credit to her House, just like her grandfather was for Hufflepuff in his day! He was a fantastic player and his granddaughter is turning out to be just like him!'

'Oh, really? How… _interesting_,' Snape yawned. 'Her grandfather…'

'Yes, Snape – her grandfather: Leading scorer for Hufflepuff and then professionally for Arsenal. And what he did as an England player in the World Cups before he retired! There are few that can match St. John Ravenswood!'

_'St. John Ravenswood?!'_

'Even _you_ couldn't pretend to not know who _he_ is,' the Deputy Headmistress smirked as she got up and headed for the pitch to congratulate Nina.

The Ravens were celebrating having finally found the quality Seeker they desperately needed.

**XxxOOOxxX**

_'I heard they were doing it,' _Gryffindor Lavender Brown whispered as Nina walked took her seat for their latest Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson on a dreary Thursday afternoon. _'I heard...'_

_'That's not really any of your business!' _Hermione Granger snapped before Nina could reply.

'Just ignore her,' Andi muttered.

'She's pissed off Rose; that's enough to let it slide even if I could be arsed to give her a smackdown...' Nina commented. It actually surprised her that Hufflepuff aside, the girls with the nastiest attitude about her and Cedric were from the House of _"The Boy Who Lived"_, Harry Potter.

'I wish Professor Lupin would hurry up and get here so they'd just shut up about it,' Cho commented.

No sooner than she'd said it than the man himself came down into the classroom from his office.

'Right. Everyone here? Good! Now then; put away your books, make sure you have your wands and follow me please!' Professor Lupin instructed. He was looking a bit better than usual, as though someone had been "feeding him up" as Nana would say, despite his decidedly shabby robes.

Nina and Tasha looked at each other and raised their eyebrows.

'Where d'you think we're headed?' Harry wondered aloud.

'Dunno – but it's bound to be interesting!'

'He's already been heaps better than that fraud Lockhart from last year,' Nina observed.

'You thought he was a fraud?' Hermione asked, falling in step with the one girl in their year that had always unwittingly made her feel insecure intellectually.

'Of course I did,' Nina replied matter-of-factly. 'No one with sense would believe any of that rubbish he's had published and his lessons were dire from day one; always leaving other people to clean up his messes. Merlin knows why or how he even got hired in the first place! He couldn't even perform real spells let alone that trash he kept coming up with.'

'To be fair, you _were_ the only one in the year not foaming at the mouth for him,' said Ron. 'Impressive!'

'You had him sussed alright...' Harry grinned. 'It took us a good while to figure it out, right Hermione?'

_'Right...' _Hermione mumbled.

'I don't know who's worse, him or Trelawney,' Nina sighed. 'Talk about a Chancer. She'd be damned lucky to have even had even a few minutes of genuine Sight in her whole life.'

'Really?' Hermione asked as they filed into the Staff Lounge. 'I'm trying to keep an open mind about Divination myself. Doesn't make since to quit without giving it a fair try... and even then...'

'Good luck to you – but that class is a waste of time. I've dropped it already.'

**OOO**

Snape had been in the room reading the Morning Prophet. Again on the front page was the screaming headline and photograph of escaped convict Sirius Black. His composure changed almost immediately and there was a less-than-friendly exchange on his part with Professor Lupin with digs at Hermione and another Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom.

There was something about Lupin that Nina just couldn't put her finger on. He was always smiling even when there was no reason to. One of the ghosts had treated him horribly on the way there and still there was that smile. She wasn't sure if he was genuinely a happy chappy or just putting up a front. From the looks of him he didn't have very much to be happy about.

She listened carefully as he began what he said would be the first of a series of practical lessons on magical defense. They were studying Boggarts today, shape-shifters that assumed the form of whatever a person feared most. There was a Boggart who'd made himself at home in the wardrobe and they were to assist Professor Lupin in getting rid of it. The key to vanquishing them was laughter and that was achieved by forcing them to assume a guise that one found particularly amusing. The class was at an advantage because the creature would be confused about what form to take with more than one person in the room.

A good number of the students took turns. There was a brief moment when creature paused in front of Lupin having assumed the form of a silvery-white orb. The professor deflected it almost lazily with the specified charm and then the thing approached Nina. The room began to go cold and there was this loud death rattle as a Dementor bore down on her. Again there was this spine-tingling shriek before everything went black.

**XxxOOOxxx**

'I don't believe it!' Pansy Parkinson trilled as Nina walked into the Great Hall for dinner one day near Halloween. 'First Potter now her!'

She made a great show of pretending to scream and fainting, much to the amusement of her friends.

Draco started to tell her to back off but then thought better of it. He'd been taking the piss out of Potter since the school term started over his own incident, which had also happened on the Hogwarts Express. He couldn't say anything outright to Pansy but wasn't exactly going to encourage her either.

'I bet she'd be one of the first ones to run if something ever happened,' Tasha commented.

'Princess has got a big mouth when her friends are around,' Andi said. 'But by herself – nothing!'

'Forget her, she's not worth the trouble, attention-seeking cow,' Nina commented.

'Errr, excuse me – can I borrow Nina for a minute?' Harry asked, interrupting.

The girls all looked at each other and then at their roommate.

'Sure, um... let's go out to the steps,' Nina suggested.

'I wonder what that's about,' Cho muttered as Nina and Harry walked towards Great Staircase.

'Getting a bit popular with the lads lately, isn't she?' Rose snapped.

'Shut up, Rose... just shut the fuck up!' Tasha hit back.

**OOO**

'So; what's so important that it couldn't wait until dessert at least, Harry?'

'Your Boggart was a Dementor,'

_'Yeeeees?'_

'I was just wondering... Well you know I had that, em, problem with one on the train...just like you.'

'Yeah, go on...'

'You sure managed to keep that quiet enough... until class at least.'

'Can you blame me, what with the performing monkeys in there?'

'Malfoy and his mates are right tits!'

'They can be, just like a lot of people around here from _all_ the Houses.'

_'Hmmph...'_

'Is that all?'

'Your accident during the match with Slytherin; that was the Dementors too, wasn't it? Or so I heard?'

'Yes, Potter, it was.'

'Well Professor Lupin is helping with me with my problem. He's giving extra lessons outside of class,' Harry said. 'He's teaching me how to fend them off.'

'I asked for his help,' Nina replied tersely. 'There's nothing he can do for me.'

'Oh... Sorry.'

'If there's nothing else I'm going back inside. Good luck with your lessons Harry.'

**XxxOOOxxx**

'How are you even managing to take that many courses?' Tasha asked as she swept her meagre pile of books into her bookbag. 'You only had to take the core and one alt and it's like you're taking everything on offer this year.'

'Oh... it's not that big a deal really,' Nina commented idly. 'Keeps me busy and out of trouble.'

'Erm, Nina – why is Hermione Granger always looking at you? She's been doing that a lot lately…'

Nina looked up from the essay she was writing and looked down the aisle. Hermione was flicking the pages of an unbelievably thick book.

'You must be imaging things, Tea.'

_'Look, there she goes again!'_

Startled at being caught out by Nina this time, Hermione flung books and parchment rolls into her bag and scurried off.

'A bit suspicious, don't you think?' Tasha asked. 'Hey – maybe she's got a crush on you!'

_'WHAT?! Are you out of your mind?!'_

'Just saying, just saying is all...'

'Tea, you have a one track mind even at the best of times but seriously... _Let. It. Go! _I need that kind of hassle like I need another hole in my head!'

'You know, she wouldn't be half bad if she did something to those buck teeth and that bushy frizz that's supposed to be hair! Oh, and new clothes... calmed down a bit about school and...'

Nina shot her friend a murderous look and gestured for her to leave.

**XxxOOOxxx**

Potions was Nina's last class of the week and fortunately it was Friday morning, leaving her the rest of the day for herself. It was a double session so doubly torturous. Snape didn't let up on Nina once as he critiqued her work.

Nina was taking her time with cleaning up her lab space. Finally the clock tower signalled the end of class. There was a virtual stampede as the rest of the class headed for destinations unknown.

'_Miss Angeni_, perhaps it would be far more prudent to simply purchase a new cauldron – triple strength iron, perhaps,' The Potions Master commented with a smirk.

'I'll have to get one over the break.'

'The warning bell will sound shortly your next class.'

'I'm done for the day, actually.'

'Be that as it may, my classroom is not a student lounge.'

'Right... forget it. I can't do this!' Nina muttered.

Snape grabbed her wrist as she reached for her rucksack.

'Did you wish to stay... to see me... about something?' he asked quietly.

The Ravenclaw blinked her eyes rapidly as she took a deep breath and shook her head _yes._

**OOO**

Nina sat dejectedly in Snape's office, trying to find the words to open up to him.

'This was a bad idea,' she said hoarsely. 'I don't want to bother you.'

'It's not and you don't,' The Potions Master said quickly. 'What's troubling you, Miss Angeni?'

'I'm so... _embarassed!_'

Snape took off his Master's Robes and tossed them across the chair at his desk. He took a seat across from Nina in front of the fireplace and handed her a mug of tea.

'My day is done also,' he said quietly. 'I have plenty of time.'

**OOO**

She didn't mean to cry, but once the first few tears fell it was hard to stop.

'I went to him for help... but he wouldn't... and I've been struggling to cope... and I can't; I just can't!'

'Who?'

'Professor Lupin! I thought he'd help me! He's happy to help a Gryffindor though; Harry Potter told me that Professor Lupin is giving him extra defense lessons to help him with the Dementors but he could care less that I had a full blown fit in his class with that damn Boggart! Even Harry hasn't had that!'

'He refused to help you protect yourself against the Dementors but he's willing to help POTTER?! _In Merlin's name why?!_'

'It wouldn't be appropriate, _he said_! People might misunderstand, _he said_! Like I'd _seriously_ even go there with _him_! These things... I can't control what happens to me when I get near them and it's awful... it's just awful!'

Snape's face was a mask of anger but he did not lose his temper.

'Professor Lupin seems to have a high opinion of himself and his effect on the opposite sex,' he said. 'Is that why it's taken you so long to come see me? Worrying about what other people might think about you and I?'

'I could care less what anyone thinks as long as you don't get into trouble; the situation with Dumbledore is already bad enough.'

'Everyone else would still go out of their way to not be associated with me,' Snape commented.

'Yeah well I'm not everybody else. Let's not go over that again.'

'No, you aren't. You never have been, amazingly enough.'

'I better go. I'm due to go home to my grandparents.'

'Ahh, I seem to recall from a Staff Meeting that you had a change of circumstances over the summer.'

'Yes, but at least I'm not stuck in Shrewsbury. Coketown isn't exactly on the tourist trail but...'

_'Coketown…'_

'That's where I'm living now. Yeah, I know you've never heard of it...'

_'As it happens, I have. Enjoy your break, Miss Angeni.'_


	16. When Worlds Collide

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. I don't make any money from this and just do it for the genuine love of writing.**

_**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE – Canon used very sparingly here!**_

_**Summary: **_Of all the mysteries of the Wizarding World, perhaps none is more enigmatic than the Vampire. This is the story of - such soul. It is a story about love, life and choices – and not having any regrets. Features: OMC/OFC/Snape

_**Author's Notes: **_"LIVE FOREVER" is the prequel to "SALVATION". If you read the first 9 chapters of that you will have a good grounding for the backstory of Severus Snape & the only student he ever loved. If you haven't read that yet then SPOILERS! I've found my own gift of a character in Andrea Slitheen, an old Housemate & nemesis of the Potions Master. Hope you enjoy. This is the first of what I hope will be several stories of an underworld within the world of Harry Potter.

**WARNING: Student/Teacher relationship. Older Man/Young Woman. Should not be taken as endorsement of such relationships**.

_**Rated M/R for language, situations**_

**Live Forever**

**By NativeMoon**

**Chapter 016: When Worlds Collide**

_Mid-November_

_'You know, I could Crucio a cheeseburger deluxe and a chocolate shake!' _Grampa said a few days later as Nina settled into the first of the holiday breaks during the school year. The Ravenswoods were in the sitting room; him with the latest edition of Arsenal Magazine, Nana with her knitting and Nina with her Herbology term paper.

'I wouldn't say no to that – and cherry cheesecake!'

Nina burst out laughing and her grandmother pretended to scold them both.

'What are you two like,' Nana commented with a smirk.

'It's still early enough out – I could make a run and...'

'Bah – no need Petal! Grampa said. 'Just money down the drain eating out all the time!'

'Oh Grampa when do we _actually_ eat out anywhere or order in takeaways?! Tell you what – we'll make the most of it and do it in style – Mel's Diner isn't too far and it's on the "right side" of Coketown towards Redbridge. I could get enough for a few days. Then all we'll have to do is microwave and Nana can have a break from cooking so much. I've got plenty of money since I don't waste my bursary in Hogsmeade at the shops every weekend like some people.'

'I don't know sweetheart,' Nina's grandmother sighed. 'Seems an awful waste; you might need that money for something else…'

'Let go of your pride, Nana. Just let me do something nice for you for once.'

'Hmmph – the closer you come to being of age, the more sound too much like us young lady!'

'That's because and you and Granddad raised me right,' Nina said jumping up and grabbing her hoodie.

'Just mind how you go!' Grampa called after her.

**OOO**

Nina sat in a café with upwardly mobile pretensions in a middle class part of Coketown known as Great Shelton. On a very cold and wet day like today – it was a welcome refuge from the misery of Milltown and Croxteth.

'Allo luv, Got new mags and books in juss this mo'nin'! All loaded in tha racks as uzool. Thought you'd be stopping bowye to 'ave a look – that is if you was around.'

Kathy Taylor, the owner of Mel's Diner, was originally from the East End of London. Even though she and her family had lived in Great Shelton going on 30 years – the native sons and daughters of the town still acted like she was only there for a holiday. Her accent hadn't changed and it was the one thing that betrayed her working-class London roots along with her appalling grammar.

Nina had taken to coming in and browsing the magazine and book racks. Kathy knew the young woman was really reading particular books chapter by chapter. It was obvious the girl wasn't from this side of Redbridge Park. She'd never seen anything like it: the girl would come in, order a Coke – which was the cheapest thing she could buy on the menu, and then make her bottle of fizzy drink last while she read voraciously.

'Oh – Erm – thank you, but I'm not here for that,' Nina stammered.

Kathy reached under the counter and pulled out a stack of magazines and a sizable pile of paperback books.

'No sense in throwin' em aaht. It's a sin it is…You goes on an' takes 'em! You'd be doin' me a favour an' all if ya did…'

"_It is shameful to read such __**rubbish**__,"_ came a silky hushed whisper as Professor Snape walked past her nonchalantly and took a seat in a back booth.

'I can't take them. But thank you all the same,' Nina said, stifling a burst of shocked laughter. 'I actually wanted place a large order for some meals.'

Kathy looked at her in shock and then pulled out an invoice pad.

'You can afford this lot, can yah?' she asked after Nina had reeled off what was amounting to nearly sixty pounds of food already.

'I wouldn't be bothering if I couldn't. I can go elsewhere if this is a problem for you.'

The young woman may be poor, but she had her pride. She had been using the money in her savings jar at home on the Cokes but it was such a small thing and well worth it. It bought her a little bit of paradise in an otherwise gloomy world when she dared to venture to this part of town.

The Potions Master watched this exchange with interest from behind his well-thumbed copy of _'Paradise Lost'_. He had very high-brow taste in books. He read Muggle literature including the classics, Poetry, Theology, Mythology, Philosophy and History in addition to subjects of significant interest in the Wizarding world. Contrary to what most would have expected of him, his quotient of tomes dedicated to the Dark Arts were not particularly numerous. He had highly refined tastes and preferences – especially when it came to his personal library. The Dark Arts was no exception. As far as Snape was concerned, most Dark Arts tomes were nothing more than treatises on how to get oneself killed and weren't worth the parchment they were printed on. There were better ways to spend his hard-earned Galleons. Though he was no miser with his money, he was decidedly careful with how he spent it. He could have left Coketown behind long ago, but had his own reasons for remaining there.

The Potions Master had been eavesdropping one Saturday afternoon from his usual booth and listened closely as the manageress gossiped with her friend Muriel who ran the beauty salon next door. To Kathy Taylor, Nina was a "right peculiar thing" always dressed head-to-toe in purple topped off with a weird monkey-faced bobble hat who was "had to be poor as a churchmouse" besides being "strange". They were happy to loudly speculate on what had happened to the young newcomer they referred to as "just another CroxTown Chav" that made her that way. Neither woman knew the girl's name, but Snape had no doubt it was Nina just by the description of her Muggle clothes and that ridiculous bobble hat she refused to take off. He'd nearly passed out from shock when she started wearing one around Hogwarts that matched her Ravenclaw uniforms along with gloves missing their fingertips. The House points she lost in his classroom were always because he'd had to remove it for her himself.

The manageress looked on in amazement as Nina picked up her bottle of Coke and joined the Potions Master in his booth. The strange girl was a mystery begging to be solved, her and so was the sour-faced, greasy-haired man always dressed in a long black coat, white shirt, black scarf, black trousers, black fingerless gloves, and black steel-toed boots who never had a kind word to say to anyone. It was obvious they knew each other. Whatever their story was, she was willing to bet it was a scorcher.

**OOO**

'This is quite a turn of events Miss Angeni,' Snape said quietly.

'You live around here then, I take it?'

'No. I suppose you do?'

'No; I live with my grandparents now. They're from Milltown, Aurora Close – the last house by the river.'

'I seem to recall your Head of House mentioning that you'd been cast out by your father…into rather salubrious surroundings. _Milltown_… I reside there also. Spinners End, the only property that looks to be somewhat inhabited closest to the river.'

They were interrupted by a rather large hulk of a man with no neck and a very square bald head.

'You the one who ordered this lot?' he demanded as he waved the food order in front of the young woman.

'I am,' Nina said coldly. 'What is it to you?'

'You need to be able to pay for this stuff and you ain't never come in to buy anything except one measly fizzy drink while you read everything on the shelves for free! I'm not having it, I'm telling you – I AM NOT HAVING IT! This ain't no charidee or lending library we's running 'ere and we ain't about to be scammed by CroxTown trash!'

Nina pulled out her wallet and slapped one hundred pounds on the table, fanning out the bills so he could count them.

'You see that? Somebody else is going to get my _"CroxTown trash"_ cash…somebody who has nothing to do with this bougie greasy spoon and knows how to appreciate customers no matter how little they can afford most days. _Good luck keeping this place going; you're going to need it._'

Nina put the money back in her wallet and tucked it an inside pocket of her hoodie. She stood up and walked calmly out of the café, never to darken their doorstep ever again. She left behind her bottle of Coke, which she'd barely touched in her usual effort to make it last.

'Miss Angeni – _Nina!_'

Snape had to run to catch up with her she was moving so fast now.

'Why did you leave? You had not even finished that poison you mistake for a proper drink.'

'It's quite nice actually,' Nina replied as she hugged herself in the coldness of the late afternoon.

'If it's as nice as you say then why have you left it behind? After all – you _did _pay for it; though only Merlin knows why.'

The Potions Master quirked his left eyebrow and folded his arms in his usual melodramatic manner across his chest.

'Nasty aftertaste from that one; must be a bad batch.'

'Perhaps a journey into Redbridge proper would yield a better result; to an establishment not begging to be cursed by you. Impressive work, by the way. You are quite the dark horse indeed – Wandless Magic, an invaluable skill to have.'

'I did promise my grandparents I'd treat them to something nice…'

'…Hence ordering half the menu back there.'

'Exactly...'

'It would be such a shame to disappoint your grandparents, especially given the time you've been gone already.'

'It would.'

'Permit me to escort you to Redbridge and then see to it that you make it back to Aurora Close in one piece.'

'No need to go to any trouble, Professor.'

'Let's stop this foolishness, Miss Angeni, and go get your dinner.'

**OOO**

'I've been wanting to talk you about something,' Nina said quietly as Snape escorted her across Redbridge Common after they'd done enough shopping to see her grandparents through the next couple of weeks.

'You're doing well with your defense training. I have to say I've been pleasantly surprised by your dedication and aptitude with the Patronus Charm. I can't think of too many students who would make the effort to help themselves as you have done.'

'I need the peace of mind especially for Quidditch so thank you for helping me with that – but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about…'

'What then?'

'This past summer; not the Delahayes – something else...'

They'd reached Redbridge Park and Snape couldn't help but be reminded of the times he'd spent here with Lily for nearly two years before starting Hogwarts. This was the first time that he was here with anyone else.

'It's best we take a seat then,' Snape said as he directed her onto a nearby bench off one of the main paths through the park.

They sat facing each other and Nina closed her eyes momentarily and took a deep breath.

'I ended up at St. Mungo's not long before the term started,' she said quietly after explaining how Tasha had found her passed out in bed covered in black bile. 'I had to be treated by a Dark Arts Specialist. It was serious, _very serious_.'

'A…_Dark Arts Specialist_,' Snape said slowly. 'Were they able to ascertain the problem?'

'Yes. What they had to say was very interesting' Nina said.

She explained everything that she and her grandparents had been told by Cameron Slitheen

Snape wasn't quite sure what to say or do.

'You should hate me,' he said at last. 'Your grandparents know, obviously.'

'The only thing they don't know for sure is who. I think my grandmother has an idea – and she will have discussed it with my grandfather.'

'Of course your grandparents would not want to tangle with the Delahayes and I cannot blame them for that. But I am surprised that this Specialist had such a charitable view of what I've done and they are inclined to not have me hauled before Dumbledore and the rest of the Wizengamot.'

'_**What good would it do to punish you when you really didn't do anything that was wrong**_? In fact, if you hadn't protected me and everything else I would be dead right now, and you don't need to be spiritually gifted like my grandmother is to know that. There was fallout with other people who happened to be there when the Specialist came out to talk to my grandparents. There was curiosity about who I could love and who is it that loves me so much, but people are getting over it even if they think I practice Dark Magic and am shagging Dark Wizards.'

There was a tense silence.

'_What you must think of me,'_ Snape said hollowly before stopping suddenly. _'What your grandparents must think of me. Insinuations of that kind can be very dangerous.'_

'My feelings for you haven't changed. You have to know that,' Nina said quietly as she moved closer. 'And you don't have to be a Dark Wizard to use that spell. My grandmother said more than a few times before that happened that to her you seem to be a decent enough fellow and that you must think quite a lot of me to have risked so much to help me. The way that you've "unofficially" looked after me because of what my parents have been doing goes way beyond Raisa Delahaye and Draco Malfoy talking to you about me. You wouldn't go to that much trouble for someone off your own back unless you cared deeply for and about them. Her words…and yours too and Dumbledore's as I remember. Anyway, no one with more than two brain cells would ever believe I'm a Dark Witch. That hasn't been so much as a whisper on that score, don't worry.'

'As it happens the Specialist _was _correct. I only did the binding because I thought that it would temper the depth of what I actually feel – it didn't. It failed because true love cannot and should not be bound. I didn't quite trust my feelings and I trusted yours even less. It wasn't until the binding was executed that I realised how very wrong I was. I needed time to accept that my feelings and yours were real, every real. I never believed I could have it in me to love anyone else and so truly and deeply – and have the same in return.'

'So this binding proved I'm not some dunderhead with a silly schoolgirl crush out to make a fool of you – and that's what you'd been so worried about.'

'Yes,' Snape said grimacing. 'It gave me _**hope**_ Miss Angeni. I've never had anyone in my life who loves me, _greasy git asshole_ that I am. This has NEVER happened with anyone else, let alone someone your age and a Hogwarts Student!'

'I believe you.'

'I'm willing to prove it to you.'

'I have all the proof I ever needed; St. Mungos gave me a full report about the binding and the spell to break it. It revealed quite a lot about the one I love who loves me so much. _It gave __me__**hope**__, Severus_. Once I had that, there was no turning back.'

'That wouldn't be enough for some people.'

'_I'm not her_… whoever it is that you are mentally comparing me to.'

'No, you most certainly are not,' Severus said quietly, pulling her into his arms for a hug. 'And I'm grateful for that.'

'What do you want, Professor?'

'We can dispense with the formalities away from Hogwarts, Nina. We are well past that now.'

'Alright then; what do you want, Severus?'

'I am daring to want a life with you beyond Hogwarts, something of a more permanent nature – once _certain matters are settled_ and you are of age.'

**OOO**

'What's all this, my girl?!' Grampa boomed as Nina walked into the kitchen loaded down with bags. 'You buy them out or something?!'

'I ended up going to Redbridge proper so took advantage. The people at Mel's don't like _"CroxTown Chavs"_'.

'Ha! Can't say I'm surprised,' Nana snorted. 'Kathy Taylor is a pretentious, two-faced cow and her husband is just as bad – always has been since they moved to _"the right side of the Park"_'! She'd have loved it if you'd taken her trash just so she could show off to that insipid Muriel Banks and rub it in your face the next time she saw you!'

'Bah; their clobber gives me indigestion anyway,' Grampa said idly, rifling through the bags Nina had dumped in a chair. There were even more on the floor. 'You made it back in one piece with all this, all by yourself…well done.'

'There's more out in the hall. I picked up some Muggle car magazines for you too, Grampa. Why don't I fix you a cuppa and you can relax while I put this stuff away and get our dinner sorted. There's a diner in Redbridge Village that's way better than that bougie-arse café in Great Shelton. They even let me try dessert before I bought it!'

'Smashing plan Petal, I'll just get out of your way…'

**OOO**

Nina began to unpack a bag and ordered her grandmother to sit down and relax for a change.

'_So – what's on your mind, Pet?'_

'Never could hide much from you, Nana.'

'You've never been one keep secrets neither, not like the rest of them.'

_'I just don't even know where to start.'_

'From the beginning; seems to me you been holding tight to this for too long now.'

'There isn't anyone else I can really talk to about this; it would cause so much trouble and I don't want that!'

Nana washed her hands and prepared two large mugs of tea. A wave of her wand and the table was cleared and the television turned off. There was only some quiet jazz music coming from the wireless in the sitting room where Nina's grandfather was now holding court with an old friend through the talking fire.

_'I'm listening, Petal. It's about time you told me about Severus Snape.'_

**OOO**

'…so he walked with me to Redbridge and then made sure I got back here safe and sound. We had a lot to talk about, including St. Mungo's.'

Nina had been talking for a half-hour and had barely stopped to take a breath as she let go of her deepest secrets. She hadn't touched her tea and it was now cold. She passed her hand over the mug and it was steaming hot once more, just as she liked it.

There was a lengthy silence now as Nina's grandmother digested every detail of what she'd been told.

'So the dear Professor is one of us… a CroxTown boy made good,' she said at last. 'He certainly landed on his feet well, in spite of everything.'

'All this time he was living only a few streets away from us and none of us had any idea.'

'So nothing really sparked with you and the Professor until this past spring, _thank Merlin_, which I'd pretty much figured out already,' Nana said thoughtfully. 'I always knew Oliver Wood was a waste of time for you, even though you were madly in love with him and would have slept with him if it hadn't been for... _nevermind_. And Cedric Diggory – well you did try to tell him and other folks in Devon that he was wasting his time but they were so convinced that they knew better than you. _Poor Severus_; _I can't help but feel a bit sorry for the miserable sod._ I'm sure he'll tell more you about how lonely he's been when the time is right. That man is more scared to death of putting a foot wrong with you than he is that we'll go running to Dumbledore or McGonagall or the Wizengamot with tales about him that would be ten times worse than actual reality.'

'I tried to get him to come in to meet you but he said it wouldn't be appropriate since I hadn't talked to you about us yet.'

'He was right; we needed have this conversation without him being here and I'm glad we are. Your parents and the Delahayes are the reason why you ended up at St. Mungo's, not Severus Snape. Your grandfather and I will never blame him for _that_ – and we are grateful that he's seen fit to protect you. I never thought Dumbledore could be so spiteful; he could have done so much more for you and he should have! He still could do!'

'I'm supposed to be grateful the Headmaster didn't Obliviate me and have me thrown out of Hogwarts. It's my fault that Severus has feelings for me.'

'Your Potions Master has spent a lot of time fighting for you Petal, and it's kept you alive. That said, it hasn't stopped him from doing whatever the Headmaster needs. So far as I can tell it doesn't extend much beyond Hogwarts and on that score Severus Snape is much the same as he ever was. Something's coming though – and _**that**_ is what this is about for Dumbledore.'

'Dumbledore says that _You-Know-Who_ trying to find a way to return but... wait, that explains it.'

'Explains what, Pet?'

'That speech the Headmaster gave the Beauchamps about the choice between what was right and easy – he gave _them_ an out from whatever it is that's coming, but not me. _That's_ why Severus was so upset that night in the library – he said that his "cursed existence with Dumbledore" is "impacting" me now and that it's not right…that's not what he wants for me. He blames himself for that.'

'What does Severus want?'

'When this mess with Dumbledore is all over and I'm done with Hogwarts – he wants us to have a life together, _**if everything works out and I still feel the same about him and want to be with him**_. He was firm about me being too young to be making decisions about settling down. He also thinks I'm too young to be _"intimate"_ with him. He's pretty adamant that I need to be of age before we go down that road.'

'_If it was sex and power games with students he was after, he could have had it all by now and quite easily – and he would have long before you walked into his classroom. __**That**__ is the kind of man that he is, make no mistake about that.'_

'I was ready to sleep with him last Spring; I wanted to,' Nina admitted.

'You were ready with Oliver and I was scared to death that you would be reckless about it. What with so many of your schoolmates being sexually active, that's exactly why I gave you those potions_. _We've had enough to deal with thanks to your mother's shenanigans with your father when she was at school._ We're not entirely happy about the situation with Severus because he's your teacher and a lot older than you are. We aren't stupid, fragile Hufflepuffs ready to hand you over to him to do as he pleases with you – we aren't your parents!_ But your grandfather and I have to be realistic and so do you and Severus. It's easy to talk about what isn't appropriate for your age and Hogwarts because of what other people might think, but the reality is that what you feel for each other is very real and powerful and you'll want to act on it sooner rather than later.

Making love is an extension of that and_ I know you, Nina. Making love for you will always be how you express the love that you feel –_ that's why Oliver nearly ended up being your first. For Severus, it's that plus the things he can do to protect you, just like you said. As much as we should do, we can't help who we love sometimes. But both of you know for sure now what you have together and your grandfather and I would feel much better knowing that you were at least protecting yourself. _A baby is the last thing you need to be worrying about while you're still at school! __**I need for you to be realistic because I can't protect you from yourself, nobody can!**_'

'_I don't want to get pregnant and I definitely don't want to bring a child into the world if You-Know-Who is coming back, no way!'_

'Yes…there's that too. And you can believe that Dumbledore doesn't want his most useful pawn to have any considerations other than what he needs him to do for him. That's what this is about. _The Headmaster doesn't want love to get in the way of things. It's always suited him down to the ground that his Potions Master is alone and isolated in his personal life and hated by his students_.'

'Crafty old bastard; he makes my skin crawl sometimes...'

'_All great people are ruthless, Nina. They need to be to have gotten where they are – even the ones who champion a greater good. Dumbledore may be the Greatest Wizard of the Age but think about the life he's living; he's alone with no family, no one who loves him and no one to love. He talks a lot about the beauty and power of love but he's had no real use for it himself as the years have worn on._ That's a mighty sad way to be, if you ask me.'

'That's one problem Severus doesn't have, that's for sure, not any more.'

''No he doesn't,' Nana said gently as she patted Nina's hands. 'You're already making an important difference to his life, Petal as much as he is to yours. I won't lie to you, I'm glad that nothing there hasn't been anything physical between you.'

'Severus acts like nothing bothers him and he doesn't care about anything at school. That day at the Abbey... I really had no idea he could be like that…_and it's because of me._'

'_Who he is behind closed doors is nobody's business, but you have no idea just how easy it is to hurt him.'_

'I don't have the power to hurt him, Nana. He is the older one and he's a Hogwarts teacher, like you said. I'd be the one who ends up getting hurt.'

Nina went quiet, expecting her grandmother to comment.

But there was only silence.

**XxxOOOxxX**

_December_

Nina found it a bit difficult to settle back into the routine of classes, coursework and extra-curricular activities after the break. She'd only seen and spoken to Severus the once, as he was of the opinion that they shouldn't start taking liberties now just because they were now a couple. She wished she could let her friends know how happy she was now but it just wasn't possible. She found herself thinking of a future where she and Severus didn't have to hide what they felt and were to each other.

The usual teenage malarkey of running around Hogsmeade didn't interest Nina much at the moment. It was a bit different being able to go with permission compared to sneaking out in her first two years of school when going beyond the school grounds was forbidden. Harry Potter moaned about not still not being able to go to the all-wizarding village with the rest of the school when really it was no better than taking a stroll to the local shops at home. She used to terrorise Hogsmeade with a gang of students that included Tasha and Rose out of habit, but Cedric was making it a point to hang out with Tasha more than usual and Rose was still smarting that Nina had been the object of Cedric's affections. Not willing to be a part of any awkwardness, she begged off every time.

Fortunately, taking every academic course going gave the Nina excuses she needed to not go. She was one of two students who'd been given special dispensation by the Ministry and a Time-Turner, a small magical hourglass that allowed the bearer to travel up to 5 hours back in time. Given the course schedule, it was the only practical way to manage it. She wasn't allowed to tell anyone about it but her grandparents were the notable exception. As they were now Nina's Guardians they'd had to go to the Ministry in person to sign off on the paperwork absolving the Ministry and Hogwarts of any liability. Time travel was notoriously dangerous no matter who was doing it, but this was the first time students were being afforded the privilege.

Nina wasn't supposed to know, but it wasn't hard to figure out that Hermione Granger was the other student and it explained why Hermione kept looking at Nina so anxiously every time their paths crossed in all of the classes they had together and the Library. It wasn't a competition and neither of them had nothing to prove to each other or anyone else. But at least Nina understood what the situation was with Hermione.

It was obvious that the insecure Gryffindor was making the fatal mistake of believing that the only thing she had going for herself was her intellect and aptitude with their Ministry-approved and regulated magical education. Hermione seemed to be most comfortable in class. She didn't get involved in any student organisations and never put herself out for any fun that might get her into trouble if caught, like the Inter-House pyjama parties after curfew that had been a staple of school life for decades. There was more to life than following the rules by the book Nina had told her more than once, but Hermione wasn't convinced. Instead she carried on with being an insufferable know-it-all who regurgitated what she read whether anyone wanted to hear it or not in and out of class. She seemed to be on a mission to slay everyone within spitting distance with her book knowledge. Hermione had been trying to get into Nina's good books more than usual since the Weasley barbecue, but was only brave enough if Ginny was around to act as a buffer. The Ravenclaw thought the whole situation was rather ridiculous.

But at least Nina was doing well with her studies this year and had proven to be so trustworthy that Professor McGonagall couldn't help but be complimentary. If she kept up as well as she was, the Deputy Headmistress had said, the Ministry would extend the dispensation into her Fourth Year.  
It was quite an accomplishment for one so young and would definitely put her in good stead for a top-tier career at the Ministry, other factors permitting.

**XxxOOOxxX**

'You sure you don't want to come? Everyone's going,' Tasha sighed exasperatedly one cold, grey Saturday morning in mid-December as she slapped on more make-up she didn't need.

'Harry isn't. No permission.'

'If you believe that I've got a hippogriff to sell you!'

'Yeah well, that's Harry. If there's a way to get into trouble, seems he'll find it one way or another along with Ron and Hermione...'

'Cedric doesn't mind if you come along, you know.'

'Is that supposed to mean something?'

_'Look – I'm not going to take sides!'_

'Nobody's asked you to – at least I haven't!'

'Oh come on Nina, if Ced wasn't hanging around so much I bet you wouldn't be seen within a mile of this place!'

'You and Cedric can believe that if you want to Tasha; I really don't care anymore! **You're the one** harping about me not going on yet another boring trip to Hogsmeade that I have zero fucks to give about! It's been the same thing every fucking weekend since the term started. Go blow your parent's money on crap from Honeyduke's and wherever else if you want – nobody's stopping you! And I DO have other friends besides you, you know!'

'Some friend you are!'

'_I have to keep my grades up or my bursary can be reduced._ If my grades drop then I won't have the money for everything I need for school let alone rubbish I don't! If I manage my bursary money then I can help my grandparents and they can eat better than usual and afford to run the car more so they can get the hell out of Coketown when I'm not around. Your family doesn't have that problem Tasha and neither does Cedric's and most of the crowd you two run with. Look at Fred and George – _they go into Hogsmeade to make money because it helps them and their family_. Zonko's should be scared, really scared…along with half the shops on Hogsmeade High Street. Yeah the Twins are funny as hell; but they're WORKING already and planning for the future!'

'I knew you were going to come up with some nonsense but this really takes the mick…like you really care about George and Fred!'

'I _**have**_ had a few conversations with them since they still think I can help them come up with some new gear to sell. As a matter a fact, _anybody_ who comes up with something gets a share of the profit. Don't believe me – go ask them while you're Hogsmeade!'

There was no reply as Tasha threw her mascara into her handbag and started brushing her hair angrily.

'_**I know what's eating you,'**_ Nina said slowly as she looked across the room. 'That snark from that sneaky cow Marietta Edgecombe about you having a bit on the side with some guy from the village; _It's true, isn't it?!_ And you need someone to help to cover for you because Merlin forbid any of the Weasleys find out! You could've at least had the balls to be straight up with me instead of putting me through all this rubbish! You usually tell me everything but not this?! _For Merlin's sake WHY? Why are you risking everything that you and Charlie have together just for a shag?_'

'Forget I even said anything. And no worries, I won't be asking you to Hogsmeade or anywhere else ever again!'

Tasha walked out of their dormitory, slamming the door behind her.

**XxxOOOxxX**

_'But I thought you and Miss Lemieux were great friends, especially?' _Professor Flitwick squeaked in astonishment after Nina was done explaining why she wanted to put her name on the list of students looking to switch dormitories after the Christmas break. It was now or never.

'It will make things a lot easier for her and Rose Brocklehurst.'

'Miss Brocklehurst... _I see!_'

'Just look at it as another fresh start. Cho's super tight with Marietta Edgecombe. Problem solved.'

'You do seem to have given this a good deal of thought I suppose. But Nina, are you sure that your friendship with Tasha is so beyond repair? _Really?_'

'I never said that; things are just...complicated. It's the easiest solution for all of us. I'll be on another floor and she won't have to give me a second thought. Neither will Rose if she has half the brain she's supposed to.'

'Oh, very well then,' Professor Flitwick said sadly. 'You don't quite seem yourself lately; is there anything I can do to help?'

'Mmm not really. Hermione Granger seems to have noticed that she's not the only one with special privileges around here, but I haven't said anything to her about it. I'm just trying to keep my head down and stay on top of my work.'

'Professor McGonagall tells me that you have done quite well so far, exceeding her expectations in fact. I can't think of many who could carry a full academic load and be an active participant in extra-curricular activities and do well, which is why I recommended you without hesitation and had no doubt that you would do as well as you have done. _But do take time for yourself and just have some __**fun**__, Nina. Of all my students, you deserve it most.'_

**XxxOOOxxX**

'Hey, I figured I'd find you up here,' Andi said as she approached Nina working in the Library just over a week later. 'Mind if I sit?'

'No, go ahead...' Nina sighed, without looking up.

'I swear Potions will be the first class I drop as soon as I can!'

'I don't know about that – if you want to fair shot at working for the Ministry at Executive Level you'll have stay at Hogwarts beyond Fifth Year O.W.L.s AND take Advanced Potions in Sixth and Seventh Year to sit N.E.W.T.s. You'll need top marks just to get accepted into the Advanced classes from what I read, no exceptions.'

'Are you serious?'

Nina looked over at her soon-to-be ex-roommate.

'Didn't you read any of the Careers stuff Flitty left in the Common Room?'

'Of course not! It's not like we need to be thinking about that right now? Right?'

'If you want to do a few week's work experience or full internship, _w__rong_! You have to have a minimum qualification in certain subjects depending on what you want to apply for. You'll need Flitty and McGonagall's recommendation just to be asked to interview.'

_'Dayum! Fucking Snape for Seven Years?!'_

'Fucking him isn't required to pass.'

'Ha, ha, ha very funny! Thank Merlin I don't! Can you imagine?!'

Nina looked thoughtful for a moment.

'Lupin's a better match for you,' she commented.

_'Shabby ain't sexy girl...'_

'Hey don't judge a book by its cover – he could be well sprung for all you know. He certainly is the type that seems to get off on being liked; no telling what you could get him to do in bed. He seems boring but might actually be a bit of a freak...'

'Well you know what they say about skinny guys.'

'You're not doing any work so what exactly did you come up here for?'

'What's going on with you and Tasha? You barely say a mumbling word to each other these days.'

The only reply was a shrug of Nina's shoulders.

'Is it something to do with Cedric?'

'I don't have a problem with her being tight with Cedric. They've known each other since long before we got here.'

You seem to be going out of your way to avoid them. Seems like you can't get over losing him.'

_'I beg your pardon?!'_

I'm just telling what it looks like for your own good is all.'

'You know that rumour that went around about _me_ turning _him_ down? _That's_ the ball-breaking truth – and this is the last time I'm having any discussion about it!'

_'You broke up with Cedric Diggory? Are you mad?!'_

'We weren't dating or anything like it. I told you all we did was hang out a bit during the summer break while I was at Tasha's. He's a free agent, just as he's always been. If you're hot for him, be my guest and good luck.'

'So you _really _wouldn't mind if someone you knew actually went out with your Ex?'

_'He's not my Ex! Only a fool would carry a torch for someone who has no feelings for them, especially if the one they have a pash for has moved on to someone else or isn't really interested. _Now if you don't mind I have work to do – go tell _your friends_ what I said and leave me alone._'_

**XxxOOOxxX**

Nina sat in Great Hall, tuning out Tasha, Rose and Andi entertaining Cedric and some of their friends from other houses at the other end of the Ravenclaw tables.

_'Hey Nina! You got a sec?!' _Matty Shacklebolt shouted across the din.

Nina walked over to the Slytherin tables and ended up seated next to Matty and across from Draco. If there was anything that could have wiped the smirk off of Rose's face, it was that.

'What's up?' Nina asked as a place setting appeared with the Ravenclaw crest.

'We're trying to get a group together to put some excitement into the school concerts for next term. I reckon Flitwick _might _be open to it if people from all the Houses are involved,' Matty explained.

'It's a stupid idea if you ask me…' Pansy began.

'No one did so shut up,' Blaise Zabini hissed.

'You're a good singer and you can play instruments...' Matty's younger brother Darry commented. '..._and_ you're a Ravenclaw taking Flitwick's music and art electives so he'll probably take it more seriously than if it was one of us.'

'And here I was, thinking that maybe you guys actually like me for, _oh I don't know_, me?' Nina commented with a smirk as she dished up food.

'You're alright, your House notwithstanding,' Blaise said, 'So, what do you say Nina? You willing to help us out?'

'Sure, why not. It's a great idea…'

**OOO**

'Since when is she such good buddies with _Slytherins_?' Rose asked with a face like a slapped arse as she watched Nina and Matty roaring with laughter. Nina made another comment and from the look on her face it was a wisecrack. Those that apparently heard it joined in as Pansy stomped from the hall.

_'HAHAHA! OWNED!' Blaise Zabini screamed loudly._

'And what does she have to be _so_ happy about?' Andi asked incredulously as Blaise gave Nina a high-five. 'If _I_ were in her situation, I wouldn't even...'

'I'm really tired of this; I'm really tired! Just grow up and lay off her!' Cedric said through clenched teeth. 'You wouldn't last five minutes having to deal with everything she's gone through. You don't know anything about her, not a damn thing – and who she's friends with is none of your business!'

Cedric jumped up and speed-walked from the room, with some of his Housemates in hot pursuit.

'I'm not surprised that _you're_ being a complete twat, Rose,' Tasha said angrily. '_**But you Andi**__; I don't get why you're being so two-faced after everything Nina's done to help you!_ You would have totally flunked Transfiguration if she hadn't tutored you last year!'

**'You're one to talk love, you haven't exactly been such a good friend to her lately yourself!' **Andi snapped.

_'I don't know what the problem is – but all three of you will serve detention with Mr. Filch tonight if this ruckus doesn't stop immediately!' _Professor McGonagall hissed, taking them by surprise.

'It's not fair! This is all her fault!' Rose howled as she made a rude gesture towards Nina before knocking her goblet over.

_'Miss Brocklehurst – Detention with Mr. Filch. Until we break for the term.'_

**OOO**

'Phew what's going on over there?' Slytherin Jade Kirk asked looking bug-eyed at the arguing Ravenclaws.

_'My name is Bennet and I ain't innit!' _Nina said, rolling her eyes.

'Ho – that's a good one!' Matty laughed. 'Hey want to come with us to Hogsmeade on Saturday? Honeydukes is going all out this year for Christmas! I've been saving up vouchers from The Prophet. I bet we can get some great bargins!'

'Sure, why not? I could do with getting some of my shopping done early,' Nina said with a nod.

'I hate Christmas shopping,' Jade moaned. 'London is always a bloody nightmare but my mother is addicted to Selfridge's I swear!'

Snape watched from his vantage point at the staff tables as Nina was welcomed into the tight-knit extended circle of Slytherin friends. For the first time in a good while she seemed in genuinely good spirits. Matty Shacklebolt was one of the few Slytherins he knew he could absolutely trust to be genuinely decent, kind-hearted, and treat her well.

He'd still keep an eye out, though, just to make sure that Nina didn't get too involved with any offspring of Death Eaters, Draco included.

**XxxOOOxxx**

There was a dead silence now between all of the girls in Nina's dormitory, including Cho who "didn't want to get involved". Nina shrugged it off and expanded her horizons into Slytherin through Matty and Blaise and further into Gryffindor through Ginny, Darry and the Weasley Twins.

Cedric watched from the Hufflepuff tables as Fred Weasley flagged her down the night before they were due to leave for Christmas break.

'What are you up to, Fred?' she sighed.

'_Me_, up to something? I never!'

'Lee? George? What gives?' Nina asked as she sat with her legs in the aisle.

'We heard a rumour that you're looking for ideas to make the school concert next term more interesting,' Lee Jordan said quietly.

'You do realise that means _music_ – well better than the usual stuff Professor Flitwick has the Frog Choir do...'

'We get that,' George said. 'But there might be _other things_ that would help, you know, bring the show to life!'

'Oh Merlin not those puking smoke bomb things again!'

'Naaaah of course not!' Fred said, trying to look innocent.

'It wasn't my idea, but bunch of us are having a planning meeting when we're back from the Holidays at the start of next term. If you want in I'll add your name to the list and let you know. Things need to be tight before we go to Professor Flitwick and he's not in the right frame of mind at the moment what with the exam schedule and everything.'

'Can I get involved? 'Ginny asked. 'It sounds like it's going to be a lot of fun!'

_'No!'_ Fred and George said together.

'Excuse me – who's running this show exactly?' Nina said crossly. 'Adding your name to the list Ginny!'

'Sounds like a waste of time if you ask me!' Hermione muttered under her breath.

'Well if you don't have any talent and don't want to help with organising then best you keep yourself to yourself Hermione, just like you do with anything that isn't an actual class!' Nina snapped before leaving.

_'Nice going Hermione. Way to keep that inter-House cooperation going...' _Lee snapped.


	17. Clearing the Air

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. I don't make any money from this and just do it for the genuine love of writing.**

_**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE – Canon used very sparingly here!**_

_**Summary: **_Of all the mysteries of the Wizarding World, perhaps none is more enigmatic than the Vampire. This is the story of - such soul. It is a story about love, life and choices – and not having any regrets. Features: OMC/OFC/Snape

_**Author's Notes: **_"LIVE FOREVER" is the prequel to "SALVATION". If you read the first 9 chapters of that you will have a good grounding for the story of the Severus & the only student he ever loved. If you haven't read that yet then SPOILERS! I've found my own gift of a character in Andrea Slitheen, an old Housemate & nemesis of Severus Snape. Hope you enjoy. This is the first of what I hope will be several stories of an underworld within the world of Harry Potter.

**WARNING: Student/Teacher relationship. Older Man/Young Woman. Should not be taken as endorsement of such relationships**.

_**Rated M/R for language, situations**_

**Live Forever**

**By NativeMoon**

**Chapter 017: Clearing the Air**

_December_

Nina and Matty finally found time to have a long chat about Raisa just before the Christmas break. They had arranged to meet up with some of the others in Hogsmeade, but would walk there together so they could speak privately.

'I tried to come see you when you were in the infirmary after that problem with the Dementors during your last match before the mid-term break, but Pomfrey wouldn't let anyone near you,' Matty said cautiously.

'I was totally knocked out so there wasn't any point really. Plus I needed absolute quiet so the Strengthening Potion would work...'

'I'd trust my Head of House before I would Promfrey any day, and that's saying something!'

'So would I actually... that old cow only thinks about what's convenient for her. And she's crap with anything that requires actual skills beyond general First Aid. Thank Merlin we have his potions to use and not some crap she's thrown together.'

_'Seriously?'_

'Yeah, seriously. I'm not saying that just because you're a Slytherin and very loyal to him. If it wasn't for him I would have ended up in St. Mungo's. I'd hate to bother him, but personally I'd rather have to deal with your Head of House than that low-grade Mediwitch!'

'I always thought you hated him like everyone else outside of Slytherin does?! Wow – I owe you an apology! I'm so sorry Nina, I had you pegged all wrong. I shouldn't have judged you like that.'

'So is _that's _why you blew so cold with me the last few times my father foisted me on you? Look Matty; I do dislike things Professor Snape has said and the way he treats people in class, but I don't hate the man. I don't hate anyone as such other than Raisa's parents and my own. I've never smart-mouthed him and you of all people know that!'

'People give you a hard time about being friends with me, don't they?'

'Yes, and they give me a hard time for telling them off for not jumping into their slagging matches about anything and everything to do with your House. They can kiss my brown rounds. Forget them. What's going on with Raisa?'

'Ooh SNAP bwahaha! Well now that you mention Riyo...'

'Yes,_ her_... the reason we are walking as slow as slugs and freezing half to death, remember?'

'I don't even know where to start,' Matty sighed.

'Well... just tell me as much you think I can be trusted with – how's that?'

'I could do with a hot chocolate and something to eat. There's a place in town that's off the beaten track; no chance of a Hogwarts student – my aunt took me last Visiting Day and it's definitely better than The Three Broomsticks or that chavvy tearoom.'

**XxxOOOxxX**

'Hey this is nice!' Nina commented as she looked around the small dining room of The Blue Moon Inn.

It was just outside the village and nestled quite comfortably in its own grounds. They were seated in a booth by a window and enjoyed a great prospect of the river, snowy forest, and mountains in the distance. She and her Slytherin friend were the only patrons at the moment, but just to be safe they had taken a private booth charmed to dissuade eavesdropping.

'Isn't it? The perfect place when you need privacy...'

'So – what's bothering you about Raisa and what in Merlin's name is going on with her being chucked into Durmstrang?' Nina queried after their meals had been delivered.

'Her parents... it seems they have some, _ahem_, aspirations for her...mighty big ones too.'

'Like…?'

'An arranged marriage when she comes of age. _Apparently it's been in the pipeline since she was seven years old!_'

'That doesn't surprise me actually; a lot of the "old" families do that sort of thing, especially the wealthy ones with aristocratic pretensions like hers.'

'But...' Matty faltered. She took a deep breath and blinked her eyes quickly.

Nina frowned as she idly swirled her hot chocolate with a biscuit tube. 'Who with Matty?' That's what you are really worried about, isn't it?'

'_La Famille Remy-Levesque_. If the rumours are true, they were quite loyal to You-Know-Who – enough to actively try and find a way to bring him back from wherever he is,' And there would have been a ritual to seal the deal. A really nasty Dark Arts thing – _a Blood Binding!_'

_'Are you for real?!'_

'Holy Merlin – what kind of parents have their naked kids covered head to toe in human blood making an Unbreakable Vow to be married as soon they are legally able to?'

'It's worse – did you know there are actually laws that allow you to be married off at 12 with your parent's permission? And I'm not talking about to someone the same age…!'

'I knew that… It's disgusting!'

'Riyo's parents – they threw her engagement party when she was thirteen_. THIRTEEN!_'

'Let me guess – it had a Dark Arts theme,' Nina said heatedly, pushing her bowl of stew away from her. _'I just can't…'_

'Anyway, I was with my father at the Ministry; before we went to get my school things we stopped by his office. He needed to have a work with the people he works with about the internship programme. I had to go to bathroom something fierce - and while I was in there these two Admins from his group came in but just to talk, in private...'

'And they were stupid enough to not check the stalls. That explains why they're Admins and not Aurors.'

'Yep – I was right around the corner from them and I heard everything! I hadn't known that much about the stuff that happened on the Continent or this business with the last war. But they called out the Delahayes by name and it was an eye-opening conversation. That's how I found out that she's at Durmstrang instead of Beauxbatons. _I'm scared for her, Nina; really scared just knowing this little bit._'

'Have you told your dad that you know? It's disturbing enough that she's at Durmstrang, but these people gossiping about her and her family; that's not good at all.'

'Not all of it, just the part about her being in Eastern Europe. I'm still really ticked off that he didn't tell me as much as I thought he had. He doesn't like to talk too much about what he does for the Ministry. Says it's important to just enjoy a quiet life while we all can, like that actually means something.'

'I don't know Matty; if you aren't going to tell him then maybe you should try Professor Snape? Riyo _was_ in your House... and of all people I'd like to think he's fairly clued-in where his students are concerned. I could see her talking to him about things; that is part of the job.'

'Maybe...'

'Well... he's old enough and worldly enough. He might be able to shed some light on things for you. You won't get any help from McGonagall and Dumbledore; that you can be sure of. It seems like they have their hands full just with Sirius Black running loose is the least.'

'Yeah you're right,' Matty sighed. 'I just don't like to bother my Head of House, especially about something that really has nothing to do with me, or Hogwarts even for that matter.'

'You don't ask; you don't get and you and Riyo were really close.'

Matty was silent for a moment.

'Nina,' she began hesitantly. 'I think Riyo is in as much danger as you were...probably more.'

_'Still am...'_

_**'What?!'**_

'Evidently I am still in danger. The Delahayes are not the kind of wizards to be double-crossed. They lost me, blood-debted servants and most of all – they lost face with some of that Dark crowd they run with.'

_'No!'_

'Yeah...they um… they tried to… _they tried to kill me, Matty_. Lucky for me, I'm protected because otherwise I would've been dead by now.'

'Well, at least Dumbledore was able to help you. My father thinks very highly of him and says as long as he's around you should be alright.'

'I wish but nope, not at all. Come on let's go. Your father is obviously keeping you in the dark about quite a bit.'

'Let's head back to school – the concierge can send a note for us to the Three Broomsticks...'

**OOO**

Nina stood at the front desk of the inn while Matty settled their bill with their waitress in the dining room.

'_Good afternoon Miss,'_ said Henri Beauchamp, emerging from the office next to the desk. 'How can I be of service to you?'

There was no evidence of his French accent, none. Instead he sounded like the native-born Highlander he most definitely wasn't. His short blonde hair was now dark brown and down to his shoulders. He also wore a pair of frameless glasses, something he hadn't needed before.

'Hey Henri – no need to be so formal, it's just me. I had no idea this was the place you and your sister ended up, else I'd have come by sooner…'

'I'm sorry, but you seem to be mistaking me for someone else. My name is not Henri and I don't have a sister.'

'But… I… I'm sorry… I'm uh, rather tired today. You remind me of someone I used to know who worked around here. Please send this note to the Three Broomsticks. I was due to meet some friends there but need to get home…not feeling well.'

'Of course Miss. We'll take care of that right away. Is there anything else I can help you with?'

'No, no thanks… Sorry to have troubled you.'

**OOO**

'So really it's only because of _someone else_ that you even managed to get away from those people and back to school in one piece and not the Headmaster?!' Matty gasped. _'Holy fucking Merlin! Dayum I knew that the Gryffindorks get the lion's share of favouritism around here but this shit is ridiculous!'_

She and Nina had taken over a corner of the Hogwarts Student Common Room. It was a designated space for the students to socialise in outside of the Houses since technically only the students sorted into a given House were meant to be privy to the passwords allowing entry via the Common Rooms.

'Exactly – Madame Delahaye's servants are the ones with nothing to worry about. They got more protection out of the Headmaster and the Ministry than I ever will it seems. Dumbledore didn't see fit to tell me just how much danger I'm in. And McGonagall... _can you believe she was worried about the books I read?!_'

'If you were a Gryffindork those two would have been falling all over themselves to look after you!'

'Too bloody right there…'

'I can't believe Dad didn't tell me!'

'Your father isn't exactly thrilled that you're in Slytherin. It doesn't matter what anyone in your House does that's actually good, some people will always find a way to talk smack about it.'

'Goddess forbid that anyone have the common sense to realise that Dark Wizards have come from all four Houses – and that Slytherin hasn't exactly cornered the market either!'

'I'm sorry Matty; it never occurred to me how hard it must be for you to be the only Slytherin in your family.'

'Dad was so relieved that Darry made it into the Holy Grail that is Gryffindor you wouldn't believe it. We actually had a special dinner in town and he bought a round of drinks for the entire restaurant!'

'At least all of you made it into Hogwarts. My parents are still pissed that they couldn't bribe their way into securing places for my brothers.'

'Wow – _really? They're SQUIBS?! ALL OF THEM?!_'

'Yep; my father isn't exactly on par with Mr. Malfoy with making the magic happen here for his sons although he's rather desperate to be. My mother is practically creaming herself now that the likes of that family and their crowd have given them the nod.'

'No offense, but your father is a fucking idiot – and so is your mother for encouraging it.'

'None taken. They've been told often enough by my grandparents.'

'I've heard enough from Riyo to know that being a Delahaye or a Malfoy isn't all that it's cracked up to be. They are slaves to their families and only exist to carry on their traditions. At least I'm free to make my own choices and don't have some ridiculous Pureblood code to live by.'

'So what's Draco like in your House? He's annoying as hell in class and can't play Quidditch for squat; I can't believe he's actually on the team.'

'An arrogant little shit. Can you believe he actually refers to himself as _"The Slytherin Prince". _He seems to be in a pissing contest with Blaise half the time but Blaise has zero fucks to give about the little twerp! Blaise is like one of the most chilled-out people you could ever meet; he can't stand Draco and that simp Pansy!'

_'Whaaaaa?'_

'And that's not all! Daddy _bought_ his place on the House team and now he thinks he _owns_ the joint! Consider yourself lucky you don't have to deal with him much. He's a fucking nightmare, that one!'

'And he has the nerve to bitch about how Potter got on the Gryffindor team; unbelievable!'

'Apparently nobody says "no" to his father and especially where the Malfoy millions are concerned. Fortunately Draco doesn't pay too much attention to me.'

'Being an Auror's daughter has its advantages eh?' Nina giggled.

'For once, thank Merlin!'

Matty looked around and then leaned closer.

'My father says Lucius Malfoy was a big supporter of _You-Know-Who_ but got off by claiming he and his wife were under the Imperius Curse! He says that's bullshit and they paid off some higher-ups at the Ministry to keep them out of Azkaban. He told me I have to watch my back.'

'You know, my parents _never_ talked about the war. I don't even have any idea about their lives here as students or anything. What little I know is only what my mother's parents have told me... and even they draw a line at what they talk about where my parents are concerned.'

'Do you think your parents supported _Him_ as well?

'They were only too happy to hand me over to French Dark Wizards for the sake of their own social mobility – anything is possible... and to be honest, it wouldn't surprise me if they did. The Delahayes certainly did and still do – and my parents are in the Malfoys good books. Draco and his parents actually came to a party at their house, although they didn't stay very long.'

'Has Draco said anything to you all since all this kicked off?'

'Not a damn thing. I'm trying not to worry too much about it, to be honest.'

'What are you going to do Nina?'

_'I don't know Matty; I honestly don't know.'_

**XxxOOOxxX**

'Nina! Hey Nina wait up!' Hermione called out.

'Sorry Hermione, no time to stop. If I don't get these to the dungeons in the next 10 minutes they'll wither – and Professor Snape will have my head on a stick!'

The Ravenclaw shifted the heavy box of plants the Potions Master had requested from Professor Sprout, the Herbology instructor and keeper of the Hogwarts greenhouses. She also had a bag that added considerable weight to the already unbearable load. As Professor Sprout had already left for her Christmas break, Nina was being bullied from pillar to post as she served out her latest detention by one of the professor's greenhouse assistants, Crabgrass.

'You look like you need some help...'

'Thank you, but I'm managing just fine.'

'Oh it's no problem! Here let me...!'

'I said I'm fine – don't!'

Hermione reached out to grab the bag and not only did it rip, Nina lost her precarious balance and dropped the box.

_'I don't believe it!_' the Ravenclaw screamed. 'Do you have any idea how long it took for Professor Sprout to cultivate these and for me to sort all this out? _**Months of work – ruined!**_'

'They're just plants; all you have to do is bung them back into their pots and...'

'Well knock me down – _Know-It-All Hermione Granger _doesn't know half as much as she thinks she does! They are not _"just plants"_ you idiot - they were the only of their kind in the British Isles and the samples were not easy to get! It takes a dedicated and skilled Herbologist to...'

The angrier Nina became the louder she got as she gave the annoying Gryffindor a serious bollocking. This attracted the attention of Cedric who had been nearby waiting for her to walk his way. He printed over and looked down at the mess. Many of the plants were withering on the gravel path they were not meant to touch.

'Bloody Hell! Please don't tell me those were for who I think they were!' Cedric gasped as he recognised some of the larger ones gasping for breath and screaming for their pots.

'You got it! I told Hermione I didn't need her _"help"_ but noooooo she just _**had**_ to grab the bag!'

Some of the plants were also for the Potions Master's personal stores, but that was none of their business.

'Miss Angeni is that you?! Why are you dawdling?! I told you to go straight to the dungeons!' Crabgrass shouted. 'The last thing I need before the break is for Professor Snape to...'

'Oh fuck!' Nina groaned as the grumpy old wizard started waddling towards them, shouting and waving his arms. 'I'm really going to get it now!'

'All this time and you know what we are up against to get those plants rehoused! What's this?! Her plants... **her**_** plants**_...! What have you done you wretched silly girl?!'

'It wasn't entirely Nina's fault Sir, if Granger hadn't grabbed the bag... where did she go?!'

'Likely story! Mr. Diggory I am very surprised at you; very surprised and disappointed! I will not tolerate being lied to and blaming an innocent party who isn't even here to defend herself! Greenhouse Three needs tidying up!'

_'But Sir! She was just here – honest!'_

'No "buts" young man! The sooner you finish the more time you will have to pack your things! And _you_ – off with you to Professor Flitwick! _Now!_'

'This has _nothing_ to do with me!' Cedric said incredulously. 'I heard Nina shouting and only came over to see what was wrong! Why don't you summon Granger and ask her yourself?!'

_'Greenhouse Three, Mr. Diggory – NOW!'_

**OOO**

Nina was spitting nails as she explained what happened to her Head of House.

'Hermione Granger has said she had passed you by on her way to the Library, but denies manhandling the bag. She insists she offered to help you, but that you refused. If Mr. Crabgrass is unwilling to believe the likes of young Master Diggory then my hands are tied for the moment, I'm afraid. Unfortunately Diggory said that you weren't _"entirely" _to blame. I am sorry my dear, but it seems I have no choice but to write to your grandparents. '

'But Professor Snape – I'm almost an hour late and he...'

'Never you mind; I will speak to him myself. Now off with you – Crabgrass wanted me to send you to Mr. Filch but I do think that is rather heavy-handed. You can tidy up the main Charms Classroom for me and after that I must restrict you to your dormitory until it's time to leave tomorrow morning.'

There was a heavy sigh as Nina nodded "yes".

'Don't worry. I will see to it that Professor Snape does not hold you responsible for this mishap; seems a bit of a waste for the sake of a detention and on the last full day of classes before the break.'

The young woman couldn't argue with that logic; and all things considered, she was better off not trying to.

**XxxOOOxxX**

Hermione had hidden in a clump of bushes nearby until everyone disappeared. Ripping the bag was an accident but she had barely touched it really; what she had wanted was an excuse to try and get to know Nina better since they still didn't talk much. Cedric Diggory would be none too pleased at having to take the fall for something that wasn't his fault.

The situation was suddenly a lot more complicated than she could have anticipated.

_'But it wasn't something a Third Year should have been charged with anyway,' _she reasoned to herself as she made her way to the Library.

**XxxOOOxxX**

_**'I've never served a detention – ever!'**_ Cedric said angrily to Aaron Lemieux on the Hogwarts Express as they headed home for the Holidays. 'I actually got a Howler from Dad and he's put me on punishment for the whole Christmas break!'

'Look mate; I know you don't want to hear it but this is what you get for minding other people's business!'

'That's what Dad said; he and Mum are going to talk to Sprout so I won't have this as part of my permanent record. Crabgrass is a right old pain in the sphincter – guaranteed this wouldn't have happened if my Head of House hadn't left early for her holidays!'

'Well, at least you have that going for you.'

'What?'

'Your a Huffle and one of Sprout's favourite students; everybody knows that. Seems to me you don't have anything to worry anyway, the detention aside. Crabgrass overstepped his bounds and the good old Professor isn't going to stand for it – just you wait and see.'

**XxxOOOxxX**

'Well I never thought I'd see the day,' Ginny said, shaking her head in disbelief.

She, Matty and Nina were holed up in a carriage at the end of the train. Before the big argument in the Ravenclaw dormitories you couldn't have convinced her that Matty would be here with them instead of Tasha. In the scheme of things it was nothing short of incredible.

'He's on punishment – the whole break,' Matty commented. 'His father sent a _Mega-Howler_; Holy Merlin it was _soooo_ painful. I thought the one Ron got last year about missing the train and using that Muggle contraption to get to school was bad but nope!'

_'Poor him.'_

'Aww come on Nina, don't be like that,' Ginny sniffed.

'He said, and I quote, that I "am not _entirely_ to blame" - like somehow I should have stopped that interfering know-it-all from grabbing the bag even though I was loaded down with a massive box!'

'We all know that his parents will talk to his Head of House and this won't even be a part of his permanent record! His family are esteemed members of the Wizarding community and big deals at the Ministry. Cedric's one of the golden boys of Hogwarts and his word is gospel usually,' Matty said pointedly. 'I'll bet you 5 silver sickles that his punishment is broken come Christmas morning.'

'You're probably right... he does have a rather charmed life; always has from what Tasha said,' Ginny sighed

'The best thing he could do is find someone equally charmed and back off. If he'd minded his own business he wouldn't be in this mess and holding it against me! I didn't ask for him to butt in just like I didn't ask for Granger to bother me! She's a pain in the arse but at least she's consistent!' Nina snapped.

'It looks like he just might do that since he's acting childish about this. And it's not right to imply that you are partly responsible for what happened. Granger's the one he ought to be pissed off about, not you!' Matty said rolling her eyes.

'Well, he is a boy. I know Tasha loves him like a brother and he's decent enough – but he is just a lad, trying to keep up with Michael and the rest of them if you ask me,' said Ginny.

Nina didn't reply as Ginny and Matty started talking about their respective boyfriends. She focused her attention on a hefty tome about architectural landscaping. Another hour and they would be at King's Cross and she wouldn't have to worry about any of this for a few weeks.

The one thing that about all this that left her unsettled was Severus; and what he must be thinking.


	18. Season's Greetings

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. I don't make any money from this and just do it for the genuine love of writing.**

**_ALTERNATE UNIVERSE – Canon used very sparingly here!_**

**_Summary: _**Of all the mysteries of the Wizarding World, perhaps none is more enigmatic than the Vampire. This is the story of - such soul. It is a story about love, life and choices – and not having any regrets. Features: OMC/OFC/Snape

**_Author's Notes: _**"LIVE FOREVER" is the prequel to "SALVATION". If you read the first 9 chapters of that you will have a good grounding for the story of the Severus & the only student he ever loved. If you haven't read that yet then SPOILERS! I've found my own gift of a character in Andrea Slitheen, an old Housemate & nemesis of Severus Snape. Hope you enjoy. This is the first of what I hope will be several stories of an underworld within the world of Harry Potter.

**WARNING: Student/Teacher relationship. Older Man/Young Woman. Should not be taken as endorsement of such relationships**.

**_Rated M/R for language, situations_**

**Chapter Warning** – Implied Intimacy

**Live Forever**

**By NativeMoon**

**Chapter 018: Season's Greetings**

_December – The Christmas Holidays_

'OK Princess, now what's this all about eh?' Grampa asked the following night at dinner. Rather than sitting in front of the telly they were at the kitchen table for a change. He wanted to talk to his granddaughter without any distractions.

Nina explained about the detention (an argument with Professor Trelawney, the Divination teacher about why she'd dropped her bullshit class), the details of the Herbology incident, and the aftermath so far. It really rankled her nerves that Cedric had the hump over something that could have been avoided if he'd just minded his own business. She couldn't believe that he was partly blaming her for the mess they were both in when she'd done nothing wrong.

'He hasn't spoken to me about it since; not even on the train. He was all the way up front and I was in the back with Ginny and Matty...'

'Hmmph – boy's ego is bruised... _Detention, Mega-Howler, punishment at home and parents having to go to Hogwarts for a meeting_. Yeeeuh – he's smarting something fierce having a bit of a tarnish on his halo!'

'He'll have to get over being human like us riff-raff...' Nina sulked. 'I'll give Crabgrass his due; at least he didn't play favourites with Cedric because he's a Hufflepuff.'

'If it makes you feel any better, Flitwick and Sprout believe you AND so does McGonagall!' Nana said brightly. 'He sent us a Floo-gram this afternoon. Professor Sprout keeps meticulous notes about the Greenhouses and having had a proper read of them and discussing the situation with her and the Deputy Headmistress, detentions or no she **_is_** very impressed with your work and especially with how you handled this particular task until the mishap. She is recommending you for an Herbology internship next summer.'

'Whaaat – _seriously?_'

'Says so right here...' Nana replied, handing her granddaughter Flitwick's note.

'It's obvious that this was just an unfortunate accident, Petal. All things being equal, it very likely transpired exactly as you said it did,' Grampa said patting Nina's arm. 'Seems to me the Granger girl owes you both an apology.'

'That'll never happen and I can guarantee you she hasn't had a note sent home and won't do any sort of detention over being a liar. She told the truth, but only part of it. Saving her own skin was more important to her than being honest. With friends like that who needs enemies?'

'Would have loved to have been a vermicious kenid sitting in the corner when Minerva was going over that file with him! Even she had to concede that as you've handled bundles of plants and preparations before without incident there had to be something more to this than clumsiness or laziness on your part. At least you _are _exonerated of any wrongdoing my dear!'

Nina brightened considerably and couldn't resist a grin.

'So I'm not on punishment then?'

_'Living here is punishment enough!'_ her grandfather sniffed.

There really wouldn't be much for Nina to do in the way of fun over the break. Money was best spent on things they really needed rather than costly distractions to ease boredom. The best she could do for herself was get stuck into homework and the project she was working on for Professor Flitwick's music club for the school celebrations during Spring Term.

'That's ok, Grampa – I'm happy to stick close to home. Redbridge Village has some sort of Holiday Fayre; we can walk over there and see what's what.'

'Sounds like a plan, Princess. When would you like to go?'

'Christmas Eve will be heaving... How about we go together tomorrow? I nipped into the Gringott's exchange at the train station and have Muggle money on me – this'll have to be your Christmas prezzie.'

Nina had fallen into the habit of justifying any money she spent on her grandparents. The Ravenswoods didn't argue against it, not wanting to upset her. Muggle money wasn't as valuable as wizarding funds, so in the scheme of things she wasn't actually spending too much trying to bring a little bit of happiness into their miserable existence in Coketown.

The little house on Aurora Close was bustling with excitement as the Ravenswoods nattered about what they would do at the Fayre.

**OOO**

It never ceased to amaze the Ravenswoods; the closer you came to Redbridge Village the better the streets. There was no denying that there was a buffer between the lower classes and their betters.

'I bet these people aren't as happy as I would be to live here,' Nina said quietly as they strolled down a picturesque street of detached houses lined with trees. She and her grandparents were making a proper day of it; touring the village as well as the Fayre itself which took up much of the huge park and the Common.

'You're probably right,' her grandmother sighed as they linked arms. They tried to keep their spirits up, pointing out what they liked about particular houses and speculating on the lives of the people who lived in them.

They continued on in silence after a while, looking at the houses festooned with Christmas decorations including fairy lights. The village had gone all out and the Common was no exception as they turned onto it.

'If only we hadn't listened to your parents,' Grampa murmured sadly as he looked around at the bright, colourful shops beckoning to them.

'I know, Grampa; I know...'

**OOO**

Nina treated her grandparents to a seasonal brunch at an inn across from the village Common, their lives in Milltown momentarily forgotten. There was no need for anyone to know that they were from the wrong side of the park; their money was as good as anyone else's. Two hours later they tackled the Fayre, which included the various shops of the Common and Redbridge High Street. There was so much to see and do – and naturally they each had particular interests not shared by their companions.

It didn't take long for Nina and her grandparents to agree to split up and rendezvous in front of the medieval Clock Tower at the heart of Redbridge Square at tea-time.

**OOO**

Nina found herself strolling along through the Funfair checking out all of the rides. She couldn't help but notice the families, groups of friends, and couples enjoying an afternoon out together. Before long she arrived at the Carousel and stood watching, wondering what the private lives of the customers were like. If her grandparents were here they would definitely have a go on one of high-backed benches. The young woman wanted to go for a ride... but there was something that just struck her as pathetic doing it all by herself.

The more Nina observed other people seemingly carefree and enjoying themselves, the sadder she became.

Suddenly tea-time couldn't come soon enough.

**OOO**

Severus cursed himself for not realising festivities were going on in the park. He had been restless and had decided to go for a walk. He couldn't get Nina out of his mind and the gloom and doom of Spinner's End was proving quite repressive, more so than usual. He needed to get some air; he needed to be away from the familiar environs of the mill; he needed a change of scenery but didn't want to have to make a serious effort.

Redbridge had definitely evolved over the years; it had been posh enough when he was growing up but now the place had a decidedly pretentious air about it. Once upon a time he could have looked forward to seeing Lily given that she'd grown up on "the right side of the park", but after they fell out as friends he'd stayed away. For the briefest of moments he thought of turning back; but then supposed that as he'd come all this way he might as well have a look around. He would start with the part that held the least interest, the FunFair.

**OOO**

Years later he would still remember the first moment he realised that it was Nina standing there watching the Carousel. In a sea of people she was the one person who looked as he felt, alone and very unhappy. He watched from a distance as the ride completed three turns. At last it slowed down again. The carney started taking money in preparation for the next go-round. Nina shook her head 'no' again and the man shrugged before moving on to paying customers.

Before he could stop himself, Severus moved swiftly and reached out to her.

Time stood still as neither the Potions Master nor the Ravenclaw uttered a word.

'Excuse me, but I'm going to have to ask you move if you aren't going for a ride,' the carney commented. 'Need the space for the punters, you see...'

'Ten tickets for the booth,' Snape replied to the man's everlasting astonishment. _'We will be a while...'_

He held out his hand and escorted Nina onto the ride.

**OOO**

'It wasn't my fault,' Nina muttered haltingly as they sat in an enclosed booth that guaranteed privacy. 'I never meant to...'

'Your Head of House explained – and having been apprised of all accounts of the incident in question I believed you.'

'You're hardly unbiased...'

'We both know that to not be the case, Nina; I have always treated you much like any other student.'

'One you hate a lot less than others...'

'True, but you are still held to account for any infractions. Merlin knows you have served enough detentions alongside other students such that no one could ever dare accuse me of any impropriety.'

'Sounds like you've given this a lot of thought. Are you sure?

Yes, I am. However, I also understood that you had to have been quite desperate to see me; picking an argument with Trelawney didn't seem like it was worth your time.'

'I really needed to talk to you about something I found out. I'm not doing bad enough to need remedial potions tutoring and we were finished with the Patronus Charm for the moment. It was enough that we never got caught using the Room of Doom. Plus I didn't know if you'd be around for the Holidays and I wasn't about to intrude on your time off if you were.'

'You wouldn't have been intruding,' Severus replied as he placed his left hand over Nina's right. 'What was it that was so troubling?'

Nina detailed her encounter with Henri Beauchamp.

'He looks different enough; he has a Highlands accent; and he has absolutely no memory of me _or his sister_. _He said point blank that he has no sister! _I didn't even bother to ask him for his name. He and his sister had no one in the world but each other – and it frightens me that Dumbledore did that to them!'

Severus looked faintly alarmed at first but then raised a finger to his mouth as he thought about what he'd been told.

'This is what I believe the Headmaster's rationale to be,' he said at last.

'You're scaring me; but go on…'

'The Beauchamps knew far too much about Raisa's family and how she engineered your escape and who else was involved. They reported every detail to the Headmaster and Auror Shacklebolt and revealed more than anyone could have dreamed of. The Delahayes will have no idea that their servants escaped to the British Isles with you, let alone survived the curses that will have been executed against them as retribution. Be that as it may – hypothetically speaking, should either of the Beauchamps be encountered in the future by anyone from their past and seem a _bit_ familiar to them…'

'…then even if they were kidnapped and forced to drink a vat of veritaserum, there's nothing they could reveal about who they really are or any of us. With their new identities there's no way to prove it and separating them makes it even more likely that no one would ever make the connection.'

'Given my own situation with the Headmaster and what I will be expected to do when You-Know-Who returns…'

'It makes perfectly good sense. But I'm still the one the Delahayes want to pay for all this anyway.'

She moved over and curled up in his arms, resting her head under his chin.

_'I love you, Nina,'_ he said. 'We will find a way to get through this; we will. We have done well enough so far, all things considering.'

There were a few moments of silence as both closed their eyes and snuggled in their booth. Nina tilted her head up and engaged him in a heated kiss. They pulled away for the briefest of moments, breathing hard.

'We're still alive. No Thunder or lightning,' she murmured.

'No hole opening up, throwing us into the deepest level of that fictitious Muggle Hell,' Severus said ruefully.

There were no further comments as they wrapped their arms around each other and lost themselves in deep, passionate kisses.

**OOO**

'Are you here by yourself again?' The Potions Master asked as they headed towards the Common.

'No, this is my Christmas treat for my grandparents; I have to meet them at the Clocktower soon. They have this thing about getting home before the sun sets.'

'Very sensible on their part and I agree.'

'Would you like to meet them now that we've settled everything?''

'Now is perhaps not the best time...'

'My grandparents would be more than happy to meet you, Nana especially...'

'I am not embarrassed about my feelings for you; but ours is a rather complicated situation that very few would genuinely approve of.'

'Fair point and you're right. Look, they aren't entirely happy about it, but they are being realistic. They have to be. They've already had one disaster trying to do what they thought was the right thing. They put their foot down with my mother and look at what it got her and them.'

'I understand that Nina, I do. But could be sent down to Azkaban just for the sake of point-scoring on the part of some in our world make no mistake about that. There is also a certain other matter to consider as well.'

'Severus – _please_... if we are really trying to make a go of things now then you need to trust me about this. I want you to meet my Grandparents – I want to spend time with you and I don't want to have to lie to them about us – not after everything we've already been through. Otherwise there's no point in taking things further than we just went back there. We'll walk away as friends – you definitely need one at the very least. I know that if I don't know anything else.'

'This is very important to you, isn't it?'

'It is. They are the only family I have and I love them dearly. Unlike Trelawney my grandmother is genuinely gifted. She knew enough to give me advice about someone who sounds an awful lot like you, now that I know you much better. They went to hell and back with my mother – I don't want to hurt them any more than I probably am.'

'Oh? You've never spoken of this very much before...'

'What was I supposed to say? You were fighting your own feelings as it was and I was trying not to make things worse. Besides I know you don't set stock in spiritual gifts, even though I think magic is one...'

They stood discussing it and were interrupted.

_'There you are!'_ Nana said brightly as she walked towards her granddaughter. She stopped and held out her hand to the Potions Master. 'I'm Valerie Llewellyn Ravenswood, Nina's grandmother.'

'This is Severus – _Professor Snape_, Nana. We literally just ran into each other over at the FunFair, honestly and he walked me here. This wasn't planned at all…'

_'Pleased to meet you at last, Professor Snape.'_

Snape stood warily, unsure of what his next step should be.

_'Would you care to join us for the walk back, Professor?'_ Grampa asked, staring.

'You should join us for dinner. It would be a good start to getting to know each other now that you've expressed your intentions towards our granddaughter.'

'Yes, I suppose I should,' Severus heard himself reply incredulously. 'Permit me to escort you home.'

Nana tucked her arm into Grampa's and the senior Ravenswoods led the way with Nina and Snape bringing up the rear, each of them with their hands tucked in their coat pockets.

_'Do you really think he'll stay for dinner,'_ Grampa whispered to his wife, tuning out the hushed conversation of his granddaughter and the Potions Master.

'He'd regret it if he didn't,'Nana responded as Severus took some of Nina's shopping bags from her to lighten the load. _'And it's time we cleared the air for everyone's sake so we can all stop this faffing around and move on.'_

**OOO**

_'You sure you won't stay a bit longer, Severus?'_ Grampa asked once they were home and finished with the meal that Nina and her grandmother had prepared while he had his overdue showdown with the Potions Master in their sitting room. The dinner conversation had also been an equally eye-wateringly frank discussion. Nina learned more about the reality of her parents' relationship that she'd ever thought possible. 'We've got some nice gingerbread to go with the tea, Nina made it especially for the holiday.'

'I will wear out my welcome,' Snape heard himself answer.

'I doubt that,' Nana commented evenly.

'You won't,' Nina added quietly.

'Very well, _if you insist_,' Severus muttered.

'Nina, why don't you bring the Professor his tea and keep him company while we watch our programmes in the kitchen…'

'What? Oh, right!' Nina spluttered. 'Sorry, be right back.'

The Potions Master sat on the sofa and stretched out his long legs.

_'What are you doing?!' he admonished himself as he looked around the room. 'Stupid question!'_

'Here you go – builder's tea. That's how you take it, right?' Nina asked as she sat down next to him.

'You remembered,' Snape said quietly.

'I'll never forget that day as long as I live.'

'I hope you seldom have reason to think of it.'

'The one thing I remember the most is you making sure I was healed and OK. I never want to forget that,' Nina said softly.

She and Severus sipped their tea and she watched him as he looked around the room several times. He was wound tight, like a coiled spring.

'They like you enough to stay in the kitchen for the rest of the night while you're sat here _"courting"_ me,' Nina commented before bursting into laughter.

'What have you done to make them so… _reasonably amenable _towards me and having me here?!' He demanded.

'Not a damn thing.'

"Everyone else would...'

'They aren't everyone else,' Nina interrupted.

'I see where you get it from then: _a genetic defect!_'

_'You alright Petal?!' _Grampa shouted as he threw open the door to the sitting room.

'Yes Grampa!'

_'Got enough sugar for your tea and…'_

'Yes Grampa, you can go back to the kitchen now!' Nina said, practically crying with laughter.

'I'd better get on home,' Severus said incredulously as he stood up.

'No need for you to leave so soon, Son,' Grampa said, trying to look innocent.

'Your horns are showing, Grampa,' Nina commented with a smirk.

**OOO**

_'Nana – what are you and Granddad playing at with all that "courting" talk?'_ Nina demanded once Severus had gone and they were done with securing the house for the night. 'And Grampa what are you like busting in on us like that! We weren't about to shag each other's brains out and definitely not with you two here!'

_'That obvious, eh?' _Grampa said chuckling as Nina made herself a cup of hot cocoa to take up to bed. 'You seemed to get quite a few laughs out of it young lady!

'You weren't exactly subtle! Holy Merlin! I never thought it was possible to intimidate him but you sure did – and it was hysterical, to be honest!'

'He's not scared off by a long shot but he has a lot to think about now. Believe you me, we wouldn't have gone this far if he didn't want it – and need it,' Nana said firmly. 'You think what you can have with him is new? Hogwarts has an awful lot of secrets even now. The only noteworthy thing in your case is who it's with.'

'There's never any gossip about him like some of the other staff. Just the usual piss-taking from people talking smack about how much they hate him and what a greasy git asshole he is.'

'Is that what you think of him?' Grampa asked.

'I've told you plenty of times that as a teacher he's not one of my favourites – and he still isn't. He knows that too. Potions is bloody hard work and he doesn't make it easy to enjoy.'

'He's a very complicated man who's had a very difficult life.'

'Everybody has problems Nana and we're all complicated in our own ways; that's no excuse to treat people like crap.'

'Yet against all odds you've gotten to the good that's inside him and he's giving you the best of himself. And rather than turn your nose up at him like many would do, you love him in spite of his shortcomings.'

'Nobody's perfect. And every situation could always be better than it is in some way, but if all you're going to do if focus on what you want someone to be and what you don't have in your relationship then there's no point in bothering – and it doesn't matter what type of relationship it is either.'

'Pays to remember that, Pet…Always.'

**XxxOOOxxX**

Nina was in her room wrapping presents the following day when she received a warning crackle from her fireplace; Ginny wanted to have a chat.

'Impeccable timing; I just got back from Diagon Alley a half-hour ago...'

_'Oooo any of those for me?' _

'I gave you your present already, remember?'

_'That chocolate looks yummy!'_

Nina broke off a chunk of Honeyduke's finest and tossed it into her friend's mouth.

'So what's up? Nana said you were popping in and out looking for me...'

_'Well it's about Tasha's party...'_

'What party?'

_'The one the Lemieuxes are having New Year's Eve. Your name wasn't on Tasha's list and Mister and Mrs. Lemieux are wondering why and wondering why Tasha's so quiet about you all of a sudden.'_

'I didn't know anything about it. Tasha's problem is nothing to do with me Ginny, nothing at all. I hope you'll all have a great time.'

_'The Diggorys are coming too and Cedric's bringing one of the Stonebender sisters. I'm so sorry!'_

'It's no biggie Ginny, honestly. I'll be pretty busy myself anyway. Since Cedric isn't budging on this thing about me being partly responsible for the mess with Crabgrass it's just as well. No awkwardness for any of them. You have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year and give my regards to everybody'

Nina chucked some powder in the grate and with a loud POP! Ginny was gone.

**XxxOOOxxX**

Severus spent Christmas Eve with Nina and her grandparents. Again the Senior Ravenwoods focused on clearing up, leaving Nina to chat with her suitor alone in the sitting room.

'Are you sure about this?' he said quietly.

'It's you that has a lot more to worry about,' she reminded him. 'Maybe you should take some more time and...'

Nina was interrupted by a kiss, a kiss that grew increasingly passionate.

'I've done enough thinking for two lifetimes,' Severus said as they reluctantly drew apart. 'I never thought I could have feelings for anyone other than..._nevermind_.'

'So there _was_ someone else; someone you haven't gotten over?'

'Someone I hadn't gotten over for all the wrong reasons.'

'So I'm the rebound girl,' Nina said dejectedly.

'_No, you are everything but!_ This situation was many years ago and I would not be so reckless were that the case!' Severus said in a tone that suggested it wasn't up for further discussion.

'I'm not going to be second best to a ghost! It's not fair!'

'You aren't Nina! I promise I will explain it all to you someday, but I can't tell you anything more right now than I already have!'

'The only thing that I will ever ask from you, besides being 100 percent faithful to me, is to tell me the truth. I've spent too much time crying over things that aren't right!'

_'I heard about Diggory! Did that dunderhead pretty boy hurt you in some way?!'_

'I'm not going to talk about someone who isn't here to defend himself.'

'So he did!' Snape said angrily.

'You've hurt people and so have I. Nobody's perfect.'

'I seem to recall you screaming that I was a _bastard_ last year. I am who I am Nina. Very little of my character is bound to ever change. It definitely won't in my classroom or amongst the general population at Hogwarts.'

'I know that and it confuses the hell out of me,' she whispered. '…the way you've been with me since the spring... I feel safe with you; I can talk to you about anything; I can trust you. And... when you touch me – I feel... why am I even bothering to embarrass myself? It feels like you don't care!'

The Ravenclaw shook her head and blinked the tears from her eyes.

'The only thing I can tell you for certain at the moment is that I do not want to have to live with the regret of not trying to make a go of a relationship with you.'

The Potions Master gasped and closed his eyes for a moment.

'I'm not good with words; I never have been. '_I'll try to tell you that I can't live without you and I don't want, and you'll end up hating me for getting it wrong_,' he said finally. 'Love, for me, is not just the hearts and flowers of romance novels that your sex sets such great store in. It's about what you actually _do_ for someone you care deeply about and not only on special occasions. I include acts of loyalty in that; one should always be loyal to those one claims to care about. That means a lot more than romantic platitudes.'

'You are so bloody complicated.'

_'I am who I am Nina.'_

**XxxOOOxxX**

Snape had barely set foot in his sitting room the next morning when a bright yellow fire blazed up in the unlit fireplace.

_'Severus,' Dumbledore intoned in a tone more gravelly than usual. 'It has become so difficult to reach you one might think you were eager to keep your distance over the Holidays!'_

'I was unaware that I was meant to remain indoors on call, Headmaster. I take it there is a matter of great urgency?'

_Dumbledore had begun to laugh but his flickering visage changed to astonishment at Snape's lack of humour. _

_'Minister Fudge is expected to be joining us for Christmas Dinner,' he said. 'You are needed here, alongside the other Heads of Houses.'_

'I can see no reason why Fudge would take notice of my existence either way.'

_'That is not the point, Severus. The man is not a particular favourite of any of us, but he is the Minister of Magic and as such we are obligated to extend the expected courtesies!'_

'I see.'

_'And Severus?'_

'Yes, Headmaster?'

_'Lupin's potion, which no one but you is qualified to make. Now is as good a time as any to prepare a new batch. Lunch is at one – sharp!'_

Snape threw his teacup into the fireplace at the exact moment Dumbledore disappeared with a loud POP!

**OOO**

Nina was still asleep when there was a knock at the front door. Her only response was turn over and tighten the duvet around her, but the knocking was very insistent.

Realising that her grandparents were gone and that it could only be Severus, she raced downstairs.

**OOO**

Severus followed Nina's up to her bedroom and closed the door behind him. It pleased him that her room was not overly girlish. He could certainly not fault her love of Quidditch, her abominable taste in team and players to support notwithstanding. The Potions Master took off his coat and tossed it across her rocking chair, noting the potions textbook and half-finished essay on the floor beside it.

'I would have expected you to be tearing apart the tree in search of gifts long before now.'

'_I don't care about Christmas_; I just don't want to upset Nana and Granddad,' Nina murmured sleepily as she sat on her bed. 'I was hoping you'd come today, but why so early?'

'I've been called back to Hogwarts for Christmas Dinner with the Minister of Magic. I also have a task to complete for the Headmaster.'

'Oh... but you can come back after, right?'

'I will be lucky to have enough time to Apparate here and wish your grandparents a Merry Christmas before heading back,' Snape said sadly as he smoothed a few wayward curls out of her face. 'What the Headmaster needs requires a great deal of attention. _There is an exact art and subtle science to this particular potion which no one else is competent with._ Unfortunately it's for _Lupin _so there is no delaying it. _Timing is everything_.'

'_Hmmph_ - well Professor Lupin is quite a poorly-looking thing,' Nina commented warily. 'But so poorly he needs a special potion that only you can brew? _Interesting. **Very** interesting._'

'After the talk we had last night I just wanted you to know that I'm not taking my leave without good reason. I was looking forward to spending more time with you and your grandparents.'

'Thanks for telling me,' Nina mumbled, her voice beginning to crack.

'I have something for you,' Snape said.

_'A present? For me?'_

_'Yes,' _Snape said. 'I hope... _nevermind_.'

'Come give me a cuddle, you have plenty of time to get to Hogwarts,' Nina said quietly as she stood up.

A wave of her hand and the window drapes closed, darkening the room.

'Your grandparents…'

'Are off now popping in on friends like they always do, every year. You'll be long gone by the time they get back.'

**OOO**

'Why do you do this to yourself?' Nina asked.

'Do what?'

'Hold so much back…'

'You will be of age in a few short weeks. We waited this long…'

'You don't sound very happy about it.'

'You know I wish things were different. No one would ever believe that we didn't…'

'Nobody will know unless we tell them. Don't you want me?'

_'I've never wanted anyone the way I want you.'_

**OOO**

'I had better be going,' Severus said reluctantly as Nina got out of bed.

'I never knew you could be so..._gentle_.'

'_Only because it's you. I never want to give you pause to think ill of me..._'

The Potions Master's hands trembled slightly as he tried to button up his shirt and he swore under his breath.

'Here, let me...' Nina murmured as she walked over to him.

Both remained silent as she stood between his legs and began to fasten his buttons.

Severus placed a hand on hers, stopping her for a moment.

Nina leaned down and they began to kiss passionately again.

**OOO**

'You're a great kisser,' she sighed contentedly after a while. 'Just one of your many amazing hidden talents…'

'I am happy you found me pleasurable to be with,' Severus mumbled, his cheeks going faintly pink as he sat up and put his shirt back on.

Nina wisely decided to not point this out to him.

'I want to make love to you properly when the time is right…but not here and definitely not at Spinner's End,' he said firmly.

'You don't think I can be happy just being with you at your house?'

_'You deserve better than this Muggle dunghole and especially for your first time!'_

_'You deserve better than this too Severus, even if you don't want to believe that. _I'm not fussed about where it happens; I just want it to be with you.'

**XxxOOOxxX**

Nina didn't come down until she and her grandparents were due to sit down to Christmas dinner.

'Sorry Nana, Grampa – I was knocked out.' she said hoarsely as she walked into their sitting room in sweat pants and a t-shirt.

'That's OK Petal, we thought you might want to sleep,' Grampa said. 'Been busy ever since you got home…'

He and his wife looked at each other and opted to not comment on their granddaughter's puffy face and bloodshot eyes.

'The Professor stopped by but couldn't stay long, got called back to Hogwarts this morning he said. We gave him his things including the stocking you made up; thought it would be better than you taking them with you when you went back,' Nana explained.

'I hope he likes everything,' Nina murmured as she sat down carefully on the floor and tried to look enthusiastic about her own little pile of gifts. 'I don't think he's used to people actually caring about him.'

'He brought us a little something and left you a present,' Nana said, pointing. 'That's quite something now isn't it? It's the biggest one under the tree!'

'Yes, yes it is.' Nina said swallowing as she scooted over to it and opened it with trembling hands.

'Oh, what a beautiful antique box! It's of those types you're supposed to keep memories in!' Nana cried. 'Heavens the galleons he must have spent on that!'

'If it's any consolation he was _really_ angry with Dumbledore! I mean spitting nails!' Grampa said. 'It was the strangest thing; I can't think of anyone who wouldn't be falling all over themselves to be having Christmas dinner with the Minister of Magic. But he was furious at having to leave for _that – _what did he call him? Oh yes – a _dunderheaded moron_!'

'He's not wrong there!' Nana sniffed.

**XxxOOOxxX**

The Minister of Magic was nowhere to be seen as Snape entered the Great Hall. If looks could kill everyone in the Great Hall would have been dead on the spot as he sat down to a table set for twelve. He had abandoned Nina and her grandparents for a motley crew of senior staff and idiot students stupid enough to not go somewhere else for the Holidays. One of the students was Harry Potter, backed up by his ever-present shadows Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

As if that wasn't enough the Headmaster saw fit to sit the Divination instructor, Professor Trelawney, in the space between him and McGonagall when she turned up unexpectedly. Her bony butt had barely touched the chair before she was up again in hysterics banging about bringing ruin upon them all as the 13th person at the table.

_What in Merlin's name had he done to deserve this torture?_

'Fudge is doing what Fudge does best,' McGonagall hissed quietly after Dumbledore explained to his staff that the Minister of Magic was unable to attend, owing to a family obligation. 'Lining up his ducks in a row and then leaving it for someone else to shoot! Except this time he couldn't even be bothered to send some underling in his place! _Now really Albus this has got to stop!'_

'Should have seen it coming,' said Professor Sprout, Head of the Herbology Department and Hufflepuff House. 'No one with sense would be apart from their family during the Holidays and Fudge has never done anything that wasn't in his own best interest!'

'He thinks of no one but himself,' Flitwick squeaked. 'This is the third time he's done this to us Headmaster and it is most inconsiderate!'

Madame Hooch, the Flying instructor, swore under her breath and that set off another round of complaints. Snape was the only exception.

'Well, these things happen,' Dumbledore said cheerfully. 'Might as well make the most of our feast and the rest of the Holiday to plan our extra-curricular activities for next term!'

'So much for spending time with my own family then,' Madame Hooch grumbled as Filtch, the school's caretaker, slammed a Christmas hat on her head.

_'I'll not be putting up with this next year!' _McGonagall snapped.

**OOO**

Snape sat by the fire in his sitting room and carefully opened his gifts, starting with Nina's first. She'd knitted him a new pair of fingertip-less black gloves and reinforced with them with leather. They were each decorated with a small "S" of pearly-green and silver. He put them on and turned his hands this way and that, marvelling at how well they fit. Her grandparent's gift was a matching scarf and hat knitted by her grandmother. He now realised where Nina's ridiculous bobble hats came from.

He looked carefully at the home-made cards before placing them on the mantelpiece. There was something else from Nina, apparently – a decorative Christmas stocking with his name rendered in the same fancy script of gold and silver that marked his angel ornament on their tree which she'd also made. It was filled with two oranges, an assortment of roasted nuts, a mixture of Muggle and Wizarding Sweets, biscuits and a set of specialist Potions vials from the Apothecary in Hogsmeade.

Had it not been for Dumbledore & the ludicrousness with Lupin and the potion he could have lived without for at least another day or so, this would have been the best Christmas that Severus Snape had ever had.

**XxxOOOxxX**

Nina put on a happy face for the sake of her grandparents as they tucked into their dinner and pulled their crackers. After that were the obligatory games and some music. The night was finished off by watching Muggle Christmas specials on the TV. It had just gone past ten o'clock when her grandmother called time and everyone headed up to bed.

She snuggled up with something else that Severus had given her contained within a hidden compartment of the memory box that now sat in the cupboard of the night-table next to her bed: A volume of Sonnets by someone named Elizabeth Barrett Browning. She supposed it had to be a Muggle book because there was nothing magical about it aside from the author's prose. An ornate bookmarker had been placed at Sonnet 43.

* * *

**_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways._**

**_I love thee to the depth and breadth and height_**

**_My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight_**

**_For the ends of being and ideal grace._**

**_I love thee to the level of every day's_**

**_Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light._**

**_I love thee freely, as men strive for right._**

**_I love thee purely, as they turn from praise._**

**_I love thee with the passion put to use_**

**_In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith._**

**_I love thee with a love I seemed to lose_**

**_With my lost saints. I love thee with the breath,_**

**_Smiles, tears, of all my life; and, if God choose,_**

**_I shall but love thee better after death._**

* * *

There are some things in life so precious, knowledge of them should be kept sacred and to one's self.

This was one of them.


	19. Changes

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. I don't make any money from this and just do it for the genuine love of writing.**

**_ALTERNATE UNIVERSE – Canon used very sparingly here!_**

**_Summary: _**Of all the mysteries of the Wizarding World, perhaps none is more enigmatic than the Vampire. This is the story of - such soul. It is a story about love, life and choices – and not having any regrets. Features: OMC/OFC/Snape

**_Author's Notes: _**"LIVE FOREVER" is the prequel to "SALVATION". If you read the first 9 chapters of that you will have a good grounding for the story of the Severus & the only student he ever loved. If you haven't read that yet then SPOILERS! I've found my own gift of a character in Andrea Slitheen, an old Housemate & nemesis of Severus Snape. Hope you enjoy. This is the first of what I hope will be several stories of an underworld within the world of Harry Potter.

**WARNING: Student/Teacher relationship. Older Man/Young Woman. Should not be taken as endorsement of such relationships**.

**_Rated M/R for language, situations_**

**Live Forever**

**By NativeMoon**

**Chapter 019: Changes**

**Spring Term: January**

'_Phew _– we just made it looks like!' Grampa wheezed as the Ravenswoods ran down Platform 9 ¾.

'I told you going to Diagon Alley was a bad idea this morning!' Nana scolded. 'Next time we'll come straight here!'

'Yeah Grampa – I do not need detention my first day back,' Nina said after she'd checked in the larger trunks and Angel in his cage with the conductor. 'The new cauldron could have waited – seriously!'

'Well, you might actually enjoy it now if...'

_'Oi! Do not even go there!' _Nina hissed, looking around.

_'Hey, Nina!' _Matty shouted as she leaned out a window of the Hogwarts Express. _'Saved you a seat! Ginny's here!'_

'Want to introduce us to your friend there Petal?' Nana asked with a slight poke as they walked over to her.

'Cheers, mate – um.. these are my grandparents, _Valerie & St. John Ravenswood_. Grampa & Nana – this is Matty Shacklebolt, I told you about her. She's in Slytherin and her father is an Auror.'

'Yes, yes you did,' Nana said politely. 'Always pleased to meet a friend of my granddaughter…'

_'St. John Ravenswood?_ Matty repeated. 'NO FLIPPIN WAY!'

'Oh you've heard of him, huh?'

'Are you serious? **_Top scorer for England and the Gunners and all-time high-scorer for Hogwarts!_** I'm a Spuds girl myself but hey,** RESPECT!**'

A few more windows flew up and a few Slytherins and Gryffindors poked their heads out.

**_'You are bloody joking!' _**Darry spluttered.

'Hah! Harry Potter's not the only celebrity around here!' Matty said with a big grin.

'Now, now... I'm just me...' Grampa said, puffing his chest out.

The train sounded the final warning for boarding and Nina quickly hugged her grandparents goodbye and ran up the steps and into the carriage.

'Can I have your autograph?!' Darry shouted as the train began moving.

_'Oh for Merlin's sake,'_ Nina said rolling her eyes and flopping down in her seat.

'...and me too?!' Matty shouted as the train picked up speed and roared out of the station.

**OOO**

'Boy you sure kept that a secret!' Ginny commented as she and Nina walked into the Great Hall. 'I can think of a few people who'd be making a fairly big deal out of it if it was them.'

'I don't see why who my grandfather is should make a difference to anybody.'

'You know what some people are like; bloodlines, cliques... does my ruddy head in.'

'That's exactly why I've never mentioned it; I don't want any part of that mess. Besides, our life is quite a bit different than what people would think it is.'

'Sorry Nina, the word's already going 'round...'

**OOO**

As was the case most nights, students didn't linger in the Great Hall unless there was a reason to. Tasha, Rose, Andi and Cho left for Ravenclaw Tower as soon as Dumbledore announced the end of dinner. None of them had spoken to Nina at all – although Tasha and Cho glanced anxiously in her direction from time-to-time. There had been a scattering of students left – namely those who were changing dormitories in each of the houses. Only Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw seemed to have this peculiar problem. Snape lingered at the staff table, engaged by Madame Pomfrey about her latest needs for the school's infirmary. She wanted to get it over with rather than having to go to the dungeons to see him since he rarely came to her.

Professor Flitwick called his students over to him at the staff table one at a time. Nina was the last to be summoned and Flitwick gestured for her to stand by his chair. Her heart was in her throat as her eyes met Severus's for the briefest of moments as he glanced at her over Flitwick's head.

_'Yes, Professor?'_

'Your new dormitory assignment. I made the switch as you suggested. You will now be located in Dormitory One with Isobel MacDougal, Liza Turpin, Mandy Buckleberry and Padma Patil.'

'Thank you, Professor.'

'Just one more thing before you go; I'm sure you will do quite well with this change but I would encourage you to resolve your differences with your former roommates, Miss Lemieux especially. _You have been good friends for too long to fall out over a failed romance!_'

Nina's jaw dropped as Madame Pomfrey finally stopped bending Snape's beleaguered ears and disappeared, leaving Snape to carry on with swilling the goblet of wine he hadn't been drinking and rifling through some papers she suspected had nothing to do with Flitwick.

'Professor Flitwick, with all due respect, _for the last time _– **I was never involved with Cedric Diggory!** He and Tasha grew up together and I have absolutely **no** problem with that. I could care less who he's friends with or who he dates. I wasn't the one carrying the torch that people around here couldn't stop talking about and I was the one who ended it! _Cedric Diggory was never the centre of my universe, ok? _I could tell you some things about that too but he's not here to defend himself and neither is his father so I'll just leave it alone. There's a lot that you don't know about what goes on with some people in your own House and it's not my place to talk about any of that either. But I am **not** about to take the fall for other people's mess or put up with the weak _"I don't want to get involved or take sides" _nonsense from people who don't care about sticking up for the truth. That's not what friendship is! I've been through enough in my life already to know what I can't live with and what _I shouldn't have to live with_ – and that's why I made the reques_t.'_

'Well... I have to respect you for not dropping your Housemates and Mr. Diggory right in it just to save face,' Flitwick sighed.

_'If people don't leave me alone about it I will! I'm sick of it!_

'I sincerely hope that you are not forced to do that. Now go on, off with you. Enjoy the rest of your evening.'

**OOO**

Nina hadn't give much thought to the process of actually starting over in a new dormitory. Now that the moment was upon her she began to feel quite nervous. What if they didn't like her? What if they were part of the "failed romance" bandwagon? What if they would have preferred someone else if they'd even known of Marietta Edgecombe having her name down to switch? She sat on the stairs leading to the Tower entrance for at least 20 minutes, turning it over and over in her head.

Nina's worry about her new living situation was shattered just after she walked into her new dormitory.

There was a moment's silence before the girls let out piercing woops and shrieks.

_'Oh thank you, Merlin!'_ Padma Patil said she punched the air.

'So you guys don't mind the switch, I take it?' Nina laughed nervously.

_'You're kidding, right?' _Liza Turpin gasped.

'The Cho-worshipping worked my last nerve!' Mandy Buckleberry sighed.

'Good luck to her – and to whoever it is that has to put up with it now,' Isobel MacDougal said as she showed Nina to her bed in a cozy nook by a large arched window. 'Marietta's a horrible little sneak – I hated having to always watch myself around her!'

'She's in my old dorm with Cho now,' Nina informed the girls as she started unpacking. 'I had a feeling it would be the perfect place for her.'

There were shocked glances around the room and then Padma spoke up.

'Look Nina, nobody with sense would believe that claptrap about you mooning over Cedric Diggory and being jealous,' she said.

'And we could care less who you're friends with outside of the house – as a matter of fact I want to put my name down for the concert project!' Isobel said excitedly.

'Funny thing about that – it was Matty Shacklebolt's idea and it was also her idea to get the other Houses on board. It makes sense, for the moment, to have someone in our house take the lead a bit (who also takes music and art electives with Flitty). That's how I got involved.'

_'Well bless you Matty Shacklebolt!' _Mandy said. 'I love Flitty but honestly, I am so sick of choral music! That's all we ever do!'

'We've been tossing around some ideas and will start getting it together soon.'

'I'm not the least bit musical,' Padma said. 'But I can help organise?'

'I have to warn you – the Weasley Twins have ideas too,' Nina laughed. 'And so does Lee Jordan!'

'Oh hail no!' Liza moaned.

_'Lee Jordan?'_ Mandy swooned. 'I think we _all_ owe it to our House to get involved. Creative rep to uphold and all that malarkey!'

'Some good-looking lads are signing up,' Nina giggled. 'All in the name of _inter-house cooperation_.'

'Is that how they refer to being horny now?' Padma snorted.

'Does it matter?' Isobel asked, batting her eyelashes.

**XxxOOOxxX**

It surprised Nina how quickly she settled into her new living situation at Hogwarts. She and her roommates got along a lot better than she'd hoped and any time spent in Ravenclaw Tower was much happier as result. Classes were a slightly different story. Potions was still her most challenging subject; she kept forgetting even the smallest of details – with disastrous results.

The Antidote to Uncommon Poisons was one that should have been impossible for Nina to mess up, given that it was amongst the first that her grandmother had taught her. Snape stalked the room checking everyone's results with his usual blood-curdling criticism. Rather than a shimmering blue, hers was a fiery red that percolated with such violence that nearby students instinctively moved away. Just in time too – as she managed to blow a hole in the classroom ceiling.

**'WAIT!' **Snape hissed as the clocktower chimed the end of what was a torturous Double Potions Session. 'Three rolls of parchment on my desk at the beginning of the next session on misuse of Fire Seeds & Powdered Graphorn Horn in Curative Potions! _Miss Angeni you will have the pleasure of cleaning up this mess but first my office – NOW!'_

**OOO**

Nina walked into Snape's office as the classroom door slammed shut.

'Yes Sir?' she asked quietly, unable to look at him.

He gave her a bollocking so eye-wateringly painful she visibly blanched.

'Look at me when I'm talking to you!' he shouted. 'Don't you start crying! Don't you dare!'

'I'm not,' she croaked. 'Sir.'

The Potions Master got up from his chair and walked around his desk. He gently tilted Nina's chin up and moved the mass of curls she'd been hiding behind away from her face.

'I cannot be any different to you than I would have been before,' he said softly. 'Surely you understand that?'

'I know,' she sniffed between tight breaths.

'You have never been anywhere near as absurdly incompetent as you have been these past couple of weeks. What has gotten into you?!'

_'I've never wanted anyone the way that I want you!'_

'You_… what?!_'

'_You know I want to be with you as much as you want to be with me_… '

'We will get past this,' he said vehemently. _'Merlin help me, we will make this work, I promise you!'_

**XxxOOOxxX**

There was a knock at Snape's office door later that night after dinner. He opened it but stopped short of commenting when he saw Nina standing there. They looked at each other with wordless understanding before he stepped aside and let her through.

'I would have thought that you would be keen to be rid of me for the weekend,' Severus said quietly he and Nina sat across from each other in front of the fireplace.

'I needed to be with you more than I needed to go home, even if it wasn't for very long. I had to get myself together first...'

'You're a glutton for punishment, Miss Angeni.'

'No, I'm just a dunderhead passionately in love that needs to get a grip, or so I read.'

Severus's face was a picture as she read aloud a passage from _The Theories Behind Moste Potente Potions. _It explained how love or passion or a conflagration of both often had unintended explosive effects in spell-casting.

'All this..._restraint_...isn't healthy,' she said.

'You needn't have gone to so much trouble to prove it to me, Nina.'

'What do you mean?'

'I don't know how you managed to get into the _Restricted Section_ of the Library but...'

'This is mine – see?' she said, handing him the book.

_'You continue to be full of surprises.' _

**XxxOOOxxX**

_'Happy Belated Birthday, Miss Angeni,'_ Snape said the following weekend as they stood together in the freezing cold of the Abbey ruin.

_'Sweet 16 and finally legal,'_ she sighed. 'No more torturing ourselves, unless you still don't think we should…'

'How would you feel about spending time with me during the half-term holiday?'

_'Are you serious?'_

_'Very.'_

'Planning on making up for lost time then?'

'We haven't lost time, Nina; the time just wasn't right until now.'

'My grandparents will be doing their annual holiday with friends. I've never been around to go with them even if I wanted to. I'll figure something out to tell them.'

'So where would you like to go?'

'_Your place._ We'll do what we can to have a lovely staycation. There's nobody we will ever run into in Coketown and nobody knows us there to care.'

'You have a valid point, but...'

'No "buts", Severus. I look forward to the day when we can be like everyone else, but that day isn't here yet. I just want to be with you without having to worry about looking over my shoulder.'

**XxxOOOxxX**

'I noticed that your first Quidditch match is next week,' The Potions Master said a few nights later after they were done practicing the Patronus Charm again in the Room of Doom. 'Against Gryffindor.'

'Will you help me practice just one more time?'

'Of course I will. And there are other things I can teach you; far more complicated branches of magic, things very much worth knowing.'

'That would be great if it's no problem for you.'

'You need to be able to protect yourself even outside these walls and the centuries-old Ministry-vetted curriculum will not do that. I know what you're trying to accomplish on your own, but you need guidance Nina.'

'I can't argue with that.'

'I am also very concerned about what happened with the Dementor on the train and the Boggart Dementor in Lupin's classroom – you need to talk about it.'

_'No, I don't.'_

'What are you afraid of? No one could have the kind of experience that you have with them without having faced unimaginable horrors in their past – _horrors associated with violent death!_'

_'My parents,'_ Nina half-whispered.

**_'What have they done that you haven't told anyone about?'_**

_'I… I can't! I just can't!'_

Rather than upset her any further by trying to dredge up buried memories from her past, Severus held Nina in his arms and promised her everything would be alright.

**XxxOOOxxX**

_'I can't stand those things!'_ Isbobel said with a shudder as she and Nina's other roommates headed the Quidditch Stadium together after breakfast the following Saturday. 'The sooner this Sirius Black mess is over with the better!'

'The longer they're here the more restless they're getting because they can't feed. That many of us in one place is like finding an oasis of water after a 40-day stretch in the desert,' Nina commented.

_'Quite an interesting observation, Miss Angeni,' _Professor Lupin said drawing up next to the girls on his way to support his alma mater, Gryffindor. 'I wasn't aware that you were so knowledgeable about Dementors.'

'It's the only observation worth having, Professor,' Nina commented. 'I suppose you must be feeling more yourself today to be gracing us with your presence. You missed quite a rave last Saturday night; _Harmsworth had a bit of a boogie in the moonlight with us. Shame these little fits of unauthorised impulsiveness only happen once a month. You keep missing out on all the fun._'

'Well, I hope you all enjoyed yourselves since he didn't report you to Professor McGonagall,' Lupin said evenly.

The Dark Arts professor hobbled away with Harry Potter and his sidekicks Hermione and Ron bringing up the rear. Hermione shot Nina a wide-eyed look of disbelief before scuttling along.

_'I swear that girl has problem with you!'_ Padma said, looking sick. 'Merlin knows why.'

'Who knows? Maybe I'm supposed to be intimidated or impressed by her ability to vomit up every little detail of what she reads and tendency to add extra scrolls of ministry-approved crap to everything she does. Insufferable little know-it-all always blowing the curve just because she can! She's incredibly competitive and insecure.'

'Too bloody right there, mate!' Tasha said nervously as she inched forward.

'This is where I leave you,' Nina said to her roommates as she opened the door to the Ravenclaw changing room. 'See you later.'

'Kick some Gryffindork arse!' Mandy said as Nina waved.

'Knock a few of those buttheads off their brooms!' Tasha called out as the door slammed shut.

'She'll whup tail on the pitch for sure!' she said to the girls of Dormitory One.

_'TASHA! HEY TASHA. COME HERE!'_

'Your shadows are looking for you,' Liza said coldly, glaring at Marietta and the rest of Tasha's roommates in the near distance, all of whom were gesturing frantically. They all looked as though they were having a violent epileptic fit.

'Oh..well. I...'

'Come on guys, let's get seats on the far side of the pitch,' Padma said, rolling her eyes as Tasha followed her roommates into the stands.

**OOO**

Nina's old Nimbus Millenium International-Standard broomstick was no match for Harry's fancy new Firebolt, but she was still giving him a run for his money as the Seeker for Ravenclaw, just like her grandfather said she could. All she had to do now was get the Snitch and the game would be over with her House in the lead for the Quidditch Cup.

Nina could see the Snitch plain as day. She had just begun to dive for it when she saw them out of the corner of her eye. Three tall figures in hooded shrouds of black moving slowly across the pitch. There was no hesitation as she boomed **_"Expecto Patronum!". _**She turned quickly and moved away from the figures, but it was too late.

Harry Potter had caught the Snitch and Gryffindor leaped ahead of Ravenclaw in the overall rankings.

**OOO**

_'So – you didn't need my help after all,' _Lupin muttered after Nina touched down. '_Quite an impressive Patronus; very impressive indeed. _I suppose my classes must be very boring for someone so gifted beyond their years.'

There was an undertone to the Professor's comment that got Nina's back up..._way up_. She'd managed in spite of him and it bothered him. He'd never admit it, of course, but she knew without a shadow of a doubt that the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor was unsettled by what she'd done without his help when Harry still hadn't achieved a full corporeal Patronus under his tutelage.

Nina ignored Lupin and began to walk away, fully aware that he was watching her. He could carry on with his passive-aggressive "Mr. Nice Guy, wouldn't hurt a fly" demeanour trying to get answers, but she wasn't having it.

She would never forgive him for refusing to help her.

**_'This is an outrage!' _**Professor McGonagall barked as the rest of the Gryffindor team danced all over the pitch and slapped Harry on the back while taunting the angry Ravenclaws. '_A cowardly, nasty, low-down attempt to sabotage the Gryffindor Seeker! _I will be having a word with the Headmaster about this, make no mistake! FIFTY POINTS EACH from Slytherin and Detention with Mr. Filch for two weeks – for each of you!'

The quivering mound of flesh and tattered black robes that was Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Slytherin Quidditch Captain Marcus Flint carried on rolling around the pitch, each blaming the others for their predicament.

'An attempt to sabotage the _GRYFFINDOR_ Seeker?!' Nina shouted in disgust. 'Our resident celebrity isn't the only one affected by those _and he wasn't the one who fought off these knobheads either!'_

'I have had quite enough of your impertinence young lady!' Professor McGonagall shouted. _'Detention with Mr. Filch for one week and fifty points from Ravenclaw!'_

Nina stormed off, ignoring Professor Flitwick's pleas to come back as a fight broke out between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.

**OOO**

Professors McGonagall and Flitwick argued all the way from the Quidditch Pitch to the Headmaster's office.

Snape's outward impassiveness belied the incandescent rage beneath the surface. He couldn't excuse what Draco and the others had done, but he had to agree with Professor Flitwick that the trick wasn't only about Harry Potter. Flint hadn't taken too kindly to Nina's "interference" at sticking up for him when Malfoy taunted him about his abilities as Captain during Ravenclaw's match with Slytherin. He'd been looking for payback ever since and the Potions Master suspected that he was the ringleader.

The Potions Master and Flitwick were both of the opinion that the punishments meted out by the Deputy Headmistress were excessive. To their everlasting surprise, Dumbledore agreed. He expected that all Gryffindors involved would pay the consequences for their brawling on the pitch just as the Ravenclaws and Slytherins had done. House Point deductions were halved and detentions would be served with Professor Snape rather than the school's handyman.

Knowing that any further observations would be counter-productive, Snape kept his own counsel and made no comment.

**XxxOOOxxX**

_'That was quite some game, Filius, Minerva!'_ Martin Cloverfield roared before knocking back another shot of Firewhiskey as he had a chat with two of his oldest and dearest friends in a private salon at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. 'I daresay your lot would've won it too if it hadn't have been for those idiots invading the pitch! Don't get me wrong, I am a Gryffindor man and loyal to my House, but fair is fair, Filius! You were robbed!'

'Nice of you to say so Martin,' Professor Flitwick replied evenly. 'We've got quite a strong side this year and they have been working very hard. Shame that their much-deserved win was sabotaged.'

Professor McGonagall erred on the side of caution and knocked back a shot of Firewhiskey of her own rather than comment.

'I hear St. John Ravenswood's granddaughter is on the team this year?'

'Yes that's right; _Miss Angeni_. Fine Seeker and very versatile player all-around. She didn't deserve the prank that was played on her today.'

'_Angeni _– _Nina Ageni is the granddaughter of…?!_'

'…_St. John Ravenswood_, yes that's right. Her mother's side of the family; been the talk of the school since the Spring Term started,' Professor McGonagall commented. 'I have to say it was quite a surprise that she kept that quiet; it was only found out because he was recognised at King's Cross by a student from Slytherin, as I understand it.'

_'If you knew her better it would come as no surprise at all,'_ Flitwick said defensively.

'I've been meaning to have a word with you two about her for a while,' Cloverfield said. 'Her father works in the group I became Managing Director of last Spring – and he's one of the most unpleasant people I've ever had the misfortune of dealing with at the Ministry.'

'Richard Angeni was a wastrel as a student so I am not surprised. The lives that man has ruined including his wife's…_(but more fool her for not wanting face up to the man he really was)_. Poor Nina; she deserves so much better than she's had to deal with because of her parents,' Flitwick replied.

'I _very reluctantly_ attended a party at the Angeni _estate_ early last summer. I'd already heard the most disturbing rumours about the man over the past ten years or so but wanted to size up the situation for myself once I was assigned to oversee the re-organisation of the group. I'm not sure what he was trying to prove by inviting me but my sources did not mislead me about that man – he most definitely threw down a gauntlet and let's just say _"battle was joined"_. Lucius Malfoy swanning into the place with his wife and son like he owned it and everyone else was blessed to be in his presence told me more than I ever wanted to know about Richard and Natalie Angeni – and gave me a few ideas about how they've come to gain the wealth and standing that they have.'

_'Nina is nothing like them and remarkably so,'_ said Flitwick before detailing how Richard Angeni had cast out his youngest child and only daughter and the life she'd been forced to lead as a result. He didn't mince his words as he shared the details of what Tasha Lemieux had told him about the time she'd spent visiting her Housemate. The young lady couldn't get back to the West Country quick enough and he couldn't blame her.

'I had the pleasure of meeting Miss Angeni at the party and had to admit I was quite surprised by her! Very pleasant, well-spoken – _and she wants to be an architect, bless her heart!_ That took even her father by surprise, let me tell you! I want to invite her to spend some time with the group; she'd be mentored by Andrea, of course, and the Associates with no involvement from her father whatsoever.'

For the most part Professor McGonagall kept her own counsel and considered what Flitwick had to say about Nina Angeni. While it was true that the Heads of Houses did tend to be biased towards their own, he was a decent and fair soul towards the entire student body and always had been. So many of Hogwarts students over the years had come from troubled backgrounds, and unfortunately found themselves landed with a Head of House who didn't care for them and had no interest in guiding them. She was reminded of Horace Slughorn, the Potions Master and Head of Slytherin before Snape … and found herself wondering what kind man Snape might have grown into had he been blessed with a Head of House who cared more about moulding him into the wholly decent man he could have been than exploiting students to make "the right connections" with the great and the good of their world. Flitwick had been the one professor most likely to take an interest in students and situations outside his own House he could have easily ignored. Minerva sniffed quietly as she thought of the number of times Ravenclaw's Head of House had helped her make a case with Dumbledore and Headmaster Dippet before him. Filius was right; she never had taken an interest in Nina Angeni as much as she should have. It wasn't right; it wasn't right at all.

'So what do you say, Minerva?' Cloverfield asked, tapping her on the arm. 'About recommending Miss Angeni for Work Experience during the rest of the school year holidays and a formal internship during the Summer?'

Minerva thought for a moment before answering.

'I can't think of anyone who would appreciate it more or do better with the opportunity than Miss Angeni. She **is** a credit to her House and the School. I am happy to add a full recommendation of my own alongside Filius's.'

**XxxOOOxxX**

_'Come in!' _Professor Flitwick called out cheerfully in response to the understated rapping on his office door.

'You wanted to see me, Professor?' Nina said quietly as she walked in and took a seat, ignoring the cupcakes dancing across his desk.

'Yes, I did. Why did you ignore me and walk away Saturday afternoon?'

'I needed to calm down before I really lost my temper and got me and the Team into more trouble than we were already in. That whole situation still burns me up.'

Nina gave her Head of House a wan smile and he couldn't help but laugh.

'Walking away is actually quite a sensible thing to do with contentious matters like this. We could do with more of that around here!'

'What's my punishment then?'

'I do think you've been punished enough just for being you, Miss Angeni,' Flitwick said sadly.

'Was that it Sir?'

'No – as it happens I have what might be some very good news for you; an excellent opportunity at the Ministry which could lead to an Architecture Apprenticeship!'

_'What? Forreal?!'_

'Yes! Mr. Martin Cloverfield, whom I'm aware has made your acquaintance, would like to extend an invitation to you to join his group for Work Experience during the Half-Term holiday as a start. Your father would have no involvement whatsoever. In fact it is my understanding that his days are numbered at the Ministry but _Shhh!_'

'With everything that's happened and him still being there I just gave up even thinking about it… If he's really on his way out then yes, I'm interested – VERY interested!'

'Jolly Good! Martin Cloverfield is an old and dear friend of mine and Professor McGonagall as is Andrea Slitheen, the Senior Architect who would be mentoring you.'

'Professor McGonagall?'

'Yes. In fact, she has thrown the full weight of her office behind you and provided a full recommendation of her own alongside mine. She said that you are a credit to your House AND the school; very high praise indeed.'

Nina's mouth opened as though to speak, but nothing came out except a gurgling sound.

'The Deputy Headmistress… concedes that she has not made as much of an effort with you as she could have, Nina,' Flitwick continued. '_As a favour to me_ – would you be so kind as to work with her and meet her halfway? She really is a good woman in spite of the very human mistake she made. Not one of us is perfect, which I am sure you can appreciate. Will you do that for me?'

'I will Sir…you have my word.'

'Good. And we will keep this business about the Deputy Headmistress between ourselves, Yes?'

'Oh of course Professor; you can count on me.'

**OOO**

'Richard Angeni has a daughter,' Andrea said slowly as he sat with Cloverfield over lunch. _'And you've invited her to take on Work Experience with us?'_

'She wants to be an architect! Can you believe it?!'

'I… respect your position as Managing Director, Martin, but…'

'Nina Angeni is **_nothing_** like her despicable father and mother Andrea! You aside, if ever there was someone deserved a chance to be more than circumstances would permit, it's her! Filius and Minerva both have given her their full backing!'

_'What… what did you say her name was?'_

'_Nina_; the young lady's name is Nina. You should have come with me to the match…'

Andrea went numb as his boss and dear friend rattled on about Nina Angeni's prowess on the Quidditch pitch.

**OOO**

Nina wasn't sure what to think about this latest unexpected change of events as she strolled into the Great Hall for lunch. Her father was going to interfere somehow, that's just the way he was. She would have to trust that Martin Cloverfield knew what he was doing and that her father was finally on his way out from trying to be a big man at the Ministry.

She was jolted out of her reverie by Fred Weasley shouting for her to come over where he and his twin were seated at the Ravenclaw tables. She noticed that Tasha was sitting a couple spaces down, looking forlorn as Rose bent her ear about goodness-knew-what.

'We've been looking all over the place for you,' said George. 'Where did you go after Herbology?'

'Flitwick needed to see me at Work Experience over the Half-Term break'

'Work Experience? Oh no!' George moaned.

'Forgot did you? Your Head of House won't be too happy and neither will your parents.'

'Bah, it doesn't matter anyway. Don't need it to run your own business; the only thing we'll need come the time is the money to secure premises and get things going!' Fred commented.

'Too bad you didn't go for Work Experience though; the people you would have met at the Ministry... fat contracts there I would have thought and maybe even some who might be talked into bankrolling you guys. A goldmine ripe for exploitation.'

'Now see –_ that's _why you should go into business with us and be a full partner!' George said excitedly. 'That never even occurred to us!'

'Come on Nina!' Fred begged. 'Blowing up the Potions Lab – that was freaking EPIC! If you could tell us _how_ you did it…!'

'I'll write it up and give it to you tomorrow, free of charge, howzat?'

'ALL RIGHT!' The Twins high-fived each other and ran to tell their other partner-in-crime, Lee Jordan.

'Nice one!' Cho said with a grin. 'Let's face it, with the money those guys already make you can guarantee they'll do well.'

'It's a bit soon to be worrying about a career,' Rose said, rolling her eyes.

'Well it can't be too soon if Flitty is already leaving internship packs in the Common Room for us,' Cho replied. 'And the Advisory folders for selecting Fourth Year courses have been out since Halloween. What you choose for next year which sets the pace for O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s; from next term onwards your classes _are_ all about what you plan to do after Hogwarts. It's been mentioned often enough.'

'That's too much to be bothered with...' Tasha commented after clearing her throat. 'Wouldn't say no to having my own gaff for a bit as soon as I turn 16 though.'

'Well nobody says you have to do an internship but it's a great way to get out of the house and be your own person for a bit,' Leon commented with a shrug. 'If you get chosen for the Ministry or Knightsbridge you'd be encouraged to sort something out because of all the activities that go on outside of work. You can be placed with a Wizarding family in London looking for a lodger or rent a flat. And there's always the Leaky student accommodation.'

'I heard that always Flitty gets really good internships for anyone who's interested; he's never had anyone yet that didn't go on to be successful in whatever it is that they chose to do,' Cho said. 'Marietta's sister did her Leaving after sitting her O.W.L.s and hasn't looked back. She's been at the Ministry three years and already had a promotion. She's got a really swanky gaff in West London!'

'Not everyone is interested in a flash job at the Ministry or living the high life in overpriced London...' Tasha sniffed.

'I'm not into being a big-shot; as a matter of fact the department I'm going to usually gets no interest all,' Nina said crisply. 'And it's the only real opportunity I have to do this sort of work in our world so I'd have been cutting off my nose to spite my face if I didn't at least try for it.'

'A department that no one wants to work for doesn't sound that appealing. So what is that you want to do exactly?' Rose asked, though it was obvious she really didn't care.

'I'm interested in Architecture, Interior Design and Landscaping – **_and they extended an invitation to me without me having to make enquiries or apply_**.'

'_Dayum – you got **Approached**?!_ Respect!' Padma said loudly. 'You know how many people go mental around here wishing for that to happen?!'

'Good on you, girl!' said Isobel. '_At least you have the balls to work for it unlike people sit on their ass waiting for their parents to hand over the family business to them or make a "good" match_. Don't get me wrong, I don't resent people for the privilege they are born into, but I can't stand it when good fortune and opportunity are taken for granted. Some people really don't know just how good they have it.'

Tasha turned away, visibly upset.

Nina noticed that not one of Tasha's dormitory mates who were supposedly her best friends now did anything to comfort her, but did not remark on this.

'All I've ever wanted was to be an architect,' she said simply. 'It might not make sense to anyone else, but I don't really care what people think.'

Leon and Cho looked at each other and smiled.

'What?' Nina asked.

'Your Work Experience sounds like _MHUD, Ministry Housing & Urban Development_. They're responsible for Hogsmead and Diagon Alley, amongst other things. You can make really good money working with them,' Cho said excitedly. _'Don't let **anyone** tell you otherwise!'_

'And how would _you_ know?' asked Rose. 'I've never even heard of them!'

'Because our father works there as a Senior Planner,' Leon said in a tone that dared her to talk smack to him or sister. 'I've seen you working in the Common Room and the Library Nina – you could do really well after apprenticing for a bit. You've got the right idea too – anyone interested in an internship should go into it with more than just a passing interest. My father says the new head of the department won't consider anyone who hasn't got something to show for themselves; it should be a vocation, not a hobby. _The days of useless overpaid Admins in place of real professionals is coming to an end._'

'...And a lot of the Ministry divisions are going that way now,' said Cho. 'Having connections help, but you still need talent. Dad's group is being completely restructured and he says there are never enough qualified candidates for all the work that needs doing. Seems like they have dead wood too which doesn't help.'

'No such thing as a _"sure thing" _any more – even my uncle says so. It's same with the Wizarding Retail & Enterprise Programme that he oversees for the Ministry,' said Terry Boot, another Ravenclaw with relatives who were entrepreneurs in their community. 'Amber Pendragon got turned down cold by the Screening Committee for the Alley on her preliminary application for an apothecary business last year. Selling the brews from our textbooks wasn't enough – she didn't give any thought to actually creating any herself or doing something different altogether with it. Never even made it past the first round; they've already got two Apothecaries pretty much doing the same thing she proposed.'

'The Screening Committee don't play, gave my cousin a right grilling! They were set up to weed out the chancers,' Matty commented as she sat next to Nina. 'If Amber's smart she'll make better use of her time this summer; she's only got another year to try and get in there and that's a lot of work to make up; they'll really put her through the ringer.'

'Really?' Tasha asked, looking up. ''_Screening Committee _– Dad never mentioned that...'

'They weren't around in his day, but if he ever decides to take on more hired help from outside the family or wants to expand then he'll get to know them very well. And so will you if you ever want to do any additional training, say with the likes of Honeydukes Catering or Party Talk,' said Matty. 'Sounds like you need to get to grips with the family business and Ministry regulations; wouldn't put it off if I were you.'

'I hadn't really thought about it...'

'Always a mistake to take your personal situation for granted. Better have a word with Flitty and your folks if you're serious. Ministry guidelines change more often than people realise and it's easy to be on the wrong side of them if you don't keep up,' Terry commented.

'All of us should have a really good think about what we want to do after Hogwarts. Our father says you should always have a Plan B because you can't depend on anything remaining the same; things can change with the Ministry in the blink of an eye,' Leon advised.

**XxxOOOxxX**

'So your Dad works for MHUD too? He must be an awesome designer!' Cho commented later that night as the Ravenclaws were settling down to do homework in the Great Hall.

'_Pfft _– he's an overpaid Admin making a bigger deal out of his job than there really is actually.'

_'Oh I'm sorry! My brother didn't mean...'_

'Don't worry about it Cho; Leon was absolutely right with what he said. I should thank him really, and you too. I learned more from the two of you at lunch than I ever have from my father.'

'So you and your folks – is it true that they've **totally** disowned you?'

'Yes and I'm not bothered. Like I said before, I'm free to do my own thing – and that's all I care about now.'

'I heard that your grandfather is a Quidditch legend,' Andi sniffed. 'The rumours people come up with around here, honestly!'

'Look him up in _"Quidditch Through The Ages"_: _St. John Ravenswood_. He played for Arsenal and represented England quite a few times in the Quidditch World Cup. He can _still_ kick ass on the pitch. He's taught me a lot, actually.'

'_A Quidditch Legend _– but it doesn't sound like he lives like one from what Tasha says about the time she went up there to stay with you!' Rose mused aloud. 'I understand that you're bitter about Cedric's family having a lot more money than they do but…'

'We don't live the high life and there's nothing wrong with that!' Nina hissed, glaring at Tasha who now looked like she wanted to be anywhere but there.

'Of course there isn't, dear. I just meant that...'

'The only thing you cared about was showing me up, just like every other bitchy comment since the Year started,' Nina said loudly as she stood and gathered her things. 'Still proving without a shadow of the doubt that the only person who needs to _"get over Cedric Diggory"_ is YOU, _dear_. For all this rubbish you **still** don't have him and you never will so grow up!'

_'Ooooo SNAP! That's telling the stupid cow,'_ came a cackled whisper from the Hufflepuff tables as Nina walked with her head held high and sat next to Matty at the Slytherin tables with Ginny joining them from the Gryffindors.

_'Miss Brocklehurst,'_ said Professor McGonagall, appearing suddenly at Rose's side. 'Detention with Filch this weekend! And if I hear of further gossip and harassment from you, you'll be facing suspension! You'd do better to focus on your abysmal marks and stop it with this malicious interfering with other people's lives!'

_'**Me** serve detention?! I'm not having this! Just wait until I tell my father…!'_

_''By all means, run to your father! I have some things long overdue to be said to him and I daresay other staff members are much the same! **Detention with Filch, every night until we break for Half-Term!**'_

Rose gathered her things and fled the Great Hall.

The only sounds to be heard once she was gone were pages of textbooks turning; the scratching of quills on parchment; and the gentle rustling of the Deputy Headmistress's robes as she continued to patrol the room, silently daring anyone else to challenge her authority.


	20. Hogwarts Inter-House Cooperation

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. I don't make any money from this and just do it for the genuine love of writing.**

**_ALTERNATE UNIVERSE – Canon used very sparingly here!_**

**_Summary: _**Of all the mysteries of the Wizarding World, perhaps none is more enigmatic than the Vampire. This is the story of - such soul. It is a story about love, life and choices – and not having any regrets. Features: OMC/OFC/Snape

**_Author's Notes: _**"LIVE FOREVER" is the prequel to "SALVATION". If you read the first 9 chapters of that you will have a good grounding for the story of the Severus & the only student he ever loved. If you haven't read that yet then SPOILERS! I've found my own gift of a character in Andrea Slitheen, an old Housemate & nemesis of Severus Snape. Hope you enjoy. This is the first of what I hope will be several stories of an underworld within the world of Harry Potter.

**WARNING: Student/Teacher relationship. Older Man/Young Woman. Should not be taken as endorsement of such relationships**.

**_Rated M/R for language, situations_**

**Live Forever**

**By NativeMoon**

**Chapter 020: ****Hogwarts Inter-House Cooperation **

**'**Thank Merlin,' Mandy grumbled as owls swooped through the Great Hall dropping mail during breakfast several weeks later. 'Been waiting ages for this!'

'Hey Nina, watched out!' Isobel said as a tawny owl aimed for her housemate.

Nina leaned back and a large box hit the table, just missing her head but demolishing her breakfast.

'I think we need a family owl!' she spluttered as she used a knife to break the seals of her package. 'Bloody Wiz Post's a menace!'

'I can't believe how much food Mum's sent,' Padma sighed. 'You'd think we were starving or something!'

'Mmm Nana's gone to town baking as well; she's still chuffed about my Work Experience and that McGonagall actually stood up for me with Rose's nonsense,' Nina mumbled as she fished out a book that had been enclosed. 'Gosh, I can't believe I left this behind; need it to finish Flitty's Mid-Term Paper!'

'_Mid-terms? _That's less than a few weeks away!' Mandy said scrambling for her bookbag. 'Merlin, where has the time gone?!'

'_Bugger! _I've been so preoccupied that I totally forgot about the Revision schedule! I better talk to him straight away about the Spring Events Programme,' Nina sighed.

'You better get to him before exam madness starts,' Mandy advised. 'I heard Squidge and Ballbricker want to bend his ear about an official Gobstones event for Hufflepuff. _A Gobstones tournament _– can you imagine?!'

**XxxOOOxxX**

'OK, so Nina going to talk to Professor Flitwick in the next couple of days. Ginny, Padma and I will be going with her, but she's speaking on behalf of the group,' Matty began as she addressed the newly-formed _Hogwarts Inter-House Cooperation Committee _comprised of seven students from each of Hogwarts's four Houses. Nina had suggested that they might stand an even better chance if they organised it like all other School Clubs and didn't treat the concert project as a one-off. To that end everyone involved had been taking the project very seriously. Even Blaise Zabini, notorious for not thinking much of most people, including fellow Housemates like the junior Death Eaters-In-Waiting, had been turning up to represent Slytherin.

_'Why her?'_ Cormac McLaggan huffed. _'And who died and made you leader?'_

'That's out of order! We're only here because Matty came up with this in the first place!' Ginny snapped. 'And Nina too since she's always taken Flitwick's arts and music electives and knows more about this Walpurgis stuff than any of us! You'd know that already if you'd even bothered before now! Nobody else has had a problem with it so far so why should you?!'

_'I was only saying...'_

'This is your first time bothering with any of our meetings and you have yet to actually do anything but run people down!' Ginny spat.

'I don't even know why you're here McLaggen,' Darry said. 'Everything is pretty much done and dusted – which _we _sorted out before you decided to finally show your arse today! Professor McGonagall has the list of the Founding Members and your name isn't on it!'

'What?! But I put my name down!'

'No, you _talked _about putting your name down! Talking and doing – two totally different things!' George said pointedly.

_'Pfft! Who needs this junk?! Stupid idea won't get any support outside this room anyway, you watch!'_ McLaggen sniffed as he stormed out of the room.

'Good riddance to bad rubbish!' Isobel shouted after him. 'All he's interested in is finding somebody new to chat up who'll give him the time of day!'

'_See? _Not only was he late as hell, he couldn't even be arsed to stay!' Padma snapped. 'What a jackass!'

'Forget it; he only cares about himself,' Nina said. 'The only thing left on the agenda is the official Sponsorship vote.'

_'All in favour of this event being sponsored by Slytherin raise your hand.' _said Ginny, who had been elected Secretary. She did a count and recorded the result on the official minutes of the meeting.

_'Any objections? This is the time to have your say!'_

Looks flew around the room, but given what Ginny had just said to a fellow Gryffindor no one could argue against the fact that Slytherin had the right to own their own project and deserved the credit.

'Good – t_hat's 28 for and nil against!_' Ginny beamed proudly. 'The founding members of HICC are in complete agreement!'

'That's it; meeting adjourned!' Matty said with a bang of the gavel she'd taken to using.

'I can't believe Snape is up for this!' a Hufflepuff observer whispered. 'That fucker doesn't know the meaning of the word "fun" even in his own classroom!'

'Watch your mouth, Squidge!' Nina snapped. 'You're not even in Slytherin to know what Professor Snape does for his House behind closed doors!'

'I was only saying!'

'Here we go again!' Matty barked. 'Look, I'm fed up with you and your mates _"just saying"_ shit about my House! You're another one that has a lot to say against something you've not done anything to help with and people you don't know!'

'Leave it Matty...' Nina said, pulling her friend out of the room that had been assigned to their group as a meeting space. 'You're off the list of Observers Squidge.'

'What list?'

'The list I just decided it would be a good idea to have!'

_'Fecking Bitches!' _the disgruntled Hufflepuff said loudly as he and his friends left the room.

Nina shot Matty a warning look and waited until they were alone before she spoke again.

'Matts – you _did _speak to your Head of House about this, right?'

_'Well... umm... actually...'_

**OOO**

_'We don't really need to bother him about this, do we?'_ Matty squeaked as Nina propelled her down the stairs to the dungeons. 'I mean he's awfully busy and...'

'He's got to know what this has ballooned into Matty. I don't think he'd take it too well if you overlooked him.'

'I don't know, Nina. Maybe Squidge has a point? It was bad enough that I had to explain why it wasn't me who told him about it to start with.'

'What?! _Who...?!_'

'Malfoy, who else? The Slytherin Prince shooting off his gob before we'd even properly organised anything!'

_'The Slytherin Prince? Is he still carrying on with that rubbish?'_

'Yes, don't ask!'

The girls walked into the Potions Classroom and saw that Snape's office door was closed.

'He's probably not even here!' Matty whispered.

'Oh come on you scaredy cat! Besides, after that kerfuffle with Squidge you need to make sure your Head of House isn't caught out!' Nina snapped as she knocked on the door.

_'Come!' _Snape hissed from behind his closed door.

'You first,' Matty said as she stood behind Nina and opened the door.

**OOO**

'Miss Angeni, sit! _Miss Shacklebolt, might I suggest that you stop embarrassing yourself hovering outside the door and get in here – now!_' Snape ordered.

'We can come back, Sir,' Matty spluttered. 'I did say I didn't think this would be a good time to...'

'As you are already here you might as well reveal whatever it is you probably should have come to me about sooner.'

'It's about the Spring Events Programme, Sir...' Matty coughed. 'Um... well... you see. Nina can explain!'

_'Cheers Matts,' _Nina sighed. 'Professor, what started out as a bit of extra fun has turned into something quite serious. We've managed to get Professor McGonagall to recognise our group as a legitimate Hogwarts club and we even have our own meeting space.'

'Is that so?' Snape said lazily. 'And why should I give this any more attention than I already have had to?'

'Your House is the only one that isn't represented at all on the Events schedule and it's the same thing every year. It struck me as, well, _wrong_. Rather than have this as a one-off, it can be an annual event – and one that is sponsored by Slytherin. But it needs to be something that makes people realise your House is a lot more than an undeserved reputation. All of the Houses have produced Dark Wizards. Grindelwald might be a close second to You-know-Who, but his followers here came mainly from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff; and even You-Know-Who had a fair number of followers from the other three Houses.'

_'Seriously?' _Matty gasped.

'One of those things Binns manages to conveniently ignore; it's there to read in _Hogwarts, A History_ for anyone who bothers to read the Appendices,' Nina sniffed. 'But nevermind that. What I'm proposing is that we do something that even Salazar Slytherin himself wouldn't turn his nose up at. A different type of concert is one thing, but it's not enough to make people really sit up and take notice.'

_'What would for a Ravenclaw such as yourself, Miss Angeni?'_

'_Walpurgis_. I'm proposing that we celebrate it. From what I've researched we seem to be the only magical school in Europe that doesn't honour the Great Spring Rite. Let's forget the weirdness of how our school year is organised; we would have a proper celebration for two days; the Feast and Bonfire of Walpurgis Night on 30th April and the May Day Festival the next day. This Spring Seeding would be the necessary complement to Gryffindor's Halloween celebration, the Autumn Harvest which falls six months to the day. There's a lot of bogus superstition about Walpurgis... similar to the _"there wasn't a witch or wizard who went bad that wasn't from Slytherin"_ nonsense. But, Durmstrang aside, if it's good enough for the likes of Beauxbatons then who are we to stick our noses up at it? It's an ancient tradition for wizards and witches and even for Muggles. Parents keep crying out for more tradition but a lot of them are as ignorant as the average student here.'

Matty sat silently, looking anywhere but directly at the Potions Master as Nina briefly outlined HICC's ideas for the full two days. Snape sat with his hands folded into a steeple in front of his face, the furrow between his eyebrows deepening in lieu of the expected sharp end of his tongue.

'Have you reviewed this project with any of the usual Authorities?' Snape asked, finally breaking the tension.

'No Sir!' Matty cried. 'We came straight to you after we thrashed everything out and took a vote in our latest meeting.'

'All 28 members of the group voted in favour of the project and Slytherin's sponsorship,' Nina said. 'It's recorded in the official minutes that we'll submit after we, _(me, Matty and Ginny Weasley)_, meet with Professor Flitwick – if you approve, Sir.'

'Sorry, I need to go; Herbology tutorial with Professor Sprout,' Matty said as she jumped up and headed for Snape's door. 'I asked her for extra help so...'

_'Most inconvenient, Miss Shacklebolt,'_ Snape sighed. 'Go on, off with you then. Miss Angeni will have to represent the interests of your House without you. Close both doors behind you and straight to your dormitory as soon as you are finished!'

'I'll catch up with you and Ginny at breakky,' Nina added.

Looking visibly relieved, Matty flew out of the room without so much as a glance back.

**OOO**

'Would you be so supportive of my House if we were not so close?' Snape asked as he walked around to Nina and extended his hand.

'You know the answer to that question.'

'I want to hear you say it.'

'Yes, I absolutely would support Slytherin regardless.'

'You seem very determined to make this happen.'

'Walpurgis or you being my first?'

The Potions Master swallowed and then pulled back reluctantly.

'There are things that we need to discuss before we take this any further,' he said.

**OOO**

'Do you like this?' Nina whispered as she sat in between Snape's legs and snuggled against him while both gazed into the roaring flames of the fireplace in the sitting room of his private quarters.

'I love it and you; you know that,' he said quietly. 'We wouldn't be here and certainly not like this if I didn't.'

'You know everything worth knowing and then some about me, and I really don't know that much about you in the scheme of things.'

The Potions Master stiffened, but did not look away.

'I made all the wrong choices in my youth, Nina. But I'm trying to make things right.'

'Grandad always thought that there had to be a damn good reason for the Headmaster to back the people he did. You wouldn't be within a mile of this place if you could help it, would you? Teaching doesn't seem to be your thing.'

'No it's not and no I wouldn't. Your Grandfather has a good enough measure of the situation, which we did discuss in detail during our…talk.'

'He hasn't said anything to me but I must admit I've been very curious, to be honest…'

'As you know, you are already past the age where many in our world find themselves betrothed or married with great responsibilities for the home and raising a family. Your grandparents' greatest desire is that yours be a match of love and mutual respect rather than the business deals that drive many relationships. As you've indicated they were well aware of the accusations against me and of the Headmaster's support. I had to give them an explanation. Given how far we have come, _I asked that they not judge me for the mistakes that I have made, but instead judge as the man that I am who loves their granddaughter and who needs her love like he needs air to breathe_. You give me better reasons than I've ever had to fight and see things through. _Love is a much better reason to live for than revenge._ What you need to understand is this: I _never_ took part in... _extreme_ activities... _I couldn't!'_

'Knowing Granddad he put you through the ringer. What else did you say, if you don't mind me asking?'

_'_My skills with Potions and the Dark Arts were valued along with my abilities for analytical and strategic thinking. It set me at odds with others in the ranks. _But I am not nor have I ever been a monster! _The Dark Lord subjected me to loyalty tests…tests that almost killed me. It wasn't a requirement to be a part of all of his atrocities and his celebrations so I did everything I could to keep well out of it while still appearing to be a loyal servant. When he returns, and make no mistake he will, my life will become even more difficult. If I was a different kind of man I would have run a long time ago. But running has never been an option. The Mark, however faint, is still there. While this atrocity contaminates my flesh I have no hope of ever being able to have a normal life. In some respects I ask too much of you, but we've come so far...'

_'...and you let down your guard to trust me and my grandparents; something that doesn't come easily for you.'_

Snape leaned against his sofa and looked into the fire once more, blinking his onyx-black eyes rapidly as he did so.

'You're still here,' he sniffed after a few minutes.

'Do you want me to go?'

_'I need you to not give up on me!'_

'I won't.'

_'Promise me!' _Snape whispered tearfully, hiding behind his curtains of greasy black hair.

_'No matter what happens; I will never, ever give up on you, Severus Snape. I promise.'_

**XxxOOOxxX**

'This will be the last meeting of the _Hogwarts Inter-House Cooperation Committee_ before Mid-Term Revision starts,' Matty said. 'We're all going to be _very_ busy from here out!'

'Are you saying what I _think _you're saying?' George asked hopefully.

'We are happy to announce that not only did Professor Flitwick agree – he took it straight to Dumbledore and McGonagall and they've given us the go-ahead!' Ginny boomed. 'They all said that it was obvious that we'd given this a lot of serious thought. They really liked the Proposal we came up with and how we explained the thoughts behind it; us agreeing terms before we took it to them made a huge difference!'

_'Some loyalty; keeping secrets from your own brothers!' _Fred sniffed before breaking out in a wide grin and giving high-fives to George and Lee.

'It's going to be announced tomorrow tonight at dinner so PLEASE keep your gobs shut!' Nina said. 'We're encouraging people to think outside the usual House boxes for activities. We want genuine inter-house cooperation, especially for the _Happy History of Walpurgis_ Pantomime and May Day Arts Festival. Flitty insisted on auditions and things but said that he'd trust our judgement – and that was good enough for Dumbledore and McGonagall too.'

'Some alumni might turn up and the Ministry will probably want to show off a bit too along with the Board of Governors,' Matty said. 'But Professor Flitwick said that it was important that this remains a student-driven, Slytherin-sponsored activity!'

'So – the lists will go up in the House Common Rooms during dinner,' said Ginny. 'But if people don't like the set-up then they don't have to participate. There's no reason for this to not be as successful as the other school festivals!'

**XxxOOOxxX**

I'm having nightmares about May Day,' Matty said the following morning as she, Nina, Ginny and Padma headed to see Professor McGonagall about the funds the school was making available for the festivities. 'Everybody in HICC and their mother wants to get on stage but few them even have a clue what they're going to do yet! And d'you know what Marshstone wants to call his bloody group? _"Big Meat and the Two Veg!"_

'He wants to name his band after his shrivelled-up bollocks?! What a twat!' Padma spluttered.

_'Dear Merlin, **please** do something about all the clueless idiots in my House!'_ Ginny sighed. 'I bet MacLaggen has something to do with it!'

'I don't even know why he's bothering to tell you the truth…' Matty began.

They were interrupted by the sounds of shouting coming from the Deputy Headmistress's office.

'What the hell?' Nina murmured.

She gestured for them to be quiet as they crept closer.

_'Now see here Mr. Brocklehurst,' Professor McGonagall said sharply, 'surely you realise how invaluable an education is and...'_

_'Whilst I appreciate the match you have made for your daughter seems quite prodigious in **your** eyes, there are no guarantees it will be a successful marriage!' Professor Flitwick squeaked angrily. 'If Rose leaves us now she will be ill-qualified to manage her own affairs! And a Hogwarts education opens up opportunities that will be closed to her should she ever have need of...!'_

_'He's in his 30's Daddy – an old man!' Rose howled. 'All he wants is a maid to wait on him like a common House-Elf!'_

_'Carrow will have several House-Elves to assist you with running your household!' Bently Brocklehurst shouted, ignoring his daughter's increasing hysteria._

**_'Daddy PLEASE! Nooooo! I don't want...!'_**

_There was a snapping sound followed by a thud, as though someone had fallen into something – or fallen to the floor._

_'You will do as YOU'RE told and that's all there is to it!' Mr. Brocklehurst shouted. 'You've only ever just barely scraped by, you stupid lump of a girl! I had to give up half my work day to come all the way up here about nonsense and it's not on! I'm not having this anymore! It's about time you stepped up and started earning your keep!' _

'What the hell?!' Ginny whispered to her friends as the Hogwarts Professors lost their tempers in spectacular fashion. _'Fuck's sake where's Dumbledore?!'_

'At the Ministry; sommat to do with the Wizengamot and this Sirius Black mess. It's out of their hands anyway, mate,' Matty whispered back. 'I'll give 'em credit for trying but it's none of their business really. Brocklehurst isn't the first to go out like this and she sure as hell won't be the last; besides which, her old man _is_ high up in the Ministry and most of the Elite families agree with arranged marriage – it's tradition.'

'She's a pain in the arse at the best of times but Merlin's sake, nobody deserves that!' Padma hissed quietly. 'Fuck's sake – can you imagine being fobbed off on some old geezer? What the hell does an old man like that want with a fucking teenager?!'

'_"Fucking", _what else,' Matty replied with a pointed look.

'This makes me appreciate my parents a whole lot more,' Ginny whispered grimly. 'Mum always says: _"just because you can doesn't mean that you should"_... They'd never force me to get married – and definitely not somebody old enough to be my father or grandfather!'

'Come on, let's get out of here,' Nina said uneasily. 'We were early anyway...'

**OOO**

'So what do we do?' Padma asked as the girls headed to the Hogwarts Common Room. 'We can't just leave it like this?!'

'We keep our mouths shut, that's what' Matty said firmly. 'It's none of our business and there's nothing we can do anyway.'

_'It's not fair,' _Ginny moaned.

'_Life_ isn't fair, Ginny,' Nina observed. 'Things have been really hard for me at times, but right now I'm counting my blessings. If Rose had cared more about school then she might've stood a chance in there. It's no secret that she's never had any ambition to be anything other than a Lady Who Lunches… _How ironic is it that she gets her father up here to have a go at McGonagall and he decides that a Hogwarts education is wasted on her full stop._'

'Who is this Carrow dude?' Padma asked.

'No idea, but whoever he is I bet he's bloody grim,' Matty replied with a shudder.

**XxxOOOxxX**

Nina, Ginny and Matty walked into the Great Hall for Dinner the following night and sat together at the Slytherin tables to the surprise and consternation of more than a few. They had timed it perfectly, so that there wouldn't be much room for open hostility from anyone brave enough to have a go.

_'Attention please,'_ Professor McGonagall after tapping her wine glass three times, _'The Headmaster has an announcement.'_

Professor Dumbledore stood up at his seat, his blue twinkling merrily from behind his half-moon glasses as he surveyed the room.

**_'May I have your attention please!'_** he said, grinning like someone's demented old uncle who needed to be locked away somewhere. 'It is my pleasure to announce that for the first time in Hogwarts history, as part of our Spring Events Programme we will actually celebrate the _Great Rite of Spring!_ As some of you may very well be aware of April 30th is a day celebrated by Wizardingkind throughout the world, including by our contemporaries on the Continent at Beauxbatons and Durmstrang; this special day is known as _Walpurgis_! This event is being Sponsored by Slytherin House – and will be an annual event in the school calendar!'

Draco looked at the Headmaster in disbelief as confused murmurs went around the room. His father had told him stories about Walpurgis Night for as long as he could remember. He could go on for hours about the ancient Dark traditions that night embodied, the rituals that he and his grandfather had practised and the significance the date held for the darker side of their world. It was a date on which Light and Dark Magic stood on equal ground, where Dark Magic was set free for one night to do what it wanted. Why would Dumbledore, being the Light Wizard that he was, bring such a topic to their attention, especially knowing that Lord Voldemort's followers were once known as the _Knights of Walpurgis_?

He didn't have long to wait.

'Our programme is the brainchild of the newly-formed and Chartered _Hogwarts Inter-House Cooperation Committee_, Chaired by Matty Shacklebolt of Slytherin, with Nina Angeni of Ravenclaw as Co-Chair, Ginevra Weasley of Gryffindor as Secretary, and Padma Patil of Ravenclaw as Treasurer!' Dumbledore said.

He turned in their direction and clapped before gesturing that someone should step forward.

Cries of _"Nina! Go on!"_ erupted from HICC members around the room; Matty, Ginny and Padma included. Nina went bright red and shook her head no, but Matty literally shoved her up from one side and Ginny did the same from the other.

'You know this stuff better than we do!' Matty said.

'Go on Nina, tell them what's what!' Ginny added.

Nina stood up and straightened out her robes before making her way to the raised dais in front of the room where the staff where seated in a half square to much cheering and whistling. Snape was typically unreadable as he sat ramrod straight between McGonagall and Lupin.

_'Miss Angeni, just as I'd hoped,'_ Dumbledore said smiling. _'If you please…'_

Nina stood on the single step of the dais in front of him and cleared her throat.

'Walpurgis is the Spring Seeding, the missing and very necessary complement to Gryffindor's Halloween celebration, the Autumn Harvest which falls six months to the day. We will begin the evening's activities with a special feast and _Happy History of Walpurgis_ pantomime (the first time in about 200 years that we'll have one owing to an unfortunate incident during the last one in the 1700s). Come eight o'clock a number of bonfires will be lit on Hogwarts grounds with dancing and music outside. The Dementors have been banished to the deepest part of the Black Forest; so everybody is more than welcome to join the festivities.

**But, be warned, at the stroke of Midnight, _The Witching Hour_, all fires will be extinguished and the celebrating will end.** If you have not already done so, you will make your way quickly and silently to your dormitories. The castle will be completely sealed until the dawning of May Day. _It would be unwise to be anywhere but behind closed doors, especially as the Dementors return to their patrolling of the Grounds._

Come the following morning, we celebrate the promise of May Day with special breakfast and dinner feasts. Instead of classes, we give you our Arts programme during the day and musical variety shows in the afternoon and after dinner. Now – for the variety shows – you will need to audition. Sign-up sheets are going up each of the House Common Rooms as well as the general Hogwarts student lounge even as I speak. _The word of the judges will be final, so no complaining to your Heads of House; **you know who you are**._'

The Great Hall erupted with laughter and loud chatter as students excitedly turned towards one another to discuss the news.

**'SILENCE!'** Dumbledore roared. 'Miss Angeni, if you would please continue.'

'_The rules_: _in addition to making your way to your dormitories no later than Midnight_; for everyone in Third Year and below the festivities will end at promptly ten o'clock, no exceptions. As curfew is usually eight, don't make this a problem. Anyone under the age of fourteen who is caught out of bounds after ten o'clock will serve **_at least_** two week's detention, shared equally between Mr. Filch and Professor Snape.'

Nina quickly scanned the room and could see already that the plots and scheming of many of the student body were dampened by the threat of detention with the most hated teacher to have ever graced the hallowed halls of Hogwarts and the almost equally repulsive caretaker.

_'_No matter what happens in the cold world outside these walls, it's always good to remember better days and times, and to celebrate with the people you care about. _So, let's give it up for Matty Shacklebolt, who came up with the idea of having an event that went beyond our usual – and without whom none of this would be happening! THREE CHEERS FOR MATTY AND **SLYTHERIN**!_'

Matty refused to take sole credit, saying that it was Nina who came up with the ideas of making the event into a celebration of the Great Rite of Spring and Sponsored by Slytherin, and she absolutely deserved full credit for that though everyone in HICC had agreed to it. To the everlasting surprise of a number of the staff and students, the overwhelming majority were very enthusiastic with their support of the most maligned House in the school.

'Miss Angeni is growing into quite an amazing woman,' McGonagall mused aloud. 'I can't think of too many who wouldn't be singing their own praises from the rafters.'

**XxxOOOxxX**

_'I'm so glad to be going home,' _Ginny sighed as she, Matty, Nina and Padma claimed a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. 'Half-Term Break couldn't come quick enough…'

'You and me both...' Nina said. 'People are going to flip when they realise Rose is gone and she's not coming back. Right now she's just another one that went home early...'

'I know this is going to sound harsh but you guys_ really _need to let it go,' Matty said carefully. 'Obsessing over it isn't going to help anyone.'

'Matty's right. This is no different to all the other crap that happens that we have to pretend to be oblivious about,' Padma said quietly.

'Her parents probably didn't want her to go to Hogwarts anyway to start with but her name was down so they didn't have a choice,' Nina sighed.

'Parents and Guardians interfering from the start happens more often than people would believe from what my dad says,' Matty said.

'It happened with me, actually,' Nina whispered.

'So it really _is_ true then?!' Ginny gasped. 'I overheard Mum and Dad talking with Tasha's parents last summer, sorry!'

'My father tried every trick in the book but I wanted desperately to go to Hogwarts and no about of trying to beat it out of me was going to change that. In the end he left it to my mother to sort everything out with McGonagall and here I am.'

'It's your grandparents you're living with now, right?' Matty asked. 'On your Mum's side?'

_'Yeah – best thing that ever happened to me...'_

'Your old man doesn't sound like the type to just give up on not having his own way,' Padma suggested.

'He's not – not by a long shot! A lot happened last summer and I ended up staying at Tasha's and then finally with Nana and Granddad. It's a bit complicated so I won't bore you with the details; but being free is a lot more important to me than money or power. You couldn't pay me enough to be like my parents. Everything's working out better than I could have hoped for.'

'If only Rose had thought like that,' Padma said. 'She'd rather die than give up the lush life; that I know!'

'She talked a lot of smack about me and my situation but it looks like her father's no different to mine.'

_'_Just my opinion_, but she hated you for having the balls to do what she didn't,'_ Ginny said pointedly.

'You're probably right, Ginny,' Nina said. 'I bet she _knew_ what her parents were up to; that's why she tried so hard to land Cedric – no way would her family ever say no to her hooking up with him.'

'It would have bought her a little bit of time, maybe. But she still would have ended up right where she is,' Matty said. 'Diggory's family don't move in certain circles, if you catch my drift.'

'Say no more, mate; say no more.'' Padma said. _'But Merlin wept – can you imagine having to shag some old geezer?! Blech!'_

'_Now, now_ – let's not be too hasty!' Matty said. 'You should meet some of the guys my father works with in the Aurors Office – I totally wouldn't say no at all!'

Nina fell silent as her friends picked over the pros and cons of hooking up with older men, thinking about their Potions Master, who had only just turned 33 the day before her 16th Birthday. As she didn't have Apparition training and her grandparents didn't like the idea of her being in Coketown on her own (or with Severus for that matter, though they wouldn't admit it outright), Nina was renting a Muggle studio apartment in Bayswater within easy commute of the Ministry by Tube for the week and would get herself to Kings Cross for the journey back to school.

The Ravenswoods were going off with their friends thinking their granddaughter Severus wouldn't be seeing the Potions Master at all during the break when nothing could be further from the truth. Nina had consciously chosen to stay somewhere that would give her the freedom to be with him on her own terms and with as much privacy as possible while she pursued her Work Experience.

**OOO**

'I'm going to the dining car,' Nina said when they were just over halfway in their six-hour journey. 'You guys want anything? My shout.'

As Nina was treating them everyone decided to get a meal deal.

'I'll go with you to help carry everything,' Ginny offered after Nina teased them all for being greedy buggers.

Nina double-checked everyone's requests and then she and Ginny headed off towards the opposite end of the train. On the way down they noticed Tasha sitting by herself, looking lonely in one of the open carriages.

'It was really nice of Tasha's family to take you in like that,' Ginny said softly as they waited in a sizeable queue. They had just made it in time and would be the last to be served hot food on the journey. 'So many people would look the other way.'

'It was. I'm grateful for it too,' Nina sighed.

'It's a shame you two fell out. She's kind of on her own in your old dorm now, stuck with giggling idiots and a sneak...'

'Uh huh...Did she happen to mention _why _we fell out?'

Ginny looked around and then leaned in close.

'Look – both her _and_ Charlie messed up _big time!_ He had a fling with somebody in Romania and decided to tell Tasha...only he left it too late and talked to her after she heard about it from someone else! That guy in Hogsmeade; she was just using him to get back at my idiot brother!'

'_Merlin's Beard!_ She told you all this?!'

'Me and Mum walked in on her and Charlie having a massive row at the Lemieux's New Year's Party!'

'Oh no!'

'Oh yes! Mum hit the roof with _both_ of them!'

'I remember that Howler she sent Ron when he and Potter missed the train,' Nina commented, cringing.

_'This was ten times worse! _But at least it's making them take a step back and think about where things are going. Mum said if being faithful is so hard and they can't handle things like adults with common sense then there's no point in bothering. She was really upset with both of them, but Charlie especially. Tasha did something stupid but it wouldn't have happened if wasn't for him.'

'Wow... just... _wow!_'

'And it was the guy that was running their shop... he up and quit when Tasha finally 'fessed up and sent him a note by Owl…_on Valentine's Day!_'

'A note by Owl and on _Valentine's Day?_ Merlin almighty!'

'Yeah – so not a good move!'

'Don't feel sorry for him... he probably wasn't looking for anything serious anyway; that's why she did what she did with him.'

'Good guess – that's pretty much what she told Mum, actually.'

'I could shake her for keeping all that to herself especially when _I asked her what the problem was_. She was so pissy with me because I wouldn't be cover for her!'

'No worries there – Mum did it enough for all of us and she figured as much too!'

**OOO**

Nina and Ginny divided up the bags of food and headed back to their compartment with Nina leading the way.

'Why don't you come sit with us?' she asked Tasha, who was still sitting alone looking like a Sad Sack.

_'Huh?'_

'Well unless you prefer being by yourself.'

'You're not mad at me any more?'

Nina quirked an eyebrow.

'There's a meal deal for you here, if you're interested,' she offered.

'You don't have to tell me twice!' Tasha said jumping up. She grabbed her things and followed Nina and Ginny to their seats.

**OOO**

'Budge up there Padma,' Matty ordered, seeing the three girls at the door.

'About bloody time!' Padma sighed.

'The food or sorting out this mess?' Ginny asked with a grin.

'BOTH!' Padma boomed as she eyeballed the bags greedily.

**OOO**

King's Cross was the usual hive of commotion upon arrival. Nina and her friends parted for their respective destinations, promising to chat over the break. Nina's grandparents and Mr. & Mrs. Lemieux were relieved to see the Tasha hugging a very wary Nina and promising to have a good catch-up.

_'See – told you I'd sort it!' _Ginny said proudly as her parents and the other adults sighed with relief. 'Just needed the right moment.'

'Gotta hand it to you Missy, you're good!' Grampa said admiringly.

'She gets it from me, of course!' Mrs. Weasley said, puffing her ample chest out.

'Lucky for her and my Gringott's balance she _finally_ managed it a couple of hours ago!' George snorted as he held out his hand for the two galleons that Mr. Lemieux owed him.

**OOO**

'You sure you have everything you need Pet?' Nana asked fretfully as the Ravenswoods walked with their granddaughter in the direction of the nearest Kings Cross Tube Station entrance once they were on the concourse.

'Nana – I'm only going to be there for a week and only need the place for sleeping really. I'm told I'll be much too busy with Ministry business to be hanging about the place. And I am totally going to make use of the Cafeteria… I'll get a staff card so won't have to pay for anything.'

'Nice perk to have; they certainly didn't give out free grub in our day,' Grampa commented. 'And the stipend towards your housing doesn't hurt either!'

'I get a basic stipend and anything over I'll have to pay for – and before you ask I still have a good bit of the money left over from this year's bursary to cover anything I might need, but just about every event is catered so believe me, I'm not going to starve! My biggest indulgence will probably be coffee to help wake me up every morning…'

'Well you're in a nice neighbourhood and the place is nice and clean even if it is a bedsit,' said Nana.

'What do I look like paying a lot of money for super posh digs with more space than I need that I'm not going to be spending much time in, much less own?'

'That's my girl,' Grampa chortled as they stood off to one side of the entrance. 'Now you know how to reach us and…'

'Yes Granddad and if you get panicky you know how to reach me at the Ministry. And I will send a Floogram from the message centre on Platform 9 ¾ so you know I haven't been daft enough to miss the train, just like I promised.'

_'Oh Merlin, our girl's all grown up!'_ Nana said blowing her nose. 'We're so proud of you; this never happened for your mother you know… She had no ambition other than landing your father… nevermind. Let's not ruin it.'

'I'm so not her, or him or anyone else. I'm just me, warts and all,' Nina commented. 'Enough of this; get on with your holiday and have a great time. You have a lot of driving ahead of you. Oh, tell the Matthewses I said hello and thanks again; I've got my tickets for the match at the Emirates on Saturday.'

Nina gave her grandparents a hug and kiss each and got into the queue for those who needed the Accessible line. No one could have guessed that the young woman with the large trunk on wheels, rucksack and shoulderbag slung across her body who whipped out a weekly Zone 1-3 Travelcard and ran it through the Card Reader wasn't the Muggle she seemed. They watched as Nina walked through, thanking the Attendant for holding open the gate for her. She turned briefly to wave at her tearful grandparents and then disappeared, carried away by the heaving throng of Muggle humanity that had places to go and things to do even on a freezing Friday evening in London.


	21. Spring Awakening

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. I don't make any money from this and just do it for the genuine love of writing.**

_**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE – Canon used very sparingly here!**_

_**Summary: **_Of all the mysteries of the Wizarding World, perhaps none is more enigmatic than the Vampire. This is the story of - such soul. It is a story about love, life and choices – and not having any regrets. Features: OMC/OFC/Snape

_**Author's Notes: **_"LIVE FOREVER" is the prequel to "SALVATION". If you read the first 9 chapters of that you will have a good grounding for the story of the Severus & the only student he ever loved. If you haven't read that yet then SPOILERS! I've found my own gift of a character in Andrea Slitheen, an old Housemate & nemesis of Severus Snape. Hope you enjoy. This is the first of what I hope will be several stories of an underworld within the world of Harry Potter.

**WARNING: Student/Teacher relationship. Older Man/Young Woman. Should not be taken as endorsement of such relationships**.

_**Rated M/R for language, situations**_

**CHAPTER NOTE: UK Legal Age of Consent was (and still is) 16 years old – which Nina is now.**

**CHAPTER WARNING: Suggestions of sexual intimacy**

**Live Forever**

**By NativeMoon**

**Chapter 021: Spring Awakening**

It was nearly seven at night and raining when Nina finally exited the Underground at Notting Hill Gate Tube station and began the short walk to her home for the week. For the first time in a long time the girl who'd been convinced she knew she was doing began to doubt herself. It was enough that she would start her Work Experience first thing Monday morning and was living alone for the week in London, but losing her virginity too AND with her Potions Master?

_Had she lost her damn mind?!_

No, she was just nervous. That was it. There weren't too many girls who wouldn't be, she thought, no matter how confident they pretended to be about it around their mates. But she was going to be with a real man, one who was already very experienced… being with Severus Snape was going to be different to being with the likes of, say, Cedric Diggory (even though Cedric wasn't a virgin himself). What if she embarrassed herself? What if she was bad at it? What if the man she wanted so badly didn't want to be with her afterwards?

'_10 points from Ravenclaw, Miss Angeni, for your decidedly substandard technique,'_ Nina said aloud mockingly as she turned into a long tree-lined road called Linden Gardens.

The street had quite a few branches that ran in all directions, but luckily for her what she was looking for was less than five minutes down the road and around a bend. A few moments later Nina was pulling her trunk through the gate that led to the small cobbled dead-end pedestrianized street that was Linden Mews and walking up to Number Seven.

'_A bedsit in here? This can't be right…' _she muttered looking what appeared to be a two-story house.

She pulled out the details sent to her by the man who was going to be her mentor, Andrea Slitheen.

"_7B Linden Mews, London W2", _his welcoming note said.

There were two small doors separated by what looked like a large barn-like door in the middle with a small row of windows at the top. 7B was clearly delineated with its own brass address plate fixed to the small black door on her left and a Muggle intercom system. Nina put her key in the lock and it fit. She pushed the door open and found herself in a small vestibule at the bottom of a steep staircase.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Nina closed and locked the door behind her and made her way upstairs.

**XxxOOOxxX**

Nina's bedsit turned out to be a large tastefully-decorated "Double Studio" that spanned the top floor of the building. The staircase and landing lead to a large room and it was obvious that the owner had given great consideration to how the space would be used, quite unlike what many Muggle landlords tended to do.

There was sleeping mezzanine with its own staircase that spanned part of the wall on the opposite side of the room. Unlike many Nina had seen in magazines, this one had a half-wall that looked to be about waist-high or higher and the height of the space in general meant that she'd be able to stand up in it. There was a platform bed purple bedding; a night table on either side; built-in wardrobes and shelves; a dressing table; and a full-length mirror.

Underneath the staircase there was a small study area of built-in bookshelves, cupboards and a large desk with a comfortable modern armchair. Two large windows with cream roman blinds and gold drapes dominated the main space. The furnishings included a large comfortable purple sofa with pillows of lilac, lime green and gold; an old oak and black iron trunk that served as a coffee table; and two small side tables that weren't an identical much, but were complementary just the same. On the other side of the mezzanine staircase near the sofa was a wood burning stove in a Muggle Victorian fireplace surround. There was built in storage on either side, with one cupboard holding more than enough wood should she decide to indulge during the week.

Opposite the sofa there was another built-in storage space and several shelves. A flat-screen television and DVD Player took up one shelf. While a Stereo System took up another. A white door next to this opened into a good-sized walk-in shower room decorated in neutral tones and a large linen closet stocked with the essentials.

To the rear of the "open plan" space was a small modern country-style kitchen with Muggle appliances including a microwave and a sturdy oak table with two chairs. Again the décor overall was neutral but with accents of purple, lime green and browns. The rear wall was an accordion of triple-glazed glass doors that folded back on each other so that the room could be opened up to a large balcony, screened by several tall Chestnut trees.

MHUD's latest work experience student sighed contentedly, not believing her luck.

This decidedly plush flat seemed tailor-made for her.

**OOO**

Nina had just come out of the shower when her buzzer sounded around nine o'clock. She race-walked from the bathroom to the intercom security system near the landing, her heart racing.

'Who is it?' she asked nervously, squinting at the tiny screen that let her see _exactly_ who it was.

'_Severus_,' came a familiar baritone in a hushed tone.

She pressed the button to unlock the door and stood anxiously for a moment as she heard it open, swearing under her breath for having taken so long in the shower that she only had time to grab her bathrobe. Thinking she needed to look… _cool_, Nina flew to the sofa and opened up the TV magazine that had been on the coffee table.

'_Well that's stupid; you had to get up to use the damn intercom,'_ she muttered to herself, throwing it on the coffee table just as the Potions Master walked into the room.

Nina felt the flush that was surely spreading across her cheeks.

'Hello,' she said quietly, running a hand nervously through her wet hair as she tried to find the strength to stand up.

'You seem – _surprised _to see me,' Severus commented. 'Did you think I would change my mind?'

'That never occurred to me, to be honest.'

'Have you changed yours?'

'Me? Oh no, of course not! Why would I do that after…all… this…'

'Is there a coat closet?'

'That door on the landing…'

Nina watched as Severus dropped the bags he was carrying and hung up his wet coat. He seemed… _different_, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

'_Nina, I… we don't have to…there is no rush… Do you understand what I'm saying?'_

'I'm that obvious huh?'

'I have never known you to be so agitated.'

'You must think I'm so pathetic…'

'I don't think any such thing and _nothing_ will happen if you don't want it to.'

'_I don't want you to hate me…'_ Nina murmured.

'I can never hate you, Nina.'

'I mean I don't want you to be disappointed because I haven't… I don't know how… _Merlin this is so embarrassing!_'

'Of all the things you could be concerned with – you are worried about disappointing me as your lover… _Extraordinary_.'

**OOO**

'What's all that,' Nina asked, gesturing at the shopping bags that had been unceremoniously dropped in the middle of the sitting area by Severus' small extendable travel bag.

'Provisions for the weekend; I don't fancy having to go back out in that rain for anything,' Severus answered. 'As there were shops still open on the way here I took advantage.'

'I didn't even check to see if there was anything here…and I had a load of stuff from the Dining Car on the train.'

'I'm not overly hungry myself; how does a cuppa and light meal strike you?'

'_You cook?'_ Nina gasped as she looked at Severus and realised what was different about him.

The Potions Master had raked over his appearance with a fine-tooth comb and found himself wanting, it seemed. His hair had been trimmed and looked a lot less greasy than she remembered. There were faint scents of soap and aftershave, a musky sandalwood. His clothes were immaculately starched and ironed; they actually looked brand new.

Severus Snape was tearing down the carefully constructed wall of defense he'd used to keep everyone at bay for all these years. He was making a great deal of effort for her despite habitually never caring about his personal appearance other than to look as intimidating as possible to the world-at-large. He didn't want to be the massive disappointment to her that he'd always been to others.

'I cook enough to not starve outside of Hogwarts. At any rate, I have some toasted sandwiches already prepared. We can reheat them by popping them under the grill.'

'There's a microwave with a grill setting; less messy. Oh, but you probably don't have any idea about that.'

'As it happens, I do, Miss Angeni.'

'_Miss Angeni? _Struck a nerve did I?'

'My father is a Muggle…and he is as Muggle as Muggle can be. I am well-acquainted thanks to being forced to live like the Muggle I never was and never will be.'

'You've never mentioned your family to me. Not once. So you're a _Half-Blood_ who joined a racist Wizarding Supremacist organisation that doesn't see the value in anyone who isn't Pureblood Wizardingkind unless they are particularly "useful". _What a mixed-up boy you were…_'

'_And what does it say about __**you**__, Miss Angeni, that you've fallen for a loathsome creature like me?!'_

'If you're looking for a reason to leave I'm not going to give you one. We're well past that now.'

'Indeed we are.'

'And you've said much the same about your past; so don't hold it against me because I agree… unless you were just saying that to fob me and my grandparents off?!'

'_**I meant every word of what I said!'**_

'Then don't be so defensive, Severus – _and stop judging me because of whatever it was that happened with_ _**Her**__!_ '

**XxxOOOxxX**

Severus was the first to awaken the following morning. In the end he hadn't done anything except fall asleep holding on to Nina for dear life, clad in a new pristinely clean nightshirt. He listened to the howling gale force winds and biblical rain hammering the roof and windows and snuggled closer, forever capturing a snapshot of this moment in his mind.

'Morning,' Nina mumbled sleepily. 'Mmm, you're nice and warm…'

'Good morning to you too,' he said as she looked up at him.

There was nothing else to be said as they came together in a heated kiss that was the beginning of the end of the restraint they'd lived with for months.

**OOO**

'Are you OK?' Severus asked quietly as he held Nina in his arms.

'I'm fine,' came the answer in a choked whisper.

Nina sniffed before reaching over him to open the night table drawer on his side of the bed. She pulled out a small oblong box and a vial of potion.

'I was going to ask if you needed anything,' Severus commented as Nina sat up and knocked back the potion and made a face afterwards. He watched as she reached for her bathrobe and put it on before slowly easing herself out of bed.

'I need to um… I'll be right back,' she murmured, clearly embarrassed by the bloody mess in the spot where she'd lain and on the man responsible for it.

**OOO**

Nina stood in the bathroom looking at her tearful reflection in the mirror. Matty had said she'd felt nothing but relief at _"getting it over with"_ and Raisa and Andi had claimed to have _"boned for hours"_ their first time – yet here she was hiding in the bathroom with a healing pessary crying like an idiot less than a half-hour after being done with taking the final leap into womanhood. She wondered if the guys her schoolmates lost their virginity to were as emotional when having an orgasm as Severus had been with her. She still wasn't quite sure to make of the few tears she was sure he'd rather she forget.

The bathroom door opened and Severus quietly walked in, and held her in his arms as she began to bawl.

**OOO**

'How are you feeling?' Severus asked hesitantly as he and Nina snuggled on the sofa under a blanket, ignoring the harsh winter weather that continued to batter the flat.

'I felt so overwhelmed by everything and especially you… I never knew you had it in you to be like _that_. I'm sorry; I'm not explaining it very well…'

'I did not know myself as well as I thought either; I never believed myself capable of giving and receiving as I've done with you. To be honest, I have never wanted to with anyone else until now. Please believe me, Nina'

'_You've given me the best part of yourself,'_ Nina murmured. _'Thank you.'_

'_Thank you, for everything.'_

**XxxOOOxxX**

Severus continued to surprise Nina during their first weekend together both in and out of bed.

He'd never really spoken to her about mundane matters concerning his job or the machinations of the Ministry and Hogwarts Board of Governors but used her as a sounding board for all manner of things he tended to keep locked inside himself until now.

'You want my advice about your job?' she asked she prepared their dinner Sunday afternoon, a proper roast dinner rather than a quickie meal. _'Seriously?'_

'What you think as my girlfriend is important to me, Nina,' Severus answered as he watched her whip up everything including a homemade bread & butter pudding without the benefit of a cookbook to guide her or burning the flat down.

Nina needed a moment to collect herself after that.

'Take a leaf out of Matty's book,' she finally said. 'You know they won't do much besides humour you because of the bias against Slytherin. Get someone else onside, but someone you know isn't going to screw you over to make themselves look good or will dangle it over your head like you owe them a favour, like Lucius Malfoy would…'

'I have given thought to approaching your Head of House, Sprout or Burbage; the Deputy Headmistress aside they are the definite favourites of all the staff.'

'I can't see Lucius Malfoy giving a toss what Professor Burbage thinks; he hates Muggles as it is and Draco is forever complaining about her Muggle Studies class. He keeps the stirring to a minimum with Flitty and McGonagall though. Use this Walpurgis business to talk to Flitty; it makes sense that you would and he was totally blown away that you'd agreed to everything.'

'I have to say I was accustomed to the usual professional consideration I am due as a Hogwarts teacher, but there seems to have been a bit of a positive shift since the Headmaster's announcement.'

'A long overdue shift then,' Nina said, as she placed a mug of tea in front of him and began to set the table.

'Thanks to you,' Severus said quietly, looking up at her. 'Miss Shacklebolt was absolutely correct in her assessment that _you_ made all the difference in the world to Slytherin.'

**XxxOOOxxX**

Having never been one for sleeping much, Severus was the first to awaken on Monday morning.

'Time for you to get up,' he teased as he shook Nina. 'Can't be late for you first day of…whatever that is that you are subjecting yourself to.'

She turned away from him and began to snore loudly.

'So that's how it's going to be is it?!' he demanded mockingly.

The only answer was even louder snoring.

'I'll put a stop to that!' he threatened.

As expected, the snoring stopped after he dove under the duvet.

**OOO**

Nina showered and dressed and went back down to find a breakfast of toast, scrambled eggs and something called Hominy Grits that Severus found in one of the cupboards. From the looks of the label it looked to be American.

'I will take my leave with you and go...' the Potions Master began.

He lost the power of speech as she sat down.

'_Something wrong?'_

'No,' he said, trying not to stare.

Nina spat out the spoonful of the plain, grainy hot cereal and rid herself of the aftertaste with some orange juice.

'_Ugh _– that is so bland it's foul,' she said as she stood up and smoothed the purple pencil skirt of the dress she was wearing. 'Do I look OK?'

Nina had taken care with styling her curls into a messy bun with tendrils framing her face, high cheekbones and neck. Her large eyes were enhanced by a matte palette of berries and browns there was just the right hint of a berry-tinted gloss to bring out the fullness of the pillow lips that had driven him wild the day before and that morning. Rounding out her look for the first day of work was a black pinstripe jacket, wide belt and knee boots.

'You look…far better than _"OK"_, Miss Angeni.'

'_Miss Angeni_… OK I'll take that to mean we should leave before we get… _distracted_, again.'

**OOO**

Nina and Severus said their goodbyes in the small garden at the side of the house next to the wall marking the dead-end. They stood under her umbrella, trying to block out the rain and cold.

'You are bound to have long days and plenty of social events, as I understand,' Severus said haltingly. 'It's best you get on without having any domestic concerns to distract you. I have plenty of work to get through before the start of the new term next week.'

'I wouldn't mind coming home to you – I think it be rather nice, actually.'

'No one could fault you for being enamoured of such high-standard accommodation (despite it being quite _Muggle_), but you need to make the best possible impression, Nina. Social niceties are an unfortunate part of any job.'

'_I know but…'_

It was Nina's turn to fall silent as she realised that Severus was trying hard to do the best thing by her and she was making it hard for him to leave. She grabbed onto his travelling cloak and pulled him to her, giving him a kiss that took his breath away.

'I better get going; Merlin only knows what drama waits for me with The Tube,' Nina murmured as she pulled away. 'See you at Hogwarts.'

She heaved her black leather rucksack over her back and took the umbrella. She walked slowly, waiting for the tell-tale _Crack!_ signalling the Potions Master Disapparating. The sound hadn't reached her ears and Nina supposed she must have missed it as she stopped at the mews gate and half-turned back.

Severus was standing near the front of the building, watching her leave him. She touched the fingers of her free hand to her lips and tipped them in his direction before turning around and walking away purposefully down Linden Gardens Road to the Tube Station, thankful for the driving rain that masked her tears.


	22. Destiny's Children

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. I don't make any money from this and just do it for the genuine love of writing.**

_**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE – Canon used very sparingly here!**_

_**Summary: "LIVE FOREVER" is the prequel to "SALVATION": Of all the mysteries of the Wizarding World, perhaps none is more enigmatic than the Vampire. This is the backstory of Snape's true love during his time at Hogwarts in the run up to the 2nd War of Voldemort. It is a story about love, life and choices – and not having any regrets. Features: OFC/Snape/OMC. **_

_**Author's Notes: **_"LIVE FOREVER" is the prequel to "SALVATION". If you read the first 9 chapters of that you will have a good grounding for the story of Severus & the only student he ever loved. If you haven't read that yet then SPOILERS! I've also found my own gift of a character in Andrea Slitheen, an old Housemate & nemesis of Severus Snape. Hope you enjoy. This is the first of what I hope will be several stories of a Vampire Underworld within the world of Harry Potter.

**WARNING: Student/Teacher relationship. Older Man/Young Woman. Should not be taken as endorsement of such relationships**.

_**Rated M/R for language, situations**_

**Live Forever**

**By NativeMoon**

**Chapter 022: Destiny's Children**

_**'Welcome to Ministry Housing & Urban Development!'**_ a plump woman with badly dyed murky blue helmet hair boomed as Nina stepped off the lift. 'You must be our new Apprentice!'

'Er no, it's just a Work Experience placement for the week,' Nina said quietly as she extended her hand.

'Oh I wouldn't worry about it if I were you; this is just a formality really. Martin definitely has plans for you, for you to even be here in the first place. Oops I wasn't supposed to tell you that!'

'Secret's safe with me. I'll just act surprised if he says anything.'

'Thank you! We are _so_ excited that a Hogwarts student is finally interested in us; _you'll be the first Apprentice since Andrea started here while he was still a student! _Let me show you to his office and I'll explain a few things as we go. Oh I'm Jan, Jan Gargoyles. I'm Mr. Cloverfield's Executive Assistant and Office Manager for the Group. So glad there will be another female here – too much testosterone flying about the place!'

Nina remained quiet, but her heart was in her throat. She was going to have to deal with her father one way or another, surely, and wasn't looking forward to it. She wondered if these people were so desperate that they were willing to overlook the not-so-small matter of who she was related to and anything bad that her flesh and blood had to have said against her.

'This room is where the Admins sit. They won't be here for much longer and then we'll _finally_ have a kitchenette and more storage space. Oops, you didn't hear me say that!'

'No, not me...' Nina breathed a sigh of relief.

The door was closed. As long as it stayed that way until she was gone she'd be alright. There was clearly something afoot but she'd have to find out later if she could.

'This is our main conference room and those cheeky chappies destroying it are Planning; not like them to be in this early so it must be a doozy of a problem they're wrestling with to have raided the archives!'

One of the chaps in question was Cho's father and he gave Nina a jaunty wave and shouted _'Ravenclaw in da house! Represent!'_

_'Oi – don't you know we run a respectable shop here? Geez!'_ came a voice. _'No need to scare off the new talent before she even gets started!'_

Nina tried to stop laughing but it was proving difficult since Jan was just as bad.

'Oh bugger – that was Marcus, our Senior Development Officer. I guess you've noticed we aren't a particularly formal bunch (most of us anyway)! His office is over there and the other Dev guys are in the one across the hall from his and down but one. There's a small meeting room at the opposite end along with their active files and archives.'

They turned a corner and Jan pointed out the bathrooms. The opposite corridor was Planning and it had much the same set-up as the Development area. They carried on and turned another corner.

'Here we have the Field Officers; poor buggers are usually out on the road seeing to this or that, cleaning up after the Admins mostly these days…'

They kept walking and turned two more corners.

'This is Architecture and Design. You guys need the most space of anyone here because of your models and boards and samples and whatnot... That is your meeting room... same as before.'

'Very nice,' Nina commented. 'I can see someone has definitely put their stamp on things...'

'You'll be free to do that with your own space eventually. For the time being you'll be sharing this office with our Senior Architect & Designer, Andrea Slitheen. He's not in yet... but he's the one overseeing our renovations.'

'Wow, he's very neat!'

'Mmm yes he is and always well-organised. Very annoying that! But he _is_ a lovely man – and very talented. You're quite lucky to be working with him!'

**OOO**

Andrea hoped he didn't look as dejected as felt as he struggled to get himself ready for work. Lately he'd taken to being at his desk at seven in the morning to get much-needed work done, only to often say until well past Midnight. His seemingly unnatural work habits had attracted unwanted attention, only because of Richard Angeni's continued feeble attempts at sabotage once he wandered in well past the expected 9 am starting time. What made the situation even more absurd was how detrimental Angeni's behaviour was for their division as a whole.

It was ridiculous having to go to such lengths to protect himself and the vampire both dreaded and loathed it in equal measure. Had Andrea been an ordinary wizard like the rest of them, no way could he have withstood such a hectic, loaded pace for months on end. Today he'd slacked off and would probably get in at the usual starting time at the rate things were going – but only because Merry had come calling.

_'I said good morning there, Andrea...' _came a booming voice through an open window in his sitting room.

'Oh; Hello. I'm sorry Martin; I was lost in thought...' Andrea shouted wearily.

Andrea lived in a narrowboat moored in London's Camden Lock, his own oasis in the chaos and grime of The Big Smoke. With the way he was feeling at the moment it would be all too easy to the yield to the temptation of a duvet day. Martin Cloverfield had risen through the ranks to be a highly decorated and respected Senior Minister and member of the Wizengamot, the British Wizarding Community's equivalent of the Muggle Crown Court. Andrea only had his job in the first place because of Cloverfield, McGonagall and Flitwick – and never took the protection and friendship offered to him and his family for Martin turned up unexpectedly, it was always for a very good reason. The man always knew a lot more than he was generally given credit for by some people.

Whatever he was keen to say had to be fairly important.

'I hope you aren't feeling as bad as you look,' Mr. Cloverfield commented as the younger man emerged on deck. 'I thought we might have a wee chat over some breakky.'

'I'm not...'

'You're not hungry, I know. You'll want to hear this though; it just might put a bit of pep in your step...'

Andrea's eyebrows flew up into the tendrils of jet back wavy hair that framed his face. He took the sleeve of his boss's coat and they Disapparated with a loud _Crack!_

**OOO**

'This looks fine,' Cloverfield said as he carried a breakfast tray to the counter that ran the length of a picture window at the front of the cafe. 'Yes. It will do quite nicely indeed!'

It had begun to rain heavily and, like Andrea, he liked that the hectic pace of the world around them seemed to slow down because of it.

'If I didn't know any better I would think you were hoping someone might pass by and accidentally see us,' Andrea chuckled as he sat on a stool and took his share of the food. 'You do enjoy winding people up – naughty!'

'What I wouldn't give to see Bartleby's face if he could see you eating that sarnie...' the older man whispered conspiratorially.

_'I wouldn't give him or the people he plays lapdog to the satisfaction!'_

'Listen to me my dear boy; I hear you, honestly I do. But in some respects you **must** play the game to keep the vultures at bay. Throwing them the odd bone now and then won't hurt.'

'For heaven's sake Martin, I have always worked _normal_ hours except for having to clean up after overpaid Admins for the past year! I love garlic and wearing silver isn't a problem for me! I'm probably the least nocturnal being of any Being at the Ministry and even an idiot with two fighting brain cells would have a hard time guessing my little problem! _Yet a couple of unsubstantiated stories from one of the resident bullies overrides all of that because I'__ve had__ to work a lot harder than he does to keep my job thanks to his continued interference_?!'

'You don't honestly expect our little community to use logic tempered with good old-fashioned common sense, now do you?'

Andrea sighed before biting into his sandwich and taking a deep draught of coffee. He let out a hefty burp with added dramatic flourish of gentlemanly apologies as he commented that sausages always gave him gas, causing his companion to laugh uncontrollably.

'You're a pretty good wind-up artist yourself when you want to be, Mr. Slitheen; a bit more of that would do you a world of good I think.'

'You're probably right... So what's this all about, then? Not Bartleby, surely?'

'Not quite as of yet, no.'

'_As of yet?_ What's going on Martin? I really need to get some things out of the way before the day officially starts. I should have been at my desk by now and especially with our newest member of staff starting today.'

'You and Takeshi were right Andrea. There _**is**_ something amiss and has been for quite some time,' Cloverfield murmured, glancing at his watch.

_'OH?!'_

'Come; let me tell you what I can; this is conversation best had in private...'

**OOO**

Andrea was caught between feeling hopeful and seething with rage. Cloverfield had indicated that MHUD was due to go through a complete ministerial investigation, no thanks Richard Angeni's criminal activity when he wasn't slandering Andrea and the few others in the department who hadn't been "on-side" prior to the recent reorganisation. Martin was only telling him this as he'd heard from Minerva that Andrea was seriously thinking of quitting. Though it wasn't necessary, Andrea swore to keep what he was told to himself. The only exception would be Takeshi, who also had his resignation letter drafted. It really wouldn't take much more to push either man over the edge.

Richard Angeni and the rest of the merry band of sycophants of Cloverfield's predecessor were definitely going to get their comeuppance, but the case against them had to be airtight.

The vampire was going to have to keep his cool and wait it out just a bit longer.

**OOO**

Andrea walked through the MHUD offices and picked up Nina's scent straight away. That alone confirmed for him exactly who she was, though he hadn't really needed it. He took a deep breath before walking into his office, only to find that her things were there on the desk he'd procured for her, but the young woman herself was not.

'Oh, morning Ducks!' Jan called out cheerfully as she popped her head in. 'Nina was here early and already found something to do; _definitely not bone-idle like her father_… She checked in with Takeshi to see if he needed help until you arrived and he's got her working on some of the Relocations backlog from the Archives. _That girl has a gift for spotting the unusual_ – do you know she's already clocked about a half-dozen cases where the Admin paperwork is not… well… _right_?!'

Andrea's mouth opened but nothing came out.

Jan walked into the room and half-whispered.

'_She was meant to just get through as much of the Admin Processing as she could manage until you got here to rescue her. She was using the Procedure manual to the "T", but she kept running into odd bits and pieces with the Admin Invoices so started randomly double-checking the files that were already done and reported all the irregularities she found. Takeshi hit the roof! The Gruesome Twosome will definitely be out on their arses sooner rather than later, that much is obvious!'_

'_Incredible:_ her father threw his weight around going above Hackenbush's head trying to get her in here when he ran the department and it backfired. She ends up here anyway thanks to the new boss he hates and can't undermine and she shows him up on her first day just by doing a proper job, _his and Bartleby's job_?!'

'And it's not even ten yet! And get this - _she even made __**notes **_on what was wrong with ALL the files she's looked at and attached them to each one! Takeshi looks like he's ripe for the Otherworld, he can't believe his luck!'

Every preconceived notion about his new colleague had evaporated. Andrea had entertained thoughts about torturing Nina with grunt-work, but now he could only feel ashamed of having even felt that bad about someone he didn't actually know. It wasn't like him to be hypocritical; no doubt his father would say that it was a vestige of the humanity that he clung to as though it were a security blanket.

'Dear Merlin, it sounds like she's a better researcher than the Wizengamot Inquisitors!'

'At least we all know for sure whose side she isn't on, eh!' Jan said, jabbing him with her elbow.

'_Which is what Takeshi's little task was about, wasn't it_? Far be it for me to interfere since it's going so well; let her get on with what she's doing and I'll touch base after I recover from the shock!'

**OOO**

There was a gentle tapping at the door before Andrea stepped into the main conference room where MHUD as a whole usually had its meetings and organised big presentations for Senior Ministers and VIP Clients.

'_Here he is now,'_ Takeshi called out. 'Bit late for you Bro isn't it? Starting _on time_ for a change instead of just past dawn – slacking off old boy, slacking off…'

'You're going to frighten the poor young lady into thinking I'm some kind of slave-driving workaholic!' Andrea commented mockingly as he stepped into the room.

'_Slave driver, no; workaholic, yes!'_

'Nevermind him, hello; I'm Andrea Slitheen. Welcome to our merry band of mischief-makers; I hope Takeshi hasn't been putting you off continuing with us.'

The vampire shook Nina's outstretched hand and fleetingly thought she had the most beautiful hands he'd ever seen on a Being… beautiful and soft. Nina must take after her mother, he thought to himself, because there was absolutely nothing of her father in her.

'He hasn't,' Nina replied blushing. 'I think he's hysterical actually.'

'I hear you have quite the gift for following paper trails,' Andrea said carefully.

'I _want_ to do a good job,' Nina said quietly. _My father_… look, you've all been very diplomatic and quite considerate in _not_ mentioning him so far but...'

They were interrupted by Martin Cloverfield stepping into the room.

'You have already shown yourself to be exactly what Professors Flitwick and McGonagall said you were. Their word was more than good enough for us. We can discuss your father some other time.' said Martin.

'...and should you agree to staying on with us, some things will become shall we say, _obvious_,' added Takeshi, glancing at his colleagues. 'We are going through a transition and things may be a bit difficult for a while. It wouldn't be fitting to go into such delicacies at the moment.'

_'For the record: he hates me,'_ Nina said as she stared them down. 'He's disowned me and never really discussed his work in great detail, other than exaggerating his role and level of importance and influence in certain circles. His only ambition is to run with people like Lucius Malfoy and make things happen like he does. My father's interests aren't my interests and he's hurt me in ways you can't imagine. Anything said around me will be kept between us. You have my word on that and I'll make a vow if I have to. I really have very little I want to say to the man_. I only agreed to this knowing that he was on his way out._'

'We understood as much from Professors McGonagall & Flitwick,' Andrea said. 'But thank you for your candour and honesty, Nina, and for a confidence in us that we may not deserve. Such loyalty should be earned, regardless of the circumstances. In time I hope that we prove worthy of the honour. We need you and more importantly, the Ministry needs people like you.'

'So – what do you say about becoming a _Junior Apprentice-In-Training_ with all the responsibilities and benefits that come with the role? The studies of the under-utilised areas of Hogwarts that you've done are _marvellous_; Flitwick is very proud of you, you know,' Martin asked, his eyes twinkling. 'I was going to wait until the end of the week but don't see the need in going through all that palaver. And we can easily accommodate your continued standard education at Hogwarts. It was done for Andrea under far more difficult circumstances.'

'OK then – _I accept_,' Nina said. 'Thank you for giving me this opportunity. I'll work really hard and try to do my best.'

**OOO**

'I'm sorry you're stuck with me. No doubt you'd prefer to carry on with your own space,' Nina said she and Andrea walked into their office.

'We are all pleased that you want to join us; and it's no imposition. I welcome the company. Martin suggested it and I agreed although I will admit to having reservations because of your father. At any rate, this arrangement will make the facilitation of your mentoring a lot easier. But, should this prove uncomfortable for you, you are more than welcome to request your own space with no questions asked and no judgements made.'

'As long as I'm not imposing, I'm happy for things to remain as they are.'

'Well – just remember...' he mumbled shyly as he directed Nina to her desk.

Their desks were opposite each other against a bank of windows that had been charmed to reflect street-level Central London outside. Nina had a bookcase and noticeboard of her own. There was a large purple sofa and a chest that served as a sort of coffee table across from their desks. Though the walls were neutral, there were strong colour accents in complementary shades of berries, purples and greens. The room plaque outside their office had adjusted to include Nina's name and she was now listed in the _Interns & Apprentices_ details throughout the Ministry.

_'My father is going to hit the roof...'_

'If he or his sidekick Bartleby dares to put a foot wrong with you, they will do it at their own peril.' Andrea replied evenly as he stood looking out the window. 'At any rate, they will be out of the office this week so you can relax. They will be apprised of the changes upon their return next Monday.'

'_So… _you were responsible for my studio…?'

'Yes; I was going to ask if you found it satisfactory.'

'It's really lovely; a lot better than I expected or needed to be honest.'

'It was given to me by my father when I became of age and started working here. You should have seen it then; very, _very_ basic and I renovated it slowly but surely over the years. It's been unoccupied for a while so there was no reason to not have you stay there. I live on a narrowboat in North London myself so you're doing me the favour by housesitting, such as it is.'

'There's a wood-burning stove but no open fireplace with a connection to the Floo System…?'

'A security decision made during the War; there is no point in housing security wards if the Floo System is easily compromised, as it has been in the past. It was just one of the ways in which many Wizards and Witches lost their lives. If I had a family of my own or found Apparition difficult then perhaps I'd feel differently. As it is; making use of Muggle transport doesn't bother me – even if it means making magical adjustments for the sake of time.'

'…you don't have a family of your own then?'

'No, I was briefly married at one time but had no children. I've been unattached since then.'

'_Unattached? _You're a fan of purple; one mark in your favour.'

'Well… I haven't always appreciated it as much as I do now,' Andrea said, moving back as though he was about to get hit.

'Very diplomatic,' Nina replied grinning. 'So… you remembered.'

'I… _what?_'

'_I've never forgotten that day in the hallway; you made quite an impression_. I never knew your name but when you stepped into the conference room…it was quite a surprise._'_

'_As did you, Miss Angeni,'_ Andrea said, pulling the purple bobble out of his pocket.

'_You found it and kept it all this time?!'_

'I found it months after the incident – behind a potted plant in that very corridor. I couldn't believe the cleaners had missed it and for so long. At any rate I found the poor bugger during quite a distressing time here and I took it as a sign that good things would come my way eventually, but that I had to make some much-needed changes too. It's been a sort of lucky talisman for me and inspired me to do some of the best design work of my life so far, including redesigning the studio. I promised myself when I found it that should the young lady and I ever cross paths again then I would return it to her, so here it is.'

'_Keep it,'_ Nina said, reaching over and folding his hand around the bobble. 'I can't take your lucky charm, besides I quite like my hat just as it's been since then.'

'You must think I'm really…_odd…and sad_.'

'No, I don't,' Nina said, wanting to kick herself for blushing. 'I feel really odd and sad without my usual armour.'

'I do recall Professor McGonagle saying something about you having a penchant for bobble hats and fingerless gloves even during class-times…'

'She _convinced_ me that being boring and subdued here wouldn't hurt even if I'm hidden away in a dark corner.'

'She does have a point about not standing out in ways that may be problematic down the line. That is as true for life outside these walls as it is here.'

**XxxOOOxxX**

The Potions Master sat brooding in his quarters at Hogwarts, looking at the diamond ring he intended to give to Nina, an heirloom handed down in his mother's family. They had taken a big risk, but one well worth it. Saying goodbye to each other before going their separate ways had been harder than he had thought it would be.

Now that he finally had real love, he was determined for them to enjoy their new-found intimacy and contemplate a life for themselves beyond Nina's time at Hogwarts.

**XxxOOOxxX**

Nina found that everything she'd been told to expect about her week at the Ministry was true; there were a number of educational and social events laid on all Interns and Apprentices. Severus most certainly would have been neglected and it was just as well that he had erred on the side of caution and returned Hogwarts. Still, she missed him and wished she had him to talk to about the latest twist her life had taken.

It was only towards the end of the week, as she sat crying with laughter with Andrea and others from her group during dinner at a restaurant, that Nina realised for the first time that it probably would have been very painful for Severus to have to listen to her babbling about all of this. Had the Potions Master made entirely different choices, he would have had these kinds of opportunities. Yes, he was a Hogwarts teacher, Department Head and Slytherin's Head of House; but that was only because of agreeing to Dumbledore's demands.

How hard it must be for Severus, knowing that his role at Hogwarts hadn't been earned in every sense of the word like his colleagues.

**XxxOOOxxX**

The seemingly incessant winter rain had turned into heavy snowstorms by the week's end.

Nina was grateful she'd agreed to Andrea taking her to King's Cross in his car; there were the usual week-end stoppages for repair works on The Tube plus extended delays because of the weather. She definitely would have missed the Hogwarts Express based on the announcements over the tannoy as they walked across the concourse.

'_A typical weekend in The Smoke,'_ he sighed as she paid for the Floogram to her grandparents at the message centre on Platform 9 ¾.

'I don't even want to think about what would have happened if I missed the train…'

'Professor McGonagall would have sorted things out,' Andrea said smiling.

Nina told him about Harry Potter and Ron Weasley missing the train on September 1st of their Second Year as they went to secure a carriage for her after checking in her trunk.

'They couldn't even get through the barrier, If I heard right,' she said.

'So it was _them_ the Prophet wrote about? Rather than wait by the barrier they took Arthur's car and left Arthur and Molly thinking it had been stolen by Muggles? I can see why they ended up in Gryffindor and not Ravenclaw!'

'It was a pretty stupid thing to do, but to be fair I don't think we've ever been told what we should do in case we miss the train,' Nina commented. 'So you know Mr and Mrs Weasley?'

'Yes, I do. I've helped them a bit here and there over the years. Arthur's a good man, too good for the Ministry if you ask me but thank goodness he's around.'

**OOO**

Nina and Andrea sat in her carriage holding large hot chocolates and laughing at another tale she'd told him about Hogwarts.

'The look on his face; man it was worth the detention!' she giggled.

'Professor Binns is rather sensitive for a ghost, from what I remember,' Andrea said as he dabbed at his eyes. 'You were so cruel to him, poor sod!'

'It was _only_ an experimental spell... I was practising for Charms Class and at least Professor Flitwick was able to sort out his – burnt bits – in the end!'

Andrea coughed into his handkerchief, trying to stop himself from laughing hysterically. He made a great show of crossing his legs tight, causing Nina to let out a loud snort. That was all it took for both of them to lose control.

Their merriment was cut short by the sound of other students boarding the train.

'_HEY NINA!' _Matty shouted before throwing open the door the compartment.

'Hello to you too, Boo!' Nina said, grinning.

'_Who's your __**friend**__?!'_ Matty purred, plopping down next to her.

'_My BOSS, Matts!_ Andrea Slitheen, Matty Shacklebolt. Matty Shacklebolt, Andrea Slitheen.'

'Pleased to meet you at last, Miss Shacklebolt,' Andrea said, before kissing the hand Matty had extended. 'Your father and I are old friends. I'll be sure to tell him I finally met you when I next see him at the Ministry.'

'Huh? Oh, right…' Matty said faintly. 'Dad… Yeah…'

The vampire winked at Nina and she tried not to giggle as Matty blushed and looked like she was ready to pass out.

'Well I best leave you ladies to it and get going back home to my warm bed,' he said, standing up. 'Nina, if our paths don't cross before I look forward to having you back during the Easter break.'

Andrea held Nina's hands as she stood up and only for a moment did he hesitate before giving her three bisous. Matty looked on incredulously as Nina did the same to him and he blushed bright pink.

'Take care of yourself and be nice to poor old Binns,' Andrea teased gently before leaving.

Nina and Matty looked out the window as he stepped off the train and headed down the platform. He turned around and waved before stepping through the barrier.

'**Fucking hell, Nina… HE IS SO FINE! DAMN!'**

'He's definitely impressive,' Nina said carefully.

'"_Impressive"? Are you nuts?! _Girl, we need to talk! **I SO WOULD!**'

'And what do you know – he's friends with your dad Matts…'

'I need the story on this AND why he's never been around for one of our barbecues!'

'Does this mean I'll be getting an invite too now that you don't mind having me around?' Nina asked sweetly.

'Oooo fancy him, do you?'

'Oi, don't even go there! The man's my boss!'

'Didn't you say that he was your Mentor but some other bloke was your boss?'

'Well – yeah but…'

'So he's not the one who would be doing your reviews and things...'

'Um no, he'll give input but it will be the Department Head who does all that. A Senior Minister named Martin Cloverfield; he's just taken over the group.'

'Another friend of dad's; very interesting!' Matty cackled. '_Him_ I know a bit! I'll have to drop in on you guys next break!'

'Stop it Matty!' Nina said blushing.

'_Stop what?'_ Ginny asked as she barged in and took a seat followed by Padma.

Nina tuned out their chatter as Matty sighed dramatically, telling their friends about the delicious hunk of mancandy that Nina was working for. It was her opinion that Nina's Mentor liked her a bit more than as a mere colleague.

'_You should have seen it when he held her hands so she could stand up and kissed her goodbye!'_ Matty swooned.

**XxxOOOxxX**

The next day Andrea arrived at the Ministry early to ease himself into what was undoubtedly going to be a very long and difficult day. Nina's father was due to be in the office and it had been decided that now was as good a time as any to get the ball rolling on the investigation. He busied himself with finishing off his part of the latest draft of the quarterly departmental update required by the Minister of Magic. He had just finished putting it into "The Book" when he was summoned by Jan to the main conference room.

MHUD Admins Richard Angeni & Rome Bartleby were back in the office – one hour later than required.

**OOO**

Richard Angeni was as unattractive in looks as he was in personality. He had pale grey rheumy eyes and a sparse thatch of straw-like blonde hair, a bad comb-over of a toupee that only drew more attention to his fat, bright red billiard ball head. His fingers were short, stubby sausages. The man looked greasy with heavy sweat and somewhat unkempt despite the expensive Saville Row suite he was wearing.

Nina _had _to take after her mother, whoever she was, Andrea thought to himself yet again. If he had been a different type of vampire, Richard Angeni would have been a dead man long before now. Angeni was either too stupid to realise it or too arrogant to not care if he did. Andrea suspected the truth lay somewhere in between as he ignored the squat butterball of a man looking at him with the deepest of loathing.

_'Expenses?!'_ Martin Cloverfield asked incredulously as he looked at the pile of mangy yellow forms the two Admins had tossed at Jan. 'You both have been out of the office on _personal business _far more than is acceptable without all of the required sign-offs, amongst other things.'

'A lot of that time was client relationship management!' Angeni said angrily as he mopped his furry brow with a handkerchief that was already grubby with sweat. 'We were obligated to...'

'Not the clients who have filed complaints with the Wizengamot against the two of you, I presume?' Andrea queried, looking over the top of his tortoise shell glasses. 'None of who live in _Eastern Europe,_ which is where you were by your own admission to a number of Ministry employees; well outside of our jurisdiction.'

'We _do _have cooperative arrangements with other magical agencies internationally,' Rome Bartleby snapped. Unlike his partner in crime he at least didn't resemble a washed out troll. He had a pleasant enough face and a head of thick coppery wavy bed hair. He wasn't afraid of soap and water but it seemed that a comb and brush were not part of his game plan either. Nevertheless, his personality was equally unpleasant when Angeni was around. On his own he was a bit tolerable and not quite as work-shy, which was still being far more generous than he actually deserved.

'Our last international contract was completed three years ago,' said MHUD's Senior Development Officer, Marcus Pangthorne. 'Any new contracts are under my remit and at the moment we have not completed a single RFP due to budgetary constraints – which you both should be well aware of better than any of us given your administrative roles here.'

'Enough of this,' Martin said as he stamped every file in the stack with _"REJECTED – UNAUTHORISED ABSENSE; Note: unsubstantiated claims"_ with a wave of his wand. He handed them over to Jan who tapped the wall behind her. A chute appeared and she tossed the stack inside. 'These claims are unacceptable! Going forward there will be no reason for either of you to submit expenses unless you have pre-authorisation from me and the senior managers with our ministerial seals. Your role is processing Community requests for our services. I strongly advise you to focus your attention there. _We have been presented with more complaints than is acceptable; complaints from the Community about their dealings with the both of you, but with pointed observations about __**you **__in particular Mr. Angeni!_'

'This is outrageous! I will not stand for being mucked about by the likes of …!' Angeni spat.

_'Me,'_ Andrea said pointedly. _'You keep forgetting that I am only one-sixth of your reporting line_ and have never given anyone a reason for hostility, let along the aggressive and decidedly unprofessional unpleasantness which you openly display towards me and have actively encouraged against me outside of this department. As of today you are both under Probationary Caution. Your reviews have been sub-par for the past year. You are disrespectful to me, this department and the job that you are paid to do. This meeting is being monitored by Human Resources. Should you wish to take your concerns up with them, I believe you will find that they also have a great deal to say to you.'

'You don't have the slightest idea just who you are taking the piss with!' Angeni howled, his face going beet red. He looked like he was having a fit. 'I don't have to put up this! I will file a few complaints and see how you like it!'

'Andrea is taking a professional line following ministerial rules by-the-book with a subordinate whose job performance is a lot less than satisfactory; _**as are the rest of us**_. As the Senior Minister of the division of which this group is a part, Mr. Cloverfield is in this meeting as a matter of procedure and should you wish to challenge him, you are free to file a complaint with the Wizengamot itself. _We have all issued warnings and we have all expressed the same concerns. If you have a problem with one of us, then you have a problem with all of us. Given the scrutiny that we have all been under, no thanks to the two of you, it's more than clear what the problems are here._ Human Resources can enlighten you.' Takeshi said wearily. 'The next item on the agenda, if you would be so kind Martin.'

'We have a new hire; a very promising new talent who is most welcome by the rest of us. You will treat her with respect upon her return to the group. You will extend every professional courtesy to her,' Martin said firmly.

'...and who is the new lamb for the slaughter?' Bartleby sniffed.

'A very impressive young lady; _**Nina Angeni!**_' said Nicholas Haggishorn, MHUD's Senior Field Officer. 'Whatever your personal issues are, you will keep them to yourself. Her role here has nothing to do with you. She doesn't take direction from you under any circumstance. Given the nature of her role, it's you who may require her input along with Andrea's and the rest of us. Ms. Angeni has already proven herself worthy of the responsibilities we included in her contract.'

_'A contract?!'_ Bartleby spluttered. 'Since when does a file clerk get a contract?'

'Ah, forgive me – I meant to say our new _Junior Apprentice Architect and Designer-In-Training_. She is a paid employee, and more than worth it especially considering _Knightsbridge_ are interested in her. Fortunately for us she has no interesting Herbology and Potions or any such thing as a career or in joining them. We expect that the young lady will have a long and prosperous career here. She will go very far, you can believe that,' said Martin. 'We are very lucky to get her. Human Resources can most definitely testify to that.'

Angeni looked around in disbelief and started to laugh.

'Oh this just gets better and better!' he howled painfully. _'After everything I've have had to put with from that troublemaking, self-righteous high-and-mighty bitch who thinks she's too good to...'_

Andrea balled his hands into tight fists in his lap and willed himself to stay seated and to calm down. It wouldn't take much to kill this wizarding scum, without having to lift so much as a finger. But he wouldn't give the man the satisfaction of finally having proof that the one boss he hated the most in the group was a Vampire.

_'__**Mr. Angeni, you will report to the Human Resources Director immediately!'**_a woman barked through an intercom, causing a few in the room to jump. _**'Mr. Bartleby, the Human Resources Director will see you in an hour!'**_

'I do believe we are done here, g_entlemen_,' Martin said coldly as he aimed his wand at the conference room door. 'The Minister of Magical Employment was also monitoring this meeting. I wouldn't keep him waiting if I were you.'


	23. Secrets

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. I don't make any money from this and just do it for the genuine love of writing.**

_**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE – Canon used very sparingly here!**_

_**Summary: "LIVE FOREVER" is the prequel to "SALVATION": Of all the mysteries of the Wizarding World, perhaps none is more enigmatic than the Vampire. This is the backstory of Snape's true love during his time at Hogwarts in the run up to the 2nd War of Voldemort. It is a story about love, life and choices – and not having any regrets. Features: OFC/Snape/OMC. **_

_**Author's Notes: **_"LIVE FOREVER" is the prequel to "SALVATION". If you read the first 9 chapters of that you will have a good grounding for the story of Severus & the only student he ever loved. If you haven't read that yet then SPOILERS! I've also found my own gift of a character in Andrea Slitheen, an old Housemate & nemesis of Severus Snape. Hope you enjoy. This is the first of what I hope will be several stories of a Vampire Underworld within the world of Harry Potter.

**WARNING: Student/Teacher relationship. Older Man/Young Woman. Should not be taken as endorsement of such relationships**.

_**Rated M/R for language, situations**_

_**Chapter Warning: Sexy Time**_

**Live Forever**

**By NativeMoon**

**Chapter 023: Secrets**

Everyone at Hogwarts had been taken by surprise when Nina turned up without her bobble hat and gloves their first back after the holidays. The surprise continued that first week as she turned up for classes with her curly hair in a single braid or ponytail. There was nothing less than astonishment when she changed out of her uniform and robes into casual clothes that weren't purple.

'Are you feeling alright?' Tasha asked one afternoon as Nina walked across the courtyard in blue jeans and a white t-shirt, heading towards one of the music rooms to rehearse with Matty, Darry and Blaise now that they'd formed a band, Scarlet Division.

'Yes.'

'You're acting..._different_…'

'I have no idea what you're talking about.'

'You don't seem like…_you_.'

'People change, Tasha,' Nina commented with a heavy sigh. 'You can't expect everyone and everything to remain the same.'

'I never thought I'd see the day where you'd actually follow the rules about anything…'

'_All I've had for three years is most of the House bitching because of me not sticking to the requirements about the uniform kept costing us House Points. Now that I've moved on from that childish mess and we're gaining on the Gryffindorks you're __**complaining**__?!'_

'I'm not, it's just that…'

'It's "just" nothing, Tasha; you can't have it both ways. Either I grow up and get real that being rebellious never did a damn thing for me or the House or I carry on being an asshole that people resent for losing points on nonsense. Professor McGonagle was absolutely right about that – I was so used to pushing back with my parents and brothers that I rolled up here and carried on with it. If you want to be the Rebellious Ravenclaw then go right ahead; otherwise best get on with playing the game – which you've always done so well, unlike me.'

There was no further comment as Nina walked away quickly. The situation with Tasha was no better than a plaster on a festering wound and there was no getting around it. Once upon a time she might have risked trusting her with a deep secret or two, but now? No way. Anyone who could throw their best friend under the Knight Bus the way Tasha had done and so publicly plus getting other people involved didn't deserve any better than being kept at arm's length.

Nina only bothered with Tasha as it was because of the pressure from her Grandparents and Ginny to sort things out. She loved Tasha's parents and was grateful for the support she'd had from them but if her ex-best friend turned on her again, Nina felt pretty sure any more secrets shared with her wouldn't be secret for very long, like most things recently.

She had to protect herself; it was as simple as that.

**XxxOOOxxX**

Nina's schedule was loaded with coursework, extra-curricular activities and preparations for Walpurgis including rehearsals. She hadn't given the situation with her father being in trouble with the Ministry since the break. Still, there were other things about her family that did play on her mind.

'You were really awesome in your rehearsal,' Tasha said as she, Matty, Ginny and Nina walked through the courtyard in early March. _'Poor Cedric – he's not going to know what hit him!'_

'Tasha you really need to leave that alone,' Matty said firmly. 'Cedric's not on her mind at all!'

'What? _Are you serious?_'

'No offense Tea, but you really do have a one-track mind,' Ginny said irritably.

'Well, who else could you be moping about?'

'My parents,' Nina said tightly. 'I'm of Legal Age now and I'll be of Majority Legal Age soon enough. Even though it's _really_ messed up, I want their approval. _Somehow...some way...I want them to be proud of me and what I'm doing._'

'Even after everything that's happened?' Tasha said incredulously. _'Nina, really! Have you lost your mind?! They don't give a rat's arse about you – they never have and they never will! Just get over it aready!'_

'Forget I mentioned it; I'll see you guys later,' Nina commented before running off.

'Guess I shouldn't have said that,' Tasha muttered.

_'You __**really**__ know how to hurt people,'_ Matty said, bristling with anger.

'It's the truth though!'

'It's _your opinion_ which you take for granted because you have a great family, same as me,' Ginny said angrily. 'It's a really privileged position to be in, along with having your family's businesses to inherit, unlike the rest of us. _You can feel whatever you like, Tasha, but that doesn't mean it's right to say it or to keep going on to other people about it!_'

'And you wonder why she doesn't want to bothered beyond being polite to you! Keep this up and you'll have as many people giving you the cold shoulder as they do Edgecombe and people from my House; with _friends_ like you who needs enemies!' Matty replied angrily before she and Ginny ran off to catch up to Nina, leaving Tasha to spend the rest of the evening alone.

**XxxOOOxxX**

_'Nina! Hey Nina! Wait!'_ Harry shouted as he sprinted towards her across the grounds on his way back from a visit to Hagrid's cottage the following Saturday.

Nina stopped and sat down on a large boulder under a tree.

'Hey Boy Wonder! What's got you so excited?'

'I was trying to find you earlier to tell you...'

'I was doing a bit of research for my Apprenticeship...'

'… in Hogsmeade where you aren't supposed to be because Crabgrass smacked you with detention again, right?!' Harry grinned as he dropped down beside her.

'Shhh, secrets Mr. Potter, secrets! So – what's shakin bacon?'

'You're weird even without that hat!'

'You've chasing after me all day to tell me something I already know?!'

'Nah... Ohh is that from Honeydukes?'

'It is actually – bought enough for you to share with your two shadows since they've got an epic sale going on! Bribery material there my good fellow!'

'I think Hermione has already figured out who my source is,' Harry said sheepishly. 'Umm, and she's actually what I wanted to talk to you about.'

'_Hmmph_ – is anything wrong?'

'Nothing's wrong... well, I mean I wouldn't want to be serving detentions with all the Heads of Houses myself but...'

'_**Hermione**__ is serving detentions? _Why? What on earth could _she_ have possibly done?!'

'That thing with you and Cedric Diggory; she went to McGonagall and admitted that you and Diggory had been telling the truth about her being there but running off.'

'_Are you serious__?!__'_

'Yep! McGonagall was the one who arranged the detentions too!'

'Did Hermione happen to mention _why_ she left us to go through all that?'

'Her grades; she was worried about being written up and having that on her permanent record.'

'Well whether or not she's written up permanently is up to McGonagall and Dumbledore – she's so obsessed about rules and whatnot I'm surprised she didn't know that that sort of stuff is discretionary. Honestly, it would take a lot more than _that_ to be in be in deep poo with those two – and especially with _her_ having the advantage of being a Gryffindork.'

'McGonagall said that if Hermione had just told her the full story to start with then everything would have been fine. There wouldn't have been detentions for any of you because it was just an unfortunate accident.'

'Well – that was good of Hermione to finally do that and for Professor McGonagall to make a fair judgement now that she's got the whole picture.'

'You think so?' Harry queried.

'Yeah I do actually. It takes a lot of guts to admit that you screwed up. Hermione just cares a little too much about being perfect in areas that she feels she can control, like her grades. She's worth more than her ability to remember every little detail she reads and needing to be right about everything. Hopefully she'll realise it sooner rather than later and chill with the competitiveness.'

'Wow – I'm surprised you're being so calm about it.'

'Oh, I've already had my moments, believe me! I was seriously pissed off because I figured that this was _exactly_ what was going on with her; but she needed to come clean because it was the right thing to do, not because there was a better-than-good chance that she would get off easy.'

'So things are cool between you now, right?'

'The ridiculous competitiveness on her part getting on my nerves aside, I've never had a problem with Hermione at all, Harry – and you can tell her I said so.'

**XxxOOOxxX**

A week later Nina stayed behind as the rest of the student populace took off for Hogsmeade. Some thought she was mad to give up a chance to have some fun. _'What's the point in reviewing all the old stuff anyway?' Tasha had said. 'If you don't know it know you aren't going to know it come exams.' _It was OK for her to be so nonchalant, Nina had observed, her place in the family business didn't depend on good marks or staying on at Hogwarts beyond their Fifth Year.

Nina had moved to a secluded part of the cavernous three-story resource centre where her privacy was assured, just in case.

_'Miss Angeni – why aren't you out with your friends?' _Snape asked, emerging from the nearest stack once she had settled down.

'I need to get these last two project papers out of the way so I can catch up my reading. Walpurgis will be right around the corner before we know it and there's so much to do...'

'I understand from your Head of House that you are now one of the youngest to have ever grace the hallowed halls of the Ministry in a contracted Junior Apprentice role; _congratulations_. What I wouldn't give to be a Doxy on the wall.'

_'Masochist.'_

'Five points from your House for your cheek,' The Potions Master said softly as he walked over to her.

'They'll have my head on a stick for that,' she replied as she turned to face him. 'You look so – _casual._ Not terribly professional is it?'

'Not that I owe you an explanation, Miss Angeni, but it is the weekend and I am entitled to be a bit more _relaxed_ in _**your**_ company. Another five points from your house for being incorrigible.'

Snape reached down and touched Nina's face. 'Perfectly healed from your latest mishap on the Quidditch pitch; and lovely as always.'

_'Not here; someone might see, remember,' _she whispered as she gently pushed his hand away.

'No they won't – even the most studious are out terrorising Hogsmeade...amongst other things.'

'You'd be surprised; I haven't been able to have a moment's peace with some of them lately.'

'Oh? I was under the impression that you relished the company of your Housemates...and others.'

'_Others?_'

'It has not gone unnoticed that you are well-acquainted with certain inhabitants of other Houses.'

'Just like every other student here; we _do_ socialise you know and you forget that I'm pretty tight with quite a few Slytherins; the decent ones anyway.' Nina commented as she looked at Snape appraisingly. 'What is it that you want to know, exactly?'

'I know all that I need to.'

'_Right; _I ought to take 20 points off Slytherin for your evasiveness,' The Ravenclaw commented as she shook her hair loose from its ponytail.

'Evil wretch! You will have to make it up to me for wanting to be so cruel to so undeserving a House.'

'I don't know if that's even possible; you are _quite_ exacting and I am a handful and then some according to you – or so I've heard.'

'Well you are; but I must concede that I look forward to finally taming you some day.'

'Ah, so that's what you call the torture you put me through. _Hmmph_!'

'As you seem to cherish studious solitude I suppose I ought to leave you to it.'

'Well yes, you should. Especially if you don't want to have to give me a bollocking for not giving your essay the care and attention it deserves.'

_'I'd quite enjoy that.'_

_'Pervert.'_

'Are you seriously going to let me go without so much as a token of your affection?' Snape asked, his black eyes glittering curiously.

'I didn't think you wanted me stepping out of my place here, Your Worshipfulness,' Nina said blithely.

'I would deduct points for your continued cheek but at this rate your House will end up owing more than it can possibly earn back.'

Nina stood up and leaned against the table.

'I had best take my leave before I lose what little sense I have remaining,' Snape said, taking a step back.

'You're trembling...and very…_excited,_' Nina commented with a faint smile.

'Yes…_I am_,' Snape said huskily. _'Only because it's you!'_

Hermione waited in the darkness of the nearest stack, slack-jawed and shaking as she watched their Potions Master flee for the dungeons. Once she was sure there was no chance of her encountering him or Nina, she exited as quietly as she'd come in and headed for the Gryffindor Common Room.

**XxxOOOxxX**

A few days later Nina headed down to the Greenhouses with Harry and Ron and a rucksack heaving with Butterbeer and treats from the Hogwarts kitchens along with her portable wizarding wireless.

'_Hey_ – I thought you might want some help with this,' Nina said surveying all the work that Hermione definitely was not going to get done on her own.

'Won't you get into trouble?' Hermione sniffed quietly.

'If I was worried about that I wouldn't be here.'

'Why? I would have thought you'd had enough of this.'

'Correct me if I'm wrong, but you were instructed to get everything clean and organised. There's no rule that says you have to be here alone and that you can't have help. Not to mention I know all too well how particular Professor Sprout is. The four of us can get this done in a couple of hours, tops.'

'You're a fool if you don't take her up on it Hermione!' Ron said shaking his head.

'I've had company and so has anyone else with sense,' Nina said as she set everything up on an empty utility table. 'As long as we aren't goofing around and get the job done right Sprout will be fine, if you don't believe me, just ask Cedric – you should have seen how many people helped him out. Anyway – the work I've done for Sprout got me got me a great recommendation for the Ministry and Knightsbridge already.'

'I heard you got **Approached**; Work Experience for somebody heading into their Fourth Year – very impressive,' Hermione said stiffly. 'And now you're a Junior Apprentice-In-Training, so I heard.'

'Who would have thought that detentions could actually be useful!' Harry said innocently.

'There's things I've learned one-to-one with Sprout that just wouldn't have happened in class. It's like my Nana says, you can always get something good out of a bad situation,' Nina commented

_'Not with Snape you can't!'_ Ron grumbled.

'Sure you can,' Nina commented as tended the plants she knew were ultimately meant for the personal stores of the man under discussion.

_'Like what?!'_

'Like realising what it is that you did wrong and not having a problem when you do the brew again for your final grade.'

'Oh – well, yeah... there is that I guess.'

'And it is possible to get extra tuition from him. I just wouldn't go down that road unless Potions was your calling. Mind you, he doesn't suffer fools gladly so you'd have your work cut out for you to get him to agree. Sprout, Vector, Sinistra and McGonagall are the same way too. Binns is a pushover; you can sleep through his tutorials without him noticing – an easy Pass even when you muck it up with his assignments. Harmsworth's a waste of space and so is Snotbottom and the rest; you _will _learn more from a book than you ever would from those idiots and don't even get me going on Trelawney.'

'So how are you doing in Potions now?' Hermione asked, trying to hide her astonishment at Nina's comments about one teacher that everyone hated bar the Slytherins and Nina herself. 'Been a good while since you've blown something up, hasn't it?'

'Thanks to certain people in your House I'm looking pretty good!' Nina laughed. 'I'm doing great; my Nana's been tutoring me whenever I go home for the weekend. I'll never be a qualified Potions Master like she is, that's for sure, but as long as I don't get dismal marks it's all good. _Here, let me show you how to pack those up..._ we need to clip and cushion them and Pomfrey always wants five that are wrapped like this. She's a right old pain in the sphincter – she'll complain if these don't come to her the way she wants them...Merlin forbid she should actually have to do her own work herself!'

Hermione watched in silence as Nina showed the Gryffindors a few magical shortcuts to tackle the plants meant to be used for healing tinctures. It just struck her as totally bizarre that two such very different people could be on close terms with each other, their age difference and stations in society notwithstanding. Potions was Professor Snape's life whereas Nina didn't seem to particularly care for the subject, not even enough to try to impress him. It was yet another thing that just made the Ravin Raven and her obvious closeness to the Greasy Git an even bigger mystery begging to be solved.

**XxxOOOxxX**

Hermione's heart beat very fast as she poked her head around a corner in the darkness of the dungeons. There was a door open and she could hear bottles clinking; if she was caught there would be hell to pay. Her excuse would be that she left her text book in the Potions Classroom. She had, actually, but just to cover herself in case she was caught. There were only two flaws with her alibi: the first was her reputation as being somewhat anal in her studiousness and the second was the fact that the Potions Classrooms and labs were two levels above them. This was a no-go area for students – even those in Slytherin.

_'Well, at least we get to spend some time with each other,' Nina said. _

_'I want to for us to have more time together, however this is not what I had in mind!'_

_'Bah go on, you like having me up this ladder!'_

_'I must admit I am quite enjoying the view,' Snape chuckled. 'But I am __**very**__ serious Nina; you must take more care with members of staff who do not appreciate you as they ought. There is your reputation to consider. You've done well to abandon those ridiculous garments but continued lapses with your manner can bring other problems you don't need. People will wilfully misunderstand you – and once that happens there's no going back for many of them.'_

_'You're right,' Nina sighed as Snape handed up a small box to her. 'Professor McGonagall said the same thing when I met with her about my Apprenticeship. Couldn't really argue with her even if I wanted to; she was actually quite fair with what she said.'_

_'So you are getting on better with her?'_

_'Well – the more I get to know her, the more I realise that she is who she is and she wouldn't take the time if she didn't care. It's nice to be cared about.'_

_Snape went quiet._

_'OK, Severus... is there anything else that needs to go up here? Severus?'_

_'What? Sorry, I was lost in thought. Let's call it a night. The first of the curfew warning bells will be sounding shortly.'_

_There was a thump and then Nina emerged from whatever room that was. _

_'Something wrong?' she asked, dusting off the t-shirt and skinny jeans she had changed into after dinner as she stepped into view._

_'No. I am pleased that you have come to an understanding with the Deputy Headmistress.'_

_BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG!_

_'I wish things were different,' Snape blurted out after the clocktower went silent. 'I want so much for you; you deserve better than this.'_

_The Gryffindor couldn't believe her eyes as Nina pulled the Potions Master into her arms and they hugged for several minutes._

'_I'm sorry I complicate things even more for you,' Nina whispered. 'I'll stay out of trouble.'_

'_You have no reason to apologise to me; none! You are the best thing that's happened to me in years, you know that!'_

_Hermione watched in fascinated horror as the single most hated person between here and Hogsmeade caressed Nina Angeni's face and kissed her deeply. Nina responded and it was obvious she was ready for a lot more than snogging – and very willing as one hand moved down to the unmistakable bulge in Snape's trousers._

Unable to take any more Hermione backed away carefully the way that she'd come. Once in the clear she ran for the relative comfort of her dormitory as the second of the three curfew warning bells began to sound.

**XxxOOOxxX**

The next morning Nina ran into the Great Hall and snatched some buttered toast before running out again, no different than many students. Hermione had a tense wait until lunch before their paths crossed again.

_'...well if it's true, then Theodore seriously pulled,' _she overheard Cho comment to Tasha, Marietta, and Liza as they walked in together and sat down at their House tables. Nina came in and sat a few seats down from them, not saying a word to anyone. _'If Professor Snotbottom made a pass at my brother I can guarantee he wouldn't fail to follow it up!'_

The Ravenclaw tables were close to the Gryffindors and from Hermione's position it was very easy to listen in though she struggled a bit because of the din from the rest of the Hall.

_'There's something a bit creepy about someone that old being with one of us... and a teacher no less?!'_ said Marietta.

_'Like this is something new?'_ Tasha snapped as she started attacking her salad. _'They're not the first, __**if**__ it's true__, and they sure as hell won't be the last. __**Come on**__, everybody knows that Harmsworth is a dog and so was Lockhart when he was here but Snotbottom is __**nowhere**__ near being like that! __**There's **__**never**__** been a rumour like that about her before, funny that.'**_

_'You would have thought that Dumbledore and McGonagall would put a stop to it though...'_

_'Put a stop to __**what**__, exactly? Right now it's just another tiny bit of tittle tattle on the lot-less-than-reliable Hogwarts gossip mill. There's no proof that __**anything**__ is going on and you certainly wouldn't think so the odd moment they happen to be in the same place at the same time outside of class!'_

_'Good on Theodore if it is true, I say,'_ said Liza. _'If you ask me I think there's too many people not minding their own damn business around here.'_

_'Snotbottom is an idiot if she is; there's got to be a rule or a few about that at the Ministry Board of Education!'_ Marietta said defiantly.

_'Outdated like pretty much everything else with the Ministry!_' Tasha snorted. _'I mean, technically my Dad should have kept his meat and two veg to himself when Mum started working for him. But __**the heart wants what it wants**__, as they keep telling us.'_

_'Seriously?' _Marietta gasped. _'I thought there were rules about...'_

_'You know what your problem is Marietta? You think too damn much!'_ Liza said rolling her eyes. 'And _one of these days it's going to get you into big trouble! OK, I'll give you a lot of these stupid bints don't know their arse from their elbow with that slimy creep Harmsworth; but Theo really has his shit together and doesn't need you or anyone else in his business! And Snotty just seems to be what she is – one of the few totally decent teachers we have around here. You keep opening your trap and she'll be out and for what?! Who she may or may not be shagging is nobody's business!'_

_'If you've got a problem with how my parents hooked up then you don't need to bother coming to any more of my parties, right?!'_ Tasha hissed before grabbing her things and storming off as the first period warning bell sounded. _'I'm through with you!'_

_'Nice going Marietta; you're not going to have any friends if you keep this up,'_ Liza said while Cho looked on forlornly. _'Nobody wants to be mates with someone who's two-faced and a snitch on top of it. Tasha doesn't deserve that after everything she's done for you!'_

_'All I said was...!'_

_'__**All you did was **__**judge**__**, same as always! **__These people have welcomed us into their home and this is how you pay them back?! How does any of this crap that you obsess about affect __your__ life?! Clean out your own closet and leave everyone else to theirs!'_

Hermione watched as Marietta and Cho were abandoned. There was no outward sign that Nina overheard her Housemates she read her Arithmancy textbook, or cared if she had.

**XxxOOOxxX**

_**'Nice going Marietta; you're not going to have any friends if you keep it up.' Liza said. 'Nobody wants to be mates with someone who's two-faced and Tasha doesn't deserve that after everything she's done for you!'**_

Hermione replayed the conversation she shouldn't have been listening to over and over in her head during her History of Magic class. Liza was right, of course. Hermione and Marietta were actually quite alike in some respects; everyone in Gryffindor had called Hermione a know-it-all at one time or another, but once she relaxed a bit and let go of notions about rules and regulations things started getting much better for her. The same couldn't exactly be said of her Ravenclaw equivalent.

As she thought about it, Hermione had to admit that Nina _was_ due some thanks; her willingness to not play the usual games against them because they were in Gryffindor had served Ginny, the Twins, and others in their House well. But the more time dragged on, the harder it became to do what she knew she should have done in the first place. They had never been anything approximating friends but Hermione did want for things to be OK with her and Nina – and she really wanted to understand Nina herself. That had been her motivation to finally come clean.

Nina Angeni was so _different – _and this thing with Snape just defied the imagination. There was no one Hermione could even possibly talk to about that on the quiet, except for Nina herself.

_Severus Snape and Nina Angeni._

At least Hermione was sure of one thing; _that _particular relationship was definitely not fodder for the rumour mill.

**XxxOOOxxX**

'I put my hands up; I can't take on anything else,' Nina sighed quietly as she sat with Ginny, Matty and Padma at the Gryffindor tables during Study Hall one rainy afternoon. 'We all have way too much to do as it is and we could definitely do with another pair of hands with the pantomime…'

'Too right, Easter Break can't come fast enough I'm so knackered,' Ginny commented. 'We need someone we can trust to do a good job, but they need to be willing to put the graft in. So far all I've had is people wasting time.'

'_I'll do it,'_ Hermione said, sliding down next to Ginny.

'_**You?!'**_ Nina snorted. 'You were pretty sure that this _"a waste of time" _when I was signing up people from your House just before Christmas.'

'Well – I was wrong and I apologise. I want to help, that is if you don't mind after everything...'

'Easy to do now that we've got the approvals from Dumbledore and McGonagall,' Matty commented with a pointed look.

'I know I've never gone out of my way to get involved with extra-curricular activities but…'

'So why now?' Ginny asked. 'Don't get me wrong, Hermione; we admit we could do with more help – but you haven't had a good word to say about any of it, not even to support Gryffindor's part in this.'

'You're right; I guess I always have valued academics more than anything,' Hermione conceded.

Nina looked sceptical as did her fellow HICC members. Still, she tossed a paper ball down to the Weasley Twins and Lee Jordan and gestured for them to come up.

'What's up?' Fred asked as he took a seat and opened the History of Magic textbook he had no interest in.

'Hermione has graciously admitted she was wrong about HICC and our projects. She's volunteering to help with the play,' Nina explained.

'_Bwaa haa haa!_ _That's so funny!'_ said Lee_. 'Not!'_

'She even _apologised _for being _wrong_,' said Ginny.

'Should've recorded that,' George said, causing everyone to laugh under their breath except Hermione who looked horrified. 'But go on Nina…'

'_Right_; Hermione, Lee is the Director and he wrote the script with the Twins. Flitwick has given it his approval so that's not a problem. What we need now are sets, props and costumes. We've got a start on it all but really need a Props Master and Stage Manager. Fred and George are in charge of Lighting and Special Effects (and they'll be handling it for the variety shows along with fireworks).'

'Where's the panto being staged, then?' Hermione asked.

'The theatre here where school plays and things were held until that disaster back in the 17-wotsis,' Fred answered. 'It's a proper theatre set-up with a stage and it can be open-air too when the weather's right. There's storage, dressing areas – everything we need. Flitwick's having new lighting rigs installed and making a few tweaks to bring it up to scratch.'

'God forbid some bigwig from the Ministry turns up and starts moaning about superior everything is overseas…' said Padma. '…which definitely would have happened if Flitty hadn't jumped in to help.'

'Hey, I'll be Props Master if you want,' Ron said.

'Nina helped me with the boards for the set designs already,' Lee said. 'We just need to get everything sorted out…'

'Great Ron; thanks. Hermione can be Stage Manager; that'll work as long as you two can stop your bickering and get the job done,' Nina commented. 'And as Director, Lee is your go-to; he'll tell you what he wants. You need to account for any spending with Padma, likewise should you need anything go to her. Flitwick signs off on everything including expenses, no exceptions. He's really sticking his neck out for us.'

'So – still want in Hermione?' Ginny asked. 'It's a lot of work, but since you don't do anything outside of classes other than extra assignments that aren't required anyway it shouldn't be that bad for you.'

'…and you need to come to HICC meetings as well,' Matty said firmly. 'That's not negotiable. Same for you too, Ron. If you don't want to be bothered ever again after this event then fine; but for now you need to be with us one hundred percent.'

'Agree, Matts,' Nina said evenly. 'So, what's it going to be Hermione?'

'OK,' Hermione said quickly, looking at Nina. _'I'll do it.'_


	24. Walpurgis

**Plot, new characters, new magical terms and abilities etc. are my intellectual property. If you want to borrow then please kindly ask. JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. I don't make any money from this and just do it for the genuine love of writing.**

_**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE – Canon used very sparingly here!**_

_**Summary: "LIVE FOREVER" is the prequel to "SALVATION": Of all the mysteries of the Wizarding World, perhaps none is more enigmatic than the Vampire. This is the backstory of Snape's true love during his time at Hogwarts in the run up to the 2nd War of Voldemort. It is a story about love, life and choices – and not having any regrets. Features: OFC/Snape/OMC. **_

_**Author's Notes: **_"LIVE FOREVER" is the prequel to "SALVATION". If you read the first 9 chapters of that you will have a good grounding for the story of Severus & the only student he ever loved. If you haven't read that yet then SPOILERS! I've also found my own gift of a character in Andrea Slitheen, an old Housemate & nemesis of Severus Snape. Hope you enjoy. This is the first of what I hope will be several stories of a Vampire Underworld within the world of Harry Potter.

**WARNING: Student/Teacher relationship. Older Man/Young Woman. Should not be taken as endorsement of such relationships**.

_**Rated M/R for language, situations**_

_**Chapter Warning: Sexy Time**_

**Live Forever**

**By NativeMoon**

**Chapter 024: Walpurgis**

**_April_**

'I don't understand you, Andrea,' Merry said exasperatedly as they sat in his kitchen. 'You're a Hogwarts graduate AND Minerva _personally invited_ you to this Walpurgis Festival thing! There's no good reason for you to turn her down! None!'

'Two words: _Severus. Snape_!'

'_Snivellus_ _Snape_?! Are you kidding me?! After all these years you're still wound up about that arsehole?!'

'He _is_ a Hogwarts teacher now… and a Department Head AND Slytherin's Head of House… Merlin only knows what Dumbledore was thinking with those Appointments!'

'There had to be one hell of a reason for Dumbledore to have gotten him off the hook during the trials and put him on his payroll. Whatever it is – don't let that stop you from accepting honours due to you!'

'You sound like Mother…'

'Well she's right. It's Snivelly's own damn fault that you know his deepest, darkest secrets. He's the bigoted fool who hated your guts for what you are yet followed you everywhere. He knew the truth and power of our Spiritual gifts better than any of your classmates but couldn't leave well enough alone after guessing your secret.'

'Just one more petty thing he can carry on resenting me for!'

'Well let him resent you! He's not the only one with powerful friends and you need to remember that too! Wizardingkind fear us and they always have! He never had the balls to lay his cards on the table and come out blazing against you! _He's a coward, just like the rest of them!_'

'It says _Mr. Andrea Slitheen and a Guest_. How about being my date?'

'I'd love to; Edward will have to find something else to do.'

'Cruel woman!'

'Well this is also a great time to meet your Nina you're trying so hard to not be so fond of.'

'Heartless woman!'

'Cruel _and_ Heartless? The truth hurts and might tick you off, but it will set you free, Brother Dearest.'

**XxxOOOxxX**

**_Walpurgis Night_**

'I'm glad the weather is so nice after all the rain the past few weeks,' Nina commented.

'You are going to look bloody amazing girl; the dress we bought is definitely better than that sack you wanted to get – folks won't know what hit them when you hit the stage! The boys will be throwing their Y-Fronts at you!'

'I'm not used to showing off my body like that in front of so many people though…'

'_OH. MY. GOD!'_ Matty screeched in a quiet whisper. _'Just act casual!'_

'Act casual about what?'

'Your boss, sorry, your _"Mentor"_ is here – and he's with someone! _At the Slytherin Guest Tables!_ What the actual fuck – _he's a Slytherin?!_ How come you didn't tell me?!'

'Oh so not only was he invited, he brought a date! And as far as Slytherin goes – I had no idea! I assumed he was Gryffindor because he and McGonagall are pretty tight…'

'Can you stop that blushing so we can stroll over and say hello and find out who the powder blue fairy princess is on his arm is?'

'Now, now – whoever she is she doesn't deserve the snark.'

'I'm just saying…'

'No, don't. I know why you're doing it and it's unnecessary; not to mention she really doesn't deserve aggro for being his date. Remember all the crap I've had because of Cedric and Tasha… Nobody deserves that.'

'_Oooookay_. Fair enough. You have to admit he is a lot better than alright though!'

'It's pretty obvious you wouldn't turn him down given the chance.'

'Pffft are you kidding me?! Just give me one weekend and…'

Nina found herself giggling as Matty led the way to the Slytherin tables describing how she would "turn him inside out" in eye-watering detail.

**OOO**

Nina saw the elfin blonde who was Andrea's guest whispering to him as she and Matty drew near. Whatever it was had him looking horrified one moment and blushing the next as he stood up.

'_Mr. Slitheen, hellloooo,'_ Matty chirruped. 'Fancy seeing you here – and Slytherin too!'

"Good Evening Miss Shacklebolt,' Andrea replied with a grin before kissing Matty's hand, causing her to giggle uncontrollably.

'Hello,' Nina said, feeling uncommonly bashful and self-conscious. 'This is pleasant surprise...'

'Good Evening, Nina; it's a pleasure to see you,' Andrea said before giving her his customary three bisous as he held her hands. She did the same to him, with Matty and Merry watching every move.

'So… who's your _friend_?' Matty asked, causing Nina to go bright red.

'Pardon my rudeness, ladies. _**This is my sister**_, Mireille – Merry for short. Merry, this is Miss Matilda Shacklebolt, Matty for short and my colleague, Miss Nina Angeni.'

'Your sister?' Matty gasped, _'For real?!'_

'Yes, _for real_,' Merry said laughing as she extended a gloved hand.

The young women all said hello and shook hands.

'Well, I better get over to my House tables,' Nina said awkwardly. 'Looks like my Grandparents are here and didn't tell me they were invited… No doubt they'll be sitting with Hufflepuff so I better have a word now…'

'Let's all catch up after dinner,' Matty suggested eagerly. 'I can tweak the seating so that we can all share a box at the panto and then go to the bonfires together!'

'Sounds like a plan; we'll meet you just outside the doors…'

Matty and Merry watched as Andrea stood watching Nina walk away from them.

**OOO**

Snape came in at the last possible moment to avoid having to be bothered with the tedium of socialising with the dunderheaded parents of his dunderheaded students. Why in Merlin's name had he allowed himself to be persuaded to do this? Under ordinary circumstances he would have been locked away in his quarters instead of enduring this torturous night.

He avoided meeting anyone's eyes and swooped to his appointed seat, sandwiched between two Ministry officials. The small talk was going to kill him. It wasn't until he was seated that Snape noticed the Slytherin Guest Tables.

The Potions Master looked at Andrea Slitheen with the deepest of loathing written all over his face and was damn near apoplectic when his brat sister discretely flicked a middle finger at him.

**OOO**

Nina and her grandparents met up with the Shacklebolts, Slitheens and Mr and Mrs Weasley and Ginny after dinner. Ever the gentleman, Andrea offered Nina and Merry an arm as they walked to the Hogwarts theatre for the pantomime after introductions and the obligatory small talk was made. There was a spirited discussion of Professional Quidditch and a lot of good-natured ribbing after Andrea admitted he was a Manchester United fan.

'_You're a Manure fan?!'_ Nina cracked as she made a face. '_Manure United, for those with crap taste in Quidditch teams!_'

'Oh, that's cold,' Andrea commented as he feigned being hurt. 'You cruel, heartless woman; besmirching the good name of such a fine team and the BEST fans in the Premier League!'

'That was mild for her, Son. You better watch yourself!' Grampa commented, howling with laughter as they took their seats.

'It's a trap; pay him no mind, Nina!' Merry said laughing. 'My brother is sweetheart but he can go on for _hours_ about Manure United trying to wear you down and you do not deserve that!'

'Nina hurt my feelings,' Andrea sniffed. 'And you, Missy – you call yourself my sister? Aiding and abetting this injurious slander! The shame of it; the absolute shame!'

'Nina will have to make up for that,' Matty said gleefully just as the lights dimmed and the intro music started.

**OOO**

'That was a marvellous feast and panto!' Nana cried as the panto companions stood around the bonfire nearest a large screen. 'I have to admit I pleasantly surprised. You girls ought to be very proud of yourselves!'

'I agree completely Mrs. Ravenswood,' Matty's said father enthusiastically. 'I wasn't sure what to expect but I hope Dumbledore sees sense and does this again next year. It definitely rivals anything I've attended on the Continent.'

'Aww shucks Dad,' Matty said, puffing out her chest.

'_Hey Sis, Nina – time to get changed,'_ Darry said, holding up his timepiece.

'Sorry – gotta run for a bit but I'll be back to say goodbye before you Floo home,' Nina explained quickly.

'Where are you off to?!' Nana called out as the students ran off.

'_They're the opening act along with Blaise Zabini and Fred and George have developed noiseless fireworks for all the musical acts!'_ Ginny said excitedly. 'You have the best spots here for everything; just wait 'til you hear them and see it all together! It's Nina's thing but they're helping her out: Matty's on drums; Darry's on keyboards; Blaise is on Base guitar and Nina's the lead singer and mainly plays lead guitar (amongst other things). Tomorrow's the usual sort of stuff with the fireworks…well typically loud Gred and Feorge, that is…'

After another ten minutes or so there was a sonic BOOM and the white lights that backlit the stage went out. Everyone went quiet and listened to the low repeated staccato of a synthesizer. The stage lighting went blood red which brought everyone running as a large gold mirror appeared on the screen and kaleidoscope of red, gold and silver light began to swirl inside it culminating in white as the sound of the synthesizer increased...

'_Mirror, mirror on the wall;_

_the face you've shown me scares me so._

_Thought that I could call your bluff;_

_but now the lines are clear enough,' Nina sang._

The mirrored screen became increasingly transparent until it disappeared, revealing Nina and her band. The Ravenclaw was wearing a clingy red halter-neck backless sweater dress and had taken and had gone all-out with her hair slicked back into a single braid and makeup of smokey eyes and crimson lips. It made a definite impression, just as Matty and Blaise had said it would. The giant mirrored screen reappeared behind the stage and reflected the noiseless Weasley Wizarding Wheezes fireworks show.

'_Life's not pretty even though;_

_I've tried so hard to make it so._

_Mornings are such cold distress;_

_How did I ever get into this mess?'_

'_I'm snowblind, can't live without you._

'_Cause you're SO fine, I just can't get away._

_Now I'm snowblind, snowblind, snowblind!_

_Harmless and innocent, you devil in white._

_You stole my will without a fight._

_You fill me with confidence, but you've blinded my eyes._

_You tricked me with visions of Paradise._

_Now I realize _

_I'm_

_Snowblind, can't live without you._

'_Cause you're SO fine, I can't get away._

_Now I'm snowblind, snowblind, snowblind!_

_Hey Baby I'm_

_Snowblind, can't live without you._

'_Cause you're SO fine, I just can't get away._

_Yes I'm snowblind, snowblind, snowblind!_

_Mirror, mirror I confess,_

_I can't escape this emptiness._

_No more reasons to pretend,_

_Here comes that same old feeling again._

_Yes I'm snowblind, can't live without you._

_C'ause you're SO fine I just can't get away._

_Won't you throw me a lifeline?_

_I'm going down for the third time;_

_I'm snowblind, and I can't get away._

_Yes, I'm snowblind, snowblind, snowblind!_

The song ended on the blended harmonies of the four Hogwarts students, who ignored the taunts from some and segued into their next song.

'_Look around, wonder why_

_We can live a life that´s never satisfied_

_Lonely hearts, troubled minds_

_Looking for a way that we can never find_

_Many roads are ahead of us_

_With choices to be made_

_But life´s just one of the games we play_

_There is no special way_

_Make the best of what´s given you__  
__Everything will come in time__  
__Why deny yourself?__  
__Don´t just let life pass you by__  
__Like Winter in July_

_Future dreams, can never last_

_When you find yourself still living in the past_

_Keep movin´ on to higher grounds_

_Looking for the way you thought could not be found_

_We may not know the reason why_

_We´re born into this world_

_Where a man only lives to die_

_His story left untold_

_Make the best of what´s given you__  
__Everything will come in time__  
__Why deny yourself?__  
__Don´t just let life pass you by__  
__Like Winter in July_

_And we may not know the reason why_

_We´re born into this world_

_Where a man only lives to die_

_And his story left untold_

_So make the best, make the best of what´s given you__  
__Everything will come in time.'__  
__Why deny yourself?__  
__Don´t just let life pass you by__  
__Like Winter in July_

Nina thanked everyone and introduced Scarlet Division. Each member had the opportunity to show off their talent in a brief solo before Blaise led the intro to their final song before the next group took to the stage.

'_Never as good,'_ he sang acapella. _'No, baby…'_

The music started and Nina and Blaise did a slow, seductive shimmy across the stage towards each other in silhouette before the lights came up and they began their duet.

_Good times they come and they go _

_Never going to know _

_What fate is going to blow _

_your way just hope it feels right _

_Sometimes it comes and it goes _

_You take it ever so slow _

_And then you lose it, then it flows right to you _

_So we rely on the past _

_Special moments that last _

_Were they as tender as we dare to remember _

_Such a fine time as this _

_What could equal the bliss _

_The thrill of the first kiss _

_It'll blow right to you _

_It's never as good as the first time _

_Never as good as the first time _

_Good times they come and they go _

_Never going to know _

_It's like the weather _

_One day chicken next day feathers _

_The rose we remember _

_The thorns we forget _

_We'd love and leave _

_We never spend a minute on regret _

_It is a possibility _

_The more we know the less we see _

_Second time, second time is not quite what it seems _

_Natural as the way we came to be _

_Second time won't live up to the dream _

_It's never as good as the first time _

_Never as good as the first time _

_Natural as the way we came to be _

_Second time won't live up to the dream _

_Natural as the way we came to be _

_Second time is not quite what it seemed _

_It's never _

_As good as the first time _

_As the first time (Never as good as the first time) _

_The First time _

_Natural as the way we came to be _

_Second time won't live up to the dream _

_Natural as the way we came to be _

_Second time is not quite what it seemed _

_It's never _

_As good as the first time _

_As the first time (never as good as the first time) _

_The first time _

The seductiveness of Nina and Blaise's dancing and obvious chemistry caused more than one person to wonder if there was actually something going on between them that no one was aware of.

**OOO**

'_**Your next song after that last one might as well have been "Let's Get It On"!'**_ Seamus Finnegan teased loudly as Nina made her way through the crowd near the stage to where the Slitheens and her grandparents were still standing.

'Oh that was wonderful, Petal!' Nana said as she gave Nina a hug. 'It's been so long since we heard you sing...'

'Smashing job you did my girl! We're so proud of you!' Grampa said as he blew his nose.

'That was bloody amazing!' Merry said enthusiastically. 'You guys are really good!'

'Thanks to Blaise; he's a tough taskmaster even though this was support for me,' Nina said smiling. 'Everything was worked out in his head even down to the lighting and effects. He's a really talented guy underneath the _Snotty Slytherin_ posturing and I can respect that even if he does annoy the hell out of me sometimes.'

'"_The Snotty Slytherin_"?' Andrea laughed. 'That doesn't sound particularly encouraging!'

'I can only take people as they are; if that's what you consistently give me and everyone else then so be it.'

'Fair point.'

'I was surprised that you didn't do something more typically Pop,' Merry commented. 'Like these guys…'

'I'm not a big fan of Bubble Gum Music… Everybody in the band has different ideas about things but Scarlet Division is my Brand. It's what I signed up to do for this and I was lucky to get the help I needed. Blaise had really good ideas that worked out well and so did Matty, when she could get a word in. But I had things I wanted to say with my music so…'

'Oh, what things were that?' Andrea asked carefully.

'It's all in the lyrical content. Check the Arts Brochure you picked up.'

'You and that Blaise chap certainly had a lot of chemistry up there,' Merry teased.

'I hope so – our duet wouldn't have worked if we didn't.'

'That makes sense,' Merry conceded coyly.

'_I do not fancy Blaise Zabini and he definitely doesn't fancy me_. Poor girls who have to work for their money aren't his thing, even if they do have a famous Quidditch Star grandfather.'

'Wow, that's harsh!' Merry said, shaking her head. _'So love is fine as long as she's rich?!'_

'_A chip off the old block then, taking after his mother,_' Mrs. Weasley said in a withering tone.

'It's the truth though,' said Matty. 'Blaise doesn't hide what he believes about the status quo…and other things.'

'So things are much the same as they ever were,' Andrea sighed.

'Sorry to break things up but this seems to be turning into one of your Rave thingybobs and your grandmother and I need to be heading home,' Grampa said.

'We're ready to head down ourselves; we can go together,' Mr. Weasley offered.

'Jolly Good!' said Grampa. 'Very pleased to have met everyone and look forward to it again sometime!'

'We're heading off too,' Kingsley told his daughter. 'A fantastic night, but I am cream-crackered and my bed is calling me! We'll have to arrange a get-together at ours over the next school Break or perhaps early summer before the Quidditch World Cup frenzy…a proper Knees-Up if the weather holds.'

Matty didn't have time to respond as she was spirited away by a hunky Hufflepuff.

'I hate to be a party-pooper, but I do have to be up quite early in the morning,' Andrea sighed. 'Busy day ahead.'

'Oh, poop!' Merry said exasperatedly. 'I may as well get going myself. It was great meeting you all. Nina, I hope to see you again really soon. We could meet up in Hogsmeade or something; I'll send you some Owl Post.'

Andrea looked at his sister incredulously but erred on the side of caution and remained silent.

**OOO**

Hermione wanted to keep track of Nina during the festivities, but had backed off because it would be just a bit too obvious to follow her around at every turn. If ever there was a great opportunity for Nina and Snape to hook up tonight was it. Still, it was surprising to see her on the arm of whoever that was she was spending so much time with. The man was definitely attractive, for lack of a better word. She felt herself blushing and was horrified.

She wondered what Professor Snape had to be thinking of his girlfriend spending her evening having a good time with the stranger. Even though Hermione had left them to it that night in the dungeons, she had no doubt about the fact they'd had sex – and it most definitely wasn't the first time they'd been that intimate. She'd just about given up for the night when Nina was finally alone and made a getaway.

This was too good an opportunity to pass up and being relatively anti-social would come in handy.

Hermione eased away from the full-on Rave and followed Nina to the Abbey.

**OOO**

Severus had been pressed into service by McGonagall and managed to miss Nina's interactions with his hated enemy. By the time he was finally let go he was already 20 minutes late for the rendezvous he'd promised her.

The Potions Master swore under his breath as he made his way to the Abbey as quickly as possible as the bright light of the full moon lit his way. Damn not being able to Apparate or Disapparate within the grounds. He just wanted to forget the hell that the night had been with the one person who could give him the comfort he desperately wanted.

Severus finally reached his destination and sighed frustratedly as he looked around for her, thinking she'd gotten tired of waiting and had returned to the festivities. He didn't dare use a lighting spell but there was a fortunate break in the clouds that helped him locate her.

'_Nina,'_ he whispered quietly as he shook her gently.

She'd magically widened an old stone bench, transfigured a featherbed and blanket, and fallen asleep.

'_Mmm?'_ came a low mumble.

'Perhaps it's best for you to get back to the castle. You've been knocked out for quite some time it seems.'

'_Waa?'_ Nina said sleepily. _'Stupid class… no… fuck it…'_

Severus chuckled before leaning down and giving her a passionate kiss.

'Welcome back to the land of the living,' he said gently as she finally woke up and began to respond. 'I hope it wasn't my class giving you nightmares.'

'I'm sorry; I've just gotten so used to rushing around that the minute I'm still I pass out these days.'

'Well, far be it from me to tire you out any further.'

'You're such a liar,' Nina laughed as she sat up. 'How much time do we have?'

'Nearly two hours now…'

The moon disappeared behind ominous black clouds again making it almost impossible for Hermione to see anything from the thicket of bushes she'd hidden herself in. But there was no mistaking what was going on. Every so often the moon would break through for a brief moment, shining a light on the passionate lovers, risking everything to be with each other.

**OOO**

Spent from their frenzied lovemaking, the Potions Master and Nina finally stopped. They lay in each others arms, talking quietly as they cuddled. He'd seen her on stage with Blaise Zabini and definitely seemed to be quite put out about their "unnecessary cavorting".

'I cannot believe that you are actually j_ealous_ and of Blaise Zabini no less,' Nina teased.

'I fail to see what is humorous about this,' Severus grumbled. 'Were our situations reversed, I don't think you would take too kindly to another woman grinding on me!'

'I wouldn't be bothered about something that's obviously not romantic; it was just for the stage, nothing more_. And we were NOT grinding on each other!_'

'You could have fooled me and just about everyone else with unimpaired vision!'

'I don't know what to say Severus, except I'm here with you! If I was hot for Blaise I wouldn't be – it's that simple!'

'_That's beside the point Nina!'_ Severus howled as he sat up and reached for his clothes.

There was no mistaking how important Ravin' Raven was to the Greasy Git, and for the first time the nosey Gryffindor almost felt guilty for intruding though they were unaware of her presence.

As the clocktower began to chime Eleven, Hermione slipped away unheard and unseen and made her way back to the castle. But she was more than a bit curious as to how things with Snape and Nina were going to pan out.

**OOO**

'_This has been one hell of a night,'_ Merry said carefully as she sat with Andrea having one last drink at his place before going home to her Partner.

'You and Nina seem to have gotten on like a house on fire,' Andreas said pointedly.

'She seems like a really nice girl…it's just… _odd_… to not be able to Read her easily.'

'She appears to be a highly-skilled Occlumens – _Occlumency_ is the magical ability to shield one's mind from intrusion. The majority of wizards and witches live their whole lives without being aware of Occlumency and it's not something that Hogwarts teaches. Yet Nina has not only learned it, she's actively putting it into practice in her daily life. It's…_interesting_.'

'What could she possibly have to hide – is her father _that_ corrupt?!'

'I sincerely doubt that Nina is protecting her parents or siblings, not after what she revealed to us on her first day and again to me when we had time alone. There's no love lost between any of them. It's her grandparents she cares for and her grandfather's Professional Quidditch career aside, they've lived relatively humble lives.'

'_Well she's got to be protecting something or someone to go to such an extreme…'_

'Nina is actually quite gifted as a student, and obviously has a brilliant mind given that she's a Ravenclaw…But her course load is filled to the brim and what with her extra-curricular activities it would surely be difficult to find the time needed to such the intensive practical work needed... Yet she has. Occlumency isn't a natural gift and one usually has a very good reason for mastering it, like I did because of Severus.'

'All I know is that something feels really off about this… Speaking of Snivellus, you were _distracted_ when he walked into dinner so didn't notice, he was definitely riled by us being there tonight. I swear if it were possible for him to kill us he would have with the way he looked at us. I flipped him the bird which made him even more pissed off – but his Pureblood Wizard bigotry is as virulent as it ever was. He just absolutely repulses me!'

'In the seven years that we shared dorm space, not once were there letters and packages from home, or invitations to stay with friends, or any girlfriends. He had an obsession with Saint Lily Evans Potter that was ridiculous even after she washed her hands of being friends with him. _Over time he changed from what he could have been to someone he should have run miles from. _I think he knew it deep inside but was powerless to change it with no real support from any of the adults around us, especially our Head of House, Horace Slughorn. I told you: _Slughorn never cared about anyone unless he thought there was something to be gained from it._ Severus made it into Slughorn's bullshit Slug Club by the skin of his teeth and even then Slug made it clear that he didn't rate him very much. Connections were everything to him and the only reason be bothered with me was because of Minerva's interest and Flitwick backing her up on my Ministry internship while I was still a student.

Fortunately I had good friends and family around me. Severus had none of that and he was bullied every day of his life here, tormented by our peers_ in _Gryffindor – James Potter among them. Dumbledore and McGonagall overlooked a lot of things they shouldn't have and Severus paid a price for it – too high a price in my opinion. _I understand how he became the man that he is even if I don't like or care about him as such_. I also believed that there was the possibility of redemption but wasn't about to hold my breath waiting. I had my own life to lead, my own problems to deal with – and I was less than nothing in his eyes so left him to it.'

'You're still being very charitable about the situation, all things considering. I think he was jealous – and he still is.'

'Severus one of the VIPs of Hogwarts with all the privileges that come with it. If he's still hanging on to petty jealousies about me then more fool him and he'll just have to carry on hating me. _He's always been rather unintelligent emotionally._'

* * *

_**Notes:**_

Scarlet Division Set List

"_Snowblind"_ by Styx

"_Winter In July"_ by Bomb The Bass

"_Never As Good As The First Time"_ by Sade


End file.
